The Ripple Effect:Pt 1 of Twilight mirror trilogy
by Bacio83
Summary: AU: What if Bella’s parents never divorced & she was a normal girl. She's best friends with Jacob Black for all her life & suddenly the Cullen’s moved to Forks. Part two is up now, look for Beautiful Disaster.
1. Prologue

What if Bella's parents never divorced and she was a normal girl, a product of a two parent home. Best friends with Jacob Black for all her life and suddenly the Cullen's moved to Forks.

Everything is AU because one small change like Bella's parents making it work have had a ripple effect in her life.

**Prologue:**

If I had told you a year ago that, I would be sitting in some forest waiting for death to take me; you would have had to wait for me to write an outline to a new story first. My life has taken on a completely new depth; new levels that have made me look outside my world of fiction. Now I was alone, willing death to come, almost begging for it instead of running with every fiber of my being…Well one thing is for sure, I'm not the same Bella Swan I was a year ago, nothing is the same. And for that I owe it all to the Cullens.

Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter 2: A visit with the Cullens

Chapter 3: Edward

Chapter 4: Unlikely Friends

Chapter 5: The Incident

Chapter 6: Puppy torture

Chapter 7 The Explanation

Chapter 8: First Date

Chapter 9: Going Public

Chapter 10: La Push

Chapter 11: Interruptions and Declarations

Chapter 12: Meet the Denalis

Chapter 13: Trackers

Chapter 14: Birthdays and Reunions

Chapter 15: A not so Merry Christmas

Chapter 16: First Encounters

Chapter 17: Unexpected Hero

Chapter 18: The Proposal

Chapter 19: The Fall out

Chapter 20: The Volturi'

Chapter 21: Promises

Chapter 22: Prom

Chapter 23: Biting the bullet

Chapter 24: Changes

Epilogue:


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter One, The Beginning**

It was a normal first day of high school, well normal for me. I woke up as usual, with my headphones half off my ears. The sound of bacon frying downstairs overtook my senses, coupled with my Mother's low groans; as the grease splattered onto her skin. My Father, the local sheriff here in Forks Washington, was already gone. It was obvious Charlie had gone, because my parents weren't bickering. My nightly rest relied on earphones and my cd player blasting every night; anything that helped me get to sleep without having to hear another one of their arguments. It had been like this all my life. An argument in the morning, an argument right after dinner and right before bed. Then, sometimes interlaced with them making up or the silent treatment; my preference was to the latter as of late. Since my expectations had been squashed after begging for my parents to divorce years ago, I settled for when they pretended the other one didn't exist.

If it wasn't for the frequent times when they'd make up and you could see the shimmer of what brought them together in the first place, I'd think they were both crazy. If anything, my Mother has taught me selflessness for the ones you love, and to have a wide array of cds to occupy your nights. Shaking my head I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and layered a t-shirt over a turtleneck. With my sneakers in hand, I propelled myself down the stairs taking care on the last step, which always tripped me.

My Mother overheard my descent as she smiled that wide-eyed smile, which made me aware that all the fights and makeup's were worth it for my sake.

"Good morning Bells, bacon?"

I shook my head.

"I told you, I'm a pescatarian Mom."

My mother nodded. To live with Renee took some getting used to, especially her forgetfulness; it was a dance between the two of us. She'd forget whatever she didn't like. My eating habits had always been precarious, but choosing to only eat fish and vegetables made my Mother even more forgetful.

"Oh right."

I rolled my eyes, taking the toast that she laid out for herself no doubt.

"Well, eggs?"

Biting my lip, I gazed out the window, wondering if it would be the bus today or if Angela's Dad caved and she was allowed to pick me up.

"You need a ride?"

I shrugged as the old blue rusty sedan stopped in front of our gravel drive.

"No need Mom, Angela's here."

She sighed, relieved.

My mother was somewhat of an eccentric. We had lived in Forks all my life, but she still had trouble with the weather. Everything made her nervous to drive. Sometimes, when she forgot which way was right and left; I'd have to tell her my door or hers. No, it was better this way.

"Love you Mom."

While kissing her cheek, my Mother moved the frying pan to the dead burner; turning off the hot one. Another speck of grease jumped, but missed both of us. Yes, my Mother was the loveable, easily rattled post Hippie type. She was a good-natured soul, who sometimes behaved more like a teen than me.

"Love you too Bells… make good choices."

I scoffed, another one of Renee's insane first day of school rituals. She had heard it on Oprah one afternoon, before my first day in sixth grade. Afraid her daughter would fall into the trap of drug use or teen sex, she had gone over and over this episode.

"Thanks."

Finally closing the door with a sigh, and relieved to be out of the house and into the dreary morning; my junior year of high school began. Angela waved, obviously excited that her Father had agreed to let her drive the car her Grandparents had given her for making all honors last year. Our grades were exactly the same, but for me Charlie promised that Jake was working on his Dad's old rusty Chevy. Despite my reservations, the rusty truck did suit me to a point. Yet there was still a tinge of jealousy, Angela's car had at least thirty years on what was to be mine.

'Better than nothing Bells.'

I heard in my Father's voice. The voice that was my conscience, it must be a sheriff for a father thing.

"No Jessica?"

Angela shrugged just as my seatbelt clicked locked. We lurched forward before the car stalled.

Jessica, Angela and I had been close when we were younger. The past year Lauren had become a more prominent figure in her life. She was the oldest in our class, so she was the first to get a license and a car. Lauren had made it a point to drive it the last day of our sophomore year.

"Oops sorry."

A laugh broke through my first day annoyance, as Angela re-started the car.

"I can't get used to driving standard."

Shaking my head laughing, Angela turned up one of our favorite Shakira songs as we continued to school.

"Have you checked any of your emails?"

Shrugging, Angela giggled. While, I had checked my emails everyday, no-one got a response it was my forte to avoided most online communication.

"I know Tyler was waiting for you to sign onto Aim all summer."

I bit the corner of my lip. Tyler, was a friend from school but it was obvious that his friendliness differed from mine. We had worked on a final project together at the end of last year, I insisted on meeting at the library. He was sweet, but it was hard to not give guys the wrong impression.

"He knows where I work."

Angela nods as she switched the dial to a different pop station, a second song eased the remaining tension.

Angela and I had been best school friends since forever. We were the type of friends that would hang out all the time during the school year. But, when summer came, there was always something to keep us apart. This summer, she went to Christian Camp where she was a counselor. My summer consisted of hanging out with my Mother, while she worked on her yogalates.

It was the same every summer, nothing new. Jessica and Mike would hook up only to break up when the New Year started. Tyler would avoid Lauren while trying to get a hold of me online. It wasn't as if I didn't like boys or anything. To me the whole idea of a high school romance was completely cliché. And before that, the idea of a junior high romance was laughable. With my past behavior, I was sure the word 'void' was written on my forehead. Anytime the words flirting and Bella Swan were used in the same sentence, I'd shut down completely. Tyler fortunately, was still my friend despite my behavior.

"There's Ben and Eric."

My gaze fell upon the two boys who waved at Angela as we got out of her car. The parking lot was beginning to fill up and cliques were forming as they did every year. My year was off on the wrong foot, the realization hit me; that despite myself, I was a part of the drones.

"Where were you this summer Bella?"

"Avoiding the Jessmika drama at work, while not pulling a muscle with my Mother's new obsession Yogalates," I answered Eric.

The boys laughed as they eyed Angela. It was cute both Ben and Eric had crushes on her, but Ben was the one that had Angela's attention. She would have to finally choose between them this year, making me thankful that my life paled in comparison.

"Well, have you heard? A new family moved to town."

I looked up in excitement. There hadn't been a new family in Forks for years, at least not one worth mentioning. Young families did not count, but families with teens that was news.

"Yeah," Eric continued, "three boys, two girls all going to Forks High."

My reserve broke as I laughed shaking my head. Leave it to Eric to know what was going on in Forks; he was always the first to know everyone's business.

"Well, I'm going inside, Ang. I'll see you in homeroom?"

Angela nodded, as Mike Newton was parking, with Jessica and Lauren not far behind him. A scowl was on Jessica's face as she noticed Mike. Her hands were locked around her chest angrily; a smile crept up on my face happy to avoid any and all drama.

The day had gone by with the predicted amount of excitement. We had a new class of freshmen to torture, to the delight of the senior class. The Cullens were also up there on the gossip scale, whenever they were mentioned; I made a habit of tuning the conversation out. My mission this year was to be rid of all and any drama and that included being invested in gossip.

By the time the lunch bell rang; a new story was already ready running through my mind as I sat eager to dig into my tuna sandwich.

"Have you seen them yet?"

Looking up from my lunch, we moved another foot in the line.

"Who?" I asked, as Jessica rolled her eyes.

Jessica and Angela's gaze jumped to the corner of the café, at the table full of perfectly pale, gorgeously dressed teens. I scrutinized them all, looking for some flaw as they ignored everyone but each other. After a few seconds, I shrugged. Both Angela and Jessica looked at me incredulous.

"Are you kidding?" Jessica asked.

"Did you see the tall brown haired one? His name is Edward he's in my Biology class."

Returning my gaze to the newcomers, I looked for the one she could mean.

"Who the big one?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes with disappointment.

"No, that's Emmett."

"I heard he's dating Rosalie," Angela said matter of factly.

As the day rolled on, my detest for high school grew; we couldn't even have new students without it being on the 5 o'clock news. After three hours, everyone knew everything about these strangers. When I spotted the other brown haired boy Jessica was now fixated on my friend's gushing made sense. His hair was tussled perfectly, a more bronze hue than brown. He seemed to flinch, as Jessica giggled to herself most likely letting her imagination run wild. I couldn't help but look away, embarrassed to fall into the trap of mindless adolescence.

"Already over Mike are we Jess?"

Wincing at my awkward question, Jessica snickered proving there was some truth to my statement.

"I'm sorry but Mike Newton compared to that Greek God?"

We laughed while paying for our lunches, before heading over to the full lunch table.

"Awww not again Bella!"

I shrugged pulling my notebook from under my tray, before taking the pen out from behind my ear.

"What? I just need to finish this outline."

Angela laughed at Tyler's annoyance. Mike scanned the lunchroom, his eyes falling nonchalantly on the Cullen's table.

"You know some day Bella might let us read one of these stories of hers, and then all this lunchtime work would be worth it."

I smiled, Angela was such an optimist.

"Rosalie is hot."

Snorting to myself and lost in thought I blurted a response without thinking.

"Yeah and so out of your league."

Jessica laughed at my comment as Mike shrugged.

"Sorry Mike."

He smiled at my apology as my gaze meandered around the lunch room. I was trying to look everywhere but at the table of the new family, who had become somewhat of a zoo exhibit.

"Why are we like this anyway?"

Angela looked up from her salad, shrugging.

"Because this is Forks and we haven't had a new student since…forever."

I chuckled shaking my head while the rest of my classmates continued to discuss the new additions. Sighing, and trying to tune them out with my cd player in hand; 'Evanescence' began to play. The music took me out of the cafeteria as my gaze drifted again up to the table of discussion, meeting eyes with a furrowed brow and confused face. My eyes fell down at once, recognizing the bronze hair that went along with the scowl.

When lunch was finally over, my feet dragged me to fifth period; it was my least favorite subject, science. Mike was still talking my ear off about switching schedules for this week. I shrugged in agreement, before realizing that the teacher had set all our names and books down on the lab tables. Sighing, and scanning the room for my name, I spotted my note card on the inside seat of the third row. Rolling my eyes, I dropped my book bag and took a peek at who my lab partner would be. The last name Cullen first name Alice made my heart race. Just great, now I'd have to answer all the stupid questions from my friends 'What was she like, is she stuck up, is she really with that blonde kid Jasper?'

"Hi, I'm Alice."

Startled with a plastered smile on my face, my eyes met the girl with the black spikes.

With a quick nod, she returned the gesture before tilting her head. It seemed as if she was sniffing the air around me. My mind raced but I had taken a shower last night and had plenty of deodorant on, there was nothing to worry about. However, it wasn't a scowl on her face, just a look of contented confusion.

"Bella," I finally replied giving my name.

She smirked settling into her seat before turning to the front of the class.

"So is there anything I should know about this Mr. Grodner?"

Shrugging I answered; "I've never had him and he's new."

She laughed as if we had exchanged a private joke. Her eyes were the same golden brown as her brother's.

'But that couldn't be,' I thought shaking my head.

Eric had already told the whole table they were all adopted by the Cullen's. My imagination was already getting the better of me. I tried to sit still, hoping that time would speed by. Alice was nice, quiet and didn't squirm as much as me. She took meticulous notes on our syllabus making me feel guilty trying to keep up. By the time class was over, my legs were locked under the stool and I was pretty sure they were asleep. Shaking my feet back to life, I turned to see Alice was staring at me, waiting.

"So what's there to do around here?"

The bell had rung but my pace didn't quicken one bit, not at all excited to go to gym class, despite it being the last class before an open study hall.

"Uh, nothing really, you pretty much moved to the most boring town in the Continental US. Unless you like camping, fishing or hunting?"

I added the last part with an eye roll, instantly regretting it. She may love camping, fishing, or hunting for all anyone knew.

"But there's always Seattle right?"

She said it with such excitement that I couldn't help but return her smile. Her boyfriend, a tall beautiful blonde named Jasper made his way towards us, as I shrugged.

"If you're about shopping sure, they do have a great Best Buy in the mall."

I half waved to her as Jasper Hale finally made his destination, turning to me with the same confused look that Edward had at lunch. He seemed at peace when their hands touched, making me laugh while shaking my head, as they began to whisper intently to one another. It wasn't the cliché high school romance with them, this was something more. Biting my lower lip, I turned from them as my story took on another two characters.

Gym class was always fun, for everyone but me. While my skills at any sport was abysmal, others also had to pay the price when my ball managed to hit someone or make them fall. Today was volleyball, a sport I actually didn't loathe. My teammates smiled in anticipation when it was my turn to serve. To their surprise my serve wasn't half bad, I tried out for the freshman volleyball team two years ago, only to be cut.

"Watch out!"

The other team laughed as they all covered their heads while I spiked the ball to their side. None of them went after it, as one of my teammates; a volleyball player for our school team called the point. The girl who had called 'watch out' grinned and stood up straight as her team followed, ready for my second serve. As if on cue, the ball went flying over and she returned it across the net and into play.

Until we were all heading towards the last period of the day, my mind was focused on getting home and spending some quality time with my Imac. Suddenly, a blur of bronze hair passed by me quickly, followed by giggles from a group of freshman girls.

'Only forty-five more minutes,' I told myself. 'And then you'll be home in your own room and tomorrow will be better.'

When I reached the cafeteria, the room was already filling up fast. Scanning the room my eyes fell upon Ben and Mike sitting together separated by two arms lengths; the regimented study hall/detention protocol. In the corner of the room was the bronze haired, perfectly dressed Cullen that had whizzed by me after gym. Jealousy instantly overcame me, his hair was still in perfect order and mine was in a half ponytail; since I refused to change for study hall from gym. It was somewhat of a habit, since last period gym, sophomore year. At first, the girls made faces as I walked around the school in sweats and a t-shirt. Nevertheless, Jessica and Angela followed suit and others after them. Two girls walked by me towards another table, they were still in their gym clothes from last class, as I sat at an empty table rolling my eyes.

With a quick scan of the room again, I took out my cd player and notebook. A green shiny object in Edward's hands caught my attention, spurring with envy my gaze narrowed on the boy, as he played with his Ipod mini. I bit my lip, wondering how many more weeks I'd have to save up for the device. My parents had told me 'come up with half the $300 for it, we will put in the rest and buy it for Christmas.' The idea of the 4gig memory and having all my cds neatly organized inside the little device made my palms sweat. Looking away from the perfect boy, my focus turned to my stories while taking out a pencil.

I found myself writing about the Cullen's, first Rosalie and Emmett; describing their every detail, taking everything in. Then there was Jasper and Alice, the way her voice sounded the odd way he looked as if in constant pain. Their pale faces and smiles weaved into my already odd story. looked up once, wondering about the last Cullen I was purposely avoiding. He met my eyes wincing as if in deep concentration. My gaze was drawn to his IPod. I sighed green with envy, pealing my eyes away, reaching into my bag for another CD. This time a copy of Lifehouse popped out of my Coldplay album. I switched cds, thinking how much easier this would be with the device that was so close to me just a few feet away in this very room.

Angela met me outside of study hall, she had already gone over my schedule, it was very typical for Mrs. Kellar to let her last period out of English early.

"Women's Lit? Can you believe it? What is she trying to prove?"

With a shrug, Angela handed me the first novel of the year it was Bronte, easy stuff. Handing it back to her my friend made a face stuffing the book into her satchel bag before following me to my locker. Angela preferred science and math; she was more left brained than me.

"So, Eric said you have Alice Cullen as a lab partner."

I gave a quick nod as Angela giggled excited.

"That's awesome; if it was Rosalie Hale I think Mike would have given his right arm to switch seats. As it is, he's trying to figure out how serious she is with Emmett."

My shoulders slumped in defeat, as we leaned on her car waiting in the parking lot.

"Are we really waiting for everyone?"

Angela frowned. I knew she was waiting for Ben, but everyone was the package deal and that meant another twenty minutes of mind numbing torture.

My eyes fell upon the Cullen's walking in perfect symmetry towards their cars parked side by side. Alice was twirling around Jasper who had a look of relief, the same as mine to be rid of the school. Rosalie and Emmett were practically attached by the hip, as they stopped next to a silver Volvo kissing quickly before Emmett hopped into the adjacent Jeep.

I watched for Edward, whose back stiffened at the sound of Jessica and Lauren laughing behind him as they made their way to us. I scoffed, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who was past the High School drama. We locked eyes and I felt a twinge of guilt for watching. Averting my gaze, I turned completely to my bag hooking my earphones on. When I got enough courage to look back towards the newcomers, Alice turned my way waving. I waved back, glad to escape the group that was forming around me for a moment, before she disappeared into the silver Volvo.

After what seemed like a long and torturous twenty minutes, I was safely on my way home. I had lived through a first day with no incident. Angela sighed, and I tried to ignore her, but she was persistent.

"I'm going to ask Ben out, he's never going to do it himself."

I laughed, she was right. Ben was very shy, and if Angela waited, he would never get up the nerve.

"Well, good. At least then Eric will get the point."

She looked clueless as a frown formed.

"Eric?"

I laughed. Angela was so oblivious at times.

"Eric likes you too."

She choked out a laugh shaking her head, trying to deny my words.

I stepped carefully out of the car waving Angela away, as she half smiled. I was sure she was trying to think of some proof that Eric had a crush on her. No doubt, the thought would pass as she worked up the courage to ask Ben out. I sighed, carefully stepping towards my house. I didn't want to jinx the day by falling, or tripping over the hose my Mother had left out this morning.

"So how was your day?"

It was hard to take Renee seriously; she was in the downward facing dog and then moved into the salutations of the sun.

"Fine, new kids the whole school is buzzing."

She smiled, switching positions before asking a follow up question as she avoided my Dad's recliner.

"Uh-huh the Cullens right? Dad called me from the station; he unfortunately met the father, Carlisle the Doctor."

I shrugged pressing pause on my cd player; it was obvious she wanted to have a conversation.

"Hey, can I just run upstairs and take a shower and change? I'll be right back down."

It was not really a question, my Mother wasn't the type to play inquisitor.

"Sure, see you in a minute."

I smiled heading upstairs and turning the shower on, before peeling off my gym clothes.

I couldn't shake the thoughts of the Cullens, as the hot water washed over me. The bronze hair, the golden eyes. I kept thinking of situations, scenarios; the more I thought of the new additions, the more my story took on life. I was inspired, but my heart raced when Edward came to mind. I hoped this feeling was just due to his newness and tomorrow it would dissipate. I spent the rest of the night writing and trying to keep myself from obsessing. I was Bella Swan and one boy wasn't going to make me change, how wrong I was.

I was glad that the school week was a short one and that no-one had remembered my birthday on Tuesday. Renee of course asked me if I wanted to do anything special next week, when I mentioned skipping school on my birthday she actually considered it for a moment.

"But wouldn't you miss out on all the fun?"

I couldn't think of anything worse than having people you barely knew wishing you a happy birthday. The attention from being one of the early birthdays in my class wasn't something I was grateful for. If it wasn't for Lauren's summer birthday bash every year that I skipped, the town would have expected something grandiose from the Swans. As it was, my pony and Popsicle debacle back in 94' was still a sore spot for some parents. That was the year when I realized while birthdays are great, birthday parties could cause havoc. My parents were accused of showing off, the two ponies and enough popsicles to feed the entire elementary school didn't go over well. I loved every moment of it and of course, Renee captured it on video. But that year stuck with me, and since then it has been a quiet little birthday celebration, cupcakes just for me and a card or two.

"Mom, your definition of fun and my definition of fun couldn't be further apart."

She smiled as I tried to avoid the subject.

Charlie was fortunately on my side with the whole birthday thing. My Mother called us hopeless, as he winked at me Monday morning.

"So I can skip on Tuesday?" I asked my father, hoping I had buttered him up enough to say yes.

"Absolutely not," Charlie said with absolute finality.

Renee laughed dryly, as she pulled out the cake mix and frosting.

"You only turn seventeen once Bells, try to enjoy it." I groaned as Angela beeped the horn outside.

Grabbing my jacket and bag, my Father followed me out the door, giving a quick private peck on my Mother's cheek. He waved to Angela before he nodded to me.

"Be good Bells." I winced as I slid into Angela's blue sedan annoyed.

"Morning Bella."

"Not really." I groaned as Angela pulled the car into first gear jerking us forward. I didn't laugh this time, nothing was going to get me out of the birthday funk.

"Birthday blues?" I gave her a look that could kill as she laughed shrugging.

"You think I could ruin my six year record and just so happen to break a bone today?"

I knew it was a stretch but Angela laughed, shaking her head.

"Bella, come on it could be worse." I lifted an eyebrow seriously considering a trip to the hospital that would keep me out of school tomorrow.

"Besides, your Mother will freak out and everyone will be all over you at the hospital then."

She was right. I hadn't broken a bone since fifth grade when I was sledding on the ice and fell wrong. My wrist was in a hot pink cast for a month; Angela had to write for me since I lucked out and broke my right wrist bone. It was a clear break, and I only remember an intense heat and pressure.

"Just don't mention it okay? Maybe everyone else will forget about it too."

The day had gone by perfectly, I had almost lost the birthday anxiety until fifth period and Alice said the dreaded words.

"So, it's your birthday tomorrow." I groaned scanning the lab to see if anyone had over heard. Of course, some eyes were trying to be coy watching us.

"Yeah no big deal." Alice sighed resting her chin on her hands as she watched Mr. Grodner struggle through his first lesson.

"Turning seventeen is a big deal Bella." I laughed shaking my head, willing the conversation to end.

I liked Alice, but this was too much.

"Maybe for others, but I would very much enjoy a day off from school and to snuggle with a good novel in my bed."

Alice sighed again; it was the most delicate sigh I had ever heard.

"No presents?" she inquired, as I made a face showing my disgust.

"No, I had a bad experience when I was little and I just wish for the day to be over. There's a reason why thirteen is an unlucky number."

I regretted my last comment as soon as I said it, because I knew Alice's retort.

"You know, actually thirteen was always a lucky number."

I laughed shrugging.

"Not for me."

Alice was quiet for the rest of the period and I felt bad for being so grumpy. She smiled at me when the period was over, so I knew all wasn't lost.

"Well, it'll be a beautiful day tomorrow." She mused smirking as she waited for me to get my things together.

"Great." I sighed trying to smile.

"Let me know how it turns out." She winked as we walked into the hallway.

"You won't be here?" She shook her head thoughtfully.

"No, Carlisle likes to take us hiking on nice days." She waved meeting Jasper in the hall as they leaned towards each other. I sighed watching them go. They didn't kiss or do any of the obnoxious things most couples did. The slight nuances got me, the way they looked at one another. How a light stroke of her cheek seemed to be so intimate.

I groaned thinking of gym class as I turned away from the couple heading towards the gym.

When the bell rang signaling the beginning of study hall, my heart raced. I stole quick glances at the corner and there as usual, was Edward Cullen. This time, I could have sworn he was staring back at me. It was so sudden, so quick but I blinked and he was reading. A tattered book in his hands and I wished I knew what had captured his attention. I looked away sighing. The Cullens wouldn't be here tomorrow, it would be a beautiful day. I never paid attention to the weatherman, so I had no idea if Alice would be right. But my heart still sank at not seeing Edward or talking with Alice. She made Microbiology bearable and Edward... I couldn't think about him without blushing, as I opened my notebook. Maybe it was time for Edward Cullen to make an appearance in my story. I laughed to myself as I began writing.

When I awoke the next morning, I gasped. The sun was shining through my window. Despite whatever reservations I had about my seventeenth birthday, the weather was celebrating for me. I shook my head, walking to the sun and throwing the window open. It didn't squeak like it did last year and I wondered if Charlie had fixed it for me. The air smelled of a mixture between summer and fall, I sighed sitting down in my love seat.

There was a dull pain in my lower back as I jumped up. Throwing one of my stuffed animals aside a small pink box with a bow was tucked perfectly between the cushions. I groaned, my parents were pretty bad when it came to following my wishes. I peeled back the wrapping paper and gasped. There was a pink IPod mini. I shook my head completely stunned while looking for a card. Shocked and excited, I ran down the stairs throwing my arms around my Mother, as she looked at me confused.

"Well happy birthday baby." She smirked as I shook my head. Charlie was reading the newspaper, dressed in his blues already frowning at me.

"You guys are awesome, how did you...?"

Rene stared at me elated but also clueless.

"How did we what?"

I showed her the IPod grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys truly rock." I hugged Charlie kissing him on the forehead, before heading back up to my room to get dressed.

"Did you get her that Charlie?" I heard my Mom ask as I laughed.

They didn't have to pretend, this was one present I wasn't going to regret.

I got dressed with a bounce in my step, charging my IPod in my Mac. When I descended downstairs, Charlie was gone and Renee smiled handing me a pink cupcake.

"Pink's the theme huh Mom?" I asked she shrugged as I scrolled through the music.

I shook my head, all my cds were on the device already. I didn't know how my parent's managed it.

"This is really great Mom," I chimed as Angela beeped the horn from outside.

"Well I'm happy you're happy," Renee responded; a slight frown broke through her smile. I shrugged it off, thinking my parent's were too complicated before waving goodbye.

"Have a happy birthday Bells!" she called as I closed the door.

The day was warm enough for no jacket, but I swept one over my arm just in case. I was enamored with my birthday present. I practically shoved it in Angela's face, when I got into her car.

"So you're happy to be seventeen then?" she asked amused.

I sighed.

"If I just keep this baby charged, and the earphones in my ears." I wiggled the white ear buds as Angela rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm good to go."

She couldn't help but laugh, as we took off towards school.

"Well then you won't mind me saying happy birthday then?" I shrugged.

"Today, I'll let it pass. Nothing is going to ruin my mood." She smirked as we pulled into the student parking lot.

Instinctively my eyes searched the parking lot, looking for the shiny grey Volvo, but it wasn't any where in sight. The Cullen's really weren't here. I skipped to one of my Beethoven Albums and pressed play, as we made our way through the parking lot. I could make it through the day I thought, as Ben and Eric greeted us with a Happy Birthday Bella. I didn't care, I could do this.


	3. Chapter 2: A visit with the Cullens

**Chapter 2, A visit with the Cullens**

So far this year was going better than the last. With the new additions to Forks High, the student body had their very own Teen Vogue models to emulate. Soon the freshman girls were sporting pale blues mixed with vibrant reds, an ode to Rosalie. Some girls also chopped off all their hair trying Alice's pixie look; needless to say hats were coming into fashion. The boys were a bit more subtle, the just got out of bed look which Edward wore so well, was taking over the junior class. There was gel, pomade, and a sculpting cream shortage in Forks, Washington.

The next two weeks went by with no incident, a few days the Cullens went on another camping trip taking advantage of the good weather. These were the days that the school day seemed to drag along. There were no whispers, nothing new to report on. If it wasn't for the lack of Alice, I would have enjoyed these days greatly. And yet, the school slowly started to ease out of the Cullen newness and life was returning to normal.

It was fish-stick Friday and the Cullens were back from another hiking trip, I tried to avoid gapping at their table; excited to talk with Alice next period. As I sat down at my usual lunch table, Tyler seemed very anxious.

"Bella..."

I knew it was too good to be true as Tyler smiled sitting down next to me. He ignored Lauren's burning gaze, as she stuffed a celery stick into her mouth. My instincts were to run, turn my head or ignore Tyler. But he was my friend, and despite swallowing that awkward feeling, I turned towards him.

"Have you seen…?"

"Hey Bella!"

I looked up instantly happy for the distraction from Tyler.

"Alice, hey, how are you?"

She beamed, her perfectly white teeth shining as her golden eyes shimmered under the florescent lights.

"Pretty good, can I just borrow your Biology notes?"

I nodded, avoiding the gazes from my table; as Alice completely ignored them, smirking as she waited. Tyler didn't look to happy for the interruption but Lauren caught his attention and I was grateful.

"Here."

She grinned before I gasped with horror, realizing I had handed her the wrong book. My mind began to imagine the downfall if Alice and the rest of her table read my story.

"Wait, Alice."

"Oh."

Alice froze in place for a second, turning towards me with a glazed look on her face.

"Sorry, here."

I switched the notebooks, quickly tucking my stories into my bag. Angela smiled brightly; trying to relieve some of Alice's perceived embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it; Bella doesn't let anyone read her stories."

Alice grinned, noticing my friend for the first time before nodding and waving.

"See you next period, Bella."

She held up the notebook as I nodded, turning slightly from her. I noticed her family's eyes on me, especially Edward's. I figured they were close-knit and didn't expect Alice to branch out and have many friends outside of their circle. Shrugging, I went back to my sandwich, picking pieces of it apart as my heart settled down from trying to escape my chest. All my descriptions of the Cullen's, the characters they had become. It was embarrassing, how I depicted Emmett and Jasper. I shook my head, relieved I had rescued the book in time.

I managed to make it through the lunch period, pushing the near discovery into the back of my head. The incident was clearly on the backburner, as I sat on the stool and dropped my bag on the hard tile floor. Dreading Biology, I leaned my head on the hard table breathing in the cool air drifting in from the window.

"So you're a writer."

It wasn't a question. I smiled as Alice placed my notebook on the desk in front of me; before sitting on her stool. She was always so graceful, so quiet, I was sure half the school knew where I was at all times.

"I'm trying to be, nothing serious."

She laughed, it was light and musical, and she truly seemed amused.

"That's cool."

I looked up as she grinned widely at me, encouraging.

"So what do you write about?"

I knew I was blushing now, my heart racing.

"Are you an Austen or a Bronte?"

Alice must be in Woman's Lit this year. I shook my head smirking.

"I like to think of myself as more of a Charlaine Harris meets Judy Bloom."

I didn't know where I was going with this and I reddened immediately. I was sure that the hybrid of the two polar opposite authors flitted through Alice's mind thus proving my insanity. She laughed, shrugging.

As class started, Mr. Grodner was handing out thick packets making my classmates groan. Alice seemed excited, as the stack of papers reached our table she immediately took it eyes wide.

"We have a project?"

I winced, already three weeks into the first semester and we had a project. If this was any other class, I would have been shaking with anticipation like Alice was. However, this was science and my track record was abysmal. I had struggled to get an A minus last year in general Biology; Microbiology was not proving to be any easier.

"We could do it at my house? My Dad has a whole bunch of medical books, its better than a library."

A couple of our fellow classmates had looked our way at the excitement emanating from Alice's voice. Everyone was wondering what the Cullen's house looked like. It was far into the woods, a house hidden by a vast forest on the side of the river. I had to admit I was excited to go too, but the invasion of her family's privacy made me hesitant.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem? I mean, I don't want to be a nuisance or anything."

Alice froze for a minute lost in thought as she shook her head, the life returning to her golden eyes.

"Nope, it'll be fine."

I laughed as she practically buzzed with excitement.

"Well, I'm glad you're so excited about this project."

She grinned shrugging.

"You're my first friend I've made here in Forks."

I looked up stunned. _Were we friends?_ Sure, I guess we were, but she was breaking the friends at school rule that I had with Angela. I wondered if I cared at this point. Alice was the type of person you couldn't help but have fun with, she was so kind and full of excitement.

"Really? You must have left a lot in Alaska."

She shrugged complacent. I couldn't imagine such a fun and beautiful creature not being surrounded by friends. She was unique, happy and looked straight out of YM, in any teen soap she'd be the star and the popular girl. Instead, I found myself wondering why she picked me as a friend.

"Not really."

"Well, you have to suffer through my parent's too then, Sunday after lunch we'll finish the project."

This seemed to excite her even more, as Mr. Grodner began explaining what we had to do over the weekend. For the rest of the class, I was preoccupied with the fact that I was going to see the actual Cullen house. Guilt swept over me as I tried to push back the curiosity. Alice was so trusting, so nice, and I was eager to see what everything looked like. _How did a doctor live?_

I was completely oblivious that class was over until Alice nudged me, handing my backpack over as we walked out of the class together. My legs were slow to follow her out of the classroom, guilt and excitement tore at my insides as I weighed my options.

"Pick you up at twelve then!"

I nodded as Alice greeted Jasper before turning from me, heading to her next class down the hall. _'Well, there's no going back now,'_ I thought as I turned away from the couple, sighing on my way to gym.

Managing to not hit a ball that is coming at your head is a pretty hard task for most, but my teammates were pros at playing keep away from Bella. I tried to keep my distance from the game, and my eyes off Edward. He went through gym, as one would stand in line to pay for groceries. His nonchalant attitude and ease at sports sparked my curiosity. He even looked beautiful in his gym clothes, as I watched from the corner mystified. _How could a pair of sweats and an Adidas shirt look so good?_ He wasn't even breaking a sweat like the other boys. In fact, if he were to yawn with boredom I wouldn't be surprised.

Every day was like a dance with Edward and I, he'd race past me to study hall and I'd write more details of my day for my story. The Cullens had taken center stage of my imagination. I was still hesitant to make the bronze beauty that sat in the corner of the cafeteria, a central figure in my writings.

By the time, I reached Angela chatting with Ben by her car, the news of our Biology project reverberated through the junior class. No doubt, a product of a small town and nosy neighbors; my trip to the Cullen's household was on everyone's mind. I avoided the topic, it was Angela; idling outside of my house who was the first to mention it.

"So, you get to see the infamous Cullens' residence?"

I shrugged, hoping to avoid a binding agreement to share my observations.

"Well.." Angela sighed, she was partners with Ben and I knew this was a topic that could throw her off.

"Well, here's your chance to ask Ben out then."

She shook her head, the new thought pushing the old ones aside. A blush crawled up her face and I knew my tactic worked.

"You think?"

I gave her a quick nod hopping out of the sedan, before she changed topics.

"Definitely, I'll see you on Monday?"

She gave a quick wave, lost in thought.

When morning finally came, I dragged my feet out of bed. I could hear my parents arguing about my visit to the Cullens. My Mother was worrying, as she normally did about everything. My father didn't like to smother me, he was the polar opposite of my Mother. They bickered for a few more minutes before I joined them at the kitchen table. By lunchtime, the argument had regained some steam, but it was already settled according to Charlie.

"Oh, I don't know."

My father, Charlie, was rolling his eyes, as Renee turned towards the refrigerator placing the bottle of soda back inside.

"For God's sake Renee, they're good people. I met the father he's a good man. He saved my deputy; I thought Don was a goner."

Renee winced; she had been in denial that my Father's job put his life on the line every day. I think she imagined he pushed papers and sat at a desk. Even though the injury was serious, I could not help but crack a smile at Deputy Don's predicament. He had been caught in a bear trap chasing out of season hunters a mile south of the Quileute Reservation.

"Oh I know it's just, all those teen boys in the house."

I rolled my eyes, my mother saw every teen boy as a predator out to get me.

"Mom, I told you both Emmett and Jasper have girlfriends."

I hid the fact that they were Rosalie and Alice. She would have freaked out if I didn't keep that information to myself.

"Well, at least I sent you with something in your stomach. There's nothing I hate more than hungry company."

I laughed, as a horn beeped outside my house.

"That must be Alice; I'll call you if I'll be late, okay?"

Charlie gave a quick nod, waving me away as Renee smiled, looking like she did my first day of kindergarten.

When I stepped out into the cool air, the silver Volvo didn't surprise me. I was, however, shocked that there was just one bronze haired driver and no Alice. I paused and took a deep breath, trying not to be rude as Edward's eyes flickered to mine before looking forward again.

"Hey," I said as I peered into the car standing outside the Volvo while it idled.

"Uh, Alice asked me to get you, she's running late."

It was the first time I had heard his voice; he barely gave me a fleeting look as he tensed his hands strangling the steering wheel. I tried to steady my breathing, tucking my book bag close to me while sliding into his car. The heat was up; I tensed as I closed the door and got a whiff of the interior. It was a sweet scent, a mixture of cold and a gentle cologne. It smelled of the first snow in winter, mixed with the first bloom of spring. I laughed at my over run imagination as Edward looked to me expectantly.

I blushed, pulling the seatbelt across my torso and letting it click, before dropping my bag to the floor.

"So, Alice is running late, huh?"

Edward nodded, his jaw clenching, and he seemed to be holding his breath.

I laughed shaking my head as he put the car into drive and took off down my street.

I could feel his gaze on me. It made me nervous for two reasons; one, we were driving and two, I felt very self-conscious. I instantly wondered if I had marinara sauce left over from lunch on my cheek, or something in my nose. I looked out the window checking my reflection, there was nothing. I sighed smirking, before turning to fill the void with incessant chatter.

"Well, my Dad is already enamored with your father."

Edward tilted his head as I saw his nostrils flare; he was smelling the air like Alice had. But, the look of confusion was mixed with annoyance as he turned back to the road.

"Oh."

I nodded, happy he was reciprocating and actually engaging in the conversation.

"Yeah, seemed he saved one of our deputies' legs."

"That's Carlisle."

I nodded, smiling to myself, as I noticed the trees around us blurring by. I took a side-glance at the speedometer before gasping.

"Are you looking to get us killed?"

He tensed, his foot lifting from the gas as we eased down to eighty. I was still nervous but Edward's façade seemed to break, as a smile escaped his lips.

"Sorry, habit."

I looked at him, confused and a little annoyed.

"You habitually drive one hundred miles per hour? Do you have a death wish?"

He didn't answer as I laughed to myself. He leaned over the dash heading for the radio and turned the power on. Classical music filled the car. I could not help but laugh to myself again. He looked embarrassed as I tried to remedy the situation.

"Beethoven's eighth, I like it. The Ninth gets so much attention but no-one seems to realize that his best works were early pieces."

He frowned, shrugging.

"You like music?"

I shrugged trying to match his nonchalant attitude, as he turned into a hidden driveway down a rocky path. I was sure it was their drive, and sighed with relief before answering his question.

"Like, would be putting it mildly. Jacob says I'm a music geek, but really, I think appreciating all music, in all forms, gives us a broader sense of life."

I laughed, shaking my head. I did sound like a dork.

"Jacob?"

He turned to me slightly intrigued.

"Jacob Black, best friend. But really if a man who was slowly loosing his hearing can compose such beautiful pieces and be the father of what we know now as the Romantic period…"

I paused, blushing. I could talk about music for hours on end, and the boy's simple question didn't open him up to my babble.

"Sorry, it's just… Beethoven's great."

He laughed while nodding. His laugh was sweet, invigorating, and I fought a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Well I thought I was the only one our age to appreciate the classics."

I shook my head swallowing my embarrassment.

"Guess not. I'm just glad I'm not the only music geek." I winced at my words. "Not that you're a geek... uh."

He shrugged, smirking; I bit my bottom lip trying to stop myself from looking like a bigger fool.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," He purred, as I sighed, nodding.

We pulled up to a large house set in the middle of an acre of land. Washington's weather provided an excellent setting for greenery. But the Cullen's house was perfectly groomed and manicured. I took in a deep breath, letting all the scents in, my senses were overloaded. A garden off the side of the house was in late bloom as rust colored flowers and early buds of roses pushed through the dense assortment. I gasped slightly, unable to peel my eyes from the bouquet, Edward noticed my gaze, as he walked my way ushering me up the walkway.

"Yeah, my Mother, Esme, loves to garden."

I nodded, smiling, as I followed him into the house. I realized I was so taken with Edward the whole drive down that I wasn't nervous to see the Cullen house. I had even forgotten about Dr. Cullen, whom all the mothers of Forks were gushing about. If Edward was what their daughters wrote about in their diaries, Carlisle Cullen was the Edward of the earlier generation. Even Renee asked me to pay close attention, I groaned when she whispered that in my ear this morning.

"Bella!"

I grinned as Alice raced down the stairs, a perfect picture as she looked to Edward before hugging me.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come to get you. Thank you, Edward."

Her brother had bolted from the foyer, glad to be rid of his sister's friend I surmised; as I shrugged off my coat to Alice's expectant arms.

"My parent's are in the kitchen, you only eat fish, right?"

I nodded following Alice up the stairwell and into a well-lit room that opened up into a full kitchen. A beautiful couple were staring at one another before Alice's voice broke the spell. They looked like a picture, standing perfectly still, and enamored while lost in a gaze.

"Esmee, Carlisle this is Bella."

Both looked slightly startled as if we had snuck up on them, but smiled nonetheless. Carlisle, a beautiful blonde portrait of what men should look like; wiped his hands dry on the towel. I could see why my Mother and her PTA counterparts all lusted after this man. He seemed right out of 'Desperate Housewives,' and I laughed as he approached me.

"Welcome, Bella."

He looked briefly to Alice who was smirking with anticipation, as I took her father's hand. It was slightly cold, but I attributed it to the water he had just washed his hands with. Esme, another beautiful sight, followed her husband as she pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

She exchanged a knowing look with both Alice and her husband, a silent conversation that I wasn't privy to, before smiling widely.

"And you know Jasper and Emmett as well as my other daughter, Rosalie."

I turned as the two boys I had seen briefly in school nodded to me. Rosalie slightly behind Emmett's large frame also nodded a greeting.

"Well, we can use your study right, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

Her father gave a quick nod, as both her parents glided behind the kitchen continuing to fuss. I tried to imagine my parents acting that way. Charlie was a disaster in the kitchen, but Esme seemed to enjoy Carlisle beside her.

"You don't eat meat right, Bella?"

I heard a snicker come from Emmett and then a quick 'Omf' as Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach.

"Right, just veggies for me, but please don't go through any trouble."

Carlisle and Esme beamed as Alice took my hand, leading me up another set of stairs.

"Oh it's no trouble, we're vegetarians too."

I heard another smack, as I looked behind me; Emmett was rubbing the back of his head as Rosalie eyed him cautiously.

"Edward's room is right across the hall."

I smiled as she gave a slight nod towards a closed door, Beethoven's third Symphony 'Eroica' emanating from the room. I blushed remembering our conversation.

"Is Edward always like that?"

I bit my lip instantly, annoyed with myself. _'Don't get too involved Bella,'_ I thought. Alice didn't seem to mind, but brightened with my interest.

"Yes, I was surprised he came to get you for me. Usually, he's very flippant with girls."

The door to Edward's room opened suddenly as Edward surprised-eyed his sister. They exchanged a look with one another, before Edward smiled crookedly.

"Can I work on this with you two? I don't have a partner."

Alice nodded as Edward looked to me. His eyes had never met mine fully before, it looked hard for him to keep eye contact. Afraid I had lost the ability to speak, I followed Alice with a nod as she led the way into the study. Her step had a slight bounce, as if working on a project was comparable to going to a theme park.

"I'm glad you changed your mind and joined us Edward."

Her voice had a tinge of teasing, as Edward shrugged sitting down at the large mahogany table in the center of the study.

"Yes, Alice, well you were right."

It seemed like Alice won a bet, she beamed at his words before giving me an encouraging smile.

We sat there for a few minutes. Alice and I tried to figure out the best way to divide sections of our project. I couldn't stop the heat from brightening my cheeks as I watched Edward with my peripheral vision.

"I'll be right back," Alice announced after a half an hour of work.

She smiled as she flitted out of the room gracefully. I watched her go shaking my head. It was the second time tonight I was left alone with Edward. He was so intent on his third of the report, that I wondered if he noticed she was gone.

"So how do you like Grodner's class?" he asked. I laughed, I never thought of Edward making awkward conversation.

"Oh, fine I guess. I'm not really into science."

He grinned looking up, as if noticing me for the first time.

"No?"

I shook my head, smirking nervously.

"No, it's not really my subject."

He smiled crookedly, for the second time today.

"So what is your subject?"

"English I guess, History, music." I laughed at the last one, remembering the ride over only an hour ago.

"Oh yes, Beethoven."

I sighed nervously; I couldn't imagine why he was interested.

"Alice did mention you were a writer."

I reddened, wondering how long I would spend at the Cullens crimson.

"Oh no, just, I write, I'm not really a writer. I try." He smiled looking back down at his paper, before back up with another question.

"Do you ever let anyone read, your work?" There was a playful smile on his face, despite my embarrassment.

"Oh no, not really, I submit something's anonymously online." I thought for the words, "It's sort of; I don't think anyone in Forks would get it."

I regretted the words as soon as they came out. I hoped he didn't think he was included, I barely knew him well enough to make such an assessment.

"No offense it's just..."

He looked down, shrugging.

"No, I understand."

I sighed, nodding.

"Well, what about you, do you like Grodner's class?" I was stretching, hoping to keep the conversation going, hoping to see those eyes again.

"Sure, it's Biology," he answered, keeping his gaze down on his book.

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"So you don't mind us doing the project together, do you?" I shook my head before he could even finish. His eyes met mine, full of wonderment.

"No, no of course not. You should come over tomorrow too with Alice, so we can finish."

He smiled that half-crooked smile again, that set my heart beating erratically.

"Thanks." I grinned biting my lip. "Sure, of course, the Swan house is nothing like this it's..."

"Cozy?" he finished lifting one eyebrow almost playfully.

"Oh, no it's just... home."

I laughed to myself. _Was Edward teasing me?_

"Mom made snacks," Alice sang as she opened the door to the study.

I wasn't sure I was glad or depressed for the interruption. Edward leaned back towards his chair.

"They're mini quiches, I've already eaten four." She smiled; I thought I heard a light laugh coming from her brother.

"Want one Edward?" she asked as he snorted at her. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, Alice, thank you."

"Bella?" She offered me the plate as I took two of the small snacks, thanking her with a smile.

"It's delicious." I grinned after my first bite.

"Esme thought you would like it. Well how far have the two of you gotten?" She brightly beamed, as Edward gave her an embarrassed scowl; looking back down to avoid my gaze as his sister giggled.

The rest of the hour, I tried to concentrate on my third of the project. I couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful boy sitting across from me. He was so different from what I expected. He seemed genuinely interested in me; I had imagined he would be too involved to ask me any questions. He seemed the type of boy who was waiting for something else, always waiting for a better time. I pictured Edward in a Renoir painting. A gorgeous boy at a party, looking off into the distance while a beautiful woman tried to get his attention; he would be a perfect subject.

As the hour drew to a close, we had made some progress. The project was just about done and I was glad Edward was helping us. I wondered what the bet between brother and sister was that had sparked Edward to join us. I groaned inwardly, I was due to work in a half an hour. I hated that I had to work tonight and cleared my throat looking to Alice.

"I can work on this, if you can finish the tables for that," Alice instructed. "And, Edward can do the graphs."

"Well I should get going; I have to get to work."

"Oh we can take you," Alice offered. I blushed envisioning Edward seething as he had to drive two giggly girls.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother."

Edward squirmed in the chair, as he looked up to Alice. He probably didn't want to drive me again. I wondered how far Alice could push her brother.

"Can we take the Volvo, Edward?"

He tossed the keys into her hand as she caught them with ease. She winked, fingering the metal bundle smirking.

"Let's go, Bella."

I was amazed at all the cars in the garage as Alice backed the Volvo out. I wondered when Edward had moved his car. Alice shrugged as I looked around in awe; this is what I expected from a movie star, or basketball player. But, the Cullens seemed really humble despite each owning an amazing vehicle.

As we drove to Newton's, Alice was oddly silent. It was almost as if she was watching me. She didn't sing along to the radio and only spoke when we approached the parking lot.

"So, what did you think?" she asked.

I smiled, happy for the conversation.

"Oh, your house is great."

She laughed, tilting her head.

"No, I mean about Edward?"

I winced at her question, wondering what her motives were. Her questions seemed like strategic moves, all coming to some conclusion in her mind. But Alice wasn't manipulating more like figuring out some answer in a roundabout way.

"Oh, he's nice, Alice." I replied, hoping I was misreading.

"He likes you, I think," she said mischievously.

"Oh, Alice I don't think so." I shook my head; there was no way Edward Cullen saw me as more than his sister's annoying and easily embarrassed lab partner.

"No, he does," she said matter of factly. "My whole family does."

I smiled nodding, my heart doing summersaults. "Well thank you, Alice."

She stopped outside of the front doors to the store and I wondered how fast she had been going to get us here so quickly. It seemed the Cullens were speed demons. I was sad that I had to leave; spending time with Alice was fun. Time went by so quickly when we were together and I found my cheeks hurt from smiling afterwards.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure I answered, one o'clock."

I watched her go speeding out of the parking lot and into the road like a silver bullet. Mike met me by the doors.

"Cullen drop you off?" He asked, slightly annoyed, too annoyed for my taste.

"Yeah, Alice. We were working on the Bio project."

"Oh," he replied and somewhat relieved.

I ignored Mike through most of the workday and subtly asked for a ride home, which he was more than willing to give. I couldn't help but compare him to Edward, the way he listened to odd radio stations. How his car smelled more of fast food and his cologne. It was nothing like the sweet aromatic scent of Edward's Volvo. Even with Mike, I had Edward Cullen on the brain. And I was silent for most of the ride home.

"So see you tomorrow then?"

I gave Mike a quick nod getting out of his old Jeep as quickly as possible. I felt an awkward moment coming. Ever since puberty the friendships that were so easy, so natural with boys, turned into awkward silences and my fears being heightened. A smile was an invitation; an invite to the movies was a date. Everyone, now scrutinized what was once considered harmless, and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Thanks for the ride."

I waved turning, trying to keep my smile friendly but not inviting. Being friends with boys was a hard line to walk. You had to be, A, sexual while still friendly. I was beginning to think the more we grew older that it was near impossible to continue inter-sexual friendships. Of course, maybe that was just me. I wondered if something was wrong with me, how I acted. I stubbed my toe on the front step before swearing under my breath and opening my front door.

The day had been long, but I kept the image of Edward with me as I went to sleep. There was definitely something drawing me to the Cullens. Alice and I seemed to ease into a friendship, and Edward was slowly crawling into my life, despite my trepidations. I could hear Charlie's Cruiser roll over the gravel drive as I slipped in the shower. The water could wash away some of my tension but it had no affect on my thoughts. I sighed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 3: Edward

**Chapter 3, Edward**

I followed my Volvo from the woods making it to Newton's place before my sister and Bella. I watched perched high in a tree as Bella stammered with Alice before waving goodbye. I had become Bella Swan's stalker, unable to resist the urge to watch her. The distance between us was becoming unbearable. I began rationalizing my urges to be near her, to listen in on her conversations. Alice was making it worse, testing my limitations. Even today knowing Bella was in my house, I couldn't keep away; I was drawn to her like a magnet.

Watching her at work, through others' eyes was as close as I had gotten until today. Now having been so close, I was drawing new lines. I had to create new boundaries, to replace the old ones. I growled while waiting for Bella to emerge from work, my jealousy sparked as Mike Newton drove her home. I followed her again, like a lovesick puppy monitoring Bella's every move. I saw into Mike's mind, he was imagining leaning over and kissing her. I laughed at the image of me ripping his car apart and rescuing Bella. She would hate me forever, the look of fear I could foresee on her face. I watched as she evaded his suggestions, leaving Mike more confused than ever as she closed her door.

The boy sighed, wondering how to ask Bella out to the Homecoming dance. Venom filled my mouth with jealousy. I sighed, shaking my head patiently waiting, as I had every night for Bella and her family to go to sleep. I could hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway, his thoughts muddled thinking of some game that was on. Sighing with relief, Bella would be safer with her father in the house. Pained, I turned back to forest to leave her for a few hours. I could not rationalize the long wait as she got ready for bed when I knew the Sheriff would protect her.

When I arrived at home, the house seemed to be buzzing; I could hear Alice talking quietly with Carlisle about the object of my affections. The name Bella rolling so sweetly off my sister's tongue, I joined them quickly as Alice sighed a welcome.

"None of us can smell her, so there's no temptation," Alice rationalized, despite her worries.

I shook my head exasperated. As Carlisle looked at us, sitting on his leather couches in the study.

"And Jasper?"

Jasper concentrated, trying to piece together his thoughts. He was a military man and saw Carlisle like a commanding officer. Every answer he gave, he wanted it to contain the utmost information. My brother was afraid of what he might do to Bella. Afraid any moment her scent would return and he would have no control. He was almost as afraid of himself, as I was. Jasper tried to focus his thoughts.

"I can't sense her emotions, my gift," he paused, annoyed that his gift had no affect on Bella, "doesn't have any affect, but it was easy to be near her. Without her scent."

Jasper looked down, upset. He was still new to our way of life. The impulse to attack humans daily at school was a constant fear for us. Alice was so excited to find a human who did not entice the love of her life to kill.

I sucked in a hasty breath, annoyed at Alice as I read her thoughts.

"Alice, we're not like the Vultori," I countered reading her mind, knowing where her thoughts were going. She shrugged.

"I'm not talking about turning her."

"Alice," I said again, my teeth clenched. She wasn't talking about it, but she was thinking about it. Even though the thought had crossed my mind before, I couldn't imagine Bella being one of us.

Carlisle raised his hand silencing us, as Rosalie and Emmett joined in on the discussion.

"There's no trace of her anywhere, it's like she never was here," Emmett beamed, excited at the oddity.

A human that left no trace, the ideas began to filter through his head. Despite his good intentions, he too could not help but think of what a gift Bella would have if she was one of us. How good she would be at hunting, if the animals did not sense her. How he could challenge her newly changed form to test his strength. How fun it would be to try to find her, an impossible chase.

"Don't I deserve to have a friend, Edward?" Alice asked, her voice so high with a trill that was un-needed her tone was enough.

"Yes of course," I answered. "But you have Jasper."

"Yes, and I love him," she retorted sincerely, grabbing for Jasper's hand lovingly.

I knew I was grasping at straws, but Alice was stubborn. She had made up her mind to befriend Bella the moment we could not sense her. Her visions were still perfect though, she could see Bella in her mind's eye.

"And you have Rosalie and Esme," I countered.

"Yes, yes. But Bella's different, she's special," Alice smiled, lost in thought.

If my heart could beat, it would have thudded in response. Bella was no doubt special, even if I could read her mind I would have admitted to that. She brought a part of me that I thought was long dead, to life.

"You know it."

"Yes, she is special, she is different. I understand...but you are thinking."

"I won't turn her; we don't have to turn her." She shook her head, willing it to be true.

I tried to block the voices and images that were filling my head, as they imagined Bella turned.

"Yes, Alice, but that is what you are thinking. What she would look like, smell like, how powerful she would be."

"It's not that it's just..."

"No, Alice." I saw another look into her mind. The two paths Bella as us, or dead. I gritted my teeth.

"Alice..."

She opened her mouth to protest, closing it immediately as another image flashed and she imagined a picture of the American flag to thwart me. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, easing her emotions as Rosalie watched us intently. Emmett seemed more at ease as Esme joined us finally with a smile.

"If Alice wants a friend, who are we to say no, Edward?"

Her words burned me, Esme had a motherly way about her that guilted me to the core. She had been my mother longer than my birth mother had. Her words were always gentle and caring. She was right; Alice did deserve a friend. However, my feelings for Bella, as confusing as they were; made me want to protect her from where that friendship would go. I saw another opaque image from Alice's mind, as I turned to her confused.

"Alice?"

The image was blurred, it looked like Bella and I, but I could not be certain. She turned from me, walking away with Jasper by her side. The conversation was not over but Alice was done.

"She is a special girl," Carlisle smiled.

My family could tell the way Alice and I bickered over Bella Swan for the past few weeks, that I had changed. Feeling this way was new. Esme hummed a tune in her head trying to shield her thoughts from me, as Carlisle thought of work tonight.

"One of a kind," I answered him.

The experiment was over. Carlisle and the rest of my family now understood that Bella Swan was indeed a find. I left the study and my family stewing to sit at the piano. Beethoven turned into something else, as I waited for the nightly football game to be over, when I would be at Bella's side.

The next morning, Alice was ready bright and early, waiting expectantly. I entered through the balcony off the dinning room, calmed from a night of being with Bella. I smiled to myself as Alice followed me like a hungry kitten.

"Come on Edward," she begged.

I scoffed, passing my sister as she bounced excited. I needed to change and shower; even vampires had to go through the motions.

"Alice we still have another half an hour. It doesn't take us that long to get to Bella's."

"I know I'm just..."

"Excited?" Esme guessed, as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, excited, I've never been to a friend's house before."

I rolled my eyes, racing up the stairs with ease. I could still hear my sister's pleas from down below.

"Alice, please." She leaned on the balls of her feet as Jasper came to calm her. There was no need for us to communicate in the same room; our hearing was heightened to the point where walls meant nothing.

"Please, Jasper, keep her occupied," I asked pointedly. As she giggled, Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the den.

It was days like this where I felt Alice and I really were brother and sister. She held the most affection from me, being my favorite sister. I laughed thinking of Jasper elated from his love's emotions before finding a book to occupy my time.

In truth, I was just as excited to see Bella again. The nights I spent sitting and watching her sleep weren't enough. I had timed my gazes perfectly, my skills useful when she would wake suddenly. At school, I could always see her turning my way, but she never caught me staring. When we finally arrived at Bella's house, I idled the Volvo outside.

"Before we go in, please, Alice, behave yourself."

"I know, Edward," she answered petulantly.

"You're so worried about her," she retorted, sarcasm dripping from her words as she slipped out of the car ignoring my growl.

"Are you afraid of what she'll think of us?" she beamed as I followed her towards the house.

When we knocked on the door a beautiful middle-aged woman answered, she looked like Bella.

"Oh, you must be Bella's friends, we were expecting you, come in."

Alice beamed as she flitted into the living room and I followed smiling with a quick nod. The house smelled different downstairs, I had never opened Bella's door afraid I might disturb someone. Renee's scent was interesting a mix of what I had gathered in Bella's room, there was a hint of Charlie's scent as well and I filed them away for safekeeping. I imagined the two scents mixed, as Bella.

"Bella, your company is here!"

She turned to us smiling.

"I'm Renee, Bella's Mom."

We shook hands with the woman introducing ourselves and I felt nervous.

_Why was I so nervous?_ I had been in this house many times before. Maybe it was because this time, I was invited and came through the front door. I felt truly seventeen again, and my one hundred years melted away. If I could have broke out in a sweat, I would have as I heard Bella moving upstairs.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh hi, thanks Mom," Bella greeted us from the bottom of the stairs.

Her Mom nodded, walking back into the kitchen.

"Well we can um, work in the dinning-room," she offered, trying not to meet my gaze. She looked wonderful.

"Or we can work in my room, the laptop is upstairs." Alice grinned and my sister's thoughts turned to mischief.

"We can work upstairs."

I groaned, following the girls up to the second story. I paused before entering Bella's bedroom; I had been here every night for the last three weeks. Alice laughed, noticing my scent lingering in the room.

_'Been here before Edward?'_ she thought.

"Oh," Bella sighed nervously, as I sat on the love-seat in her room. It was where I was most comfortable; I spent my nights here watching her.

"So do you two want something to drink, or to eat?" I looked up at Bella, hoping to get a flicker of what she was thinking. Her heart was racing.

"No, we're fine." Alice grinned; I nodded with my sister pulling out my work.

She shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Well I got most of my part done last night." She pulled a few copies of the project out, handing them to both of us.

"Oh," Alice said looking over her work.

"Us too," Alice smiled as she handed Bella our part of the project.

I couldn't help but watch Bella as she fidgeted with her hair, trying not to look my way. She was beautiful but didn't know it. I wished I could smell her, but was also grateful I couldn't. It was hard enough to sit in her room at night, smelling two humans. Being so close to her, hearing her heart beat and feeling her warmth it was torturous. I was happy I couldn't know her scent, the scent that would burn the back of my throat. With Bella I was drawn in, she was an enigma. I wanted to be as close to her as possible, but I didn't want to hurt her. I knew inevitably, I would.

The hour sped by so quickly. A few times, I caught Bella looking at me and I knew I shouldn't stare.

"So..." Alice mused, "I guess we're all set."

I knew what she was thinking, she didn't want to leave.

"Yeah," Bella answered as she closed her notebook.

"Well, I can print this out tomorrow, looks like we're done."

Alice was happy, her eyes lingering around the room.

"What kind of music do you have Bella?" I groaned, this was Alice's way of playing matchmaker.

"Oh, this looks a lot like..." she stopped, staring at me, "Edward's collection."

Bella turned crimson, as she looked towards me. She was even more beautiful when she blushed.

"Oh," I said not breaking my gaze.

"Mendelssohn, Mozart... They're all even in alphabetical order."

"Yeah, do you guys want to listen to something?" Bella jumped from the bed walking towards Alice.

"No."

"Yes."

I looked at Alice annoyed.

"No, I don't want to trouble you," I covered.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Bella stammered.

"We should get going, right, Alice?"

My sister looked deflated, before she beamed with an idea as I moaned seeing her thoughts.

"Bella, do you have to work today?"

Bella glanced up startled; she had looked lost in thought. I leaned forward waiting for her response; as much as Alice was annoying, I enjoyed the benefits she reaped for me.

"Oh, yeah." She peeked at her watch.

"We could take you," Alice said smiling.

"Oh no, I don't want to..."

"No, it's not a problem," my sister interrupted grabbing a CD as she approached her friend.

"What time do you have to be there?"

Bella looked at her watch again.

"About a half an hour."

"Great," Alice sang. "We can take her, right, Edward?"

Alice knew I could not say no, not to more time being so close to Bella.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, it's settled." My sister bounced, as we packed our things heading downstairs. Bella grabbed her iPod stuffing the device into her pocket. Alice and I exchanged a conspiring smile.

The night before Bella's birthday, we had both planted the present under a stuffed animal by her loveseat. Alice was sure she would find it and I meticulously had uploaded all her CD's into the device. It was beneficial having a psychic for a sister. We had settled on the color pink, even though I was sure it was nowhere near Bella's favorite color. Alice was not going to budge and mentioned that it would match her cupcakes.

It killed me to leave Bella that morning, I watched and waited before the sun came up as she tossed and turned. The depression that had come over her the day before had me worried. But I saw clearly in Alice's mind that Bella would love her present. It was that image alone that gave me solace, as we left for the day to go hunt along the Canadian border.

"Mom, Alice and Edward are giving me a ride to work."

"Fantastic," Renee gushed.

"Do you want lunch?"

"Mom, we already ate," Bella answered embarrassed.

"Right," Renee said. "See you in a few hours."

I smiled, "Do you have a ride back, Bella?"

"Oh, right," Bella paused, "I'll just ask Mike for one."

Jealousy reared its ugly head again as I turned away annoyed.

"No need," Alice chimed. "We can bring her back."

Bella blushed my way, before looking towards the door. I instantly wondered if she wanted a ride from Mike. If Alice was pushing her own agenda, despite Bella's wishes.

"Thank you, Alice," It was obvious; my sister was making an impression.

"We should go then," Bella mused slipping her sneakers on before grabbing a jacket.

"Bye Mom."

I held the door open for them, as they walked under the threshold. My eyes never left Bella as I watched her every move. The way she pushed her hair away from her face, how she crinkled her nose at some random thought.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan."

Renee blushed; the crimson hue reminded me of her daughter as she waved us away.

"This is very kind of you," Bella cautiously said as I opened her door watching her get into the Volvo. Alice was letting herself into the back seat; I shook my head to her obvious thoughts.

_'I see you together.''_

I growled annoyed as I closed Bella's door.

Alice chattered excitedly on the way to Newton's place. I tried to keep my speed down; since I knew it made Bella nervous. She was holding onto her bag tightly as she politely responded to Alice's excited chatter.

When we idled outside of the store, I looked to Bella, my eyes fully on her face.

"What time should we pick you up?"

"Oh," Bella stammered, flushing. "You don't have to really..."

"Yes, we do," Alice sang.

"Well, I get off at six," she answered

"We'll be here," my sister beamed.

She nodded nervously, letting herself out of the car without my assistance. I didn't want to scare her, even though I ached to not help her out. My hands locked on the steering wheel as I fought my impulses.

"Well thank you again, bye." She waved closing the door.

Alice laughed, as the door shut and I shook my head.

"That was...interesting," she chimed.

"That was meddling," I countered.

She laughed again, light and breezy, thinking of Bella and I holding hands, kissing.

"It can't happen, Alice," I growled

"It will happen," she retorted assured, "just a matter of time."

"No," I growled, even though I wanted her visions to come true more than anything. Alice seemed to think I could control myself that Bella would respond to me the way I longed for.

"Yes," she smiled.

I drove away, annoyed. She watched the trees pass by, thinking of the colors and smells. She was trying to keep me out of her mind.

"Alice?" I asked, trying to get into her head.

"Yes?" she answered, like a child hiding a cookie behind her back.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing," she said before gliding into the front seat.

It was always like this with us, she was my favorite sister. However, she was also the one sister that got on my nerves as no-one else could. Her powers being mind related gave her an advantage over the others. She could control her thoughts, but with Alice more times than none, her excitement would give way.

"Edward, sometimes you have to understand that there are things better left..." she paused for a moment smirking, 'Unsaid,' she finished in her head.

I looked at her confused as she filled her mind with more mundane things. Alice opened up one of Bella's CDs she had taken and fed it into the CD player. Debussy began to waft through the air as she lightly hummed along.

I waited outside Newton's place, twenty minutes early, my mind counting all those inside. I growled listening in on Mike's thoughts. I should have been used to a teenage boy's mind by now, but seeing him undress Bella in his thoughts made me want to rip him apart. I could see Bella though this way, and I winced tearing my thoughts from his as a customer interrupted him. I found another person asking her a question and smiled that this was an elderly woman hoping to get her grandson a fishing lure.

When I knew it was time for Bella to get off her shift, I idled by the front door.

Mike was the first to notice the silver Volvo and I saw instantly that I ruined his plans to drive Bella home. I smiled to myself evilly; it had been a long time since I meddled in a teenager's aspirations. Bella seemed confused as she saw me waiting. I winced wondering if she had expected just Alice. Her heart fluttered, and I tried to smile hoping to calm her nerves. Her heart skipped a few beats and I could not help but watch her intently as she approached the Volvo. I rolled down the window, as the CD player clicked to another CD.

"Alice sent me, she said she's sorry."

Bella blushed as I smiled widely, she slipped into the car and I listened to her heartbeat erratically. I wondered if I scared her or if she could possibly feel the same way for me as I did for her. My feelings were so strong; in the instant I saw her and could not read her mind, I was perplexed. After a few hours of listening to everyone else's thoughts, I began to fall deeply in love with this fragile beauty.

"Thanks for picking me up," she whispered as Debussy began to waft through the air. She blushed deeper as her eyes widened.

When she reacted that way, I couldn't help but feel the monster creep up inside of me. But lately the monster yearned for more than just blood, the redness flushing her cheeks awoke desires in me that I thought impossible. Desires that were once just voices in my head foreign to me, now they were my own and I was unable to keep them at bay.

"Oh," I said, slightly embarrassed. "Alice is a bit of a Klepto, this is your CD, I believe?" I added with a smirk, as she nodded reaching to turn the volume up.

"It's one of my favorites." She smiled shyly and I could feel the heat emanating from her as I took off towards her house.

It was moments like this where I wondered if I was dreaming, but I haven't had a dream in decades. Being so close to Bella, the torture of not being able to read her thoughts. I had only my other heightened abilities to clue me in on what she was thinking.

We were silent for a few moments. I could feel her looking at me and glancing at the speedometer. I could not help but laugh slightly, but she caught it smiling.

"What?"

I turned to her playfully.

"I won't speed, if that's what you're worried about."

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip as I sighed.

"Your Mother was very nice," I mused, wondering if the comment was awkward instantly. She winced apologetically, before turning away from the window.

"I hope she didn't do anything too embarrassing?" she asked her cheeks taking on a tinge of pink.

I shook my head enamored, before looking away, gritting my teeth. I could not let myself go with Bella. She was still human and I was still the monster. Her blush had an instant effect on me, the hunger aching my throat. I tensed, disgusted with myself, before answering. Lust and hunger was a bad combination and I was struggling with them.

"No, Bella, your mother was great."

She nodded still embarrassed as I turned onto her street. She sighed; I wished with all my heart that I could know the reason behind it.

"What?" I asked, unable to resist knowing her thoughts.

She shrugged as 'Clair De Lune' began to play. Her eyes brightened and she could not help but smile.

"This is another one of my favorites," she admitted, and it was as if she had given me another treasure.

"One of mine as well." We held each other's gaze for an instant, but it was not enough for me.

We were already at her house before either of us spoke again. It felt like a spell and I was unwilling to let her go. I instantly felt ashamed, she was not mine to have, I reminded myself. Though I had waited many lifetimes to find her, I could not have her. The 'Beauty and the Beast' was just a fairy tale, and despite the supernatural aspect of my living for over a hundred years, this was not a fable.

"Well, thanks again," she added, smiling brightly, it was no wonder the boys of Forks High thought of Bella Swan as being lovely.

I gripped the steering wheel as tight as I could, without crushing it under my force. My legs ached to open the door for her, to walk her to her house. However, that would be stepping over a line that we could never cross.

"She isn't yours Edward," I whispered, nodding as I watched Bella walk into her house. She turned again before disappearing through her door and gave a small nervous wave.

"See you soon." I smiled to myself, before taking off down her street.

When I parked in our garage Alice was waiting for me, perched on the hood of Emmett's Jeep.

"Heading to Bella's?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer as she followed me into the house.

"I'll be back in the morning."

Emmett laughed as he shook his head looking to Jasper who was lost in thought.

"Spending every night there, Bro?" Emmett commented as Rosalie joined his side, a sneer on her face.

"I don't like it, Edward," she added, her blonde hair wafting as she switched it to her right shoulder.

"Nothing is going on, I'm just watching."

Emmett laughed as Rosalie tightened her grip on his arm.

She was angry and jealous. Angry that I was so close to a human and that Alice and I were threatening her family. And jealous, that I found a girl so intriguing. Rosalie was used to being the center of attention. She always thought that since I could never find a woman engaging, that her charms were not lacking. She loved Emmett dearly, but her hurt pride after my rejection to the very thought of being her mate, during the first years of her new life was still a sore spot. She had no affection for me other than that of an annoying brother, but Rosalie was not used to rejection of any kind.

My family smiled leaving me be as I headed for the back door. It was easier to cut through the woods, the trees breezing by, as I picked up speed lunging and swinging my way to Bella's back yard. When my feet touched the damp grass, I glanced up. I could not hear anything and excitedly climbed up to her window. I focused my hearing, three distinctly slow heartbeats drummed and I opened her window sliding into her room with ease.

It was the same every night, but Bella was a talker when she slept. These moments when she would whimper a name or a sentence were very engaging. I could not help but smile as she held onto the iPod while she slept. The ear buds still in her ears as she turned slightly reacting to some unknown disturbance. I slipped into the loveseat and watched her intently.

"Edward?" I looked up stunned. Her heartbeats were still steady, signaling she was dreaming.

I shook my head; she had said my name, of that I was sure of.

"No, Edward."

I laughed quietly, if only I could have read her mind. I balled up my fists, fighting the urge to approach her bed, to watch her eye lids flutter.

She was dreaming about me, there was no doubt about that. All my reservations, my doubts about this beautiful being in front of me melted away. She dreamed about me, then she probably thought about me. My boundaries were failing; I was completely lost to Bella Swan. My heart was hers and there was no way I could be away from her. I loosened my grip on the loveseat hoping there was no damage as I imagined living life-watching Bella. I smiled envisioning being with her, observing her. However, was it enough?

I had always thought I could be an outsider in Bella's life. The idea had given me hope, but the more I was around her, the more I wanted. I tried to shake the selfish feelings; I was a danger to Bella, even sitting in her room... I shook the thought away, I would not hurt her, I couldn't even bare the thought. Bella would grow up; she would go to college and move away. I flexed my fingers as I thought what she would do with the rest of her life. She would get married, fall in love; the last thought always pained me. Bella would fall in love and marry someone, she would belong to him. I sighed looking back at the object of my desire, instantly jealous of any man lucky enough to have her.

I never slept, but daydreamed. Sometimes about being a human, being able to marry Bella, to give her everything she wanted. Other times, I would imagine holding her close to me. I tried to prepare myself for the inevitable future. Bella would forget about me and move on. Maybe I was to become a high school crush, or fantasy. I had experienced it with other girls, their affections always waning when a human boy paid them some attention. However, Bella never looked at the boys at school. She cringed when they approached her hoping for a date. She held them at arms length, and they waited to see if she would one day pick them. I laughed thinking of the torture she was putting some of the boys at Forks High through. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton especially, both boys had hopeless crushes on the brunette beauty.

Time as always flew by with Bella, when she sighed to the morning light creeping into her window I took a deep breath. It was the closest thing I had to her scent. Her shampoo and soap, the laundry detergent Renee used. It was Bella to me and I was glad that this was one aspect I could control. Her heartbeat and warmth was enough of an attraction, without a scent it was easy to be near her. I slipped out of the room just in time as I heard her alarm clock go off. Smiling to myself, I counted down the minutes until I would see her again as I disappeared into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4: Unlikely Friends

**Chapter 4, Unlikely Friends**

When I awoke Monday morning, I was running late. I had slept so soundly and had the oddest dreams. I had never dreamed about a boy before, not a real one. There were of course the weird movie star dreams, but if Mike or Tyler ever made any appearances, they were as friends. This time Edward Cullen had occupied my thoughts and I blushed pulling on a pair of worn jeans thinking about it. I threw a sweater over a t-shirt and skipped downstairs trying to keep my balance.

"You're late Bells," Renee sang as she wrapped a pop tart in a paper towel.

"Thanks Mom," I groaned as she laughed shrugging.

"Angela's outside waiting. Tell her to just come in next time." I waved grabbing my bag before hurrying out the door. Fall was in full roar and the leaves were going from green to brown.

I sighed skipping a few wet leaves before sliding into my friend's car.

"Sorry I'm late, over slept right through my alarm." I sighed as Angela shrugged pulling out of my driveway.

"No biggie," she smirked; "we're still on time."

I took a deep breath, pushing my bag down by my feet.

"How did you do on your microbiology project?" I asked smiling.

"It was unreal Bella," she gushed, "all weekend with Ben."

I laughed easing into my seat as she pulled onto the main drag.

"And," I teased hoping she wouldn't ask me about my weekend.

"And, I'm still a coward but I think he likes me," she sang as we turned into the school's driveway.

I could see Ben waiting with Tyler and Mike by his car. He was trying to be nonchalant but Mike and Tyler both punched him on the shoulder as Angela parked next to his car. I laughed shaking my head.

"Real smooth guys," I said dryly.

Angela turned to me confused as I shrugged.

I didn't even notice Alice was waiting by Edward's Volvo, until she came skipping to me as I slung my backpack to one side.

"Morning Bella," she chimed as Angela turned smiling.

"I printed out our reports, and Edward's going to hand in his copy this morning."

Angela smiled at my friend and I felt I had to introduce them.

"Oh, Alice this is Angela, Angela, Alice." The two girls smiled at each other brightly, before Ben poked my shy friend taking her attention away from us.

"I'll see you in homeroom, Ang," I called leaving her to fend off the boys.

"So I was thinking we could hang out this Friday again," Alice sang as she hooked her arm through mine; skipping gracefully next to me.

"O-oh yeah, you want to come over?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, we could go shopping, or I could organize your closets," she seemed so enthused by the idea.

"Won't Jasper get lonely?" I asked as Alice tilted her head thinking about it.

"No, Jaz is fine." I smiled at her nickname for her boyfriend. Jaz seemed to be too informal for him. I laughed, wondering what they called Edward.

She waited for me, as I opened my locker scanning the hallway patiently her feet twisting to and fro.

When I was done, she closed my locker smirking, as I walked towards my homeroom.

"So I'll see you at lunch." She waved as I smiled shrugging. Jasper, as if like a magnet, found his girlfriend and they softly embraced walking down the hall towards their classrooms.

When I finally sat down next to Angela, she was flushed.

"You okay, Ang?" I asked as my friend broke out of a thought.

"Oh, yeah." She laughed at herself before turning towards me.

"So what's the Cullen's place like?" she questioned; an interested few heads turned our way as I winced.

"Normal, you should see their Mom, she's perfect," I giggled; Angela bit and twisted her bottom lip intrigued.

"Is Doctor Cullen as gorgeous as everyone says?"

I smiled, immediately thinking of Edward as I took a moment to think of how to answer.

"He's perfect, like a father out of one of those catalogues. But the best part is they're so nice," I added smiling.

Angela sighed, resting her chin on my desk as she imagined the house.

"I bet it's huge, was it hard to find?"

I blushed shrugging.

"No, I got a ride," I avoided the rest of the story like who gave me a ride. "They have such beautiful gardens, and the view of the river is to die for."

Angela laughed, and I hoped I had done the house justice.

"What about the others?" she inquired.

I gave a quick nod.

"Very polite, Esme, their Mother is a saint can you imagine adopting all those teens? But she barely looks like a mother. She makes the best quiches though." I chuckled remembering Alice's mother's cooking.

"Sounds great," she remarked dryly, trying to make light of it.

"So, how about you and Ben; any fireworks?"

She shrugged blushing.

"His Mom was working so we made peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. We worked in his dinning hall for most of the weekend. My Dad had us in the kitchen on Sunday, so embarrassing." Angela frowned.

Her Dad was a minister and strict with Angela. We used to compare notes between fathers and found a Sheriff vs. a clergyman was a draw.

"But worth it?" I asked; trying to cheer her up. She beamed, nodding, "absolutely."

We laughed as the bell rang and our homeroom teacher swept in at the last minute.

By the time lunch started, I was late walking into a full crowded cafeteria. Alice was beaming and waiting for me as she stepped in line.

"Edward said Mr. Grodner loved the report and we could work together next time," she sang as I grabbed milk, changing up my routine for the day.

"Great," I replied; stealing a glance at her brother who was picking a sandwich apart.

"I just wanted to let you know, since Bio isn't your favorite subject. So no worries." She waved dancing her way back to her lunch table. I shook my head. _Was I that easy to read?_ _Had Alice figured me out in only a month?_

I sat at the lunch table lost in thought as my friends traded stories and gossip.

"What about you Bella?" Mike asked as I looked up; I hadn't been paying any attention to their conversation.

"Movie this weekend? Are you in? You're not on the schedule," he asked. I shrugged looking over at Alice, wondering if there was some way to weasel out of the commitment.

"We're all going," Angela added her eyes widening, pleading for me to be her wing girl.

"Yeah, sure. What movie?" I inquired; my eyes turning to the Cullen's again before back at my friends.

By the time the period was over, I was going with the entire group to see some monster movie. It had started out as Ben mentioning it to Angela before the whole group of us were tagging along. I sighed dropping my bag in the science lab as Alice sat beside me smiling.

"So I'll just run home on Friday and then come over at your place around four-ish?" Alice asked; picking up our conversation from this morning with graceful ease.

"Yeah, sure," Alice gave a quick nod, beaming.

"Great, I'll bring the snacks; you really liked those quiches, right? Esme has another recipe for them." I bit my lip nodding as Alice fluttered with excitement.

As Mr. Grodner collected our projects, I couldn't help but wonder. _Why would Alice, this perfect pixie girl with a gorgeous boyfriend and friends; want to hang out with me this Friday night?_ She turned to me at the end of the period smiling almost reassuringly as the bell rang.

"It's going to be beautiful for the next two days," she announced.

"My family and I will be heading up north to do some backpacking." She sighed slightly, as if missing school was a nuisance.

"So I won't see you again until Thursday," she finished; turning away from me as she ran towards Jasper. I shook my head in wonderment, as my feet dragged to gym.

I lucked out since there was an uneven amount of girls in the class. I was chosen thankfully as an alternate, which meant for most of the period I was sitting on the bench watching. My gaze kept sliding to the boy's side of the gym as Edward Cullen would toss a ball carefully to another player. His gaze never seemed to meet mine, but that didn't stop me from blushing in amusement.

The next two days seemed to drag without Alice there. The school day wasn't nearly as interesting without the Cullens. Angela was preoccupied with what to wear on Saturday and I was trying to be a good friend. Lauren and Jessica were in their own world, ignoring us as usual. When Thursday finally arrived, I was excited, I had come to rely on Alice in Biology. Mr. Grodner was less unbearable with my lab partner there. He seemed to pick me out for questions more than the other students in the class. I wondered if he thought he was doing me a service by keeping me involved without Alice present. He only encouraged my thoughts of skipping his class.

As Angela pulled into the parking lot on Thursday, I saw the Cullens, they looked happy, excited to be back. I noted a hint of rose to their cheeks and a glow to their skin. I wondered if backpacking really could add to a person's hue. Alice waved as I walked with Angela towards Ben's car where everyone had gathered. She looked excited as she pulled on Jasper's arm. I laughed; I was just as excited that she was back and wrinkled my nose in anticipation.

When we finally met in Biology, Alice was tapping the lab table lightly with her fingertips. I smirked setting my bag down before handing her my notes.

"What did I miss?" she asked hungrily. The tinge of pink in her cheeks slightly flushed with excitement. I shrugged looking around the class as students began to file in.

"Nothing too exciting, we're taking a field trip down to the River next week. We're going to collect samples for some project." She beamed; the idea of a science field trip exciting her.

"Fantastic, I'll go get a permission slip." She danced to Mr. Grodner's desk as I shook my head in amazement. Her moods were infectious as I began to get excited about the event. I wondered if Edward would come too. That made me blush and shake my head. Never had one boy stayed in my mind as Edward Cullen had.

"You haven't forgotten about Friday have you?" Alice asked as the bell rang. I moaned, hoping someone else was sick in gym class.

"No, everything's still a go."

Alice beamed as Jasper was at her side keeping strides with his girlfriend.

"Excellent, I'll see you after Gym," she called as Jasper gave me a quick nod. He smiled, before wrapping his arm around Alice and heading the opposite way. I wondered what she meant, as I walked into the gymnasium.

I sighed with relief as most of the class sat in chairs on the gym floor. A TV was set up and a substitute was trying to set the DVD player. When I found a seat next to a freshman girl, I whispered a question.

"What's up with the Mr. Foster?" I asked. She giggled before answering, "out with mono is the rumor."

It was horrible to be happy when someone was ill, but I was ecstatic as the lights were turned off and the movie began to play. I took the time to write down a few ideas or some dialogue as it came to mind. It wasn't a complete waste of time but bits and pieces of the movie held my attention for only a few short moments. I was willing myself not to look for Edward. This was a new game for myself. See how long I didn't see him, or at least try to. I had made it most of the class until I saw the bronze hair pass me by and stop right by the doors stunned.

Alice was waiting for me, Jasper standing a few feet away confused and awkward.

"Hey Alice." I smiled as she hooked her arm in mine and Jasper spoke quickly with Edward.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you about the sub in gym," she sighed laughing to herself. "I know how much you hate the class but I figured you'd like the surprise."

I smiled shrugging. Alice was amazing at times, I felt like we had been friends for years.

"Well we're off to French, aur voir mon ami," she called with a perfect accent as I waved laughing. Edward didn't glance my way as he walked into the cafeteria with his head down.

When Friday morning finally came, I was actually excited. I tried to think of the last friend to come over my house other than for a school project. Jacob was practically family, so he didn't count. It was Angela last year; I laughed trying to pick up my room the best I could. I didn't have much time to make my bed but I opened the window to air the room out.

"I slipped the permission slip in your bag Bella, Before you forget it again;" Renee said as she turned towards the stove moving the teakettle.

"Great, thanks Mom." I smiled. "It's still okay if Alice comes over tonight, right?" I asked. Renee grinned nodding.

"Of course, I'm going to pick out a movie today after I do some shopping," she added as I shrugged. My Mom didn't have the worst tastes in movies, but I wondered if Alice would be up for movie night with the Swans.

Angela was her usual self, a little more self-conscious as she described her outfit for tomorrow. I hadn't given it much thought, maybe I would ask Alice to pick something out for me. The Cullens, especially Alice and Rosalie, always dressed perfectly. They would mix colors and fabrics the way I'd only seen on TV. Angela wasn't the only one excited for the movies on Saturday. Mike was talking my ear off about it all last night and I rolled my eyes at the memory. I wondered what it was with boys and violent movies. I couldn't understand the draw and was sure I'd spend more time eating popcorn then focusing on the screen.

"What should I say to him?" Angela asked, continuing a conversation I had been ignoring in the car.

"Uh, you'll figure it out, Ang." I smiled as Ben grinned walking towards us.

"See ya later," I called laughing as I walked ahead into the school.

The day went by quickly. I found out in Biology as Alice handed in a permission slip for herself and her brother that Edward was indeed coming with us. Alice seemed triumphant, as she placed to two sheets into Mr. Grodner's hand.

"So my Mom's going to rent a movie, but we can do whatever you want tonight." Alice beamed at me, itching to get into my closets.

"That's fine, I'm just glad to get to drive my new car." She seemed hyperactive, as if the prospect of just driving to my house was an adventure.

"New car?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Carlisle likes to spoil us. We can go for a ride tonight," her eyes widened at the idea. I laughed, I saw how Alice drove, but I gave her a nod to be polite.

"Maybe you can help me pick out something to wear on Saturday," I offered. "It's sort of important for Angela since she's into Ben, so I'm her wing woman for the night." Alice squealed softly in delight, as I instantly regretted the offer. There was nothing in my closet that would work for Alice.

"That's great, this will be fun," Alice said gleefully as the bell rang.

I was happy that my new friend was so easily pleased but I wondered if her expectations were too high. I was no Alice nor Rosalie; my closet consisted of three skirts, one dress and a lot of jeans and corduroys. The Cullens never seemed to repeat an outfit while the rest of Forks stumbled to keep up.

I was lost in thought for the rest of the day. I had a perfect score for my Edward game. Thinking about spending the night with Alice and the worry that came over me was consuming. It was the second day of mono for our gym teacher and I barely blinked when Alice met me outside of class again.

"So I'll be at your house at four, okay?" She practically bounced at the thought and Jasper couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend.

"Okay see you then." She waved as we parted.

All throughout study hall, I came up with a list of things to do. I hoped nothing was too boring for Alice. My parents would insist she stay for dinner and I wondered what Renee had planned. I hoped for something simple, but then frowned imagining Alice eating pizza from Forks House of Pies. No, I shrugged; Alice seemed like a sushi and sashimi type of girl. I decided I would let Alice drive me in her car, since she seemed to glow at the prospect. At least that way, if my parents were too much we'd have an easy out clause.

I let my imagination go wild as I absent mindedly walked out of study hall. I heard Jessica and Lauren laughing at some inside joke as I tripped on the carpet. A steady pair of hands caught me as Lauren laughed.

"Klutz much, Bella?" she asked, saying my name with a hint of disdain. There wasn't anything I could do to get on Lauren's good graces.

I looked up wondering who had rescued me but the hallway was filled with other students and no-one seemed to pay me any attention. I shook off the uneasy feeling as I made my way to my locker. Angela was talking with Ben, gushing was more like it, as I turned the combination to my lock. I stuffed all my unneeded books inside the metal closet before easing it closed. Angela laughed waving Ben away as she walked with me.

"I am this close to just asking him out Bells, I swear," she giggled shaking her high ponytail in awe. I smiled encouraging her. Angela was too shy for her own good, and she deserved to be happy with someone.

I sighed as we made our way to her Sedan.

My mother was as nervous as I was when I closed the door and kissed her hello. The vacuum was sitting next to the closet and the house smelled of pine sol. I hoped she wasn't making a fuss over Alice. Renee had the habit of overestimating other people's houses. She always thought her house wasn't up to par. And pulling the refrigerator out and cleaning behind it was her m.o. I winced slightly, the house looked great and she made a point of cleaning it thoroughly every weekend.

"Mom, it's just Alice, she's been here before," I remarked as Renee threw a used paper towel away.

"Oh I know, I just figured I'd get some cleaning done." She laughed.

"Do you want to order something in tonight." I shrugged picking a piece of raisin bread apart.

"Maybe, is Dad working late?"

"Uh huh," Renee replied.

"Can you just check your room for me? I vacuumed and picked up a little," I groaned, my Mother's idea of picking up a little usually meant it took me a week to find things.

"Thanks, Mom, let me know when Alice gets here." Renee waved me away, as I ran up to my room to access the damage.

It wasn't as bad as I had imagined. My clothes were put away neatly; it seemed my laundry was all done. Something I was very grateful for, and my bed was made. I started to turn all the lights on glancing at my clock every few minutes. At three forty-five I heard an engine purr and ran to the window. Outside was a yellow convertible, it was a sporty car, small and perfect for Alice. It looked so beautiful in my driveway.

"Alice is here," Renee called as I stormed out of my room. Alice was at the door as I opened it to welcome her.

"That car is yours?" I asked amazed, to think I was jealous of Angela's car. Alice's yellow beauty was enough to make you want to cry.

"Yeah, it was a present." I smiled.

"I'll take you for a ride later." She laughed skipping into my house.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan," she sang as Renee stuffed the closet with the vacuum and beamed. Alice floated over to her giving her a gentle hug. My Mother smiled, we weren't the hugging type of family. I imagined the Cullens were, like the Tanners from 'Full House.'

"It was so nice of you to let me come over. My Mother sent me with some mini quiches, Bella liked them so." She placed the perfect pink plate on the counter as Renee smiled.

"That's so nice, make sure to tell her thank you," she chuckled wringing her hands a bit.

"We got a movie if you want to watch," I smiled helping my Mom.

Alice shrugged. "Sure, it's up to you." She glanced up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"We'll be upstairs, Mom," Renee waved as she went back to picking up the living room.

Alice glided to my bed before sitting on it; she bounced up and down for a moment like a child. She seemed very excited.

"I've never been over a friend's house," she admitted. "You know except for projects or stuff."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded looking around. "I don't remember much before being adopted by the Cullens."

"Really, wow that's...terrible," I replied shocked. She shrugged.

"It's all I know." I bit my lip looking around.

"Well this is it, you've seen it before." I laughed lightly as she eyed my open closet. "Can I take a peek?" she asked smiling. "Let's see if we can find something for Saturday?"

I shrugged as she danced to the double doors.

"Okay," Alice mused, and I winced.

"I'm not much of a shopper; I usually just let my mother pick something up. And she's not much of a shopper either."

"Yeah," she mused. "Washington fashion, it's really unfortunate."

I shrugged. "Must be the same as Alaska, right? I mean you dress for the weather, not much else you can do."

"True," she retorted. "But you would be surprised at what you can get away with."

I laughed as she started pulling clothes together. "You separate them like this, huh?"

I blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, why? How do you do it?"

"By outfit," she answered. I shook my head amazed.

"You must have so many clothes."

"Clothes are a passion of mine," she perked one eyebrow before looking back to my closet.

"I can put this together for you at least that could help."

"Fine," I sighed.

"So, a group movie thing, huh?"

"Yeah," I moaned. "You wanna come?"

"Sorry." She giggled. "Saturday's date night."

I locked my jaw, I was jealous. "Right."

She turned to me, with two pairs of corduroys in one hand. "Do you ever go on dates, Bella?" she asked, inquisitively.

"No," I shook my head animated. "I don't date, I guess. You know there's never been a guy that I wanted to," I laughed rambling. I wonder if she saw right through me. _How I wanted her brother, how I had become obsessed with him?_

"I've only ever been with Jasper," she admitted.

"Oh," I gasped as she nodded. "What is that like?"

"What, being in love?"

"Yeah," I nodded my gaze going to the floor.

She paused for a moment thinking.

"It's...the greatest feeling. I mean people try to describe it in poems and songs, but nothing truly captures it. They can try all they want but until you feel it for yourself it's just an idea."

I nodded smiling. Alice was so mature, but so teeny. I wondered how much I could learn from this girl with the tiny little frame.

"There," she finally exclaimed, "everything is in order, now we have to get you shopping."

"I told you Alice, I'm hopeless."

She shook her head. "Nothing's hopeless. I can makeover anyone."

"Well maybe," I said as she beamed.

She was eyeing my music collection, which she had gone through a few days before. "Got anything new?"

I laughed shrugging. "Just the new Coldplay album and some Beethoven Piano Sonatas."

"Beethoven, huh?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, Edward's been driving us crazy playing at home."

"Oh, he plays the piano."

She shrugged smiling, moving onto my books. "Yeah, you should ask him to play for you sometime, he's sort of the family musician."

I smirked as she fingered the old leather of some of my books. "I like your book collection," she commented moving to my photos.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"Is this?" she pointed to a picture of me and Jacob when we were little.

"That's Jacob, long time best friend."

"Oh, does he come here often?"

"Oh, sometimes, he's turning fifteen so he doesn't have his license yet."

She grinned turning to more pictures. Alice seemed like a sponge and I was the most interesting person. As far as friends go, she was the only one who seemed to want to learn as much as she could about me, like my life was intriguing. Finally, dinnertime was approaching and I wondered if Alice would want to chance Renee's cooking.

"So, up for that ride?" she asked before I could even inquire about eating.

"Yeah, sure," I smile, leading the way down the stairs.

"We're going for a ride, Mom."

Renee glanced up from studying a few takeout menus.

"Oh, aren't you girls hungry?" Alice shook her head as she slid into her cashmere jacket.

"No thank you, Mrs. Swan. My Mother is making Boeuf En Daube and I had an after school snack." I laughed as Renee looked to me as I shrugged.

"We'll be back in like an hour," I turned towards Alice, as she gave a reassuring nod to Renee.

"Thanks so much for having me. This was great," she beamed at my Mother who melted.

"Oh no problem, please come back anytime." And Renee meant it, I could tell my Mother was putty in my new friend's hands.

As we walked into the driveway, the sun was already setting. Even with the floodlights from my side of my house, Alice's car looked amazing. She ran her fingers across the hood, the yellow paint smooth beneath her fingers.

"Carlisle bought it for me at the beginning of the year, but my brother drives so much that I haven't been able to drive it really. You are the first non-Hale or Cullen to be in it, so enjoy." She looked like she was in love as we slipped into the vehicle.

"What is it?" I was horrible with car makes.

"It's a Porsche." She didn't go into specifics, thankfully, since it would go right over my head.

"It's pretty awesome," I said as she started the car and the lights lit up yellow and orange.

"You better buckle up," I laughed following her suggestion as she backed out of my driveway.

She didn't floor it until we were on the highway, and I giggled despite myself. Fast cars and breaking speed limits was a Cullen thing. And even I, the Sheriff's daughter, was enjoying myself. When I went to sleep that night my head was spinning from the ride, and I was excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

A week had past and Alice was still interested in being my friend. It amazed me everyday when she met me by my locker or walked with me to a class. I had always made friends easily but I never usually cared much to invest in them myself. Angela and Jacob were different; being friends with them was easy, natural. Until I met Alice, I had thought they were the only ones, but Alice proved to me how wrong I was. Despite myself, I looked forward to talking with her, I even got used to her subtle hints about Edward.

When the biology field trip finally came Alice was absent from school. I wondered if she might be sick as I watched Jasper, Edward and the rest of her family walk into the school. My heart thudded, other than Mike and Angela, I would be on my own. And this was a prime time for Ben and Angela to hang out; I couldn't be the third wheel.

"You coming, Bella?" Tyler asked enthused; too enthusiastic for Lauren who gave me a dirty look as she passed us.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." I frowned watching as the only Cullen, Edward, walked towards Mr. Grodner and checked in. I watched my friends head to one bus and Edward to the other.

I had two choices, go on one bus and make Angela feel guilty choosing between Ben and I and cause rifts between Lauren and Tyler, or chance it on Edward's bus. I took the latter walking onto the second choice as it quickly filled up. The seat in front of Edward was open and I took it, smiling politely as I sat down. His earbuds were already tucked in his ears as he gave a quick nod, so subtle that I was unsure of it a moment later. I groaned as Mike Newton climbed up into the bus and his eyes found mine. He walked towards me hitting fists with someone before taking the seat in front of me. I wondered if he would turn my way, I hoped he wouldn't but I was foolish.

"Hey Bella," he said as the bus started to move. I removed my earbuds pausing my Ipod.

"Hey Mike." He smiled looking at my device then back at me.

"Anything interesting on there?" He was admiring the device in my hand, there were only a few kids with an IPod in school, and I knew Mike was saving up for one of his own.

"Just some Coldplay, Beethoven and Strauss," I answered, wondering if he would laugh. His eyes widened instead.

"That's quite a collection; I didn't know you were into Classical music." I heard a snort, it was quiet, but I recognized that it came from Edward.

"Uh yeah," I continued, "I am." He gave a quick nod stalling for another topic that would lengthen the conversation.

I wasn't paying attention, my eyes drifted to the window, I could make out Edward's face turning towards the opposite window. He looked like he was listening so intently I wondered if he was listening to Mike and me; I blushed at the thought as Mike smiled asking a question.

"What?" He smirked thinking the blush was because of him. I squirmed. I was giving him the wrong impression.

"Have you been to the new galaxy bowl?" I shook my head.

"Uh no, me and bowling, not a great idea." I gave a quick nod, hoping he would turn around or talk with someone else.

"Oh right, Angela's thirteenth birthday, I remember." I grimaced; the problem with going to school in a small town was that everyone had long memories.

I wasn't allowed at Galaxy Bowl for the rest of the year after throwing the ball into the other lane and cracking it. I also took a few balls with mine. Angela made light of it and was really sweet, but there were boys at the party, including Mike. Lauren made comments about it all year. To say I was absolutely mortified would be putting it mildly.

"Do you know what time it is, Bella?" I turned looking up at the velvety voice. It was Edward, his smile on Mike and I as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Get a watch, Cullen," Mike spat as I whispered the answer.

"Eight thirty, we should be there any minute," I added lost in his eyes as he smirked at Mike before looking back to me.

"Thank you, Bella." He held my gaze for a moment, before disappearing behind the seat.

Mike looked flustered as he turned around in his chair and I was glad for the break. I pressed my IPod back to life, biting my lip to steady a giggle.

I kept my eyes on Edward for the entire trip. He seemed to enjoy the river, more than the others did, smelling each flower, taking meticulous notes. I watched his every move and nodded politely when Angela made a comment or wanted to tell me something

"Bella, are you listening?" I looked up and could see Edward turn towards us in the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it's just the smells out here, they're great," I replied as she smiled shyly.

"It looked like you were staring at Edward," she laughed tilting her head towards me.

"I just hope Alice is okay, she's out sick or something." Angela narrowed her eyes smirking.

"Yeah, I hope she's feeling okay too." She didn't look convinced but I shook my head continuing our walk.

"So, you were saying about Ben..." I started, hoping to get the attention off me. We were ahead of Edward and I winced inwardly that I couldn't watch him anymore.

"Yeah, well he's so sweet and he asked to eat lunch with me, but I don't know if he was thinking like just the two of us or...?" I shrugged.

"So you make sure it's just the two of you, find a table for two everyone else should understand." I smiled biting my bottom lip.

I was half-right, when it came time for lunch Eric was the only one who didn't understand. I dragged him to another table playing good friend. I couldn't help but watch as Edward avoided the picnic tables. He was leaning against a tree on the far-side of the park his leg leaning on the trunk as his fingers moved with the music in his ears. I ignored all my friends' ramblings as I watched him, eating my lunch mechanically.

As we rode home, I couldn't help but feel like Alice had done me a favor. We would have been chattering away and I would have never been able to stare at her brother without being noticed. Alice was always observant. I watched as the Cullens greeted their brother, when we finally emptied out into the school parking lot. I stood there by the door of the bus as Jasper playfully punched Emmett before instinctively greeting Edward. The Cullens were like a cell, moving together. Without Alice, they seemed to fill the missing void but a blanket of melancholy surrounded them.

"So did you ask him?" Angela asked as we pulled out onto the road.

"Ask who what?" I replied lost in thought.

"Edward, if Alice was okay?"

I shook my head. "No, there never seemed to be a right time."

I lied; fact was I had no idea how to talk with Edward. I wasn't even sure I could form complete sentences. Sure I had talked to him before, but not after the dreams and the stalking. No, there was no way I could converse with a Greek god, it was impossible. I snorted at myself; I was sounding more and more like Jessica.

"Well I'm glad you're friends with Alice." Angela was such a nice person. This comment didn't surprise me.

"Yeah me too." She sighed smiling.

"Not enough people have really connected with them you know." She shrugged as I sat back.

It was odd how no-one other than myself had penetrated the Cullen's inner circle. I wondered if it was true, that sometimes the beautiful did scare people away. When I made it home, a message was left with Renee for me. It was from Alice.

'I had an appointment, sorry I missed the fieldtrip.'


	6. Chapter 5: The Incident

**Chapter 5, The incident**

It was three weeks since I had last spoken to Edward and the dreams were getting more intense. Alice and I had made it a habit to hang out every Friday at my house. My world was adjusting, fitting into a new groove. Renee and Charlie loved Alice, as I knew they would. She was offered dinner every Friday night, only to decline and head for home. It was sweet of Alice to be so kind to my sometimes-overbearing parents.

I found myself dreaming of Edward, as odd as that sounds. He was the epitome of perfection, always cordial to the freshmen girls who 'accidentally' threw a ball his way. Even the female teachers had some problems concentrating when Edward dazzled them. That was the only way to describe the Edward effect. He would flash a grin and a hall pass would magically appear. I watched him in study hall, willing him to look up. I wondered if the time we spent together weeks ago was already forgotten.

I was immersed in my writings as of late. My characters were all taking shape. I laughed at the thought of letting Alice read this story. The way her eyes would go wide, when she learned who everyone was. My heart poured into every detail, I wasn't getting much sleep as I leaned over my laptop, working too late into the night. I had tried to read a story to Renee last year; she didn't even remember the situation. It was embarrassing, as my Mother asked odd questions, or started to lose focus as she washed dishes. Charlie just smiled, whenever I raved about a perfect chapter. I had written one of his cases into a story two years ago, being the sheriff's daughter did have some rewards.

Charlie's answer was always, 'focus on school and then major in English Bells.'

My father was very adamant about college. Renee and Charlie never made it that far before getting married and having me. Neither of them suffered since Charlie took some criminal justice courses over the years. Renee dabbled in whatever classes that held her interest. Although, I couldn't help but wonder if they wanted more.

I closed my laptop as I heard Charlie turn the TV off downstairs. I listened as he walked slowly up the staircase; Renee was invested in some self-help books and welcomed him into the bedroom.

"Maybe we should try this seven day diet, Charles," my mother commented as Charlie groaned.

"I'm as healthy as an ox, Nay; I don't need to go on a diet."

I heard my Mother sigh.

"It's not a diet; it's just something to try."

He didn't answer her as he walked into the bathroom closing the door sternly.

I hugged my new iPod to my chest, clicking to one of my more soothing playlists as I fixed the ear buds in my ears. No doubt an argument would be coming once Charlie was out of the shower. My parents were very predictable and I wanted to be lost in a dream before they started.

Halloween was on a Monday this year, any excuse for a party or dance. I groaned walking into the cafeteria as I spotted the lunch ladies were preparing all ghoulish food dishes. It was the week before the annoying holiday and already dead, squished fish and vampire venom was on my tray. I shrugged faking a smile as the lunch lady beamed, wearing a witch's hat. Balancing my lemonade, I groaned at the fake spiders clinging to the protective glass.

"Three more days," I whispered paying for my lunch.

The room was decorated in bright, green spider webs and fake hanging ghosts.

"Does every holiday in this town have to be so over done?" I asked, gritting my teeth while sliding next to Angela. My friend tore her eyes away from Ben, before answering.

"It's just Principal Skinner and his No Child left behind theory," Angela giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, you going to Lauren's Halloween party?" I shook my head at Mike.

"Sorry Mike, I'm booked volunteering at the Police station all weekend. They're expecting it to be pretty bad on Saturday with all the parties. Who's jealous that my Dad's the sheriff?" I looked around annoyed, but also grateful I didn't have to make an appearance at any party.

Since my thirteenth birthday, I volunteered for community service and helped operate the phones at Forks Police station. That year ruined Halloween for me. Not many people realize the vast amount of prank calls that come through to the police on Halloween.

Tyler gave an apologetic laugh as I sighed taking a bite of my dead tuna fish sandwich. The table began to talk about their costumes as I tuned them out scanning the room. My eyes as always fell upon the Cullens. Alice had her back to me, holding hands with Jasper. I smiled. Edward was sitting next to Emmett, they were laughing about something. I wondered if it was a story from one of their many camping trips.

I was jealous; Edward's eyes met mine for a slight second before they moved on. He must have been looking for something or someone. I sighed leaning back as I finished my lemonade. Maybe it would rain on Halloween that would subdue all vandalizers but not the trick or treaters. I didn't mind the well behaved kids, it was the smashing and toilet-papering that annoyed me.

I was the first one into the Biology room; Alice was late arriving just as the second bell rang. Mr. Grodner was fast, handing us all our first test of the year. I moaned, last night after an hour of studying my mind was reeling. I figured forcing the information into my head wasn't working. Now as I gazed at the test, I was nervous. Alice smiled a hello at me before looking down at her paper. She wasn't her usual self, in fact she was avoiding me. Even during quizzes, Alice would slip in a comment or two, but today she was all business.

I struggled through the test, checking my essay at the end. I had made most of my reasoning up. Hoping my writing style would confuse Mr. Grodner and he would pass me, despite my lack of verified facts. The bell rang as soon as I dropped my pencil exhausted. Alice jumped up smirking, as she gave me a wink handing in her paper.

"I have to go, Bella, enjoy Basketball," she sang. I winced; following her lead as I reluctantly handed in my test.

It was the most dreaded day, basketball drills. My classmates, knowing my weakness had me on ball duty. The bleachers were out; the automatic ancient structures protruded for the basketball tryouts that started tonight. I rolled my eyes as Margaret, one of the more athletic girls in the junior class, called for 'ball' as it rolled under the bleachers. I ducked beneath the dusty orifice, reaching for the ball as a whine came from under the structure. I heard someone scream my name.

Panic took over my body, my feet turned to lead as I struggled urging them to move. As the bleachers began to close around me, I knew it was no use to run. I was in the middle, even if I had perfect coordination, I wouldn't make it in time. My legs went from lead to jelly as I felt a cold grip and a whoosh. My gaze was fixed on the closing wooden structure as it came so close. A hand shot out holding back the metal barrings as we slipped past the danger.

Looking up, I saw a pair of gold eyes, pleading. My mouth hung open as I blinked to my surroundings. He was holding me in the corner of the gym, a good fifty feet from where I was a moment ago as the bleachers slammed closed. There were a few cries but all I could see was Edward. My heart was pounding from his embrace and the brush with death.

I was confused, enamored, and filled with a million questions.

"How did you?"

"I followed you under the bleachers, Bella," he said it with so much authority.

I shook my head, the story swirling in my brain as he looked into my eyes pensively.

"Please."

I couldn't say no. My heart was beating so erratically and he was still holding me close. I looked down at his chest as he gently pushed me away, making sure I had my balance. I wanted answers, but I wanted him to keep holding me more.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice so quiet, so tense.

"Y-yes," I stammered breathing in his scent; trying to tattoo the memory of his arms around me forever.

"I'll explain everything," he promised, urging me to follow his story.

I gave him a nod as our gym teacher and a few others came running towards us.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you okay?'"

I looked up at Edward, who had moved away from me slightly. Swallowing, I tried to smile.

"Yeah, Edward followed me in; we were right by the edge when the bleachers started to close." I was a horrible liar, but the truth would have been even less believable.

The Gym teacher gave a quick glance at Edward, frowning as he shrugged.

"Well, you can sit the rest of the period out if you want." I sighed, glad for the reprieve making my way to the locker room.

My mind was racing, every glance I tried to steal at Edward he avoided. His jaw was locked tight, as I kept thinking about a few moments before. I was definitely in the middle of the bleachers, Edward was nowhere near me, and then he was there. I could feel the dust whiz by us, as in a blink of an eye we were freed. He was fast, very fast, and I was sure I was in his arms. I shook my head trying to calm my heart.

Alice didn't meet me after Gym as she had the last few weeks, it was odd. I waited to talk to Edward but he was avoiding me too. I tried to shake the feeling that the Cullens were hiding something from me. My mind raced through everything I knew about Alice's family. Billy and Charlie had an argument when they first moved in, something about a Quileute legend. Charlie had refused to talk about it again, and Jacob rolled his eyes when I mentioned it.

Everyone had heard about the incident by study hall. My near-death experience was spreading like wildfire. I just hoped no one called home. It wasn't protocol for the school to let the parents know of a near-death, no harm, no foul. But I wasn't just any student, the Sheriff's daughter had to suffer unlike anyone else. I groaned hoping the call wasn't made. Renee loved to overreact.

Mike and Ben came over and sat at my table asking weird questions.

"Did your life flash before your eyes?" Mike hit Ben lightly at that one.

I shrugged trying to play cool as Edward's gaze bore down on me. Did he really believe I would tell them the truth? Did I even know what the truth was?

"N-no it was nothing like that. I was just trying to get the ball. And I was almost out from under the bleachers when I heard it groaning to life. Edward Cullen was there and luckily helped me out. With my luck, I would have tripped or something. But no white lights, no lovely montage of my life thus far." I laughed hoping I was convincing them, as both boys stared at me wondering; it annoyed me.

"I'm okay, typical Bella, you know, if it wasn't the bleachers it would have been something else." The boys smiled easing a bit, as they each gave a quick nod trying to change the subject.

"So what are you doing for Halloween? Going trick or treating?" Mike asked; a smile playing upon his face as I shook my head.

"No, I'll just cozy up with a popcorn ball and maybe some Elvira, or a Friday the thirteenth movie. How about you two?" I questioned, hoping to turn the conversation away from me. I couldn't help but peek at Edward, I could have sworn he was watching from the corner of my eye.

Mike shrugged as Ben bit his lip, nervously.

"Not sure," I smiled trying to help my friend.

"Yeah, Angela usually goes out with the twins. I feel really bad I won't be joining her this year." Mike elbowed Ben as he blushed, hopefully taking the hint.

I was glad for the end of the day bell but annoyed as Edward raced out of the cafe. I knew he could have gone faster, heck he could have jumped through the window unscathed if he wanted. Angela met me outside of class and squeezed my shoulders as the boys followed us. I was annoyed at the attention, and everyone was staring at me. Any questions coming my way were thwarted by Angela, as she told people it was fine, and not to worry. They saw I was alive, no broken limbs or a scratch on me.

"This is Forks," Angela tried to surmise as we made our way to the student parking lot.

"You have to admit when was the last time someone was threatened death by bleachers?" I faked a laugh as my eyes found the Cullens, watching. Jasper was staring intently with Edward. They looked worried.

"Well, I'm fine," I said, giving Angela some good news. "Just lucky, Edward helped me out, you know how slow I am."

I looked towards Edward wondering, Rosalie was watching now angry but Alice was nowhere in sight. I bit my bottom lip annoyed.

_Did they really think I would say anything?_ I shrugged to myself as Angela flirted with Ben before unlocking her doors. Mike waved and I nodded, as we drove away from the school.

"You should ask Ben to go trick or treating with you this Monday," I offered, hoping Angela would bite.

"You think?" she questioned as I nodded smiling.

"Absolutely, I'm pretty sure he's waiting for the invitation." I giggled as Angela blushed pulling to a stop in front of my house.

I was still shaking from earlier today. A rusted beat up Chevy parked lazily in the drive, as I waved Angela away and headed into the house.

The Blacks greeted me as Jacob lounged on my living room couch. Sarah Black, Jacob's Mom, was at the kitchen table sampling some new herbal tea Renee was hooked on. I greeted the women before sitting down next to my best friend.

"Are you finally getting rid of that Chevy?" I asked, as Jacob smiled innocently. I felt my shaking body calming; Jacob had that affect on me.

"Better you, Bella, than me, that thing is a tank but it'll run for two more years."

I laughed punching Jacob on the shoulder before stealing the TV remote from him.

"What are you taking miracle grow, is that another inch?"

Jacob smiled his bright, white teeth, they were stark against his russet skin. "Two inches this month."

"Do something about it Bella," Jacob's mother pleaded from the kitchen.

"He's eating us out of house and home too."

Jacob rolled his eyes, still smiling despite his mother's words.

"This way, Bells, I can work on the rabbit in time for my sixteenth."

I laughed throwing my legs up next to his, I was tall for most girls; but Jacob was already six foot one and my feet barely connected with the table. I had two years and two months on Jacob but he looked like my older brother. Except for the face, Jacob's baby face still gave him away despite the height.

I sighed hoping to change the subject. I had Cullens on the brain and I needed someone to talk to. Jacob being my BFF was the best choice.

"So, how are you guys getting home?" I inquired before Jacob laughed, turning from the TV.

"Your Dad's dropping us off at the Rez," he replied as I nodded nonchalantly.

"So, our Dad's are speaking again?"

Jacob shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about our fathers.

"I just thought after the whole Cullen thing."

Jacob smirked, "they got over it I guess, as long as no one mentions the Cullens."

I nodded smiling. "They're a pretty nice family; I'm friends with Alice Cullen."

He frowned, shifting away from me slightly. I noticed the exchange.

"What?"

He smiled awkwardly, trying to cover his earlier reaction.

"Nothing, Bella, just stupid stories that's all."

"What stories?"

"You know the legends of the cold ones, those stories they tell every year at the bon fire to scare us?"

Memories began to flood my mind, those scary stories the Quileute elders would tell. We would laugh scared, but I never thought anything of them.

"But they're just stories, right?"

Jacob nodded halfheartedly, as he left me for the kitchen.

"Got any snacks?"

I shrugged as he continued towards the cupboards. My heart raced, 'the cold ones', I thought. Edward's hands were cold as he held me, Carlisle's cold hands. I shuddered, thinking of the stories from my childhood.

Jacob changed the subject as soon as he had a bag of Doritos and stole the TV remote from me. He could have said anything, but typical Jacob; he just changed the channel back to a game and sighed.

"I'm heading upstairs, you coming?" I asked swinging my legs down to the floor as my friend watched me.

"To do what?" he questioned, slightly annoyed that I was leaving.

"Listen to music; I don't know I can't stand this game." I rolled my eyes at the TV as Jake followed me.

"We're heading up to hang out," I called to our Mothers as Jacob took the stairs behind me two at a time.

Jacob fell on my bed grabbing a stuffed animal as I switched my CD player on. He whistled holding up my iPod in the air.

"How many weeks did you have to suffer through Mike Newton to afford this Bells?"

I smiled as music began to fill the room lying next to my best friend, as he scooted over for me.

"None. My parents caved. I'm expecting the other shoe to drop soon." I wondered if it already had, if the bleachers were a product of my bad luck or the cosmos realigning.

Jacob played with the device.

"Right, because it's not possible that your parents gave you a gift without anything bad happening." I turned to him as he examined my gift. His eyes were narrowed as I sighed.

I was still shaking from this afternoon, and from Jacob's words. I wanted to tell him what happened. Out of everyone, he was the one person I knew who would believe me and not tell a soul. But I had promised, not that Edward had kept his side of the deal.

"You're acting weird today, Bells, like you fell into a well or something and don't want Charlie and Renee to find out."

His eyes were on mine, he was so perceptive, he could read me like a book and I shrugged.

"No, just Halloween's coming..."

He laughed gently placing the iPod on my dresser as he played with my teddy bear.

"I still don't get your aversion to one of the best holidays ever."

I shook my head; Jacob loved Halloween he used to come trick or treating at my house when we were kids. I mostly gave him all my candy, even at a young age, All Hollow's Eve didn't thrill me.

"You still volunteering at the station?" he inquired while I gave a quick nod with a sigh.

"Yeah, you wanna come keep me company?"

He shook his head laughing.

"Bon fire, you know how important this day is on the Rez. It's not just about candy and parties for us."

I smiled looking at the ceiling for a bit as the CD skipped to the next song.

We laid like that for about an hour; I was deep in thought and not much fun. But spending time with Jacob wasn't about having fun all the time. We had seen the best and the worst of each other. He was there when I broke bones and when my eyes were black and blue. I was there when we found out Billy wouldn't walk again after his scare with controlling his diabetes. Everything our families went through, we did it together. It was always the Swans and the Blacks, Jacob and Bella.

When Charlie came home, Jacob jumped up to great him. I awoke from my thoughts, following my best friend outside as everyone examined Jacob's handiwork on my new truck.

"Looks good, Jake," I added after my Dad had kicked all the tires and looked at the engine.

I knew Jacob blushed, he was so proud of being mechanical. We would spend weekends as kids as he'd take apart trashed engines and try to put them back together. Quil and Embry, his two best friends from the Reservation, would help. Those summers seemed so far away, as I numbly went through with my goodbyes to the Blacks.

"So, when are you coming up to La Push to visit?" Sarah asked hugging Jacob to her side. He towered over her but it didn't matter.

I winced; the last time I was in La Push was three weeks ago, we had to pick up Charlie after the Last Chance Derby. My father had one too many beers with the guys and a cooler full of fish.

"I don't know. Can this make it back?" I asked wrinkling my nose teasingly at Jacob. He looked lost in thought but laughed at my joke.

"Question is Bella, can you handle her?" I punched his arm lightly as our Mother's laughed.

"I'll call you sweetie, maybe Bella and I can come next weekend," Sarah smiled as she waved goodbye to my Mother slipping into the front seat of the cruiser.

Jacob tensed as he waved before getting into Charlie's cruiser in the back.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Jake." I winked trying to tease him about being the perp but he rolled his eyes, annoyed at the old joke.

I wondered if I had asked too many questions about the Cullens. I didn't think Jacob cared, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe they weren't stupid stories after all. My heart began to skip beats as I remembered Edward's strong arms holding back the bleachers from crushing me. I knew what my mission was this weekend; find out everything I can about the Cullens.

I spent all night looking up every legend I could on the cold ones. I couldn't accept any of the explanations. By the time Charlie dropped me off at the station, I was slightly annoyed. I noticed a familiar car outside, it was Mike Newton's, and I wondered what he was doing here. I smiled as Angela, Ben and Mike greeted me by the phones.

"We decided to help out," Mike beamed as Angela took a quick glance at Ben before nodding.

"Great," I said signing in as I took the phone next to my friend. We really could use all the help but I wondered, why was Mike part of the deal?

"Mike was with Ben when I invited them," Angela whispered, guessing my unasked question.

"He seemed way too excited, sorry Bells," she smiled, although she wasn't really sorry. Angela worried about me, how fussy I was, how I didn't talk about boys.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to come out with us tonight Bells? You never come to any of Lauren's parties?" Mike asked as he hung up the phone.

I shook my head taking a call as he waited for his to ring again. When I transferred the call to the main operator, I looked to Mike, he was still waiting.

"Sorry, I'm going to be here late, plus I don't think Lauren likes me much."

Mike narrowed his gaze thinking. It was just like him not to notice those little things. Like how cold Lauren was acting towards me, ever since freshman year it had gotten worse.

"Who cares, you can come with us what's she going to do?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't invited Mike," I finally said bluntly. He stammered shaking his head.

"No way, she said she invited you." I laughed taking a deep breath as

Angela hung up her line. "Lauren lies Mike," she saved me, as Ben gave her an admiring smile.

"Well then I won't go," he huffed as I shook my head.

"Right and miss one of her ragers, look Lauren and I are like oil and water, but that doesn't mean you should miss out. I've accepted the fact that we're never going to be friends." I had hoped he got the hint, he seemed to let it go as the hour passed by and their shift ended.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked again; sliding his arms through his jacket, I smiled nodding.

Mike was acting strange, first Tyler, now Mike. Two more boys to act cold to at the appropriate times with a good balance of kindness, it was exhausting.

"Have fun," I called as Angela smiled shyly while Ben held the door for her. I shook my head looking back to the phones.

My friends tried to help, and their company provided me with a break from thinking about Edward and what happened. What they were or could be? I shook my head, almost missing Mike and his awkward questions. The phones continued to ring as the night progressed, I was glad for it. The night went by with a few emergencies but a broken window and a disturbing the peace was a cakewalk for the Saturday before a holiday.

When Charlie finally got back to end the night and pick me up, he looked happy. I smiled as I shut the phones down and sat next to his desk.

"Could have been worse right," he looked up grinning as he gave a quick nod zipping his coat up to brace the cold.

"You got that right." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I eased in his embrace. It was typical, my father always made me feel safe.

We drove home in silence as the cruiser hummed along the road.

"It was nice of your friends to help out this year," Charlie added; quirking an eyebrow.

"The Newtown boy seems persistent." I winced; leave it to Charlie to notice something embarrassing.

"He's a good friend." My father grunted.

"Does he know that?" he asked shaking his head as he laughed to himself.

"It's not like I encourage him," I replied dryly as Charlie cleared his throat.

"No of course not, Bells." He looked to me apologetically before changing the subject. "So, no Alice this weekend huh?" he asked, as I shrugged.

"She's been busy lately." He smiled, taking a deep breath as we turned onto my street.

"She's a nice girl, comes from a good family," my father added and I could only nod.

"You good, Bells?" he asked; the concern was obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good Dad thanks." I tried to smile as I turned away watching the night sky pass as he pulled into our driveway.

I laid in bed all night thinking, my imagination running ramped. Vampires in Forks? This sort of thing didn't happen in real life. These occasions were saved for a good novel or some WB show. I wondered if my friends had a good time tonight. I hoped that despite everything, they had enjoyed themselves. I wasn't one to go to parties but that didn't stop me from enjoying them vicariously.

Sunday brought plenty of distractions as I tore myself away from my laptop clicking it closed before descending the stairs in my work clothes. I got to work with Mrs. Newton which I actually enjoyed. She was nothing like Renee, where my Mother worried about little things Mrs. Newton took them in stride. She kept me busy with projects, I was grateful, even restocking the bait section and organizing the fishing rods helped pass the time.

I laughed as I worked. Sunday's a few years ago were spent at church and then lunch at the diner. Ever since my Grandmother's death, my Mom had given up going to church, which meant for my Dad more ESPN. But for Renee, church had been a spiritual sanctuary and with her second parent's death, she branched out of Christianity. To my dismay, she tried everything else; the Kabala escapade of 2002 was enough to make me shudder. But I understood my Mother's questioning. When death touches you, it can change you, make you re-evaluate everything.

My shift at the station was much quieter than the last. None of my friends showed up but it didn't matter. The phones rang enough times to make my presence needed, but I was also able to do my homework efficiently. When it was time to go home, Charlie came to get me by the phones. He smiled as I shut the system down.

"I'm really proud of you Bells," he said, unfolding his arms from across his chest as he followed me outside.

"Yeah, thanks Dad," I answered as we slid into the cruiser.

"You know you can put this on your college application. We'll have Cindy write a letter and everything. There's nothing like volunteering to catch those College Dean's attention," he shook his head laughing.

"Volunteering," I smirked, teasing him, "so I'm not getting paid this year?" He looked at me oddly blinking as I shrugged. "Joking," I smirked as he cracked a smile.

"So did you eat any of the pizza Bob ordered?" I shook my head, peeling pepperoni from your pizza wasn't appetizing and I didn't have the heart to tell Bob I wasn't a meat eater.

"Good," he laughed turning into the diner. "Renee already ate; I thought we could grab a bite together." I smiled as we parked outside the Forks Diner.

We eased into a comfortable booth as Sandy our server greeted us, handing over the menus.

My father would eat at Forks Diner every night if Renee let him. He went weak at the knees for Tommy's NY strip and I didn't mind the onion rings much myself. Being a police officer got you a free cup of coffee and Charlie smirked to a few locals before sipping his soda.

"So do you know what you want Bella?" he questioned without looking up.

'Yes.' I thought. 'I want Edward Cullen to look at me and for everything to go back to the way it was. I want it to be Tuesday already and I don't want to go to school tomorrow.'

But I sighed, "veggie burger and onion rings, maybe?"


	7. Chapter 6: Puppy torture

**Chapter 6: Puppy Torture**

Weekends are supposed to be a time for rest and relaxation, for a teenager they are a two-day reprieve from school to enjoy movies, the mall and a part-time job. Of course, for me nothing was normal, not anymore. How many seventeen year olds stay up until three am researching vampires? I was beyond obsessed; chasing Alice and Edward in my dreams. It was always the same one for the last few nights; it would start nicely, me in Edward's arms and then he would run from me. As if being with me was wrong, forbidden, I would call for Alice but she would run too.

The idea of having my own truck couldn't stop the dread, as I closed the door to my house on Monday morning. My heart beat erratically, as I sat in my new car waiting for it to warm up. I had called Angela last night, telling her I would pick her up this morning. We had worked out a schedule to take turns every other school day unless I had to work. It felt freeing as I waited for the engine to purr to a dull roar, before backing out of my drive and heading towards Angela's.

Alice hadn't returned any of my phone calls, and I was worried. After a weekend worth of research I was more confused than ever. Not even answering phones at the station could keep my mind off Edward. The Cullens, vampires. I shook my head, this was like one of my stories, but this was real. Edward did save me. He was super fast and lifted me as if I weighed nothing at all, stopping the mechanical bleachers with one hand. I had gone through the facts, they never ate, on sunny days, they missed school, their pale white skin was cold and hard to touch.

I shuddered, pulling to a stop in front of Angela's house. Playing with the radio, I tried to forget what happened on Friday. But I couldn't shake the dread of not talking with Alice, the amazement at the ease that our friendship had grown into. I didn't care what they were, I had decided this after another one of my bizarre dreams last night. I awoke to find my window open; when I was sure, it was closed before I fell asleep. My mind played tricks on me; I had called for Alice and Edward. I laughed at myself, but couldn't fall back asleep.

"This is great Bella."

I smirked, as Angela hoisted herself into my passenger seat, she wore a pair of cat ears on her head. I laughed roaring the engine as I slipped into first gear.

"It's something at least. Nice cat ears." My friend blushed as she checked her little costume before grinning.

"Thanks, took me all weekend to make them." She was sarcastic and it eased the tension in the car. Leave it to a nice dry wit to make me feel at ease.

She smiled as I turned the radio on, Monster mash played and I groaned, 'twenty-four more hours Bella.'

"Fifty years old and it still works."

We laughed, and I was glad for the distraction from Angela, for a while.

As usual, silly string and candy lay strewn all over the student parking lot. Some boys were messing with a ghost shaped piñata and I shook my head.

"Every year Ang, it's the same thing." I was scared of falling back into the mundane life that I had thought was past me.

"Yeah well, look one day you'll leave Forks and go to New York City or something and be this great writer and all this," she pointed to a few people wearing creepy masks, "will be a distant memory. Heck Bells, you might actually miss Forks."

I smiled turning to my good friend; "I'll miss you," I sighed scanning the parking lot.

No silver Volvo, figures the Cullens would avoid Halloween. I gritted my teeth swinging my arm around Angela's shoulders. I would rely on her optimism to get me through the day.

"Did you see Billy Travers' car," Mike jogged up to us, silly string all in his blonde locks. Mike of course loved all holidays, and Halloween was another excuse for his over exuberant personality to shine through.

"No why?" I turned mildly interested in what was wrong with the Senior's vehicle. The Travers' family was the third richest family in Forks, next to Lauren and now the Cullens.

The car was covered in multicolored silly string and a few boys were laughing.

"I wouldn't leave that on there if I were you," I commented as Mike frowned.

"I didn't do it, why?"

I laughed shaking my head glancing at Angela before replying, she looked just as clueless.

"Because there's a chemical in silly string that will strip the paint on his car. And I'd hate to be the one who did that to the Varsity Linebacker."

Mike's face dropped as he excused himself running over to a group of guys exchanging high fives. I laughed shaking my head.

"Is that true," Angela asked.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you learn being best friends with a gear-head," I smiled using the term lightly about Jake.

The day dragged, as I knew it would. The Cullens were nowhere in sight and everyone was either playing pranks on one another or chewing noisily on candy. The teachers completely gave up on any lessons and every class had a theme. We discussed the Witch trials in history; I was surprised that Salem Massachusetts got so much attention when witches had been hung and burned in Connecticut fifty years earlier. My teacher attributed the mass hysteria to bad bread, correlating the same hysterics all over Europe to a rotten batch of grain.

Gym was the worst, the memory of what happened kept flashing through my mind. I was annoyed at the situation; it had taken a good friend away. But I was also flustered, Edward was something magical, and for some unknown reason he had saved me. We were to watch another boring movie in gym; I sat in the corner using the light to write.

Study hall was the same droll, forty-five minutes of nothing. I sat alone as usual with no-one to stare at. I couldn't even write anymore, all my inspiration was gone. When I finally met Angela after school, I felt relieved. I had made it through the day, and tonight would fly by.

"So has Mike said anything to you about Jessica," she asked as I unlocked her side of the truck before making my way over to the driver's side.

"No, why would he," my friend shrugged, as she pulled herself into her seat.

"She was talking with me today in Math. I think Jess likes him still, or again," I shrugged.

"I have no idea, besides what does she do pick and choose when she's going to be friendly with us?"

Angela laughed nodding, "I know, but I feel bad it can't be easy being friends with Lauren," I sighed shaking my head.

"Her choice, not ours, who has been ignoring who?" It was spiteful to say, but I was annoyed at the way things were going in my life.

"So you were right, I asked Ben to go trick or treating with me tonight," she changed the subject.

"And," I asked trying to be a good friend, despite my grumpiness.

"And, he's going to be at my house in a half an hour."

I laughed as she slipped out of the car.

"Well fill me in tomorrow," I waved as she blushed; already thinking about her night.

By the time I pulled into my driveway, Renee was already handing out candy to the younger neighbors. I was glad my Mother enjoyed Halloween so much; it gave me the night off to avoid it all together. I kissed her hello passing by a little ladybug and Spiderman, before sitting down noisily on the couch.

The only thing to look forward to on Halloween was TV. I don't go for Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin Patch; but the 80's cheese like a Chainsaw Massacre or Freddy Krueger film. I flicked through the channels quickly, trying to absolve any and all conflicted feelings. I willed the holiday to pass, as I grabbed the bowl of candy and snuggled into the couch.

Wednesday was the first day I had seen Alice all week. She slipped next to me just in time for the second bell to ring. She didn't glance my way at all. She was dressed to perfection, she looked annoyed, a slight scowl on her face. I wondered if the scowl was directed at me. Was she angry that her brother saved my life? Had I put her family in jeopardy? Did she hate me now? My stomach sank as I looked at her.

"Hey," I smiled hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Hey," she answered, not warmly, not at all like herself.

Now I was annoyed, anger nipping away at my resolve. Was this the price for my life? If so this sucked.

For the rest of the week Biology was torturous, sometimes Alice would skip class. Other times, she would act as if we were nothing more than lab partners. Mike Newtown took the opportunity to talk with me to and from classes. I should have avoided him, played it cool like I had planed on. But the company, even that of Mike was welcomed. If he thought too much into it I would just have to set him straight, but this was better than walking alone.

As the day went by, I was amazed to have made it through the week, first Halloween and then Alice treating me like a leper. I was grateful for Mike and Angela; my life had somehow begun to revolve around Alice as a friend it was hard to break out of that comfort zone. Mike as usual, was leaning on our lab-table as Alice drifted into the class. I watched her from the corner of my eye; she seemed flustered, her jaw locked as if she had just had an argument. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Mike was there blocking my view.

"I heard it's like the most blood used in any movie."

I looked up at my friend.

"What?" he smiled tilting his head.

"Zombie Daze," he laughed as if I was crazy. I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Have you ever seen 'Buffy the vampire slayer,' the movie?" I saw Alice tilt her head as I continued, "that has to be the most blood in any movie, there's a pool of blood that the master emerges from when they bring him back to life."

I loved the movie, but Mike just shrugged.

"Maybe we can watch it sometime," he offered as the bell rang and I rolled my eyes.

"Please take your seat Mr. Newton," the teacher saved me. Mike reluctantly walked away before winking, I shuddered gritting my teeth.

There you go again Bella. I had to open my big mouth and now Mike was going down the long slippery slope. This is what happens when you forget whom you are talking to. When a boy becomes just a friend and you don't realize how he sees you... It was my curse; I had to bear with it.

Alice scooted out of class that Friday afternoon and I was sure my life would go back to the way it was with dread. Mike waited for me by the door as I headed to gym. He was about to ask me something, and my heart fell into my stomach as I was sure he'd pick up where he left off.

"You and Alice not friends anymore," he asked. I wasn't sure if there was a tinge of relief in his question, but I was glad to be wrong.

"I don't know she must have a lot on her mind right now." I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't pry anymore than he already had.

There was a buzz in the air as we both looked up simultaneously, Edward and Alice stood in the hallway arguing. It was a quiet dispute, but enough that Jasper had his hand on her shoulder. Most people were avoiding the trio except Mike and I. Suddenly their eyes turned to us, noticing our gaze and the discussion ended. Edward was obviously annoyed and left Alice with Jasper, heading to gym class.

I had never seen them argue before. The Cullens and the Hales always seemed to be happy with one another. It was hard to imagine that they had disagreements. My imagination was running wild with the possibilities. Maybe I was the center of all the commotion. Maybe Alice thought Edward made a mistake, or maybe; and this thought brought a smile to my lips but maybe Alice wanted to talk with me. Maybe Edward was fighting with her to stay away. I shook my head, or maybe you are just not worth it Bella. I winced letting Mike walk me to gym, as I stayed silent.

Nothing had changed; Edward still ignored me all throughout class. I became more determined as the period went on that I was going to confront him in study hall. He would give me some sort of explanation, I was sure of it. I couldn't just sit on the sidelines anymore and watch as my life went back to the way it was. Everything was different now, a plan formulated in my head as I walked up to the gym teacher.

After faking a stomachache, I was able to get to the last period of the day before Edward. I waited in anticipation my hands shaking and my heart beating triple time. He took his usual table in the corner, sitting gracefully as if the move was choreographed, his bag lightly landing in front of him. I stood waiting, pretending to read the bulletin board, as the tables filled up. Right before the warning bell rang; I took a deep breath and headed towards him. I put my bag down sitting at an appropriate length away from him. He froze, tensing up as I bore my gaze at him.

"You promised to explain," I whispered; worrying the teacher would catch me. Edward looked around the room scanning for eavesdroppers, before settling his eyes on mine. My heart leapt at the gaze, his topaz eyes staring intensely.

"What do you mean," he grinned, hoping to charm his way out of this discussion. It would have worked with every female in school, but not today and not with me.

I bit my lower lip, annoyed. I had to stay focused, 'no getting lost in his beauty' I told myself.

"What happened in gym," I retorted locking my jaw. Maybe if I thought of him as Mike or Tyler that would help.

His eyes scanned the room again, before he looked back down at his book.

"I don't think Mike likes that you're talking to me."

His eyes flickered on the table across the room and I turned annoyed. His comment caught me by surprise, but the mention of Mike helped my focus.

"It doesn't matter, Mike will get over it," I replied; annoyed with both boys at the moment.

He laughed, hoping to use Mike to change the subject.

"Be careful, he's trying to get up the nerve to ask you to the homecoming dance."

This got me flustered and he smiled wickedly, leaning close to me.

"What do you...Don't try to change the subject." He laughed at me leaning back in his seat as he thumbed his palm, rubbing the center of his hand. I wondered if it was a nervous habit.

"I'm not Bella, but you have to realize what people will think if you sit here with me."

I laughed shaking my head.

"I don't care what people think. I'm here because I want to get some sort of explanation from you. You know like you promised."

He dropped his book down on the table, it was the first time he seemed flustered.

"I saved you from being crushed, just thank me Bella," he seethed, whispering with his jaw clenched. He was beautiful even when he was angry.

"Thank you Edward," I stammered, amazed I was able to say it. The sound of his name coming from my mouth, sent my heart a flitter.

"Now he's debating on whether to come over here and save you from the mean old Cullen," he laughed; shaking his head as he pulled some items from his bag.

"And you know this how?" He perked an eyebrow, toying with me.

"I'm good at reading people," he answered unraveling his IPod.

I rolled my eyes narrowing my gaze.

"But you're not good at keeping promises."

He looked away, I knew he was eyeing Mike's table but I didn't want to think about that. I would eventually have to deal with my friend, later.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

He gave me a stern nod and picked his book up as if it was the finality of our conversation. I heard him click his IPod to life and begin to ignore me. I kept talking anyway, hoping he could still hear me.

"You don't trust me?"

He didn't look up, but I continued.

"I won't say anything, I haven't said anything" I sighed, I couldn't tell if he was listening to me at all, or if he could.

"I just miss, tell Alice I miss her."

I got up heading towards the teacher; I couldn't think of what to do, my eyes were threatening to tear. Following my first instinct, I asked for a bathroom pass before heading out into the hall.

I pushed the door open slowly, heading straight for a sink. While staring at my reflection, I grimaced. My eyes were red from rubbing the tears away. So, I washed my face a few more times before disappearing in a stall. After a moment, the door opened and two familiar voices began gossiping.

"And she couldn't even come to my party," Lauren hissed; as they them both headed to the mirrors.

"She's really into volunteering and you know how parties aren't her thing," Jessica offered. I wondered if they were talking about me.

"She never even talks to us, like she's above it all or something," Lauren argued as Jessica sighed.

"Bella's complicated, besides it's not like she means anything by it." My heart pounded in my chest. They were talking about me.

There were a few choices put in front of me; I could stay here and wait for them to leave, acting pathetic but maybe finding out more than I wanted to know. On the other hand, I could walk out there with my head held high, proving to Lauren how wrong she was. With a deep breath I walked out of the stall as both girls' breath hitched. Lauren looked away as Jessica made a face. I smiled at the girl whom I used to be closer with.

"Hey Jess," I laughed washing my hands.

"Bella," she nodded looking to Lauren.

The most natural response was to pretend I had not heard a thing, that always seemed to work. Girls are a complicated sort; we could smile at the oddest times. We could sing when our hearts were broken, or laugh when we wanted to cry. I always attributed this quality, to the strength of our sex.

"How was the party Lauren," I smiled, trying to kill her with kindness.

"Great, sorry you missed it," she smirked back, willing to play the game.

I shrugged tilting my head slightly.

"Yeah, well, see you guys later," I called before turning away; Lauren dropped the facade as I passed her, in the corner of my eye I could see she was fuming.

I had no idea that what I did or didn't do affected Lauren so much. While I knew she liked Tyler and was having trouble snagging him; I never thought she cared if I came to one of her parties. She had stopped inviting me after a while, so I took the hint. I was also annoyed that she was making me out to be the guilty party in all this.

I groaned, shaking my head. Leave it to high school drama to keep my mind off my own personal life. I took a deep breath before walking back into study hall. This time I walked towards my usual table, which thankfully was empty. I knew if I wanted to stay sane, I had to ignore Edward until school let out. I could feel his gaze on me; it took all my strength not to look up. I was annoyed, angry that he wouldn't tell me the truth, that Alice was ignoring me.

Mike was eager to come to my side as the bell rang, I wondered if Edward was watching, if this all amused him. Mike grabbed my book bag and studied my face. I wondered if my eyes were still red, if he could see the torment I was going through. If he did see how I felt, he made no mention of it as we walked out of class. Thankfully, Mike was quiet as we found our friends and walked out of school with them

As I crossed the parking lot, Ben and Angela walked side by side, while Mike trailed behind with me. We were almost to my car when I heard Mike say my name. I looked up my heart racing, turning past him I could see Alice get into Rosalie's red convertible. She was ignoring Edward, who waited for Emmett to get into the Volvo. Alice's eyes flickered my way and then to Edward, before she settled in the back seat with Jasper at her side.

"We might actually beat Compton this Saturday and that would be a surprise." I nodded to Mike's inane banter, as we meandered through the parking lot. Forks High vs. Compton High was our tradition rivals during the Homecoming game.

"You know Ben and Angela are going to the dance, no surprise there." I smiled glancing at my friend walking slightly ahead of us, Ben at her side.

"Yeah, they're great together, finally;" I laughed to myself digging my hands into my coat pockets. The days were getting colder.

"So Bella, about homecoming?"

I glanced up as Mike smiled; he looked awkward for an instant.

"I know you're not into dances, but I thought we could maybe go as friends or...?" I shrugged pestered by Mike, but even more annoyed that Edward was right. Why were boys always doing this, always trying to push a friendship to another level? Going to a dance together, really Mike? Moreover, how did Edward know?

The moment I thought his name, I looked over to the shiny silver Volvo. Edward stood motionless his eyes on the boy in front of me as if he could hear our conversation. I wondered if super hearing was another one of his, abilities. My first instinct was to say no, to shake my head and make any and every excuse to weasel out of the dance. But the idea of annoying Edward took over me. I wanted to test my theory, a slight smile played upon my lips.

"I would Mike, but I don't think Jessica would appreciate it. I think I'm just going to stay home," I was flirting, a light attempt at playing coy.

I knew the rebuke was not enough to sway Mike as he laughed shaking his head.

"Aw come on Bella, we'll go as friends?" His blue eyes pleaded and I laughed, he did have pretty eyes. They were light blue orbs, but nothing like the topaz beauties, I longed for. I groaned as the very idea of Edward sent shivers down my spine.

I opened my mouth to say no officially; but my eyes found Edward's and they looked focused, intent. My theory became more of a reality as I tore my gaze from his and raised my eyebrows to Mike.

"Let me think about it okay?"

Mike nodded, practically pumping his fist.

"Sure, think about it, let me know," he replied as if he were humoring me, as if my first answer was just a formality and the date was already set.

It was a cruel thing to do, either way if I said yes or no. I didn't think of Mike that way, plus he was on and off with Jessica who was sorta my friend. I would have to say no eventually, but the thought of Edward being vested in who I went to the dance with intrigued me.

"Oh and Mike?" He looked at me, expectant as if I had already made up my mind.

"Can you talk to Tyler, have him ask Lauren to the dance?" He smiled, as if I had sent him on a mission and he was a gallant knight.

"Yes, of course I'll do my best," he beamed as if I had just tossed a kerchief to him. I sighed annoyed at myself, before turning from Mike's Jeep.

Angela was bursting with excitement when we closed the doors and my truck groaned to life. I looked in my rearview mirror; Edward was still leaning on his car, watching and waiting. His family looked annoyed and impatient but he was intent, focused on something. His eyes flickered to Mike and Ben who joked next to Mike's Jeep before back to me.

"So you have to say yes Bella."

I shook my head as Angela rubbed her hands together, eager for my heat to kick in.

"Say yes to what," I asked feigning ignorance. My eyes were still on Edward's, his head was cocked slightly as if he was listening to two conversations at once.

"To Mike, he just asked you to the homecoming dance. I know he has been working up the courage to ask you for weeks. And besides Ben and I are going."

Angela loved to say Ben's name and her voice took on a sweeter tone; it reminded me of Alice's. I bit my bottom lip, as I put my car into reverse. I tried to ignore Edward, even though my window was a few feet away from him. He was still staring. Still listening I wondered.

"You just love to say Ben and I don't you Ang," I asked. It was unfair to throw my friend off this way. However, who said I was going to play fair.

I had a hard month, maybe even lost a friend. Besides, more and more I felt I was falling deeper and deeper in love with Edward Cullen. The more he pulled away from me the more I fell for him. He was mysterious, like a character in one of Anne Radcliffe's novels. I sighed to myself, as Angela talked non-stop about what she was going to wear and how sweet Ben was.

"And my Dad even asked about him." I smiled, happy for Angela.

"How about the twins," I inquired, keeping up with the conversation.

"They love him too, he's great with kids." I shook my head, glad everything was going as planned for her. At least one of us should be blissful.

When we got to her house she smiled, I was a horrible friend, I only half listened. Waving, she turned lost in her own perfect life as my truck groaned into gear and I started home.

When I finally arrived at my house, I shut my car off. I didn't want to go inside just yet, I stayed leaning on the headrest of my aging truck. I was lucky. I was alive. There was more to be thankful for, but the image of Edward made me scowl as I slammed the car door before heading into the house. Only one death defying incident in the last two months I thought to myself. Soon it would be winter and the snow and ice alone would keep my mind off the Cullens, or at least I hoped.

Every year was getting better; you didn't live in Forks your whole life without getting used to the dampness under the leaves in the fall. Wet leaves could be more terrifying than ice, my other nemeses. I shuddered, thinking of winter approaching; my Mom had bought me special covers to go over my sneakers. They were rubber slips that had a metal spike on the edges. No-one laughed, when I took them off every winter and slipped them into my locker. My classmates knew I was a klutz, the broken bones dissipated as the years went on; but every precaution helped.

"There's pizza on the counter Bells," Charlie announced as I grabbed two slices and joined him at the couch.

"Where's Mom?" I questioned noticing her absence.

"Yogalates," he replied, having fun sounding out the word.

"Ah, you think she's going to grow out of it?" Charlie laughed, shaking his head as he sipped his beer.

My father enjoyed his nights off, whenever he could get one. And football on a Friday night was golden in the Swan household.

"Not likely, she's focused on this one Bells." I smiled, finishing my first piece of pizza before taking a bite of my second.

"So, how are the Seahawks doing this year?" Charlie shrugged as the ESPN panel discussed their picks for number one in the NFC conference.

When I finished eating I slid closer to my Father, taking in his warmth as the second half of the game went on. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was in bed. I guess my eagerness to go to sleep overtook my willingness to watch football with Charlie. When I tried to fluff my pillow, a hard plastic crack made me sit up. I looked down throwing the pillow to one side and saw the Debussy album. I winced trying to remember where I had last seen it.

My heart raced, had I never asked for it back from Edward? I looked around my room nothing was missing, or seemed out of place. I laughed to myself; this was getting to be too much. My real life and the fiction that I immersed myself in were beginning to blur. But I couldn't help shake the feeling of comfort the past few nights. My dreams of Edward, I blushed at the thought, pulling the covers over my head.

You are mad at Edward. I said to myself. It was hard to be angry at such a beautiful creature. My heart thumped inside my chest and I knew it was impossible to go to sleep. What happened to my goal at the beginning of the year for no drama? Where had I gone wrong? I laughed thinking of the Cullens. Then I shrugged, leave it to me to get into death threatening situations.

I groaned thinking of a way to get out of the homecoming dance. Thanksgiving was coming up but that wasn't a good enough excuse. Jacob's birthday was next month; maybe he wouldn't mind me using that as a reason. I sighed determined; Jacob would have offered his birthday for me. I laughed thinking of my best friend, I'd call him tomorrow. I snuggled under the covers and turned my IPod on as I heard Charlie counter one of Renee's questions.


	8. Chapter 7: The Explanation

**Chapter 7, The explanation**

It was a normal Saturday morning as I sat on my bed delaying getting dressed and thinking to myself. I had nothing to do all day and just work in the afternoon. Normal, the very word caused me to shake with aggravation. Everyday my life took on a semblance of normalcy was another day away from the Cullens. Everything was going back to the horrible way it was, maybe even worse than before.

I felt like I was given a glance at what life would be like with excitement and adventure; only to be slapped in the face and told 'this is not for you Bella.' Alice was short with me as if we were never friends. And my encounter with Edward still played over and over again in my mind. He was avoiding me just like his sister; I was in a funk because of it. I wondered how I could survive the rest of the year. I shuddered at the thought.

No matter what I had to accept my defeat, that this like any other situation was beyond my control.

I heard the doorbell ring and the surprise in my Mother's voice.

"Oh, Edward, yes, she's upstairs one moment."

I had recognized the velvet voice in an instant, already out of bed pulling a pair of sweats on and an old sweatshirt. I paused in the bathroom rinsing my face and frowning at my reflection, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I did not care how I was dressed but the plainness of my brown eyes and hair annoyed me. Why was Edward here? Did it have anything to do with what happened yesterday? Had our encounter gotten to him as I wished it would?

"Bella, you have a visitor."

With a deep breath, I headed down the stairs, trying not to trip on my way down. He was standing there, an odd look of fear on his face. It was just like the moment I had been dreaming of. The moment when Edward would come to my door, ask to talk to me, and I would be forever changed. This was what I had wanted for the last three weeks, an explanation, something.

"Hi Bella," he purred. "Can I talk to you outside?" His voice awoke a longing inside me. I instantly began to wonder how long it would take before his voice didn't make me go weak at the knees.

I nodded turning to my Mother, whom I was sure was listening.

"Oh sure, I'll, just be here," my Mother awkwardly stammered. I waved as I closed the door pulling my jacket from the couch.

As we walked down the drive, he lead the way, his shoulders were squared as if he was willing himself to take each step. He opened the door for me; all I could think of was those old movies with Carey Grant or Jimmy Stewart. I slipped into the Volvo as he gently closed the door. Suddenly, I felt like Audrey Hepburn, I blushed, blinking the idiocies away. He walked around the car carefully sliding into the driver's seat. He seemed as nervous as I was. When the door closed, he leaned back collectively on the headrest and I waited.

"I know you have some questions," he began as I sighed.

"What's with Alice?" I stammered.

He smiled to himself looking up, eyes filled with doubt but he answered me anyway.

"I asked her not to talk to you."

I couldn't believe it, was I right?

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, she fought me tooth and nail all the way through. She won't even speak to me now."

I laughed to myself, despite everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He winced at my awkward apology.

"So that fight in the hallway, was about me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my sister is very stubborn." I bit my lip, wanting to change the subject.

"I know what happened," he started, tilting his head as he took a side-glance my way.

"You mean in gym," I added, as he nodded.

"Look, I know, I know what you are," I finally said, hoping to make this easier on him.

He looked up shocked.

"You know, what I am?"

I nodded looking out the window, avoiding his gaze. Fall was turning to winter shortly, I felt as if summer had just given way.

"Yes."

He smiled crookedly, almost playfully.

"And what is that?"

"I have my theories," I retorted. He sighed exasperated shaking his head

"Bella it was..."

"It was magical," I finished. "You were so fast and so strong."

He shook his head. "There is nothing magical about me." He seemed disgusted, as if his own powers and habit of saving people was a curse.

"You are always cold, the way you behave and talk, it's old fashioned. Your skin is pale white and on sunny days, you guys don't come to school. I've never seen you eat, I know what you are."

"What am I?" he asked.

I shook my head; I couldn't admit it. I did not want to scare him away. I felt once this was over, he would pull away from me for good. That all my nightmares would become a reality and my words would be the catalyst.

"I can't say it."

"Why not?" He tilted his head. I sighed, trying to avoid his gaze even though the thing I wanted most was to look into his eyes.

"Because if I say it, everything will be different."

He smiled painfully. "But everything is different already, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I'll loose you... and Alice." I tried to cover quickly, my heart thumping. "I mean, you'll leave or something."

"Just say it." He closed his eyes, bracing himself for my words.

"You're a vampire." It was as if he was holding his breath for an eternity, as he breathed out he seemed grateful.

"Are you afraid?"

I shook my head.

"No, I know I'm supposed to be. I'm actually surprised, but everything makes sense now." I could feel my lips curling into a smile.

He shook his head. "This isn't one of your stories, Bella."

I was shocked and embarrassed. "Oh, I know that, this is just so real." He averted my gaze.

"I should go," he whispered.

"Oh." I looked down.

"I've wanted to tell you. Out of every human I've ever met, I wanted to tell you," he whispered so quietly as if talking with himself.

I met his eyes, immersed in his words.

"Me? Why?"

He laughed, looking towards me slightly amused and sad.

"Because you're you, Bella."

I was blushing; I knew it as I looked away.

"That day in gym." He nodded solemnly.

"You didn't have to save me, you know? You could have kept your secret."

He shook his head annoyed. "And let it crush you, Bella? You think I could have done that?"

He got quiet again, clamming up, clutching the steering wheel frustrated.

"I should go," he whispered again, strained.

"Is that what you really want?" I asked, studying him, wondering why he even came to talk to me in the first place.

He looked away from me as I stood my ground, my hand on the handle of the door as I debated on leaving him.

"No, but it's what I should do." I shook my head, confused.

"Why? Because of what you are?" He smirked slightly, his hands releasing their grasp as he rubbed his hands on his perfect pair of jeans.

"We're different," he started and I didn't want him to finish, I didn't want him to end whatever it is that he started.

"I don't care."

He laughed lightly shaking his head. "Unfortunately the world does. Nothing is what it seems and we all have a part to play." He shook his head at his own words, a scowl of determination on his face.

"I'm not playing any part," I answered, confused by his words.

"Aren't you? We all pretend, Bella. Especially in high school." I gave a quick nod. His words were hitting me like a ton of bricks. He spoke almost in rhymes and I knew he wanted to leave.

I slid out of the car, turning to him.

"And Alice?" I asked hopefully

He shrugged. "There's nothing I can do, at least now maybe she'll talk to me."

I smiled; nodding as I carefully closed his door, hope taking over fear.

"Thanks Edward."

I could feel his gaze on me as I made why way into the house. I heard the Volvo peel down the street as I closed the door.

"What was that about Bella?"

I looked up at my Mother.

"Oh, nothing just some school stuff." She was trusting enough, to not catch my obvious lie.

I headed back to my room.

"Going back to bed?" she mused.

"Maybe," I answered as I closed my door heading to my laptop.

I scrolled across the desktop opening up my latest file, the one I had been obsessing over. The story about vampires. What did Edward mean about my stories? Had he read my mind, or my writings? I was nervous now. There were obvious characters from school in this story. But the latest one had a very particular hero, with bronze hair. My heart fluttered as I thought about Edward reading my work. I shuddered remembering a few weeks ago, awaking to an open window, when I was so sure I had closed it before going to bed.

After I finished password protecting my files, I checked the lock on my window. It was working fine and I sighed fighting an uneasy feeling. I kept the window locked as I made my way downstairs. I couldn't avoid my parents much longer, I had to get to work. Renee smiled a welcome to me before looking back down at her book. She was studying to become a yogalates instructor at the YMCA in town. I knew Charlie was happy to get her out and about.

"Need a ride today, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. Driving around town with my father was the closest thing to humiliation. He insisted on taking the cruiser, to stay connected via radio. Despite being on call and having a cell phone, my father was old school.

"Maybe, Dad. Thanks," I responded as my father grunted looking back to the TV while I sighed pulling a box of cereal down from the cabinet.

When it was time for work I slowly slipped my hands into my jacket, I was not excited to have to reject Mike tonight. I wish void was really written on my forehead. If guys didn't ask then I wouldn't have to say no.

"I'm going to take the Chevy; I'll see you guys in a few."

My Mother looked up from highlighting passages in her book as she grinned.

"Drive carefully, Bella."

I gave her a strong nod as Charlie looked to his watch, debating on going into the station himself.

"Bye."

I waved closing the door looking up into the grey sky. It was a typical afternoon, but I felt dreadful. My mind was still racing about the Cullens.

"Bella," a singing voice called, and I looked up to find Alice leaning against my truck. A wide grin plastered on my friend's pixie face.

She danced towards my way, meeting me in front of the truck.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked. I smiled nodding.

"Of course," I replied sheepishly; she beamed pulling me into a hug while bouncing with excitement.

"I'm so sorry, I've treated you awful. These last few weeks have been torture for me."

I tilted my head trying to push the past away.

"Edward explained everything to me, I don't blame you, Alice."

She looked as though she believed me as the concern melted away. She reminded me of the old Alice, and I sighed wondering if things between us would go back to the way they were.

"You're going to work now, right? I'll come along."

I laughed as she walked around the truck letting herself in.

"I don't know, Alice; you'll be pretty bored sitting at Newton's waiting for me."

She chuckled, looking around my truck, taking in all the scents.

"Oh it's okay, I'll keep myself busy."

She looked back, sighing before shaking the sadness away.

"I'm so glad you and Edward talked." She stretched up as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Oh," I said, unsure how to broach the subject.

"I knew he would tell you but it took him forever."

I looked at her confused.

"You knew?" She shrugged as if it was a given.

"Of course, I see things," she looked away trying to make light of the conversation.

"You see things?" I inquired, my friend smiled as I started the car, trying to process all she was saying.

"Edward should have told you, he was going to tell you. Maybe he changed his mind?" she mused silently to herself.

"Like a psychic?" I asked before she nodded nonchalantly.

"Just don't ask me to help you place any bets," she laughed, a glint in her eye.

I couldn't help but laugh as we drove to Newton's while Alice talked animatedly.

"I'm so sorry to leave you to Mike Newton for the past few weeks. If I had any other choice," she paused the last few weeks seemed to be as hard for my friend as they were for me. "I told him you were suffering, that you would understand everything. But what you said yesterday coupled with Mike's proposal." I turned to her shocked.

"His proposal?" She giggled, shrugging.

"He asked you to the dance," she answered matter-of-factly. It was going to take some getting used to, Alice knowing everything.

"Edward's worried you're going to say yes to Mike." She motioned toward the store as I pulled the parking brake on the truck, before slipping out with Alice.

"But you know what I'm going to say, don't you?" I asked, happy that she had let me in on her secrets.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "But I've been torturing him and I won't show him…I believe that is why he finally came to you today."

She paused, shrugging as she looked to the surrounding woods by the edge of the parking lot.

"He's going to come in tonight, but don't tell him I told you," she laughed gracefully waving as she disappeared into the woods.

I shook my head amazed at what I had just seen. Alice was almost flying, her legs moving so fast propelling her into the forest. I couldn't contain my instant fear though. Edward was worried about Mike and I? He would come into the store today? It was a lot to handle in twelve hours. My theory on the Cullens verified and finding out they had quirks. What do you do with a psychic best friend? I shook my head bewildered. Edward's words from this morning made me blush as I walked through the doors of Newton's, half-heartedly waving at Mike tying my apron on.

"So have you given any thought to Homecoming?" I was lost in thought when Mike asked. My elbow leaning on the front counter. We had just restocked the bug spray in back. My shift was almost over as I eyed the clock with a sigh.

"I did, I'm sorry Mike but I'm going to be in La Push that weekend." I thought about crossing my fingers, but decided I'd go to visit Jacob anyway so it wasn't a lie.

"Oh," he sighed, trying to smile.

"Well maybe next time." I winced, trying to pacify his feelings.

"You could always ask Jessica, I'm sure despite everything she'd say yes." He barely brightened at the mention of taking Jessica to the dance. I wasn't sure if he was over their relationship or not, but hoped the alternative was enough.

"It's my best friend's fifteenth birthday so..." I tried the lie, shrugging as Mike nodded looking to the door as the bell rang.

"We're closing in five minutes," Mike stammered as he turned away, annoyed at the customer.

"Thank you." I instantly recognized the velvety, seductive voice and tried to take a steadying breath. Alice was amazing, I was sure she was outside somewhere laughing.

I turned to him, smiling.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he smirked, shrugging.

"My family likes to camp, but our gear is wearing thin." I nodded, trying to play along.

"Well we are closing in five minutes." He smiled, my knees turned to mush as I held onto the counter as he approached.

"Hmm, these GPS devices look interesting." My jaw dropped as I followed his gaze to the small electronic section we kept behind lock and key.

The GPS devices were new and very expensive.

He leaned in close to me, his breath extremely inviting as he whispered.

"Mike seems a bit depressed, doesn't take rejection well, does he?" he flirted. I was crimson with embarrassment.

"I-if you are interested in the device, I can call someone for you?" He smirked reveling in my awkwardness, leaning closer on the counter.

"What's in La Push?"

"You heard that?" I asked, amazed and annoyed.

He didn't answer as Mike locked the front doors, glaring at us.

"Can I help you with something?" Edward gave Mike a curt nod, pointing to a GPS device behind the glass.

"I'll take the 75 Garmin model." He smiled; his brilliant whites sent my heart fluttering.

Mike was instantly flustered as he processed Edward's purchase. I kept watching the two boys as I made my rounds checking the store. It was like the discovery channel, two Alpha males trying to show their dominance. Except instead of two bucks running at each other at break-neck speeds with antlers thrashing, they were glaring at one another.

When Edward finally left the store, I locked the door behind him watching. He seemed to feel my stare as he turned smiling leaning on his Volvo. He was waiting for me outside and I was eager to see him again, despite my nervousness.

Mike was annoyed as I said goodbye.

"You going to the dance with Cullen or something?" he asked frustrated as I fingered my keys.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to the dance, Mike. I told you I'll be in La Push that weekend...so goodnight," I said with more anger than intended.

When I stepped out into the night air, he was still leaning on his car.

"So what other, special abilities do you have?" I asked, leaning against the door to my truck.

He smirked while shrugging. I was annoyed at his coyness. I unlocked my door and jammed the key into the ignition. The car didn't start and I shook my head embarrassed. He just watched smiling, before tapping on my window. Mike was locking the doors to the store as he watched us.

"I think Alice is playing a game, Bella, " he said my name like a punch line to a joke. I shook my head, completely flustered.

"I can give you a ride, Bells," Mike shouted as he walked towards us.

"It's alright, I'm heading that way," Edward answered as Mike stopped. I slipped down from the truck, as Edward instinctively steadied my stance. I wondered if that super hearing of his, could sense my heart racing at his touch?

"T-thanks Mike, but Edward offered." Edward smiled at the boy, waving him away.

"I know a good mechanic," he snarked as he opened the door to his Volvo.

I waited for him, pinching my arm to make sure this was real. He laughed, noticing me as he closed the door starting the Volvo. I clicked my seatbelt ready for anything as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alice told me about her, gift," I announced hoping for some sort of reaction from him.

"I know." I looked at him trying to decipher his reactions.

"So do you have super hearing or something?" He laughed at me, enjoying my clueless nodding.

"I knew it." He looked at me as the woods raced by.

"You don't mind if I take you home the long way, do you?" I knew he was speeding, but I didn't care. I still felt safe as he broke a hundred, his Volvo racing the whole way.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" He quirked an eyebrow as if this was a game.

"Maybe." Was he enjoying this, I wondered.

I was silent for a moment, a hundred questions flooding my mind.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, the smile erased from his face and replaced with frustration.

"You know things, you hear things. Alice can see the future. What about Rosalie and Emmett?"

He laughed, "not all of us have extra abilities."

"So these are extra to the strength, and speed," I shuddered "and the coldness, and the paleness."

"And my aversion to the sun," he laughed.

"But I see you all the time, I mean it's not like you catch on fire or anything?"

"Myth," he chuckled. "I can hear people's thoughts," he said reluctantly, unwilling almost as if I was pulling it out of him.

"You hear my thoughts?" I was scared, everything I had ever thought, I shook my head.

"I hear everyone's thoughts except yours," he added comically, a hint of frustration mixed in his voice.

"Except mine," I repeated, "except mine." The fact that my mind was still safe from Edward brought a smile to my face.

"Alice can see the future and…why can't you read my thoughts? Am I defective?" I asked as he shook his head laughing.

"I can't smell you either. Carlisle thinks it is some sort of a… shield."

"A shield?" I pondered as he shrugged.

"He can't really explain it either," he answered quietly.

"Carlisle, you talk to Carlisle about me?" He looked down embarrassed and nodded.

"I share everything with him." I bit my lip; I had delved into some part of his life that he didn't want to divulge.

"Of course you do, that makes sense." He smiled crookedly.

"You haven't gotten to the most important question," he laughed. "Sometimes I really can't figure you out, Bella."

I looked at him, unsure of his meaning.

"Because you can't read my mind?" I inquired, happy that he couldn't.

"Sure, and because you know what I am and still you're avoiding that one very pressing question."

"Blood," I said.

"Blood," he nodded.

"I know you won't hurt me," I answered. "I just figured… I don't want to think about it," I said matter-of-factly.

He nodded, sobering up to the thought.

"Do you remember when you first visited? And Esme was so concerned about your eating habits?" I nodded, he wasn't in the room at the time but with his hearing, I figured he had heard it all.

"And Emmett made the comment that we are vegetarians too," he laughed at the private joke. "That is because we do not feed on humans, of course."

He said it wincing slightly, waiting for my reaction.

"So….?"

"We hunt animals, Bella." It all began to make sense.

"The camping trips?" He smiled, seeing the fog clear from my eyes.

"The camping trips," he confirmed.

"Oh. You always returned from those trips so happy and full-of-life." I smirked as it dawned on me.

He sighed, leaning back as the car sped forward. I could tell he was heading towards my house but I didn't want the night to end. I remembered the blush on the Cullen's cheeks when they returned from a trip, and how after a while in-between, they would go pale, and their eyes grew darker.

"So you all?"

"Yes," he replied.

"For how long? I mean, how old are you really?"

He laughed. "I was turned in 1918, if that answers your question. At the time, I was seventeen."

"Wow," I gasped. His gestures, the way he opened the door for me. He was truly a gentleman because he was raised to be that way. Edward was from a different time.

"That's a long time ago." I wasn't sure of the words that were flowing from my mouth. I wished for an edit button, or a rewind. Everything that came out sounded ridiculous.

"And, Carlisle?"

"He changed me, he's the oldest," he said solemnly.

"He changed you?" I let the words sink in, the next question on the tip of my tongue.

I paused for a moment, debating on whether to ask the next question, the one that sent my heart beating rapidly.

"Have you been in my room?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly when he gripped the steering wheel, feeding my suspicions.

"I mean, what you said this morning about my stories. I'm sorry, I'll stop writing them, I'll destroy them." He let out a bated breath, before smirking.

"I invaded your privacy and you're apologizing to me?"

"I didn't know, I haven't even written in weeks. Not since I had figured it out." I hoped I was making sense.

"You're not going to leave now are you? Now that I know?" He was silent for a moment, encouraging my fear.

"You know I won't tell anyone," I added, pleading.

"Alice knows that," he finally said, through a clenched jaw.

"But the others? Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, your family?"

"They trust Alice."

"So you'll stay?" I whispered pushing the emotion from my heart, he looked at me pained.

"I'll stay," he sighed as if he was indebted to me. "Alice, well, I don't think they could convince her to leave, not now."

I smiled, relieved slightly. "I know how she feels." He looked at me, a smile playing upon his lips. I wondered if he knew I meant it towards both of them. Alice and Edward not talking with either of them, how I wanted them both in my life forever.

We reached my house, I was nervous.

"I don't…" I tried to find the words, "I don't mind if you do come into my room."

He didn't say anything, I didn't know if I was embarrassing him or myself.

"Why not?" he finally asked, no doubt wondering what was going through my mind.

If I said exactly what I was thinking, what I was feeling, would he reject me? Maybe I was just some oddity for him. He couldn't read my mind, or smell me. Sure Bella Swan, the experiment for the local vampires, let's see how long you can stand her. I sighed.

"It's embarrassing," I finally answered.

He gave a quick nod before asking another question.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I turned smiling, happy for the change of subject.

"Alice hasn't told you yet," I retorted, happy to be let in on the secret.

He shook his head.

"I'm not working tomorrow," I answered matter-of-factly, not wanting him to wait any longer.

"May I see you tomorrow then?" he asked with a smirk, it was odd.

"I guess." I nodded.

"I want to show you something," he added and my heart raced at his words.

"I'll be here," he looked solemnly at the night sky as the sun dipped beneath the trees.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella?" he asked, as if I would be the one to disappear.

"Yes," I answered.

As I moved to slip out of the car, he was gone quickly within a blink of an eye, opening my door. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mike Newton trying the same maneuver. Edward was truly a lost breed. I wondered if he would walk me to the door. He didn't disappoint as he lead the way.

"Thank you, Edward," I said. "For this, everything it finally makes sense." I shook my head unable to suppress a laugh.

"What?" he asked, his white teeth reflecting the porch light and his eyes studying mine.

"Nothing, it's just I had promised myself that this year would be drama free. And yet, I'm glad you guys came to Forks."

He winced shaking his head.

"I tried to stay away from you, Bella, but I couldn't. Despite everything, I was too selfish."

He left me then, glancing back for a moment before getting into his Volvo. I held my breath. What did he mean, he was the selfish one? I hadn't even noticed my Chevy in the driveway. And wondered if Alice was the one to drop it off.

My Mother greeted me with a smile when I stepped through the door.

"Alice stopped by, she said you had some car trouble and Edward took you home?"

"Yeah I…"

She smiled some secret between Alice and her danced in my Mother's eyes. Leave it to Alice to charm her way with my parents.

"It's okay, dinner's on the table." I glanced at my father, devouring his steak dinner, next to a plate for me filled with vegetables.

"Thanks Mom," I tried to act nonchalant as I sat next to my Father.

He grunted a hello, as he eyed the game on the TV in the corner of the living room.

"So Alice brought the steaks, seems the Cullen family are into hunting." I looked down as my father cut into his venison steak.

"Yeah," I answered. "they hunt all the time." I wasn't sure if Alice was joking with me, if this was her version of a practical joke. But I couldn't help stifle a laugh as I speared a piece of zucchini into my mouth.

When it was time for bed, I debated on unlocking the window. Biting my lip, I played with an idea as I released the latch. If Edward were coming into my room, if he did want to see me, I would not stop him. I willed him to come, I didn't care. Let the drama in, I thought if it meant having Edward by my side. The very fact that this beautiful creature wanted to be by my side was bewildering enough.

I dressed and washed up mechanically. I had taken in a lot of new information in such a short span of time. I knew that Edward was a vampire and that his family was like him. But I was surprised by all the extras that went along with it. I was amazed at how well I had handled everything. Sure I was still in shock, or maybe it hadn't fully hit me yet. There was also second thought, maybe I had known it all along?

I wasn't sure how long it would take me to fall asleep, I was determined to wait for Edward. I laughed, realizing he was probably waiting for my parents to go to bed and Charlie was still watching a late game in the living room. I sighed; the Cullens were changing my life. But then again, there wasn't anything special about my life before the Cullens came into it. I was willing High school to speed by and hoped College was the answer. As my mind drifted to sleep, I suppressed a slight giggle, leave it to love to make me act like a teenager.


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

**Chapter 8: First date**

I wasn't sure if last night was real. Edward was in my room while I slept so soundly, the thought made me wince. My hope was that I hadn't said anything embarrassing. Renee and Charlie had to break it to me years ago that I was a talker in my sleep. If Edward heard my innermost intimate thoughts, then my life was over.

There was a note on my love-seat. 'See you in a few.' I beamed at the perfect script. It looked like something straight out of an Austen novel. I laughed; Jane writing vampires into her stories. I couldn't help but shake my head thinking of how different 'Mansfield Park' would have been.

I slowly got dressed, agonizing over every choice. 'Corduroys,' I thought, 'really,' while slipping them on; it was going to get colder later in the afternoon. Reaching for one of my many turtlenecks and a nice t-shirt my outfit was complete. Alice had threatened to take me shopping for weeks. Now I wondered if I should let her get me something that differed from my bland Washington wardrobe.

A horn beeped outside. 'Please don't let that be him, Renee would love that,' I rolled my eyes. There was a soft knock on the door and the butterflies began. I wondered if he knew I couldn't stomach the idea of breakfast. Renee and Charlie's voices reverberated through my floorboards as they greeted him in the living room. Edward's brilliant voice was music to my ears, as he officially introduced himself to Charlie, it was sweet. I had to get down there. With one quick check in the mirror, my teeth brushed and ready to go; I rushed down the stairs, skipping the last step. With utter amazement, I landed on my two feet in one piece.

My first impression was of Edward's beautiful bronze hair. The rain, which should have drenched him like a wet dog, instead made him look amazing as he met me with those golden orbs. He smiled; it was that crooked smile that I dreamed about. My father grunted watching our exchange. Edward seemed to remember that my parents were in the room, as he tore his gaze from me shyly.

"I would like to take Bella out, Sir, if you don't mind. There's a few places I would like to show your daughter a mile or so east of La Push."

Charlie looked him up and down; I was hoping he would be biased. That he would see Edward as more than just a boy, but as Doctor Carlisle's son, whom he admired. I held my breath, biting my lip waiting. Edward exchanged a knowing glance with me, he had to be reading my father's mind.

"Well I don't see a problem with it," Renee said. It was hard for my mother not to fall for Edward's charms.

"Will Alice be there?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "Oh no, Alice is spending time with her boyfriend."

The way he enunciated her, made my heart begin to race. The moment wasn't lost on Charlie as he sighed.

'Her boyfriend?' I thought. 'The way he said it, was this a date?' I pondered, blushing at the idea that I could possibly be Edward's girlfriend. My thoughts were turning foolish, as Charlie rubbed his morning stubble.

"Well, you two be careful," Charlie announced. Edward beamed, his excitement was infectious.

My parents watched us carefully as Edward opened the front door, grinning like the Cheshire cat on our way to the Volvo. It was going to take some getting used to, Edward's ways, as I stepped into his car while he politely waited. He walked deliberately; my parents must have still been watching us through the front window. When Edward carefully sat beside me, he smiled before starting the Volvo.

"That was fun," he said, sarcasm dripping from his soothing voice.

"Oh yes. There's nothing like Charlie grilling you." I laughed as he started the car, pulling slowly from my house.

"Are they still watching?" I questioned, turning towards my front door.

"Yes," he answered a grin brightening his face.

"Did you have to tell them where we were going?" he shrugged, gripping the steering wheel, signaling I had asked a complicated question.

"This way I have to bring you back," he replied. The edge to his voice thrilled me. My body didn't respond the way it should. I knew most girls would be afraid of him, but I was enthralled. I didn't care if he ever brought me back, Edward had won me over, I was his. I blushed at the thought.

"Where are we going?" I asked, when I was sure I could speak coherent sentences.

He smiled playfully, his eyes on mine waiting a moment before answering.

"Canada," he laughed my eyes went wide before he shook his head.

"Or at least, very close" he snickered, looking forward for a moment before glancing back at me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I can't seem to control myself when I'm with you." His smile fell to a look of pain as he shook a thought away.

"You seem to be doing fine," I replied pouting for a moment.

He sighed, wincing.

"I guess it helps that you can't smell me. I'd be in trouble then, huh?" I said it playfully, hoping he would stop brooding. I didn't want him to force himself with me. I hoped he didn't feel he had to take me out today.

We were quiet for a moment as the Volvo reached speeds that would have given Forks Cruiser's a run for their money.

"Did you supe up this thing or something?" I chuckled, using some picked up lingo absorbed from Jacob and his friends over the years.

"Rosalie, she likes cars," he replied. I giggled, imagining Rosalie covered in car grease working under Edward's Volvo.

"So that's her quirk," I said it quietly knowing Edward would hear.

"Yes, exactly," he answered a smile creeping up the corners of his perfect mouth.

"And the others?" I questioned as he sighed. I wondered if this was okay, if he wanted to share that part of himself.

"We all have gifts in our own ways. Not all of them are as obvious as others."

I nodded, thinking about what he meant. We were silent again and I watched the trees whiz by knowing he was watching me. When we finally slowed and he stopped next to a clearing, I was confused.

"Where are we?" he laughed, hopping out of the car and speeding to let me out.

"Uh, somewhere," he sighed averting my gaze.

"I was thinking of taking you to the movies, and then maybe to a museum or something," he looked down embarrassed. "But I didn't want our first..." he paused and I was hanging on his every word, "date to be normal."

I smiled thinking of going to the movies with Edward, how bored he would have been.

"Too bland?" I sighed, smiling as he stared at me intently.

"No, because you are special." I blushed now and wondered if that was his intent. A smile played on his lips before continuing, "And I have never been on a date before."

He shook his head, laughing at himself.

"Never?" I asked while following him towards the woods.

He shook his head.

"Never, no one ever..." He stared my way again, letting me come closer. "caught my attention before." I couldn't stand it any longer and was sure my legs would give out. The way he made me feel was unbearable. He stopped, turning towards me suddenly; he was excited and it reminded me of Alice.

"Close your eyes, Bella," he commanded. My heart leapt when he said my name, it would take some getting used to.

I did as he said and could feel his arms pick me up quickly. The air began to rush by, as I felt the ground crunching under his feet. We came to a slow stop and my stomach was queasy. I tried to take long drawn out breaths to steady myself. I couldn't distinguish the reasoning behind my queasiness. Was it from being in Edward's arms or the distance we had just covered in a few minutes? The feeling did remind me of jet lag, not that I had ever been out of Washington.

I looked around, there was a clearing far ahead, a patch of sunlight glittered off the morning dew. Edward led the way; I wished he would take my hand. He kept his head down, slowly clearing a path for me. I tried to take every detail in, the small, purple flowers that basked in the warm glow, the plush, green grass as it waved softly to and fro. It was a small circle in the middle of a vast forest. This must have taken Edward years to find. I supposed he had time for the discovery. He cleared his throat and my attention was on him. He looked apprehensive, if he could blush, he would. I smiled awkwardly waiting.

"This is where I go sometimes..." he started while unbuttoning his shirt. I didn't even notice he was without a jacket, wondering when he took it off. My heart raced as he continued backwards towards the awaiting rays. I stood motionless, unable to move, while my gaze was glued to him as he proceeded.

"When it's sunny out," he sighed one-step away from revealing his point. The light hit his perfect skin as he looked up meeting the star. I gasped, covering my mouth hoping not to upset him.

It was magnificent. His skin reflected the rays like tiny pools of pure crystal water. There was as shine, a perfect brilliance as he moved throwing the beams this way and that. It was more luminous than a diamond necklace, more opulent than anything I could have ever imagined.

"We attract too much attention," he finally said; looking to me tearing his eyes away from the sun.

"It's beautiful," I blurted out, he sighed, wincing. My eyes were drawn to his exposed chest, while he began buttoning his shirt.

"But I can see why you would hide it from others," I added, willing my lips to stay shut.

Edward seemed reserved as he looked down before meeting my eyes.

"I knew I should not have brought you here, Bella," he began, the brooding Edward taking over the moment.

"I'm glad you did." He shook his head as I made my way towards the clearing.

"I'm not scared of you. I know that despite what you may fear, you wouldn't hurt me."

He locked his jaw before responding. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." It was my turn to be angry.

"Super strength, hearing, you're fast. You have a weak spot for being a hero," I added, trying humor to lighten the mood.

His demeanor changed slightly as he shook his head, his wall was weakening.

"I have killed before." It was the answer to a question I would have never asked. Something I knew he had to bring up on his own.

"It's not who you are, I don't care." If he could have cried, I believed he would, I couldn't imagine the guilt he was feeling. I wanted to touch him, reaching out, he froze letting me take his hand.

"How long have you, been a vegetarian?" I asked, trying to make a point.

"Long enough," he smiled. "But I'm always worried; I hunt more times than the others," he let slip. I could see him wince, waiting for my response. He released my hand, and the lack of coldness left me feeling empty.

I circled him now and we were standing towards the center of the clearing. I couldn't keep my eyes off his face, he shimmered and glowed, it was intoxicating. I smirked, he didn't need the light to be completely breath-taking, but this was extreme. He moved quickly, keeping his gaze intact, it excited me but I had to keep my thoughts straight.

"What was it like, before you became a vegetarian?" The pain returned to his face for an instant. His stance changed as he balled his fists at the memories.

"You have no idea of the bloodlust for a young vampire. With my gift..." he quirked an eyebrow at me, before continuing, "I could hear what everyone around me was thinking. I tried to justify my hunger, anything to keep me feeding. I would pick off rapists, murderers, criminals who I believed didn't deserve life." I shuddered, imagining what it must have been like to be inside their heads.

Edward took my reaction with another grimace, as he looked away. I couldn't let him believe I was afraid of him.

"And then?" I asked soothingly.

"Carlisle came back for me, showed me another way. I haven't disappointed him since," he looked at me longingly. I was sure I'd be a puddle in the meadow if I didn't look away now. His gaze had locked me in place, I was stunned.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. Having to hear those horrible thoughts of those men." He shook his head.

"Don't try to justify it, Bella, I was a killer." I reached for him again but he moved away, leaning on a tree, watching me.

"It is what you did, but not who you are," I replied, hoping to change the subject. He eased a bit at my words as I looked around the meadow, sighing and breathing in the lush scents.

"Where did you ever find this place?" I asked laughing, looking at him trying to change my tactic. His mood had lightened, a smile almost visible on his face.

"I came across it some years ago, this is my private place." He gazed down embarrassed, trying to find the right words.

"I've wanted to bring you here for a while." My face reddened, the heat burning my cheeks while biting my bottom lip with a sigh. My legs were like jelly as I gave way sitting down on my jacket, letting the sun warm my skin.

"I'm glad you did." He walked towards me slowly. I pretended not to notice, as he stalked me, like a cautious shy cat. I smiled wondering if he'd circle around me like my old cat, Muffins, used to, before finding a place on the grass. He was so gentle, so graceful, and was beside me quickly, always watching.

"Does your family know about this place?" I asked, leaning towards him slightly, my hand could feel the coldness as our touch was merely inches away.

"I'm sure Alice does," he answered, his voice serious.

We sat there silently for a while, he didn't breathe. I wanted to remember this moment, this clearing as vividly as my imagination allowed. I felt at peace here, and almost cried at the beauty of the day.

After a few minutes, the silence began to overtake us. It was nice and peaceful; I felt like Edward wanted me. I could feel him watching my every move, the quietness suddenly was too much to bear.

"I don't care what you say, Edward," I sighed. "I don't believe you'll ever hurt me and I want to be with you."

I couldn't believe these very words were coming out of my mouth. Me, Bella Swan, the girl with the word void written across her face was asking a boy to want her.

I was opening my heart out to him. He sighed.

"I know," he whispered.

He knew? Did he feel the same way?

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" he asked

"I don't know," I smiled turning to him. His eyes were fierce, beautiful and piercing. He took my breath away as he always did. I was completely gone; I don't know how I became like this. How did I go from the girl who didn't care, to the girl who cared too much? I wondered if he felt the same way, God I hoped he did.

I motioned to get up, and he followed so quickly, helping me get to my feet.

"Would you like to walk back?" I laughed, shaking my head.

For five seconds in Edward's arms, I would gladly put up with the nausea, I was doomed.

"Should I close my eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best." I did as he instructed, closing my eyes as he picked me up again.

This time I paid close attention to the way our skin touched. Despite his cold embrace, it felt electrifying to touch him. I knew he could hear my heart, because he chuckled as it sped out of control.

"You can open your eyes, Bella," he murmured.

We were in front of the Volvo, my hands intertwined behind his neck not willing to let go. I stared at his lips, what it would take to just lean up towards them? 'No,' I told myself, 'not yet Bella.'

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked,

I looked around as he steadied me on my feet. The sun was barely in the middle of the sky, we had been gone for two maybe three hours.

"No," I said, sounding desperate, panicked.

"Maybe," I surmised. "Maybe I can show you a place I like to go." He grinned, that crooked grin that drove me crazy.

"Where you like to go?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, it's not as nice as this, but it does the trick." He shook his head letting me into the Volvo.

"Where to?" he asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"To Port Angeles, there's a great book store." He smirked knowing exactly which one I meant.

He kept stealing glances at me as we sped down the road.

"Do you have to call your parents?" I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure Renee trusts you, or has a crush on you." He laughed as I blushed.

I was sure he had read my Mother's thoughts and knew about as much already.

"Your Mother has a very nice mind," he said slowly, testing out the words as they flowed. "Sometimes I listen in, wondering if that's what you would sound like," he added.

If I could have turned tomato red, I was sure that was the color on my cheeks.

"She does?" I asked as he nodded.

"She's a very sweet woman," he countered.

"And Charlie?" I inquired, way too excited.

He tilted his head. "Charlie is very hard to read, he reminds me of you."

"Oh," I said, thinking. Charlie was hard to read, but not a complete blank slate like me.

We were silent for a moment as he eased into the parking lot. I was still trying to get used to driving with Edward. How smoothly we got from point A to point B. A couple of heads turned as we made our way to the bookstore. I was sure they were wondering what this beautiful boy could be doing with me. I shook off the feeling, there was nothing that could bring me down today. I didn't care what other people thought, this was one of the happiest days of my life nothing was going to ruin it.

I ran to the fiction section as Edward followed me.

"You've probably read all of these, haven't you?" I asked.

"I've had a while, Bella," he answered smirking

"Yeah," I wondered what it might have been like to be able to read all these books.

I didn't want to say what I was thinking, what it was like to be a vampire. To have all this time on your hands, to have all of eternity. And possibly, and this made me blush, but to be with the one you love forever.

"So which books haven't you read?" I questioned as he shrugged.

"I don't know, why don't you pick one out?"

"Okay," I answered. "Why don't we start with fiction," I smirked.

"That's a very good place to start," he smiled, following me to the beginning of the section.

"Now I'm not going to go for the classics." I beamed. "I know you too well I bet you even read those before," I said pointedly.

I pointed to a selection.

"Yes," he said as I winced. I hadn't even heard of the title. I grabbed the book handing it too him.

"Alright, next."

I pointed to another book. "Yes," he answered.

I squinted trying to make out the title of this book. I couldn't understand it.

"It's in German," I stammered. He smirked, entertained.

"You become acquainted with other languages, Bella, when you have nothing else to do." I hadn't thought of that, while there were libraries full of books to read if you had an eternity, there was also vast languages to master.

"You should hear Alice, she's amazing at linguistics." I blushed, running my hands across the Austen section.

"You are not going to pick Jane?"

"Oh no," I laughed. "I'm sure you've already read these."

"As you have," he smiled.

"So you noticed?" I was flirting. Me, Bella Swan, flirting with a gorgeous one hundred year old vampire in a bookstore.

"Of course."

"When do you sleep?" I asked, he shook his head.

"We don't sleep, Bella," he grinned. "I watch you sleep though."

He looked embarrassed, as if he couldn't control his words anymore than I could.

"You're more intriguing than any book. I've barely touched my favorites for weeks."

"You've been watching me for weeks?" I questioned.

How long had he felt this way about me? I wondered, my heart racing, I was sure it was seconds from giving way.

"You're very engaging, Bella. When you dream, it's the most fascinating thing I've ever witnessed," I knew he meant it, his eyes were smiling.

"Is there anything you haven't read here?"

"Maybe," he mused. "Has anything new come out in the last few weeks?"

I laughed, heading over to the new release table as Edward slowed behind me. He looked lost in thought and I surmised that it was best to ignore him, let him come to me.

"Say something," he said as I looked through the new release section.

"Say anything."

"What?" I inquired confused.

"That guy," he groaned through his clenched jaw as I looked up noticing a balding man leering at me.

"He's..." he paused. I was beginning to understand what Edward meant. The guy looked creepy. "His mind..."

"Maybe we should go," I stammered. "I have to pay for these."

"I want to rip his head off," he growled.

"No, Edward you shouldn't."

I grabbed his hand, hoping to calm him and dragged him to the front of the store towards the checkout section.

Edward looked like a cat on alert, his back slightly arched ready to pounce. His eyes were down, watching our hands intertwined as I reached the counter.

"All set?" the cashier asked, as I let go of Edward's hand. He still seemed alert but not as fierce.

"Maybe I'll report him," he whispered in my ear. "An anonymous tip?"

I paid the cashier, who was blushing as much as I was. Edward's breath was so sweet, it was intoxicating and addicting. She glanced at me, probably wondering who I was to him. Most likely rationalizing that we were brother and sister or cousins.

He stopped outside of a pay phone, his long slender pale fingers speeding through 911. He disguised his voice, making the tip. He described strange and intricate details as I turned away. I didn't want to know exactly what the man had done. Edward knew how long the guy would be in there and told the police to hurry. We watched the scene unfold from Edward's Volvo, as he monitored the man inside.

"He has no idea, he's still watching some women," Edward commentated for me. No doubt editing the worst of the man's intentions.

Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Edward?" I asked as he looked to me, his eyes becoming darker by the second. I saw the cruiser's lights flash as they stopped outside of the store.

Edward growled for a moment before he eased a bit.

"They have him," he announced.

We watched as the bald man was cuffed and thrown into the back of the cruiser. Edward seemed to want to jump after him, and I was glad he had control.

"See, you are the hero," I said shyly, elated. He tensed a bit.

"Just one less bad guy to do something to you, Bella," he said, "If you had any idea what was going through his mind, but he's gone now."

"Thanks to you," I added. "Thanks to your quirk," I said playfully. I was flirting again, sure my attempt seemed pathetic.

The sun was already setting; the hours sped by when we were together. My stomach betrayed me as it growled. Food was the last thing from my mind, but Edward had heard it.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, that's embarrassing." He smiled as he turned into the parking lot of a pretty Italian restaurant.

I had eaten at this place twice before, once on my sixteenth birthday and my eighth grade graduation before that. Charlie didn't care for Port Angeles that much, so we never visited that often. I had come a few times after getting my license, dragging Angela and Jessica but we hadn't been in a while.

When the waiter asked where we would like to sit, Edward motioned for a dark corner. He didn't seem to like the young man much.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as we settled down.

"No," he replied. "Just, human males."

"Yes?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"I don't think I can get used to the way they think when I'm with you," he replied making me blush.

The waiter was good looking I guess, but nothing compared to Edward.

"Oh," I said, not willing to process his thoughts.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well you have no idea how they look at you. Look over there," I pointed to a girl who was waitressing in another section; she played with her hair as his gaze left her.

"Or the cashier at the bookstore. It doesn't even affect you anymore does it? The way women see you?" He smiled, making me wonder if he knew I was including myself.

"How do they see me?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, you know, you dazzle them." He shook his head annoyed.

"It's because of the way I am," he paused as the waiter approached.

"Anything to drink?"

"Coke please," I answered.

"Two," Edward motioned looking back to me, shaking his head.

My eyes and thoughts were all on Edward.

"My voice, the way I look, even the way I smell. They're all part of what I am, as if I would need any of it," he finished, looking away.

"It seems you can't accept the way you are, just like I couldn't accept that I used to be such a klutz."

"Used to be?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You weren't here when I was younger, it was worse. Sure I trip once and a while now, but I was constantly covered in scrapes and bruises."

He winced, turning towards the window lost in thought.

"So you're a perfectly sculpted, killing machine, who saves klutzes, like me, and puts away the bad guys. How long are you going to continue to punish yourself?"

The words came out with no warning and he winced instantly.

"You know, sometimes you just have to let go."

He shook his head. "Bella, I am letting go." He rested his hands on the table, palms up. "I'm with you; maybe you don't understand how hard this is for me."

"No, maybe not," I sighed as the waiter brought our sodas.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. I had barely glanced at the menu and picked it up, searching for something I could eat.

"Um, mushroom ravioli," I smiled handing him the menu. He nodded looking to Edward who waved him away.

"Nothing for me."

We sat in silence again and I wondered how we got to this point. It almost felt like an argument. I wanted him for the first time to be able to see through my eyes the way I saw him.

"It's too bad you can't read my mind, Edward," I blurted out, quietly sipping my drink as he stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Then maybe you could see how wonderful you truly are." I blushed, looking down.

I had let him into my heart and he was slowly crawling inside. I knew there was no going back, either Edward would occupy this space forever, or my heart would be ripped in two. Just watching him, torture himself, pained me. I wanted the bruiting to end. It was that moment where I wished I wasn't so fragile, I wished to be just like Edward.

He stared at me in silence for a while as I finished my soda. Slowly, he pushed his drink to me as the waiter came placing my entree down. He smirked at me, trying to get my attention, and I blushed looking away annoyed.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked.

"She's fine," Edward answered. It was almost a growl as the waiter quickly left us. He shook his head annoyed as I picked up my fork spearing a piece of pasta.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, picking up our conversation where it left off.

I shrugged, making him wait, as I slowly chewed my food.

"You're always so self-deprecating, sometimes I wish you would just accept the fact that this is the way things are." I didn't look at him as I said this, his golden eyes narrowed a hint of blackness around the rim.

He eased a bit. "I give up, Bella," he said, smiling now.

I gazed at him shocked. He shrugged, his pearly whites flashing.

"I've been trying to tell you how dangerous I am, how being with me could get you killed or worse." He winced and I knew he was thinking of me becoming like him.

I smiled victorious.

"It's good that you finally accepted defeat, Edward Cullen," I laughed, popping another ravioli into my mouth.

He watched me eat silently for a few more minutes. A blonde walked by two times too many, she was a customer and kept going to the ladies room.

"I think you have another admirer, Edward," I said, pushing my empty plate away.

He shrugged.

"I prefer brunettes." He grinned.

"Any dessert?" the waiter asked as I shook my head, stuffed.

"Just the check please," Edward requested without taking his eyes from me. The waiter was already placing the black leather envelope into Edward's hands.

"It's all set," Edward quickly answered as he got up handing the money to the man.

I stood up, completely full and happy. Edward lifted my jacket, placing it over my shoulders, as I slipped my arms through. He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the restaurant and to the car.

"This was my first date too." I blushed, wondering why I hadn't admitted it this morning. He laughed.

"I know," he smiled.

I looked at him confused, "You know?"

He shook his head, "I'm a telepath remember? I've spent many hours listening to the same boys you have gone to school with for all your life."

I shook my head enamored, as he let me into his car. We were quiet, lost in thought as he sped down the highway back to Forks.

"So Carlisle is a doctor, no question what his ability is. All that blood." I finally broke the silence as a chill ran down my back. I hated hospitals and blood grossed me out, it was a big reason why my diet had turned to mainly vegetables as of late.

Edward smiled, nodding.

"And Emmett is very strong, even for one of us," he added.

"Esme." I paused wondering what made Esme special; she was so warm and inviting. "She's a mother," I finished. It all made perfect sense in that moment. A woman had to be a saint to adopt five teenaged vampires.

Edward laughed, looking to me, his eyes were playful, nothing like the tortured orbs at the restaurant.

"What about Jasper?" I inquired. Edward shrugged looking to the highway for an instant, before back at me.

"Maybe I should let Alice explain Jasper," he teased, sensing my insatiable curiosity.

"Or he can tell you all about it himself," he laughed, shaking his head at the thought.

"Jasper never talks to me, I don't even know if he talks." Edward chuckled a full belly laugh, it made my heart warm, he was letting go.

"That's because Jasper's new at this whole thing," he waved his hand in the air for a moment, perfectly graceful and fluid.

"Oh," I answered.

"Exactly, every day is a challenge for my brother." His face turned to a frown and I had to change the subject.

"Alice and Jasper always seem so in love." He smiled and my tactic had worked.

"They are," he looked at me, his gaze lingering for a moment. I blushed as he turned down a familiar road and I knew we were already seconds from my street.

"It's a Sunday, Bella, I should get you home early." He stopped outside of my house and I didn't want the night to end.

"This was amazing, Edward, thank you." He smiled, looking at my lips before nodding.

"Thank you for coming out with me, for trusting me." I sighed, leaning on the back of the seat as the street lights blinked on. It was as if they were signaling the end of one of the greatest days of my life.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I shyly smiled, taking a deep stabilizing breath.

"Tell Alice I said hello." He laughed, jumping out of the car and opening my door for me.

"Haven't you learned yet, Bella?" he surmised shaking his head.

"You're a gentleman, Edward, in a time where the very word is lost."

He looked down and I wondered how he would look blushing.

"There is still time to get out, you know?" Edward commented lightly, taking my hand and examining it as we walked to my front door.

"The same goes for you too." I smiled while he shook his head.

"No, it's too late for me." I held my breath, if this was a normal date he would have kissed me. If this was any other guy from school, he would have tried weeks ago. But this was Edward, and even holding his hand was exhilarating.

"Good night, Edward," I said painfully.

My longing to feel his lips on mine almost made me step forward, but I didn't want to rush it. Besides, I had never kissed a boy and the idea freaked me out, until Edward came along.

"Good night, Bella." He smiled, leaning his forehead on mine.

It was perfect, I hoped he couldn't see me blush in the darkness but I had no idea how good his night-vision was. He smiled slowly, releasing my hand as I slipped into my house. I leaned on the door for a minute before Renee cleared her throat.

"Good date?" she asked. I had no idea how long she had been watching me.

"Y-yeah," I answered, slowly regaining the feeling in my legs, making my way to the stairs. "I'm just going to bed."

Renee laughed. "It's only seven, Bells."

I didn't respond, she laughed again watching me go.

"I'm here if you want to talk," my mother offered.

I waved at her before closing my door to my room and collapsing on the bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about him, the smoothness of his hands, the way he held me to him when we were flying across the forest. Edward Cullen had become my world. In such a small amount of time, I had fallen head over heels. I laughed, finally able to understand the meaning behind the saying. I was exhausted from the day and my body shook with tired laughter while easing into a slumber.


	10. Chapter 9: Going Public

**Chapter 9, Going public**

I awoke to a typical rainy day in Forks. It was cold, wet, and the weatherman threatened impending ice. Thinking of yesterday, I smiled despite everything, because I was going to see Edward and Alice. God, I was even excited to see Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, despite the fact that they barely acknowledged my existence. I was so warm and laughed; someone had tucked me in fully clothed. I didn't even remember falling asleep, just laying on my bed. I wondered if my Mother had tucked me in, but blushed thinking Edward might have been the one.

I got dressed quickly, eyeing myself in the mirror while making faces. There was nothing special about me, my brown eyes, which I liked, look like chocolate circles. My hair, which was okay, was brown and long, probably in need of a trim. My skin, as pale as it was, still wasn't anywhere near the Cullen shade.

All my self-doubts rose to the surface as I stepped down the stairs, greeting my parents. Angela and Ben were driving to school today, since they had a first successful date over the weekend. I said goodbye to Renee, walking out into the cold morning air. I was wondering if the Chevy could handle the weather, but I should have known better. The silver Volvo was sitting beside my truck in the driveway. Alice was bouncing in the back seat. I grinned, wondering how my friend convinced her brother to let her come along. I didn't mind.

Edward met me at the door with an umbrella; it was very sweet, but unnecessary. Being a native of Forks, my parka was all ready to go, my hood up shielding me from the rain. As I slid into his car with a quiet "thank you", he smiled to my blush. The weekend had been amazing and I didn't want to chance anything. This was going to be my life now; my heart flip-flopped at the thought.

"Good morning," Alice chimed, almost singing the words. Her chin resting on the back of my seat.

"Morning Alice," I smiled as she grinned.

"I had a feeling the Chevy wouldn't make it through the day," she said amused motioning to my truck.

"Oh you had a feeling?" I retorted while smirking. Edward shook his head exasperated at his sister.

"So," she sighed, "Pop quiz today. I hope you studied."

I knew Alice was talking about Grodner's class and instantly moaned. Edward laughed as my heart skipped a few beats.

"That is cheating, Alice," he replied.

"Not really, I told you so you can study." I smirked as Edward chuckled.

He didn't have to study, he had taken microbiology more times than I could fathom. I wondered what it would be like to go to high school for one hundred years. My heart sank, I couldn't ask for that. But after taking various science courses countless times, maybe it would be less painful.

Edward was watching me, wondering, and trying to get into my head. I couldn't help but grin, thankful for all my thoughts to be my own. He probably wouldn't even speak to me if he could read my mind. My heart sank deeper into my stomach, a frog in my throat. He eyed me confused.  
"What is it?" he asked.

Alice was quiet in the back; I wondered if she knew what I was going to say.

"Nothing," I stammered, not able to lie very well. "It's just going to be another dreary day." I managed a slight smile, hoping it was believable.

'You're not going to make this into a depressing day,' I told myself. 'Come on, Bella, you can do this; you are used to doing this.'

"Well, I could tell you what you'll get on the quiz. If that makes you feel any better Bella?" Alice chimed, poking my arm lightly.

I laughed, my thoughts brightening to her touch.

"Alice, that's still cheating." Edward smiled, shaking his head half-heartedly at his sister.

"So Edward won't tell me, Alice..." I started giving Edward a fake scowl, "But what is..."

"Jasper's quirk?" she finished while smiling. Alice was having fun showing off.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"He's an empath," Edward answered making his sister pout.

"An empath?" I asked, still confused.

"He can feel other's emotions and he can alter them," Alice quickly added, hoping to tell me before her brother.

"Wow," I replied, wondering if he had ever done that with me.

"But it doesn't work on you, Bella." She smiled, laughing, "Jazz is very confused about that."

"More like flustered," Edward corrected.

"You should eat lunch with us," Alice sang.

Edward scowled for a minute. "Alice..."

"Oh, Edward, it'll be fine. Jazz can't smell her, he won't be tempted." He shook his head, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Alice, please." She laughed as he parked the Volvo.

"He's so protective of you, Bella; I have to keep reminding him that I met you first." She made a face at her brother, hopping out of the car and opening my door before Edward could get there. It was fun having the two of them fight over me. It was cute how protective they both could be, I wondered how long it would stay like this.

Alice hooked her arm in mine, walking me over towards Rosalie's shiny, red convertible. Rosalie was watching us carefully, as Emmett and Jasper stopped goofing around. Jasper's expression went from amused, to adoring as he spotted Alice. I wondered how long they had been in love, I hoped one day Alice would tell me the story.

"No one minds if Bella sits with us today do they?" Alice asked, catching her family off guard. She was looking at Rosalie who shrugged; her beautiful red blouse seemed so elegant.

"Not me," Emmett smirked at Edward winking. Jasper looked down deep in thought.

"You won't hurt her, Jazz. You have control." She smiled, trying to sooth her lover.

Jasper looked to me; taking a deep breath, testing himself. With a slight smile, he nodded.

"We'd be delighted Bella," he finally replied a slight, southern drawl creeping through. It was the first time I had ever heard Jasper form a complete sentence. I wondered where he was from, and where that accent originated.

Alice laughed, squeezing my shoulder before leaving me, running into Jasper's arms and kissing him lightly on the neck.

I felt Edward behind me, leaning against my arm slightly. I wondered if he would take my hand. Emmett helped Rosalie out of the car as they kissed ambitiously. They were a more flamboyant couple than Alice and Jasper. Edward and I waited for them to lead the way, as we stayed back.

"See you in twenty three minutes," Alice chimed as Jasper twirled her around him.

"Are all families this embarrassing?" Edward whispered, leaning towards me. I inhaled his scent deeply lost in it, before shrugging.

"So, should we make it official?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Absolutely," I answered, wrapping my fingers around his cold hand.

I saw the looks on our peers' faces, as we walked to the front doors. They were shocked.

"Everyone is looking at us," I said.

"Envious," he smirked, looking down at me.

"Of course," I replied. "Do you have any idea how many girls wish they were holding your hand right now?" He laughed, shaking his head as I chastised myself for asking a telepath if he could read minds.

"Do you know how many guys cannot believe that you are with me right now?" I blushed; leave it to a telepath to make me feel so much better about myself.

"Well there's really no going back this time," I gushed.

"I'm fine," he smiled.

As he walked me to my locker, I was in awe. I couldn't believe it, I had a boyfriend.

"Are you going to walk me into school everyday?" I mused.

"Only on the rainy days, the sunny days you're on your own. Or maybe, I'll have Angela walk you in for me," he teased while grinning.

"No, I think I can manage," I countered, flirting shamelessly.

He walked me to homeroom and butterflies began to well up at the thought of sitting with his family at lunch.

"So?" Angela asked in homeroom. "Spill!" I blushed.

"It's...I don't know what it is," I answered; wondering if Edward was listening in on Angela's thoughts.

"Well I'm pretty sure I know what it is," she grinned.

"Maybe," I mused. "So, how are you and Ben doing?"

I hoped she would take the bait, but she shook her head.

"Oh no, you know all about Ben and I. This, you and Edward Cullen, this is new."

"Well," I started, wishing the teacher would come in and interrupt us. "He's perfect obviously."

"Yeah..." she replied, tilting her head to the side.

"And, Alice and I have become really good friends."

"Uh, huh," Angela answered, egging me on.

"It's just...I don't know what to say."

"Bella Swan," Angela said while sternly shaking her head. "I can't believe you." She looked amazed. "No wonder you said no to Mike, I think he secretly was hoping you had a crush on him. He had no chance against Edward Cullen."

"I can't believe me either, Angela." I shook my head as the bell rang; the homeroom teacher quieted us down.

"We are going to talk about this later." Angela smirked before turning towards the front of the class.

It felt like the first day of school all over again, the Cullens were the topic of conversation, except I was included. I shook my head annoyed at the small town that was my home and embarrassed at the fuss one little relationship was causing. The glances and hushed whispers were driving me insane, but when Edward greeted me before lunch, his smile melted all my fears away.

I began to wish we had more classes together. I was beginning to feel awkward, not many girls had their boyfriends escorting them to and from class, except for Alice and Rosalie and now me.

Edward seemed nervous, as he moved straight to the lunch line.

"What do you like? Salad, right, tuna?" He spoke quicker than usual as he piled on the food.

"Edward, I can't eat all of that." I winced as he kept filling the tray.

"No, no it's fine," he said, grabbing me a lemonade. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was.

We walked slowly past my old table. Mike and Tyler glanced up confused, annoyed, and very interested.

"I wonder how Jasper's doing fighting all the jealousy in the room," he teased with a nervous smirk.

"I doubt it," I blushed "At least not from the guys." I wondered if this would be our little game.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Bella." I was crimson now, shaking my head trying to calm down.

"You have to stop doing that, Edward."

"Doing what?" He looked down confused, balancing all the food perfectly on his tray.

"Dazzling me." We were moments away from the table as I smiled, taking a deep breath. I wanted to stop the blush, not wanting to give Jasper any trouble.

"Hi," I said as Alice stood up excited.

"Sit, Bella, sit." Alice bounced, motioning to the seat next to her. She was squished between Jasper and I.

I did as she asked; I was sitting directly across from Rosalie, as Edward took his place beside me.

"Hi Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper." Jasper nodded as Emmett waved slightly.

I didn't know why, but I wanted Rosalie to like me. It was a feeling I never had before. I usually didn't care if someone liked me or not. But this was different, this was Edward's family.

"Hi Rosalie," I said again quietly. She looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mind, Rosalie," Edward reassured me.

"Oh," I blushed. "So is anyone going to the homecoming dance?" I asked while looking at the beautiful blonde.

"I mean you can't have too many tiaras right?" Everyone looked to me and then to Rosalie. I wondered if I was pushing the envelope.

"The homecoming dance?" she asked her eyebrows raised incredulous.

"Well, I mean," I stammered.

"Tiaras?"

"Y-you are the most beautiful girl at Forks High, in Washington even."

Edward laughed as Emmett put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"That's my girl."

I noticed a slight smile on Rosalie's lips.

"But I'm sure you've heard that before," I countered, hoping I wasn't embarrassing myself or her. "You are all the guys talk about," I whispered.

"Sorry, I'm stammering," I announced.

"It's alright." Emmett saved me, leaning towards the table. "You're only human."

The comment got the Cullen's laughing. He said it so quietly, so cautiously, even Rosalie laughed lightly. Edward took my hand under the table, calming me as I took a sip of my lemonade and a bite of my sandwich. I tried not to blush, taking deep breaths. The rest of the student body in the cafeteria looked at us. I could feel their stares. They must have thought it odd to see a table of such beautiful creatures laughing gracefully. Then there was me, in the middle of the table, embarrassed.

"So how about it, Alice? Baseball this weekend?" Emmett inquired his excitement infectious.

Alice glanced up, a glazed look on her face signaling she was having a vision.

"Maybe, Sunday."

I looked down wondering what that was all about.

"You guys play baseball?"

Emmett smirked obviously excited. "Heck yeah we play baseball."

Edward laughed, gently squeezing my hand. "It is the American pastime after all, Bella."

I felt like I wasn't in on the joke.

"Bella, you're going somewhere Saturday," Alice announced.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm visiting La Push."

The table looked down, quiet and serious.

"My best friend, Jacob Black, he lives on the Reservation."

The table was lost in silence as I looked around, even Alice averted my gaze.

"What?" I shook my head confused.

Edward was the one to answer, whispering.

"We're not allowed in La Push," he said, as the others looked uneasy.

"Oh, oh," I stammered. The realization was dawning on me. "The stories."

"Stories?" Alice asked.

"You are the...rival clan."

Rosalie looked up annoyed.

"They talk about it?"

"Oh no." I shook my head. "It's just a part of their legend, I guess."

She seethed, looking away and out the window.

"So, you guys will play baseball, that'll be fun right?" I added, wincing. It felt like a 'how about those Yankees' joke.

"You should come," Alice saved while smiling. "You don't have to work."

"Oh, maybe, if you want me to." I looked around; Emmett smirked as Edward seemed lost in thought.

"Of course we do, plus you haven't seen anything until you've seen us play baseball." Alice wiggled her eyebrows and Edward laughed, everyone eased a bit. Rosalie refused to look at me for the rest of the lunch period.

When we arrived at Biology, Alice didn't seem phased at all.

"We should hang out this Friday, go shopping or something?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Rose could come, and Esme too maybe." I shook my head at my friend, sitting down on the stool next to our lab table.

"Rosalie doesn't seem to like me," I offered, hoping for an explanation.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, it's just...she's a little jealous of what you are, of what you have." This confused me.

"But she's perfect."

"Yes," Alice answered. "But you're human," she whispered.

"She has human envy?" I rationalized.

Alice shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

The period dragged on, as we finished the pop quiz and then were given a lab assignment.

"Are you sure I can come on Sunday?" I asked as the bell rang signaling the end of the torture.

"Oh yes," Alice sighed. "I don't see anything wrong with it," she hinted towards her quirk. "I'm sure Edward would want you to be there," she added for good measure.

"He's always so worried," I said quietly, as we stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes, he's been that way ever since he met you," she replied, walking towards Jasper as Edward came to my side.

I eased into a comfortable pace, as we made our way down the hall. The stares were dying down and I no longer felt like I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe.

"Any chance we have a sub for gym?" I asked Edward, hoping for a reprieve from the sweats and bouncing basketballs.

"No chance, Bella." He smiled as we walked through the double doors together. He laughed as we separated going to our respective locker rooms.

Gym was as usual droll. The girls were separate from the boys so there wasn't any chance to talk to Edward. I hoped study hall would be the exception, as I slid next to his table in the corner. He beamed at me, taking my breath away as the heat rushed to my cheeks.

'Keep focused, Bella,' I reminded myself as I took out my IPod, mirroring Edward.

"Do you like it?" he asked, nodding towards my device.

"Yeah." I bit my bottom lip.

"Good," he mused. "I wasn't sure about the color," he added, to my shock. Looking up, it seemed like he wasn't sure if I had heard the whisper.

"You got this for me?" I asked, leaning towards him. He tilted his head apologetically.

"Alice insisted it was the one thing to cheer you up. Since you hated your birthday," he said, hoping to ease the situation.

I shook my head, laughing, as he narrowed his gaze.

"What are you thinking right now?" I shook my head, swallowing hard.

"That, I'm just really lucky," I answered finally, laughing again and slightly bemused. He looked at me carefully.

I tried to remember what I wanted to ask him, Alice's words came to me as I leaned in.

"Alice said something interesting to me today, about Rosalie..."

"Being envious of you," he finished. I gave a quick nod, of course, he was listening in.

"What did she mean by that?" I was curious, he thought for a moment trying to put together the right way to answer my inquiry.

"Rosalie has never had children, neither has Esme. They're not able to have them you see. It's something that pains them." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Rosalie thinks that by us seeing each other, that means you're giving up the one thing she wishes for in all the world."

"A child," I answered.

"Yes," he said looking down, as if he was waiting for me to awaken from my confusion of wanting to be with him.

"I've never really, thought about having children," I admitted.

Edward didn't say anything as he sighed.

"Yes, well I suppose when you can no longer have something, you want it more than anything." He was looking at me now, his eyes filled with longing.

I wondered if he wanted me, if I was what his life was missing. The idea sent my heart fluttering rapidly, and I shook my head nervously, laughing.

The week went by quickly, and soon the newness of Edward and I being a couple started to lose its shine. Alice had already convinced Rosalie on the shopping trip but Esme declined. Friday was Carlisle's day off. I smiled when she told me the reason for Esme's refusal. I wondered after all those years of being together, if their love was still as strong as ever. If it still hurt them to be away from one another.

As I sat in the back of Rosalie's red convertible, I listened to Alice's chatter. She was gushing about the stores we were to visit, as Rosalie broke the speed limit. I had tied my hair up tight when I saw the top was going to be down for the trip. The day had begun rainy, but Alice insisted that it would stay cloudy and clear. Rosalie took the announcement as an opportunity to air out her car.

"It runs amazingly," I commented when we stopped at a red light. Rosalie didn't turn around, but looked at me through her rearview mirror.

"Edward said you work on cars?" Rosalie didn't answer me as Alice turned around smirking.

"She'll warm up to you, Bella," she chimed. "We're going to a lingerie store first, it's Rose's favorite."

We pulled into the mall parking lot and my stomach sank. I wasn't a shopper, my idea of shopping was waiting with Charlie at the food court while Renee picked up my school clothes. I was trying not to blush, as Rosalie threw lacy garments into a velvety shopping bag as Alice helped her pick out some pieces.

They both shopped with ease and I could see Rosalie enjoying herself. 'It's worth it Bella,' I told myself. After an hour in the boutique, we walked into another specialty shop

We spent a few minutes in one of the more expensive stores; Alice flitted around picking out a few outfits holding up some to me.

"I'm going to try this on. I'll be right back," she announced, leaving Rosalie and I before we could protest.

We stood alone in the corner of the store, silent for a few moments before I laughed. Knowing Alice could have seen what she would look like with her gift before trying the outfit on.

I wondered if she had left Rosalie and me for a reason. Rosalie barely moved, pretending to eye a silk piece. I sighed, trying to gather some courage.

"I know you don't think very much of me, Rosalie," I whispered not looking up. "I just, I guess I want you to like me," I finished, closing my eyes.

I had no idea where the courage came from to say this.

"Why?" she asked without looking up.

"Because you're Edward and Alice's sister, because you are important to them." She didn't say a word and we were silent for another long moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" I mused, smiling slightly.

"Sure, go ahead," she answered. I took a deep breath, wondering if I was pushing my luck.

"What would you have done if you were me?" She tilted her head trying to understand my question. "If Emmett was the vampire and you were still human? Knowing all you know now, what would you do?"

She didn't answer me, she looked deep in thought. Rosalie looked away as Alice beamed walking towards us with her outfit.

"It fits," she announced. "Come on, Bella, I have a few ideas for you."

I groaned, letting her pull me to the other side of the store.

Rosalie was silent for the rest of our shopping trip, making me ponder if I had ruined her mood and the chance of us ever being friends.

Alice didn't pay her any attention and I knew she had a vision of our conversation. I agreed to let Alice buy me an outfit, on the condition that she let me pay her back, even though I had no idea of the cost.

The car ride home was silent; I was sure Alice felt the apprehension and was allowing her sister and I some time with our thoughts. When we had finally arrived at my house, Rosalie turned to me as I got out of the car.

"Bella," she called as Alice watched us. "I'm not sure," she finally added, answering my question from hours ago.

I nodded smiling.

"See you guys later." I turned more confused.

"See you on Sunday," Alice sang.

I smiled waving while walking into the house. If Rosalie wasn't sure, maybe I had made some leeway with her. If she had finally understood, even a little bit what it was like to be me, even for a moment, maybe there was some hope for us.

I passed through the threshold, deep in thought with my bag in hand.

"Did you get something for dinner?"

"Yeah," I answered Renee.

"We stopped at the food court."

I waved making my way up the stairs.

"Don't forget we're leaving for La Push tomorrow at eleven." I smiled nodding before closing the door to my room.

As I stepped into the darkness, a cold hand slid across my mouth.

"It's me, Bella," a velvet voice soothed and I relaxed immediately.

My heart was out of control and I didn't want his hands to leave me. I turned to him, wanting to linger in his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he smiled shrugging.

"What did you do to Rosalie?" he countered.

"I-I asked her a question." It was a simple answer, but he shook his head.

"I've never heard her thoughts so conflicted before." He laughed. "Her waters don't usually run that deep."

"Well..." I started, embarrassed.

"No, it's good. It's good that she thinks about it," he said looking away.

"Did I scare you?" I blushed, shaking my head.

"A little, until I knew it was you," I answered honestly.

"I'm happy you're here." He smiled, sitting down on the love seat. "It's just, knowing I won't be able to see you tomorrow, not for the whole day. Not being able to be near you."

"Oh," I stammered. "The treaty, right?"

"Do you have to get ready for bed, I can wait."

I knew I was blushing from head to toe; it didn't phase me. I was getting used to being this awkward crimson color whenever Edward was around.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a sweater, for comfort sake, before heading to the bathroom. Laughing at myself, I wondered if he was expecting anything like his sisters. I giggled pulling on my pants. Alice and Rosalie spending all that time shopping for lingerie, is that how he thinks girls dress for bed?

"Get a hold of yourself, Bella," I whispered, washing my face and brushing my teeth.

Edward liked the way I was never going to be like his sisters, and Edward and I... I blushed again, splashing more cold water on my face, before double-checking my reflection in the mirror. My hair was up in a sloppy bun and I was so comfortable.

I took a deep, settling breath before walking back into my room. When I sat down across from Edward, he smiled from the loveseat.

"I'm glad you came this time, when I was awake," I joked laughing.

He smirked, looking around my room.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" he asked.

"I'm sure you already know," I retorted.

"I'm not sure how you felt about it."

"Well," I said. "I'm not a big shopper. But it was nice doing something that both Alice and Rosalie enjoyed. Although, I'm not sure how much fun Rosalie had." He winced, sitting forward towards me.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, Bella, you know that. She's more complicated than I even thought."

"But I don't think she hates me, not anymore. I feel like we're past that now." He laughed while leaning back..

"She never hated you, Bella, in the first place."

"No, maybe not," I mused. "So this vampire baseball..." I started as he chuckled

"There's nothing vampiric about it, Bella. It's just baseball."

"Yeah, but why did Emmett ask Alice about being able to play?"

"Oh," he smiled. "You will see."

I bit my lip smiling. "And how about La Push? What will you be doing there?" He asked.

I smirked and shrugged. "Hanging out with Quil and Embry, watching Jake fix up his car."

"Three boys, huh?" he teased as I nodded laughing.

"Three nice boys, whom I've been friends with forever."

A pained look swept across his face, before shaking it away

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what could have upset him even for such a brief moment.

"Nothing," he answered.

We talked for hours, about anything and everything. He asked me about my family and it was a topic I wasn't sure I wanted to open up about. I wanted to keep our relationship light; we had enough to deal with like the vampire/human thing.

"Well you've heard them fight, I'm guessing right?" I asked embarrassed.

He looked down, pretending to study his fingers.

"I try not to pry, Bella."

"Yeah," I said deep in thought.

He looked at me intently, wondering.

"I know that they love me and each other. I gave up the idea that they would break up years ago, I don't think they ever could now. But..." I couldn't find the words.

"I don't remember much about my life," Edward admitted, saving me from continuing.

"I do remember what my parents looked like though. But there's no memory of them arguing, it was a different time."

"Do you remember what they were like?" I asked intrigued.

"They were nice, my mother was sweet, my father gentile. I wanted to be a soldier so very much, before my family fell ill. They were the first to pass. I just remember being in so much pain and agony, Carlisle helping us through it."

"So Carlisle was there, he was your doctor?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He was so good with us, trying to aid in our suffering."

"I can't imagine what it was like," I added.

"It was a different time, Bella, everything was different. So, even though your parents may fight..."

"I still have them," I finished. He smiled getting up so quickly, sitting next to me.

I bit my bottom lip blushing again.

"What?" he asked, as I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering when I'll stop reacting this way."

He grinned, putting his hand on my cheek, feeling the heat emanating from my blush.

"I like when you react this way."

A smile spread across my face, I was wondering if he would kiss me even though his hand on my cheek was enough. I remembered Jasper doing this very gesture with Alice months ago, thinking how intimate it was. Now my heart was beating in every direction, and I knew how Alice felt in that moment, it was perfect. I was filled with the utmost contentment.

"I like this," I admitted, drowsiness creeping up, clouding my inhibitions.

"Like what, Bella?" he asked as I laid my head on his shoulder. He seemed to tense for a moment, possibly testing himself with me so close.

"Being with you, even if it's just like this..." I yawned softly, trying to continue my thoughts. "Forever," I sighed trying to fight a second yawn.

He didn't react or breathe, I wondered for a moment, the haze creeping into my mind if I had admitted too much.

My body slid closer to his, my hands numbing as I began to lose myself. He sighed, moving me slightly and tucking me under the covers, as the sleep began to overtake my will.

"Don't leave," I whimpered, grabbing his shirt before my eyelids closed.

"How could I possibly leave you, Bella Swan?" he whispered. His fingers gently stroking my forehead.

I heard him sigh and ease next to me, as I lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 10: La Push

**Chapter 10, La Push**

When I woke up, Edward's arm was around my shoulder; my head was nestled on his stone cold chest. I could hear him breathing, but there was no heartbeat. I knew there wouldn't be, but it was so amazing to me that someone with so much life, someone I was sure loved me, didn't have a heartbeat. He was magical.

"Good morning," he purred before I opened my eyes.

I moaned a little waking slightly.

"I believe your Mother said you were to leave at eleven, it is ten, Bella."

"Yeah," I said, not willing to let him go.

He laughed. "I am pretty sure if your mother catches me here I would not be welcomed back."

I chuckled, fully awake.

"I will be here when you return," he said assuring me, moving slightly away from me as I stood up.

"You be careful, Bella." He smirked. "I can't be there to save you."

"I'll be fine," I answered. "No homicidal bleachers in La Push."

I laughed lightly at my joke as he shook his head.

"Bella, come on you have to get up," Renee called. Edward's eyebrow perked up, a smile playing upon his face.

"I'm coming," I called down. "I should go take a shower," I finished to myself, or Edward, I wasn't sure which.

Edward nodded, watching me intently as he walked backwards slowly towards the open window.

"You'll be here, when I get back?" I asked again trying to make sure.

"I said I would," he answered.

He slipped out of the window, falling without even looking down. I ran to the sill, he was smiling looking up at me. In a flash, he was gone. Edward astounded me every moment we were together I could not believe it.

When I was finally dressed and showered, ready to go, I descended the stairs. Although having just left Edward made me sad, I was in awe. Having just slept in Edward's arms, it was better than any story I had ever read. Nothing could have prepared me for the way I felt right now. My love for him ran even deeper; my heart seemed to double in size. This is what they meant by seventh heaven.

"Can we take the Chevy?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

My mother eyed my father, before he answered shrugging.

"Sure, why not."

"Great," I announced.

"Don't forget your tackle box, Charles," Renee reminded him.

"Mmhmm..." Charlie groaned, reading the newspaper, he didn't look happy.

"Something wrong, Dad?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just...I don't like to see killing, Bells."

"Killing?"

"Unsolved murder, four towns down. I got a call last night to go and help investigate. They think it might be heading this way; they are not sure what's going on. They're thinking maybe an animal..."

"An animal? Like a bear?" I inquired.

"We're not sure, cougars? It's hard to tell, wolves.." He shrugged. "We just want to stop it, whatever it is."

"Oh yeah." I bit my bottom lip thinking.

After breakfast, Renee and Charlie reluctantly walked towards my Chevy.

"This will be great," I chimed, trying to imitate Alice.

I missed La Push and my visit was long overdue. I had a feeling my reluctance to leave Forks; to leave the Cullens had something to do with it. The feeling of guilt washed over me as I unlocked my car doors and my parents piled into the cab of my truck.

When we finally arrived at La Push, after the groaning of the engine, I was sure my parents could not wait to get out. I wasn't sure if it was my driving or the truck that put them on edge. Parents never seem to accept that their baby is operating a three-ton machine, and while some parents do accept it, they didn't want to participate in it.

Sarah met us at the front door as Billy wheeled himself next to her, waving to Charlie. They had a full day of fishing ahead of them, and I knew he wanted to get to La Push early. Renee had wanted to stay late, so they compromised with two fishing trips. I said my hellos to the Blacks before looking around for Jacob.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

Billy laughed, motioning to the backyard.

"Where else? Quil and Embry are with him working on that damn car," he sighed.

"I'll see you guys later?" They nodded, waving me away as I turned the corner towards the garage.

Jacob had built the large structure with tarps and rope, completely separate from the house. I saw a gutted rabbit held up by cinder blocks with Quil and Embry flanking the car. Half of Jacob's body protruded from under the rabbit.

"Hey Bells," Quil beamed, pulling me into a hug.

"What's up, Bella?" Embry asked, giving me a welcoming nod.

I shrugged waiting for Jacob to acknowledge my arrival.

"Hey Jake," I said as he laughed.

"I heard you coming all the way down the road," he chuckled.

"Well that's your handiwork," I teased back smiling.

"Maybe I need to tweak a couple of things before you leave," he added.

"Do whatever you need to do. This is looking good," I mused, motioning towards the car.

Talking about Jake's car would get him to come out and greet me, like easing a turtle out of its shell.

"You think?" he asked, popping his head out. He was covered in grease, with only a plain white t-shirt on and an old pair of jeans. He gave me an awkward hug as he beamed.

"I've been working on it for a while now, there's still some parts missing." He shrugged, smirking while wiping his greasy hands on a red towel.

"Quil, give Bells a soda," Jake ordered with the same ease he always did. His friends followed him around like a leader and I was used to it.

Quil laughed, handing me a warm soda can as I popped it open. It felt like the summer all over again. Instead of Jacob under my Chevy, it was this little yellow car. The boys all smiled, laughing as I sipped the soda, my brow furrowing.

"So are we doing anything special for your fifteenth, Jake? I questioned, eyeing the boys.

Jacob shrugged as Quil laughed.

"Has Jake told you he was dumped yet?" He couldn't contain his excited laughter as Jacob threw his grease covered towel at Quil's face.

"Shut up!" he growled as I looked at Jacob confused.

"He didn't even tell me he was seeing someone," I countered teasing slightly.

Jacob shook his head as Embry chuckled silently; not wanting to feel his friend's wrath.

"It was just a few dates."

"It was Leah Clearwater," Quil added, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"So, she finally said yes, Jake?" I asked smiling, as my best friend blushed shrugging and taking a swig of his soda.

"No big deal, really."

"It was cold, Bella, she's seeing Sam now. But we all knew she's had a thing for Sam for years."

"We told him it was a suicide mission, Bells," Embry added. "Rumor has it she used Jake to finally reel Sam in for the kill."

Jacob locked his jaw, shaking his head at his friend. I didn't realize all the drama on the reservation would go on without me being here. The thought made me sad, I'd been away for a while but time didn't wait for me. Everyone was still growing up, my best friend had been used and abused while I was away from it all.

"Sorry Jake," I sighed, lightly punching his arm. "Other fish in the sea, and all that." I laughed as he shook off the subject.

"You want to make it up to me; you can get me a carburetor for a 1976 rabbit," he hinted beaming.

"I could probably figure something out," I replied smiling and he eased a bit laughing.

"Sam's missing anyway." Quil and Embry stiffened at Jacob's comment. There was no malice in my friend's words, just annoyance and frustration.

"Missing?" Jacob nodded shrugging.

"Figures right, she breaks it off with me and then Sam goes running for the hills."

He laughed as Embry and Quil avoided eye contact shaking their heads.

I let the comment drop as Jacob chased his two friends away. "You wanna go down the beach, Bells?" he asked when we were finally alone and I nodded.

Jacob and I had our best conversations on La Push beach. He would skip rocks along the waves while I imagined swimming to James Island. As the sand crunched under my boots, Jacob picked up smooth rocks.

"Do you wanna tell me what the whole story is with Leah and Sam?"

Jacob sighed, shaking his head, his hair was growing out again, and the cold provided a perfect opportunity for him to wear it down. I knew his mother itched to trim his hair as she did every year. As soon as school was out, she used to chase him around the house with his father's electric shaver. Now the boys would pile into the Black's kitchen as Sarah gave buzz cuts to everyone. I remember hiding with Jacob those summers. I'd spend all summer with the Blacks if Renee let me. Charlie and Billy were such avid fishermen that it seemed natural to sleep over.

"It's nothing, Bella, just a stupid crush. I like someone else now," he sighed making me laugh.

"Jacob Black the ladies' man," I commented. He blushed, flashing his pearly whites as he bent down, finding another stone to skip.

"Maybe," he mused lost in thought.

"Do they have any idea where Sam is?" I asked concerned. Sam was always nice to me he had a hard life.

"The elders don't seem too worried," Jacob replied, his teeth clenched.

"Of course, Leah is freaking out," he added the last comment with a bit of acid.

"You really like her, huh, Jake?" I questioned, grabbing his hand as he seemed to ease to my touch.

"I told you it's just a stupid crush," he denied, letting my hand go as he began to throw the rocks across the waves.

I sat watching him for a moment, debating on whether to reveal my relationship with Edward. Finally taking a deep breath my mind was made up, as he threw his last rock before joining me on a bleached piece of driftwood.

"I had my first date last weekend," I admitted wincing as Jacob laughed.

I shook my head blushing.

"See you're here in La Push playing Don Juan and your dysfunctional best friend just hit puberty." He laughed again shaking his head before turning to me feigning seriousness.

"Who is it Bella? Who's the lucky guy?" His smile was so bright; I wondered how he'd react when I told him. "And don't say Mike Newton..." he warned me as I shook my head.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," I replied, closing my eyes waiting for his reaction.

He laughed dryly. "Oh, don't tell my Dad," he commented chuckling to himself.

I opened my eyes slowly, Jacob didn't believe in the legends, or maybe he hadn't put two and two together yet. Either way, he was okay with my relationship. A green light from your best friend was as good as your parents.

"So how's Charlie taking it?" I shrugged.

"I think Charlie's being willfully ignorant right now." I answered smiling at my best friend's innocence.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "My Dad, he's always so weird about the Cullens, having secret meetings when they moved here." Jacob played with a handful of sand as his eyes narrowed angry.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the Cullens. Maybe it's about something else," I offered, trying to deflect attention away from the new family. Jacob shook his head.

"It's like...one family has altered the reservation." He sighed, looking up as the sun centered in the middle of the sky.

"He really takes being a Black seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he believed in our legends." He laughed dryly, taking a deep breath.

Jacob and Billy had been at odds recently. I attributed it to my best friend growing up, it wasn't easy being the only boy and the youngest. His father always had these big dreams for Jake, and they always centered on his place in the tribe. But like any other typical fourteen year old, Jacob was challenging his father, pushing all the envelopes to see how far he could go. We were getting older and I realized how many different responsibilities would be put on my best friend's shoulders.

"You ready for lunch, Bells?" he asked, as his stomach growled.

I laughed, shrugging as he pulled me up from the log.

"You really are eating your parents out of house and home, huh?" I chuckled as Jacob gave me a bump, pushing me slightly to the side with his hips. We laughed as I staggered in the sand pushing myself further up the hill.

"Mom says I have a hallow leg," he joked. I shook my head wrapping my arms around my torso, shielding the wind coming off the shore.

"Or since you're a jolly green giant over here, your body actually might need the extra calories."

He smiled, a glint in his eye, as we made it over the peak of the hill and headed towards the house.

The warmth of the Black's home met me, making me smile while peeling off the layers Renee had insisted I wear before going to the beach. I smirked at all the pictures of Jacob and his sisters that lined the coffee tables and the mantle to the fireplace. The old patchwork quilt that I had snuggled up to almost every summer night, laid across the beat up couch. I sighed, following the voices of Sarah and Renee.

"Jacob, sit down and eat," Sarah chided. She took the bag of Doritos from my best friend as he avoided her other hand, which went for his head.

"Alright, alright," he laughed defeated as our fathers came into the kitchen. I could smell the fish frying in the pan as I sat next to Jacob, stealing his fork.

"You guys made out pretty good this afternoon?" I inquired as Charlie smirked at his best friend before answering me.

"Sure did, Bells, we're hoping this evening we'll get enough to last us till Thanksgiving."

I shook my head laughing as Sarah pulled a couple of pieces from the frying pan. Renee began to lay the first batch of food out, as Jacob followed his father, spearing a piece.

"Do you think you two could wait until we were finished here?" Sarah reprimanded. They both shrugged separating the meat from the bone.

"I've deboned the next batch for Bella." She smiled making me blush.

I hated eating fish with bones, that and coupled with my penchant for choking on them, Sarah always deboned a section of fish for me. Jacob grinned elbowing me slightly in the ribs.

"That's okay, Ma, I learned the abdominal thrust this semester, just in case." He shook his head teasingly for inflection as our fathers laughed heartily.

I gave Jacob a fake scowl before rolling my eyes. His mouth was full of fish and he didn't seem to notice.

"So how are Rachel and Becca doing?" I asked, inquiring about Jacob's two sisters who were away at college.

"They're doing well; they'll be home for Thanksgiving next week, which reminds me, Renee are you coming this year?"

I glanced up wondering the same question as my Mother looked to Charlie and then back.

"Sure Sarah, we're in." I smirked at Jacob before Sarah turned the burner off and Renee pulled another plate of fish and potatoes from the stove.

It was a tradition that we'd spend Thanksgiving in La Push, I remembered fondly running through everyone's house chasing after Jacob as we collected the kids from the dinner tables. A Thanksgiving in La Push wasn't your garden variety holiday. There was no turkey, which I was thankful for this year. There was however, a lot of football and fish fry. Every house had a different dish, Renee and Sarah would go around sharing food and stories, laughing the night away. One living room suffered as the men piled in watching some big game.

"So have you given any thought to colleges yet, Bells?" Sarah asked as she pulled a piece of fish apart on her plate.

I shrugged thinking.

"Maybe Washington State, I'm trying to put off the whole process all-together."

Jake shook his head at me as Charlie cleared his throat.

"Bella's going to be a writer," my father added smirking.

"Dad," I blushed shaking my head.

"I think that's a good place to start then Bells," Billy chimed in. "That's what the girls did, narrowed down the colleges by their majors."

Jacob's father smiled before looking back down at his plate. Charlie looked at me quickly and smirked before changing the subject.

"Any word yet on the Uley boy?" Charlie mused, before taking a large bite of potatoes.

Billy shook his head as Jacob looked up annoyed but interested.

"Just called before we sat down, no word yet."

Charlie gave an assessed grunt as he wiped his mouth before replying.

"Well I've put the call out, we'll find him where-ever he is soon enough."

I smiled at my Dad, he was always so determined; it was a characteristic that made him a good cop, and a great Sheriff.

When lunch was over, I offered to help with the dishes, Jacob seemed to be in a funk as he sat finishing the fish that was left over. Renee and Sarah chased us out of the kitchen as we walked back to the garage in silence.

"So," I joked, smiling, trying to cheer my friend up. "A carburetor, huh?" Jacob chuckled, the frustration lifting from his shoulders.

"I took you cliff diving for your fifteenth, Bells," Jacob argued grinning at the memory.

I had begged Jacob to take me cliff diving after watching the other boys do it every summer. Jake finally relented on my fifteenth birthday; it was one of the best gifts. We held hands and took the plunge. It was exhilarating and one of my best birthday memories.

"I'm not saying I won't be able to find you this part, just saying. So you really think it'll be ready by next year?" I asked as he opened the hood of the car clicking the light on.

"Yeah, maybe even earlier." His grin widened and my plan had worked, Jacob was easy to cheer up. He usually cheered me up, but I could tell whatever drama was going on the Reservation it was eating away at him inside.

"So about this boyfriend..."

I looked up; Jake hadn't mentioned Edward since before lunch and I had thought he had forgotten.

"I don't know if I'd call him my boyfriend..." Jacob chuckled as he shook his head at me.

"So when am I going to meet the infamous Edward Cullen?" he asked amused.

I blushed, wondering what would happen when my two worlds met, best-friend and boyfriend.

"You want to meet him?" I questioned teasingly.

"No, just wondering when I'd have the pleasure." He laughed dryly, shrugging as I sighed.

"I have no idea," I finally answered making Jacob laugh harder at my expense.

"Hey Jake," a small voice called out as a young boy leaned on the side of the garage.

Jacob groaned as the kid skipped in excited.

"Hey Bella." Seth smiled as I shook my head. Seth Clearwater had grown a bit since I had last seen him. His change into a teenager was a slow process. He smirked genuinely as he walked towards me.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Jacob growled as the boy ignored my best friend.

"I can't stand it at my house, Leah's driving us crazy. She should have stuck with you," he added with a toothy grin. Jacob shrugged, turning away from the boy as I smiled encouragingly.

"So how's the rabbit coming along?" he asked, running his hands along the chipping paint.

"Fine," Jake answered shortly. I tried smiling to lighten the situation.

"So there's still no word on Sam, huh, Seth?" I asked, changing the boy's focus.

"Nah, and everyone has this serious look like something's going to happen any moment."

Jacob chuckled sarcastically.

"You wanna help me get this engine out, kid?" he teased as Seth took his coat off quickly, smiling excitedly.

"Sure Jake."

I watched the two boys work on the car for an hour, Quil and Embry stopped by as the sun was setting slowly. I grabbed sodas for the boys as they joked around. Seth was beaming with grease covering his cheeks.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater, you come out here right now!" a familiar voice called.

Jacob tensed as Quil and Embry exchanged knowing glances. I recognized the voice immediately, as Leah Clearwater stepped out in front of the garage.

"Leah, I...." His sister looked mad and annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mom's worried sick and you know I..." she stopped, seeing Jacob as he avoided her gaze.

"Hey Jake," she weakly smiled, blushing.

"Leah," Jake answered standing up setting his soda can down.

Leah bit her lip guilty as she nodded towards me.

"Long time no see, Bells." She smiled pulling her brother up from his seat.

"Come on Seth, let's go home. Mom's going to kill you, look at your clothes!" Embry and Quil laughed as Seth waved excitedly at his friends before being dragged out of the garage.

"Wow, she looked horrible," Embry commented as I looked to Jacob who was trying to keep busy.

Leah was my age, but today she had seemed much older than her years. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked tired.

"So who's this other girl that Jake's got a crush on?" I asked Quil as his friends laughed.

"Who knows, the girls are always chasing him at school." Jake cracked a smile as he grabbed a wrench.

"Cause some guys got it, and some guys don't," Jacob teased, giving his best John Travolta from the movie 'Grease' impression.

"You two going to just stand there or are you going to help me?"

His friends shook their heads as they grabbed Jake's tool box and work light. I followed them out to my car as Jacob slid underneath the engine.

"Just a couple of fine tuned adjustments, Bells." Jake laughed as the darkness overcame the last bits of sun over the horizon. I knew our fathers would be home soon. They only ice fished at night and that was in the dead of winter.

"Great so the loud roar will only be a dull one?" I joked as Jacob held his hand for another tool, Embry handed him something as he sipped his soda.

"So you actually drive this thing daily, Bells?" Quil inquired as Embry stifled a laugh.

"Yes, sometimes, when it doesn't snow or ice or rain too hard," I responded sarcastically. Jacob scoffed from under the truck as his friends ribbed each other.

"I don't know," Embry added. "I've always seen you in something like a mustang convertible, cherry red." He snickered as Jacob slid out form under the truck.

Quil and Embry always play flirted with me; it drove Jacob insane since it was like watching your best friends flirt with your sister. I always laughed calling it practice for some poor girls who would fall for the two.

"Alright you two, enough, off my land." He chased them away, laughing as I stood there blushing.

"Sorry, something's never change," he chuckled.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." He shrugged, wiping his hands on the towel.

"Well it should run better, just bring it back and get it tuned up once and a while, Bells." He beamed as Charlie and Renee joined us from the house.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Renee asked as they were saying their goodbyes. Charlie loaded the back of the truck with a cooler full of fish.

"See you for Thanksgiving," Sarah called as Renee waved.

"We're taking the cruiser," Charlie added dryly as I rolled my eyes at my parents.

"Call me Jake," I whispered. "Let me know what's going on with the Sam thing." He shrugged, watching me hop into the driver's seat.

On the ride home, my parent's were quiet. It wasn't until we reached the driveway that Renee said anything.

"So Charles, do you want sweet potato or pumpkin pie this year?"

Charlie groaned, pulling the cooler down from the back.

"Make both Renee; you know we always run out."

My mother laughed watching Charlie head to the back to fill the freezer with the fish.

"How about you, baby?" I shrugged; not a fan of either.

"Both sound fine."

Renee made a face following me to the front door.

"You and your father are so much alike." She grinned, opening the door for me.

"Is there any chance you're hungry again?" I shook my head, still full from our late lunch.

"Not a chance, Sarah makes a great fish fry," I beamed as Renee laughed, putting some leftovers Sarah gave us in the refrigerator.

"Heading upstairs?" she questioned.

I shrugged as Charlie emerged from the garage.

"So is it okay if I spend some time with Edward tomorrow?" Charlie glanced at Renee as she smiled knowingly.

"Sure, what do you guys have planned?"

I opened my mouth slowly trying to make something up.

"Well, Edward was thinking a movie, and then the Cullens have Family night." I bit my lip hoping the story was believable. I told myself it wasn't completely a lie, playing vampire baseball as a family could technically be considered a form of family night.

"It's supposed to storm tomorrow," Charlie added grunting past me as he washed his hands.

"We'll be careful, stay in Forks," I retorted smiling.

Charlie shrugged as Renee smirked.

"Sounds fine to me, Bells," my father finally answered as Renee nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'm just going to head upstairs, maybe get a head start on my homework." It was a complete lie, I would try to do homework but silently hoped Edward was upstairs waiting for me.

I sighed when I flicked the light on only to find an empty room. I woke my laptop up before fingering through my cd collection. It felt like a Strauss day as I slid the cd into the player.

'Morgen' one of my favorite Strauss vocal pieces began to play. This version had a full orchestral setting accompanying in the background, as I tilted my head waiting for the vocal line to come in.

"Caballe, good choice," I heard his voice and smiled with anticipation.

"I should have known you were a Strauss fan," I whispered feeling his breath on my neck. The vocal line began, as I stood in my place unwilling to break the moment.

"Do you know the translation?"

I shook my head softly as he sighed, another sweet wave of his aroma wafted gently towards me.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow again will shine the sun. And on my sunlit path of earth unite us again, as it has done. And give our bliss another birth. The spacious beach under wave-blue skies; we'll reach by descending soft and slow, And mutely gaze in each other's eyes, as over us rapture's great hush will flow."

He spoke each line softly as Montserrat Caballe gently sung the tune. As she finished and the orchestra continued, I sighed.

"I always envisioned a pair of lovers. One awakening first and watching the other," I admitted a full blush creeping up my cheeks and neck. He stepped closer to me leaning his forehead into the nape of my neck.

"And?" I laughed, tilting my head to welcome him closer to me.

"And singing as the first rays crept over their bed, so sweetly so longingly," I laughed. "I'm not sure what is more beautiful the vocal line or the accompaniment."

He smiled; I could feel his lips gently stroking my neck. "You are more beautiful of course."

Just when I wanted more, when I was about to turn he pulled away softly, fluidly. As I made the complete turn towards him, he was studying me from the loveseat.

"How was your day?" he asked. A look of pained suffering flashed across his face, as I sat across from him. A quicker Strauss piece broke the spell and I turned to him smiling.

"Unusually pleasant," I smiled sighing, willing him to come towards me. He gripped the loveseat holding himself in place. "Except for Sam Uley being gone."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Sam Uley?"

I nodded wincing. "It's unlike Sam, he was going to school locally, he feels very attached to his mother after his father left them." I paused still wondering how much to share with Edward.

"And he's missing?" Edward added as I gave a quick nod.

"Jake's very annoyed by everyone, and he wants to meet you." I laughed looking at Edward for a moment. He had leaned forward, studying my face and let out a long held breath before replying.

"He wants to meet me?"

I gave a quick nod, wondering if this was going too fast. "I told him about you and I, and it's Jake." Edward nodded softly thinking.

"Do they have any leads on Sam's whereabouts?" I shook my head thinking back to what started the conversation.

"No, but Jake said the tribal leaders are very calm, almost excited about it." I laughed as Edward narrowed his gaze lost in thought.

"What?" I asked breaking him from the chambers of his mind.

"Nothing, just, remembering something." He smiled; it did not reach his eyes but I didn't mind.

"And what about you? How was your day?" He laughed, tilting his head flirtatiously.

"Boring, Esme said I was insufferable and Emmett accused me of cheating at video games." I shook my head imagining the giant vampire throwing a fit over a video game.

"So, a good day then?"

He shook his head. "A good beginning and a good ending, but being away from you, Bella, was torture."

His breath hitched as his fingers itched to come closer. I met his gaze and bit my lip; I didn't want him to fight his urge to be near me. But I realized those urges were coupled with something more dangerous. If I truly wanted this to work with Edward, I had to stop flirting with death.

It was a near impossible feat, like telling a child no in a toy store or candy shop. The more time we spent together, the more I wanted. There was a hunger for more, another step closer, or holding a gaze even longer. My mind wondered if it was the same for him, if he was fighting the attraction as much as I was.

My eyes closed with Edward watching, I couldn't help but imagine awakening to Edward fast asleep in my arms. The song 'Morgen' still played softly in my head as I dreamt of the rays dancing on his skin.


	12. Chapter 11: Interruptions & Declarations

**Chapter 11, Interruptions and declarations**

Falling asleep while someone is watching you isn't exactly normal. Yet, falling asleep with someone you are falling in love with watching you is phenomenal. The things you dream about, everything is heightened, and the experience is out of this world.  
My dream was so vivid, sleeping in Edward's arms; I smiled looking for his cold chest as the morning sun touched my eyes. He was gone, a note left on my pillow making me sigh.

'I will be right back,' he promised as I held the note to my chest sighing.

It was a cold day, the weatherman was predicting snow and I wondered if the baseball game was still on. Sighing, I rushed to the shower thinking of snow crunching under my feet. If it snowed would that be a hindrance? Could vampires still run at breakneck speeds and see just as well when visibility should be at zero?

When I finally had breakfast, Renee looked worried as I glanced at the tv in the living room, the sound was muted but the news flashed a story that was getting a lot of attention.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering where Charlie was so early in the morning.

"The station called your father in, there was another body found. A hiker this time, same markings as before."

Renee looked nervous as she turned to me, wondering if I was next.

I smiled, trying to reassure my easily scared mother as I looked back at the tv.

"Is Edward still coming to get you?" she asked, the horror-stricken look filled with wonder.

"I think so," I answered as the doorbell rang.

Renee giggled like a schoolgirl as I rolled my eyes, willing my mouth not to copy her.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward smiled as I let him in.

"Good morning, Edward." I beamed. "Again," I whispered knowing he was the only one to catch it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan. I brought bagels." He smirked, holding up a bag of fresh baked goods.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Edward." She glowed, turning to me before taking the bag pointedly.

"Bella already ate." Edward smiled, looking down at me.

"We have an early movie to catch, Mom," I added, blushing at my Mother.

Edward gave a quick nod, trying to cover my horrible lie. Renee wasn't that observant and smiled peeking into the bag.

"You guys be careful, okay? No going near the woods, it's dangerous out there." I looked to Edward; his expression was stone cold as he nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan, I will take care of Bella. Not to worry," he added with an awe shucks attitude that almost made me laugh. I bit my lip trying to cover a chuckle as I grabbed my winter jacket.

"Keep your phone charged, Bella." I smiled, waving as Edward walked me out of the house.

When we were driving down the road and he turned on the highway, I finally asked.

"The killings, is that... a vampire?"

He didn't look at me but nodded. I let out a long sigh thinking.

"There are things out there more dangerous than I am, Bella. Vampires who hold no values on human life."

He added, giving himself the credit, which he so rightly deserved.

"It looks like it's going to snow," I commented as Edward smiled, breaking his steely demeanor.

"Yes, baseball night is off, Emmett is sulking at home."

I laughed, trying to imagine the large vampire sulking as Edward beamed at me, happy to see my reaction.

"I thought you might be disappointed?" he asked probing.

"No," I answered. "We're still together today and I don't have to work, I'm far from disappointed."

He smiled as the speedometer lurched forward. We had come to the highway, I even recognized the direction we were going. My teeth bit down on my lip, waiting in silence for us to arrive at our destination. When he stopped the car, I immediately recognized the clearing.

"I thought you told my Mother we wouldn't be in any danger," I teased as he laughed.

"You're always in danger, Bella." He smirked as he put the car in park, running to my door at full speed.

"How fast can you run?" I asked taking his hand.

He tilted his head. "I am pretty fast, faster than the others."

"I bet," I replied, grinning, flirting shameless.

"Do you want to walk or me to carry you?" he pondered.

"No," I laughed, "I think I'll let you take me again."

He beamed. "If you really want to see how fast I can go, you should ride on my back."

"Sure," I gave in, causing a devilish smile to spread across his beautiful face. He lifted me easily as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You might want to close your eyes again." I complied as the wind whipped through my hair.

It reminded me of when I was younger and tried to stick my head out the window of Charlie's cruiser. We stopped as he gently eased me off his back, grabbing my head steadying me.

"You wanted to know how fast I could go, Bella."

"Yes," I replied woozy.

"Is it okay that I took you here again?" His face was filled with wonder.

"Of course, it's beautiful here." I sighed, the chill in the air was nippy and the snow threatened to fall. The clearing was high enough in the mountains that the grass was still lush, making it through a few frosty nights.

"I came prepared." He laughed pulling out a blanket from under his jacket; a smile bloomed across my face as he laid the blanket down while we sat upon it.

"Do you guys have any idea who the killer could be?" I inquired.

He shook his head a pained look mixed with amusement.

"It's not like I know every vampire in the world, Bella, there are many of us."

It sounded like a warning. I had been naive, thinking that Cullens were only ones, but there had been many more.

"How many more?" I asked.

He shrugged. "How could I know? I can only give you an estimate."

"Okay." I nodded.

"They like to keep our numbers down, because not all of us live off of animals." I swallowed hard, urging him to continue.

"A thousand to one," he gave the ballpark estimate. "It helps that more humans are born than die every day, and that animals have the same reproductive habits." He smirked and again I could imagine him blushing.

"I see," I replied. "Who controls everything?"

"We have rules, and with rules, of course, come leaders.

"Leaders, of course."

"They are called the Volturi," he answered my unasked question.

"They're in Italy; they are like our Council, our President, and our Kings. They keep order if need be. But like human leaders they are not without corruption, no-one is infallible."

"Oh yes, I guess that's true. Are there any other families like yours?"

He smirked. "We know a few, the Denali's in Alaska."

"The Denali's?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Carlisle is good friends with them."

"In Alaska, you must have become close in the last few years?"

He smiled. "We help each other when we can."

I smirked, leaning back against his arm as I relaxed staring at the sky.

"In my one hundred years, Bella, I have never met anyone like you. I don't think I could live another day without you."

I looked away; trying to think clearly, trying to process his words.

"We're at a crossroads, Bella, there's this line..."

"We could always be friends," I said hopefully.

"I don't want to be friends with you, Bella. I don't know if I can," he said exasperated.

"I don't know if I could either. Not now," I admitted quietly.

"You're friends with Alice and that makes sense." I looked down, waiting for the inevitable.

"You're not safe with me; I'm more dangerous than the others."

I looked back up dying to meet his eyes.

"Not this again, Edward, I don't believe you."

He shook his head reading my face.

"We can't smell you, it's true. We can smell your shampoo, what you've had for breakfast; but not Bella." He smiled thoughtless, a weight lifted from his eyes for a moment.

"But what makes me different from the others is I want to touch you, to hold you, to push myself and do things I shouldn't."

I blushed at the thought of being held by him, as his gaze lingered on me.

"That makes me more dangerous than them, Bella. If I cross that line, there's no way I could go back. I don't want to do that to you."

I got lost in his eyes; they were filled with pain and confusion. My head shook unbelieving that this boy in front of me, this beautiful being might want me as much as I wanted him.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"Doesn't it?" he asked. "I think I could live watching you, protecting you."

"What about me?" I shook my head; it was obvious I hadn't thought this through.

"I want you to live your life, Bella."

"My life, I don't know if I can." It was true nothing was like it was two months ago.

"But maybe we have no choice." He sighed closing his eyes.

"We always have a choice Edward, you coming to Forks that was fate. I was never going to be happy with a normal guy." I laughed, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted.

"What is it?"

I laughed again shaking my head.

"It just figures, me, the cynic, who said high school romance was a cliché, would fall in love."

I looked up meeting his golden eyes. My heart skipped a beat, I looked down nervous.

"I don't know why I say these things when I'm with you, I'm usually more..."

"I love you too, Bella."

His words made me bite lip, suspended between disbelief and happiness; I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I shook them away taking a deep breath willing them not to fall.

"I don't think I can pretend you're not there, that I don't love you. I think you've ruined me, Edward. There will never be another you."

I closed my eyes, hoping that without me looking he'd be more daring. I could feel the coolness emanating from his body as he fought with himself. Keeping his hand from touching my cheek.

"This is wrong," I heard him whisper, the words caressing my face.

I pretended not to hear him as he lightly brushed my cheek. His breath caught, and I smiled opening my eyes. He was holding himself above me, most of his body suspended by an elbow as he studied my face carefully. I was ready for it, 'my first kiss', I mused. His breath latched and he shook his head.

"Please don't move," he begged. And I would have done anything he had asked.

He leaned down, his cold lips gently touching my forehead, then my nose. He pulled away, shocked that I had listened. He smiled, as I opened my eyes, willing him to kiss me again. He leaned back down kissing my cheek and then softly on the lips. I willed myself to stay still.

He pulled away again, checking his own composure; I opened my eyes and was lost in the pools of topaz as he smiled. I bit my lip as his gaze met the action and he slowly approached my lips again, a little more forcefully this time. I was afraid of moving more than my lips as his mouth opened, letting me in.

I had never been kissed before, but was sure that this was one for the record books. My heart leapt over and over within the concaves of my chest. Edward cupped my face in his gentle hands and yet, I still stopped myself from pulling him closer. I knew the moment I did, the kiss would end and at this precise moment that would have been a disaster. He moaned slightly, stopping himself after a moment. Pulling away, panting as much as I was.

"Well that's interesting," he said, a painful smirk trying to make light of the situation. He pulled away, struggling to keep a safe distance. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong. My entire body was numb, my arms buzzing from the fight with my will.

"What is it Edward?" He shook his head, trying to calm himself.

"I can't smell you, Bella, but that kiss..." he paused, "I could taste you, and there is nothing more dangerous than me right now." He arched his back, taking deep breaths. I sat in silence on the plush grass waiting for him to say something.

"Then you'll just have to desensitize yourself," I offered; hoping to see his face, for a smile even. He turned to me pained.

"You are the most complicated being I've ever met Bella Swan. I tell you that kissing you makes me want to kill you and you offer to do it again."

I shook my head smiling.

"Practice makes perfect, Edward." He laughed shaking his head, mimicking my gestures.

I watched him quietly wondering as he put his hand to his face and took deep steadying breaths.

"Is it that difficult?" I asked.

He shrugged before answering me, "When I'm with you, Bella, I want to let go. But you are so delicate and breakable that it is an impossibility. One wrong touch could lead to a broken bone, if I'm not careful I could kill you with a kiss of my venom."

"Venom?" I asked, shaking my head as memories of all the research weeks ago began to come back to me.

"You see how one kiss takes so much control?" I touched my fingers to my lips, the memory of his on mine kept them enflamed and crimson.

I smiled flirtatiously before answering, "And you have the control, Edward, you just proved that."

He sighed and we sat there silent. After a few moments, he stood up holding his hand out for me.

"I should take you home, I have to hunt." I took his hand, letting him pull me up.

Snowflakes began to fall as I smiled looking at him serenely. The look of anguish was barely visible on his face. I knew he had to hunt, that kissing me was like smelling the most mouth-watering steak after dying of hunger. But I tempted fate, staring at him like a love sick school girl.

"But we will try again?" I asked as he shook his head amused. Brushing my cheek lightly as a snowflake fell upon it.

"Why are you so willing to put your life in danger?"

I shrugged, "Because you're worth it, Edward Cullen," I answered. He grinned before speeding through the woods, my hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I don't want to go home yet," I admitted as he raced towards Forks.

"Bella," he begged, as I looked him in the eyes. The dark rim that haunted his irises was growing in diameter, the golden glint giving way.

"I could wait in the car, while you eat," I offered smiling. My goal was to treat the situation like a stop at Burger King.

"I would feel better if you were safely at home." I shrugged, pouting as he sighed, slowing the car on the side of the road.

"If anything happens you beep this horn, you promise?" he asked as he handed me the keys to the Volvo.

"Don't let anyone in except me; I'll be back in no more than thirty minutes." He smiled, excited to hunt as I gave a quick nod, happy I had won the argument.

He closed the door slowly, placing his hand on the window for a minute, before disappearing into the woods. A few seconds later, my cell phone rang, it was Renee. I answered it with a sigh.

"How's it going Bells?" my mother asked. I looked around the car, there were barely any cars on the road this far out.

"Good, Edward and I are about to have some lunch," I lied horribly, laughing dryly into the cell phone.

"Oh, okay, but it looks like we're going to get a storm, you'll call me when you're on your way home right?"

I rolled my eyes, it was only two o'clock, and the flakes that were falling were light and breezy. I sighed before complying.

"Of course, Edward has a great car, we'll be fine. I think we're stopping at his house for a little bit and if it gets bad Emmett has a Jeep."

I could hear Renee sigh with relief, as she turned the volume of the weather channel down.

"Okay then, just call me when you get to the Cullens."

"I will, love you." I clicked the phone shut, sighing, 'that only wasted ten minutes'.

My phone vibrated to life as I smirked at the caller ID.

"Hey Alice."

"I thought you would be bored," Alice chimed, making me shake my head amazed.

"You two are coming here in an hour?" her question made me laugh.

"That's my plan," I answered as Alice chuckled musically.

"Good, Emmett is dying to show you how high vampires can make snow men." She sighed as I heard a thud.

"The snow is getting heavy here; I've already put snow tires on Emmett's Jeep for you two. You do like hot chocolate right?"

I grinned towards the open road, clinging the cell phone to my ear.

"Yes, who doesn't?"

The line was silent for a moment, before I heard Alice sigh.

"You had your first kiss." She giggled and I blushed shaking my head, looking out towards the wintery scene.

"Alice," I winced biting my lip.

"I'm just happy for you that's all," she exclaimed. I hoped she wasn't within earshot of the others.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled my heart beating erratically at the mere mention of kissing Edward.

"So...?" she asked, urging me to share some detail.

"So, it was amazing," I laughed, hearing Alice jump up and down on the other end.

"I knew it, I knew it the moment I first saw you," she squealed as I shook my head.

"Good, okay Edward's coming back, hurry home. See you in forty two minutes." The phone went dead, as a slight knock scared me.

Edward was smiling and still had eight minutes to spare.

I unlocked his door as he slid in quickly, keeping the heat in the car for my sake.

"Alice keep you in good company?" he asked amused.

I smiled nodding, wondering how much of the conversation he had overheard.

"Yes, there's hot chocolate waiting for me at your house," I teased as Edward pulled the car back onto the highway.

"Yeah, I heard." He shook his head exasperated as we sped down the highway.

"How much did you hear?" I questioned as he tilted his head, a smile playing upon his gorgeous face.

"Enough." He looked down for a moment as I shook my head embarrassed.

After a few miles, I sighed.

"Are you ever going to kiss me again, Edward?" I asked, he looked at me longingly.

"Do you want me to kill you, Bella?" He was incredulous, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It would be a beautiful death," I retorted playfully. Taking his free hand, we continued down the road.

I could feel his gaze lingering on me. He was fighting himself, the hunger satiated now with who knows how many elk. I hoped he was planning to test himself again, the way I felt when he kissed me was addicting. Now that I had been kissed by Edward, I longed for it.

As we pulled into the garage, Edward tensed slightly. Alice was waiting for us atop Emmett's Jeep, a smile on her face but worry beneath it. Edward helped me out of the car before turning to his sister. A silent conversation played out between them as I waited.

"Alice will take you to the kitchen, Bella," Edward announced. "I just have to speak with Carlisle for a moment."

He smiled tenderly at me before disappearing into the house.

"I told Esme you haven't eaten yet, Bella," Alice chimed, taking my coat before walking me into the foyer.

"Alice what's going on?"

My friend shrugged. "Carlisle heard from some friends, nothing serious." She smiled walking me up the stairs.

"So how do you feel about vegetable soup and grilled salmon?'

I laughed shrugging, following her into the kitchen. The open stove warmed the house as Esme beamed at us. There was the same underlying look of worry on her beautiful face as she welcomed me with a soft hug.

"Welcome back, Bella," she smiled.

"Alice has informed me you haven't had lunch yet, so I have prepared something for you." I shook my head embarrassed.

"Oh you shouldn't have." I apologized for my humanness, Esme smirked handing me a cup of hot cocoa.

"Nonsense, I really have to speak to my son about keeping you fed." She flashed a toothy smile, it reminded me of a Vogue magazine or Woman's Daily.

"Is everything okay, Esme?" I asked as Rosalie glided into the room taking a stool next to her sister. I was surprised by the blonde's behavior, it seemed she was interested in our conversation or in the company of women.

"Sure why wouldn't it be dear?" she answered. It reminded me of 'Leave it to Beaver.' I pondered what kind of mother Esme would have been. If she had been a human, she seemed the type to write notes in her children's lunches and kiss them off to school.

I smiled, shaking my head at the thought, as she gently placed a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Let me know how it is?" She grinned tilting her head, as they all watched me eat.

"It's very good," I finally answered after a few spoonfuls.

"Thank you; it's not every day that we get to use the kitchen. There are so many recipes I want to try." Rosalie snorted, her chin resting on her hand as she leaned against the counter.

As Esme placed the salmon in front of me, the blonde beauty got up to help her mother clean. They seemed to be keeping busy, trying to entertain me while working off anxiety. A snowball thudded into the side of the house, rattling a few pictures on the wall. Esme smiled at Rosalie who shrugged.

"Looks like the boys are eager to show off." Alice giggled. I put my fork down completely full.

"Let's go, Bella; Emmett won't forgive me if we didn't at least take a peek."

I walked with Alice towards the living room, or what looked like a living room. The beautiful tile floors and lush carpet lined the large open room. The walls, a perfect white opened up to extremely high ceilings and the stairwell split the room evenly. There were so many windows and two bay doors that led outside. It was a lovely house and Alice glided across the floor towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

I hadn't noticed Rosalie was behind me until a coat slid onto my shoulders and Alice helped me shrug into my jacket. Both girls didn't need the protection from the cold as we walked outside. To see two teenage vampires rolling in the snow is quite a vision. As the flakes fell harder and harder, they seemed to enjoy themselves more and more. Rosalie and Alice smiled at one another, as they left me to join their loves.

"See, sometimes we can be as childish as everyone else," Edward's voice danced off my back as he approached me from behind. I smirked as he took my hand and we watched his brother's and sisters dodging snowballs.

"What do you think, Bella?" Emmett called up to me as he put the final piece onto his snowman. The figure was as tall as the trees; he had used the limbs of the surrounding greens to add the large rotund pieces.

"Looks good," I called down a shiver running up my spine.

"I should get you inside," Edward added feeling my shiver. I let him lead me into the house as he rubbed my arms warming my limbs through the jacket.

"Can I see your room?" I asked turning towards him, not wanting our day together to end.

He looked up towards the stairs and then back at me. I knew he didn't trust himself, or maybe he didn't trust me now. I seemed to be just as dangerous to myself as he was today. Edward had seen my room, plenty of times. But the idea of discovering a part of Edward that was still a mystery to me was enthralling.

"Sure Bella," he finally replied with a sigh.

I followed him up the stairs, taking in more of the pictures and paintings that I hadn't noticed before. He followed my gaze, smiling with a quick nod.

"We had to take some things down on your first visit, of course," he answered my unasked question, a smirk playing upon his lips.

"Yes, of course," I replied flirting a little. He shook his head, leading me to his door.

"So this is it," he announced, opening the door to a spacious baby blue room.

The walls were covered in bookshelves, it resembled a live-in library, more than a bedroom. The top shelves had books, the bottom cds. The floor had plush warm bronze carpets covering the wood panels. A faded couch was in the center of the room, where Edward could read and reach another volume easily. I walked closer, taking a peek at the titles.

"This is amazing," I finally said, feeling Edward's gaze upon me, watching me intently.

"It's enough to keep me entertained, or at least was enough." I blushed looking up meeting his gaze. He smiled beautifully at me, as I perked an eyebrow studying his features.

"So Alice mentioned you play the piano?" I finally admitted; looking through his cd collection baiting him to give up more of himself. They were all alphabetized by composer and band the same as mine and I smiled, Alice wasn't kidding when she said we were alike in some ways.

"I do," he caved taking the cd from my hand and placing the disc into the player quickly. Mozart's 'The Marriage of Figaro' began to play, the overture playfully filling the silence.

I laughed shaking my head.

"I always felt for the Countess," I joked, turning towards Edward, admiring him.

"Oh, yes?" he teased making me laugh.

"I'm guessing you are a fan of Figaro himself." He shook his head coming close to me narrowing his gaze.

"I actually think Cherubino is my favorite." I shrugged smirking, as he turned away, unwilling to let me win in the seduction.

I was abashed and bit my lip, scanning the room as Edward avoided my gaze.

"What did you have to speak with Carlisle about?" He looked to me, shaking his head.

"Nothing." I didn't believe him as I sighed slightly annoyed.

"Did it have anything to do with the killings; they just found another dead body this morning, my mother was telling me..."

Edward looked down, and I knew I was close to the truth.

"You guys can stop it right? I mean you have to." I felt like a fisherman's wife, nagging as I shook my head looking away before he could even answer.

"Of course we will do something about it, it's just these aren't common vampires, Bella. We believe they may have some quirks of their own. Alice hasn't been able to pinpoint them exactly."

I was scared finally, the enormity of the situation hitting me fully and hard. If Alice couldn't find them, then could they be stopped? I started to hyperventilate a little as Edward came to my side, his arms hugging me protectively. I hoped he wouldn't let me go, and wondered if this was the only way to get physical contact now.

"It's okay, they will make a mistake and we will catch them."

I gave a quick nod as Edward leaned towards me; I tilted away from him hoping for a kiss or something. He smelled my hair, his lips barely touching my skin as he moved towards my neck.

"I love you," he whispered, it was the second time he said it today, the second time ever. My will was melting and I hoped his was too.

My hands found his, as we stood there in the embrace. I didn't want to push him further. I knew he would pull away if I did.

"We must have patience." He sighed, pulling slowly away from me before kissing the top of my head.

"I know," I whispered as another song began to play.

He sat me down slowly on the faded couch; it was soft blue leather a perfect match to the paint on his walls. I wondered if Esme had designed his room.

"What are you thinking?" he asked; leaning his cheek against his palm as he watched me from another chair.

I blushed as his eyes flashed, reflecting the moonlight; the wind whistled outside of his window and it felt magical.

"I'm thinking about you, how wonderful you are." I smirked, laughing slightly, as he leaned forward closer barely inching off his seat.

"I guess we are both hopeless." He grinned flashing his beautiful perfect pearly whites.

"I suppose we are," I replied my uneasiness abating.

"And you, what are you thinking?" He looked down, before meeting my gaze.

"I'm thinking I should get you home," he answered stiffly, I shook my head.

"Is that what you were really thinking?" I teased, unwilling to stand up and comply.

"No, but my true answer would only encourage you. And you, Bella Swan, are a bad influence." He smiled holding his hand out, as I turned away from him slightly feigning annoyance.

"I'll have you know I've never kissed a boy before." I grinned, turning towards him, he knew so much about me I wondered if this was my secret to tell.

He came closer towards me leaning down to my level, and I could feel his sweet breath graze my neck.

"Well technically, I am not a boy." He smirked, his eyes shining.

I could barely speak, swallowing the lump in my throat before retorting.

"Technically you aren't a lot of things," I replied. My breathing was becoming erratic as he lifted me to my feet.

"I should get you home, before Renee calls the house." He laughed leading me out of his room.

I took a fleeting glance before following him down the stairs. When we reached the bottom step, his siblings greeted us. Emmett, his hair covered in snow, shook the flakes onto the floor like a dog; smirking at the two of us. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him before quickly grabbing a towel. Alice met our gaze with a brilliant smile and a sigh, there was no doubt she knew what had transpired.

"You two missed a good time, although maybe not." Emmett smirked to my blush and Edward scowled.

"Keys, Em?" Edward asked as Emmett tossed the keys to his jeep.

"Be gentle, Eddie." He smirked as his brother shook his head, grabbing my jacket.

"Goodnight," I waved as Alice beamed and Carlisle holding hands with Esme saw us off.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, as Edward opened the door for me.

"Who, Emmett?" I gave a quick nod blushing.

"Yes, he is always like that. You will get used to him," he replied to my laugh.

I would get used to all of the Cullens, everyone had a different story to tell and a new way of making me look at the world. There was still so much I had to learn, and getting to know Edward's family brought me one step closer to getting to know him.


	13. Chapter 12: Meet the Denalis

**Chapter 12, Meet the Denalis**

Monday morning began as any other morning after a good snowfall. I awoke to plows cleaning the streets and Charlie scraping the cruiser clean. As I sat up awakening to the light, I blinked a few times. The morning sun blocked by a few clouds still seemed to illuminate my room. The winter white giving way to the brown from all the sand and dirt as it was sprayed onto the streets. I sighed dragging myself from bed.

My hair, thankfully, had dried from my nightly shower and I winced at the mirror. My reflection produced a tangled mess; I must have tossed and turned in my sleep. I blushed at the thought of Edward seeing me in this state. I wondered when Edward left this morning, if he took extra precaution because of the snow leaving a trail. Pinching my cheeks to make sure I wasn't dreaming, while smirking I ran a comb through my hair before Renee called down for me.

"Bella, you're going to be late," she warned as I rolled my eyes and paired a sweater with a nice pair of jeans.

I was nowhere near Alice or Rosalie as far as fashion was concerned, but I was proud that I could at least recognize what matched and what didn't match. I groaned inwardly at the idea of the first real snowfall and what that meant. At Forks High, snow meant snowball fights, and I was bound to get smashed with a few flying masses before the day's end.

"Toast?" Renee offered. I shook my head sliding my jacket on and grabbing a pair of gloves.

"Not today, Mom," I replied already dreading my walk down the driveway. There was no doubt Edward would pick me up. He wouldn't leave me with the Chevy in this condition, I was getting comfortable with the idea of being taken care of. This boyfriend thing had its rewards. I smiled at the thought.

"Say hello to Edward for me," Renee chuckled with my kiss goodbye. My Mother knew how close Edward and I had become; I was wondering when she would want to have 'the talk'.

The Volvo met me at the bottom of the drive as Edward hoped out at human speed and helped me to the car.

"Good morning." He smiled helping me slide into the Volvo.

I smirked as he closed the door for me, eying my rubber shoes before shaking his head. I blushed, shrugging as he quickly entered the car.

"They're just a precaution; you don't want me breaking my neck, do you?" I asked playfully. I turned my foot towards him so he could see the metal jutting out from the bottom of the slips.

"No, of course not." He smiled, sighing for a moment before starting the car.

When we started down the road, he was oddly quiet.

"You okay, Edward?" I inquired as he smirked halfheartedly and nodding quickly.

"It's just..." he began and the sound of his voice was off, "we have to leave early."

I turned to him confused.

"Leave early for vacation?" I questioned, shaking my head.

"We are needed, our friend's, the Denalis." My gaze narrowed as I wondered what he meant.

"Needed?" He winced nodding.

"You're needed here too, Edward." I wanted to guilt him, to remind him that some vampires were edging dangerously closer and closer to Forks.

"We will be gone for maybe a few days, a week at the most," Edward whispered. I shook my head scared for a moment.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked fighting the tears from coming down.

Edward sighed.

"Because they need our help, and with the holidays this will be the perfect opportunity."

I nodded, gritting my teeth, he pulled into a parking spot, his family waiting for us. They looked excited as Alice greeted me opening my door.

"Everything will be fine; we have over a week before something happens." It's not that I didn't trust my friend, but these vampires had the ability to thwart even Alice.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked. Alice shrugged, walking away and letting Edward take my hand.

"There's a small uprising in Alaska, the Denalis need help before anything gets out of hand."

"An uprising?" I questioned, gripping his hand tighter as we made our way into the school.

"Some rogue vampire who is creating young vampires. The Denalis need help destroying them before the Volturi get wind of it." I shuddered at the thought of Edward and Alice fighting.

We stopped at my locker as he watched me cautiously.

"We have dealt with them before. Right now it is only four against eleven." He smiled, rubbing my shoulder reassuringly.

"Right now?" He sighed, sensing I was getting worked up.

"Look, we will discuss this further at lunch, okay?" I gave a quick nod, walking away from him into homeroom.

Why was this freaking me out? I knew what I was getting into falling in love with a vampire and befriending his family. Just imagining them in danger, the fact that something out there was dangerous for them, it freaked me out. And I couldn't help but think there was more to the Denalis than anyone was willing to admit.

Angela waved to me, a piece of a broken snowball still in her hair. She was picking out the pieces.

"Remind me again to stay clear of Mike and Tyler on the way to the cafeteria, okay?" she asked, shaking the melting snow onto the carpet.

"Got caught in the crossfire?" I snarked, smiling trying to forget this morning completely.

"Yeah, and they're planning a rematch at lunch, that's all I'm saying." She sighed, pulling her bag close to her so she could rest her chin on the soft material.

"So, how was your weekend?" she quizzed, a glint in her eye.

"Pretty decent." I smiled, remembering the past few days.

"And yours?" I replied politely the same smile on my face. This was me trying to bask in the moments of normality.

She shrugged, blushing. "Ben is great," she gushed as I shook my head.

I willed myself to forget about Edward leaving for a week, 'no Alice either', this was going to be unbearable. I tried to think of all the things I could do to distract myself, there was Thanksgiving with Jake and the Blacks. I could always help Renee bake some pies; Edward would call me to update the situation.

I had made it to lunch without having a panic attack, as Edward met me at the end of English.

"There's a snowball fight." He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked in the snow. Our feet crunched down, packing the white fluff beneath our boots.

"I heard." I sighed, as a snowball came flying towards us, Edward deflected it quickly shrugging.

"Just a warning Emmett and Jasper are at it again so..." I shook my head preparing myself, locking my jaw as we stepped onto the cement floor and into the cafeteria.

When we made it to the lunch table, Emmett looked excited, Rosalie played with his hands trying to keep him from shaking the table.

"Do you have any idea how big the polar bears are in Alaska, Bella?" Emmett asked as I sighed stabbing my salad.

"Polar bears?" I replied curious, trying to immerse myself in something positive about the lack of Cullens this week.

"They taste amazing." He chuckled a low dull roar, as a few heads turned our way. The image of the large, beautiful Emmett laughing must have been a sight for sore eyes. I was glad someone was happy.

"I don't think I want to know." I laughed, shaking my head.

Alice sighed, twirling a piece of my hair between her lithe fingers before she placated me.

"Nothing will happen while we're gone, Bella, we'll be fine. The Denalis need us." I took a deep breath wishing that Jaspers gift would work on me. No matter how many times Alice or Edward tried to reassure me, I still felt anxious.

"Besides it's not as if Tanya has any chance," Emmett added as Edward growled at his brother.

I looked up confused.

"Tanya?" Alice shook her head annoyed, as Rosalie hissed at her boyfriend.

"What?" Emmett asked, "She doesn't know that Tanya's obsessed with Edward yet?" He shrugged, smiling apologetically at me, as Edward took my hand.

"She's just a friend, barely that." Edward sighed, rubbing my fingernails as he studied my expression.

"Plus if he's avoided her for half a decade what's one week, right?" Emmett tried to reassure me as well, a wink and a quick nod at the end of his sentence for good measure. I appreciated Emmett's honesty; he was a pure hearted kind of guy.

I took a steadying breath as Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head for good measure. Rosalie's coldness was melting away as the days went by. Although she never talked to me, I felt an understanding since our shopping trip. It was easy to see why she fell in love with Emmett, they were complete and polar opposites and fit together perfectly.

"We'll talk about it later," I whispered. Emmett and Jasper chuckled, then another smack made Emmett rub the back of his head numbing the sting.

Jasper took the opportunity to throw a snowball he was forming at his brother. Despite the distraction, Emmett deflected the orb and it went flying across the lunchroom. No one seemed to notice as the ball crashed against the wall. The speed and distance it traveled from our table was a perfect alibi.

I was able to make it through lunch without mentioning this 'Tanya' again. But the longer I thought about her, the angrier I became. Alice walked me to Biology as I ignored Edward, I wanted the full scoop on whom this Tanya was and why her brother neglected to mention her.

"She's just a friend," Alice chimed as we sat down.

"But she's a beautiful vampire," I whispered. "And she wants Edward, that's two against me." I shook my head, pulling out my book reluctantly.

"You really have nothing to worry about, he has always been disgusted by her, and that was before he met you." She smiled, trying to ease my fears.

"I just wish he would have at least mentioned that he had an admirer, something." Alice shrugged as class started.

There were many reasons to be scared, being left alone. Not seeing Edward for a week, and now not only did I have to worry about young, blood thirsty vampires trying to rip his throat out; but a seductive vampire vixen who was enamored with my boyfriend. Class went by quickly and Alice barely spoke again about the trip. I was sure she could see that despite all her efforts, I was upset.

"You are mad at me?"

Edward asked as he met me after class. Shrugging and sighing, I took his hand my fingers intertwining with his.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just worried for you, that's all." I meant it, but the idea of a beautiful vampire who wanted Edward did annoy me.

"They're like us, the Denalis, they are vegetarians. It would be a slight on their coven if we didn't come to their call. And then if, and when, we ever needed them, they would come for us."

The thought of seeing this 'Tanya', of meeting other vampires gave me the chills. What did she look like? Was she be as beautiful as Rosalie, Alice and Esme?

I gave a quick nod as we entered the classroom. Every Junior and Senior year you had to take sex ed, Drug and Alcohol class, and then CPR and First aid. The classes were always in the middle of the year. I wasn't sure how Sex Education was going to go with Edward in the class with me. We took a seat next to each other in the back of the room, as Edward continued our conversation.

"Besides, you'll be in La Push for Thanksgiving and I'll call you." He smiled making me sigh, turning towards him.

"It just hurts being away from you, Edward," I admitted willing the tears to not fall.

He brushed my cheek as one single tear betrayed me.

"I know, I feel the same way. But I know you will be safe here and in La Push."

I bit my lip.

"And the vampire that's on the loose?" He snarled to himself, thinking of the vampire or vampires that were threatening the sanctity of life here.

"We will deal with them as well. This is an opportune time to discuss with our friends how that situation is best handled," he explained. Edward took my hand as some students began to file into the classroom.

Luckily, the first day of class wasn't as awkward as I had expected it to be. We just went through the short curriculum and were told to take a quiz.

By study hall, I was getting used to the idea of being away from Edward, but that didn't mean I liked the idea. Like clockwork, we took Edward's table in the corner of the room settling down across from one another.

"We leave tonight," he announced as I rubbed the inside of his palm.

"Tonight?" I asked. He gave a quick nod, pained.

"The quicker we leave, the sooner we will be back." He smiled, trying to reassure me.

"So tell me about this 'Tanya'," I inquired hoping to get insight on this girl.

"She is part of the Denali clan; her and her sisters have been vegetarians for a while." He looked away thinking.

"I'm sure she's beautiful." He smiled, shrugging nonchalantly.  
"Her beauty is all glamour, a way to entice men to her, which she does often." He laughed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I mused as he shrugged.

"I mean that she is nothing for you to worry about, so please do not fret." I smirked, playing with the sleeve of his shirt while he smiled.

"So will you take notes for me in class?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow flirtatiously, trying to inject humor into the conversation.

I blushed as he laughed, proud of himself for making me turn crimson.

As we walked hand-in-hand out of the building, I was lost in thought, in such a short time the very prospect of Edward leaving had turned my world upside down. I was turning into one of those possessive girlfriends, scared of being left alone.

"What?" Edward inquired as he let me into his car. I shrugged as he made his way to his door and turned the key to the ignition.

"I'm overreacting, aren't I? About Tanya, about everything?" He chuckled tilting his head from side-to-side.

"It feels good to know I am not the only one who worries. I'm glad you feel as protective and possessive of me as I do you."

I wasn't sure that was the answer I was looking for. I felt safer with Edward watching over me, protecting me. But it wasn't the same for girls, if you cared too much you were seen as pushy and needy. I didn't want to be that girl, I used to make fun of girls like that.

"I'll stop by after you eat dinner, to say goodbye?"

I took a deep breath, smiling as he tilted his head releasing the car door and helping me out of the passenger side.

"Tell Alice I said hello." He smirked, nodding his head towards my front doors. I glanced towards the house and gave him a quick nod as I heard my mother's laughter coming from the kitchen.

Alice was leaning over an old photo album, while Renee sipped tea and pointed to pictures. I sighed shaking my head as I joined them.

"The baby pictures, Mom, really?" I asked as Renee looked up smiling.

"Well hello Bells," she greeted me. "Alice stopped by, says they're going up to Alaska for the holidays." Alice tilted her head smiling at me, as I gave a quick confirming nod.

"Yup."

Renee sighed, closing the photo album.

"Well your father is going to be late so it's just us for dinner, have anything in mind?" she asked me as I shrugged.

"Surprise me," I answered as Alice followed me upstairs.

"I wish I could remember what it was like to be a baby," Alice chimed as she fell upon my bed.

"No one remembers what it was like to be a baby. So don't feel bad," I replied falling next to her as we both sighed.

"So what's the real deal with Tanya?" I asked, turning to my best friend as she shrugged.

"She's a succubus, her sisters lure human men and they...." She paused for inflection as I shook my head shocked, blushing at the thought.

"So that's possible?" Alice laughed nodding.

"Yes, and Tanya and her sisters have proved that theory quite thoroughly." I winced shuddering slightly.

"They never, mess up?" Alice sighed shrugging.

"They have had lots of practice I suppose," she replied nonchalantly.

"But they're vegetarians, right?" Alice laughed, musically.

"Oh yes, they devour them in other ways." I blushed turning towards Edward's love-seat.

"It's going to be awfully boring without you, Bells," she sang. I crossed my legs, cupping my chin in my hands.

"It's going to suck here without you," I retorted as she smiled.

"Yes, well I'll still be watching you."

I chuckled.

"And I'll watch Edward too," she nudged me as I laughed again biting my lip.

"How dangerous is this?" I questioned after few moments of silence. "I mean, how dangerous are newly turned vampires?"

Alice sighed, thinking. "They are stronger than us, but not in control fully of their own minds. It takes a lot of self restraint to turn a vampire," she answered plainly.

"Why?" I asked, wondering exactly how everything went. I was more curious about being turned than anything.

"Because of the blood lust. Imagine eating a small piece of chocolate cake after starving for days and having to stop after just one little bite. Some vampires can't stop, they kill instead of turning."

I tilted my head thinking, wondering how strong Carlisle must have been.

"Have you ever...?"

"Sired?" she finished for me, shaking her head. "Oh no, I have never tried that before, I'm not sure if I could."

She looked to me strangely and I wondered if she had thought of turning me, of having a best friend for all of eternity. For some reason, the thought made me smile.

"So it will take more than one of you to kill them?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, to tear them into pieces and burn them, it usually takes two or three per newborn." I blinked a few too many times, processing all the information.

"Is that the only way you can kill them? Tear them apart and then burn them?" She laughed, as if placating a child.

"Yes, otherwise they could regenerate." I raised my eyebrows in awe.

"Wow."

She smiled while shrugging.

"So let's say for instance if you forgot a piece...?"

"Then it would eventually regenerate back into a full vampire," she answered; enjoying my inquiries.

"You are magic," I said shaking my head as she rolled onto her side.

"I will bring you something back from Alaska," Alice finally said, playfully.

"I hope not a piece," I mused quietly under my breath as my friend laughed.

"Oh no, nothing like that." She turned to stand up and I followed her, unwilling for the time to pass by.

"Be careful," I said embracing her in a hug.

"Oh I will," she answered gleefully. "You have no idea how easy it is with my gift, this will be more of a hassle to clean up than anything."

"Enjoy your Chinese." Alice laughed lyrically as she flitted down the stairs waving to my mother.

I giggled shaking my head before joining Renee on the couch.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked patting my hand soothingly.

"I guess," I answered halfheartedly.

"Mhmm...gonna miss your friends I imagine." She smirked tilting her head towards me.

"Definitely." My mother was silent for a moment as she sat thinking.

"You know we should probably talk, about you and Edward?" I groaned moving away from her as the doorbell rang. The deliveryman smiled as I handed him a twenty-dollar bill taking the warm brown bag from him quickly with a short wave.

"Food's here." I smirked as my Mother shook her head annoyed.

"Now I know the last thing you want to talk about with your Mom are boys, but I would be doing you a great disservice if I didn't at least try." I groaned pulling out two pairs of chopsticks for us.

"Mom, please..."

"You have feelings for this boy?" she asked. It was as if she was reading some script on how to talk to your teenage daughter about boys.

"Do we really have to discuss this in-between dumplings and lo mein?" I questioned. My mother shook her head grabbing two plates.

"This is embarrassing, but you've never been this way about any boy before, Bells. So you can imagine what I'm thinking," she said it so seriously. I wondered if she had been practicing this very discussion.

"Yeah, I guess I can. And I do like Edward a lot." I smiled as my mother eased setting down the plates.

"Well, good. I think he's a good boy for you, I just don't want you to get too serious too fast." I sighed laughing for a moment before shaking my head.

"Mom, I know how I feel and I don't think we're going too fast. Trust me, not in the way you're worried about."

"Oh," Renee answered her shoulders slumping as she picked up a few dumplings into her plate. "I just want you to be careful. There are many other ways of getting hurt; there's emotional pain as well as physical and all those things are very tricky."

I gave her a stern cold look, my mother should know by now that I was quite aware of the difficulties in relationships.

"I got it Mom; okay, can't you just be happy for me?" She smiled pulling back in her seat as if I had knocked the wind out of her.

"I am happy for you sweetie, and scared and anxious. I just don't want you to get hurt. You'll understand when you have children."

Her words hit me, as a sick sinking feeling made my brow furrow.

"I don't think I want children," I answered with a shrug. Renee stared at me dumbfounded.

"You're seventeen, you'll change, trust me, hun, it will hit you like a ton of bricks."

I shook my head hoping for the conversation to be over.

"Just promise me you will be careful." I looked up into my mothers eyes taking a deep breath. If only she knew, where my mother worried about STDs and teen pregnancy there was so much more to Edward and I.

"I promise," I answered finally looking back down at my plate as she sighed placated.

After one of the most awkward dinners of my life, I was eager to get the dishes done and to see Edward. I wondered how he would come, through the front door or my window. After slowly drying the dishes, I excused myself to my room to find my answer sitting on the loveseat.

"How was dinner?" Edward asked, a smirk playing upon his lips as he played with one of my Afghans.

"Interesting," I replied annoyed as he chuckled lightly reading my face.

"So you like me?" he asked comically, his shoulders bouncing up and down to his silent laughter.

"Obviously," I huffed sitting down across from him. "I'm not the only one, right?" I had suddenly become jealous, the thought of being away from Edward for nearly a week and some vampire seductress made my skin crawl.

"She means nothing," he answered slightly amused.

"But it would be more convenient," I argued annoyed at my humanity for the first time. "She's not so fragile, so human."

He laughed, quickly coming to my side, his eyes fully locked on mine.

"You're right. She's not warm, she doesn't blush or glow." He gently brushed my cheek as I warmed to his cool touch. "I can't hear her heartbeat and I don't love her. She is nothing like you." I knew it was one of the most romantic things anyone has or would ever say to me. Slowly, I leaned towards him.

His breath hitched as he watched my eyes, slowly coming closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not moving but watching me.

"I'm going to kiss you, so don't kill me." I chuckled as he stood still and my lips gently brushed his. I tried to be chaste, tried to not tempt him. Slowly his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. Our kiss deepened, slowly maturing into a full kiss that sent heat and butterflies buzzing under my skin.

When we parted after a quick moment his breath was erratic, his head rested on mine and I wondered how much control he really had. If I was truly going to try and break his resolve.

"Is it getting any easier?" I asked, a hint of humor in my voice.

"It is the most enthralling torture I've ever experienced," he finally admitted; pulling slowly away from me as our eyes locked once more.

"Good, keep that in mind when you're with Tanya," I retorted. He laughed shaking his head.

"You didn't need to kiss me to ensure that," he playfully added, the darkness in his eyes receding to the golden amber.

"No, the kiss was for me." I sighed taking his hand in mine, as we laid back thinking.

"I have to go; we're leaving at the end of the hour."

"So soon?" I inquired, looking to him as he smiled sadly.

"The quicker we go...."

"The sooner you will return. I know," I finished for him. The urge to kiss him, to hold him again made my arms itch.

I gave a quick nod, sighing. He slowly stood up, our hands breaking contact at the last possible second. I couldn't watch him go, he leaned towards me, gently stroking my cheek.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

That night I had nightmares, they were the odd dreams where you're falling and you never hit the ground. I kept seeing odd things in mid fall; Edward with someone else, Alice refusing to look at me. I awoke in a cold sweat shaking off the top blanket that covered me glancing at the alarm clock. I wondered how long it would take for Edward to call me, announcing his safe arrival. Shaking the thought away and tossing some more covers off my bed, I headed for the shower.

With the Cullens gone, Angela made it her mission to keep me occupied on the last day of school before the break. It was sweet of her even though Ben wanted her undivided attention. I smiled as the couple walked side-by-side. I knew Edward was okay, between Alice texting me and the call this morning everything was well. I just couldn't help but feel a piece of myself missing without him there. As I sat down at my old lunch table, I gazed at the empty Cullen table, before opening my lunch bag.

"Brown bagging it today, Swan?" Tyler asked a smile on his face. Leave it to Tyler to make me feel comfortable being back.

"Yeah, I decided not to chance it today."

"Oh I can't wait for turkey sandwiches, turkey soup..." Mike started, rubbing his stomach for inflection as Jessica laughed flirtatiously. I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving, Bella?" Lauren asked. I was surprised by the question. I looked at the others before answering.

"I'm heading to La Push as usual." I smirked shaking my head.

"So where did the Cullens go?" she added. I finally understood why the sudden interest.

"To Alaska, they have some family left up there." I nodded lightly, trying not to frown at the fact that it had been two days since I had last seen my friends.

"Sad, so soon in your relationship, he like left you." She smirked as Angela and even Jessica scowled her way.

"Lauren take the stick out, would you?" Mike spat annoyed. Tyler and Ben tried to stifle a laugh. The table looked down, all suppressing a giggle as I debated on saving Lauren from embarrassment.

"I don't mind, family's important." I beamed, smiling as I sipped my lemonade. The table eased as Lauren rolled her eyes turning towards her lunch flustered.

Thanksgiving was one of those holidays that held a special place for me. The food and warmth all mixed with cheering and the prospect of Christmas coming, it was one of my favorites. As we drove to La Push, me in the backseat of the cruiser blasting my music I couldn't help but look at the passing greenery with awe. I had made this trek countless times, but never while in love, never while holding a huge secret. This year I saw everything differently, with a new pair of eyes.

As we greeted the Blacks, I could feel the tension between Jacob and his father. He motioned to follow him out towards the garage. I hugged the twins before following my friend.

"What's up?" I asked wondering. Jacob fell onto the beat up old couch that he had dragged out.

"I just can't sit in that room for another moment." He groaned covering his face with his hands. He seemed more flustered than before, as I sat next to him pushing his feet away from me.

"Okay spill, what has your Dad done this time?" He shook his head.

"It's not just one thing, it's everything. And he keeps looking at me when he talks about the future of the tribe. I mean my sisters are home and talking about me going to college in a few years and he gives them this look." He pushed his hair back annoyed.

"What kind of look?"

He shook his head trying to push the anger away.

"This look as if he has my whole life already figured out for me ya know, and college isn't in his plans."

I sighed, tilting my head.

"I think all father's are like that Jake, even my Dad." I shrugged. "They don't realize they have no choice in the matter, but you humor them and then you turn eighteen and do exactly what you want to do."

He smirked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Now you're making me feel very young, Bells." He laughed sitting up and motioning to his car.

"What do you think?" I looked at the vehicle trying to find some difference since the last time I had seen it.

"What am I looking for exactly?" He laughed holding his hand out as he pulled me up from the couch.

"I refurnished the seats," he informed proudly as I peeked in the windows and eyed his work.

"Looks good." I smiled trying to put my arm around his shoulders like we used to when we were kids.

"What is with you getting so big, Jake?"

He laughed as I struggled finally giving up and letting him lead me back into the dinning room for some food.

"So what's the boyfriend up to this holiday?" Jacob asked, teasing me as he leaned in whispering.

"He's visiting family in Alaska," I answered, Jake whistled shaking his head.

"Those Cullens sure have the dough, huh?" He joked piling on fried fish as we moved through the line.

It was the first time all afternoon that I had thought of Edward, being with Jake helped me forget even for a few minutes. It helped, not missing him so much and for that, I was thankful. As the night went on, Quil and Embry had joined us perfecting the holiday. They joked with my friend long enough to keep his mind off of his father. I worried about Jake, he was strong but too much pressure could do anybody in.

"You're still coming to my birthday right, Bells?" Jacob inquired with a hint of humor as our parents said goodnight to all their friends.

"Of course, would I miss seeing my BFF turn the big one five?" I joked as Jacob blushed, shaking his black mane from side-to-side.

"Whatever, just making sure." I gave him a quick hug before hopping into the cruiser.

"What I don't get a hug?" Quil joked. Jacob punched him lightly on the shoulder.

I had made a fuss about nothing, in exactly forty-eight hours Edward and Alice would be home again. No one had been killed, Alice's visions had come true. I smiled on my way back home while my parents chattered quietly in the front seat. I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep but I awoke in my bed hours later. When I glanced at my cell-phone, there was two text messages awaiting me.

'All Clear, check up with you soon.' From Alice with a smiley face at the end.

And, 'Missing you, the danger is over. Love Edward.' I smiled at the two updates before texting them both back and falling asleep.

This week was a test for me and maybe for them as well. I had learned that there was a world outside of Forks that needed the Cullens. But, also that in this world there were others like the Cullens, that when the time came would help them. And with that thought, the uneasiness about the vampires that were loose eased a bit.


	14. Chapter 13: Trackers

**Chapter 13, Trackers**

It was a week after Thanksgiving and the Cullens were still unsure of who was responsible for the killings. I had learned more about their skills in one week than I had ever cared to imagine. The problem with dating a vampire is actually dating a vampire, you think normal humans have baggage? Imagine how much is piled up when you're 100 years old.

When I woke up that morning I took longer than usual to get ready. I could hear Edward's car idling outside but the mirror in my bathroom seemed to calm me. As I stared at the girl I had become I wasn't sure.

"Bella?" My mother knocked on the door as I smiled sighing.

"Yeah?"

"Edward's waiting."

I shook my head annoyed at myself. "I know I'm coming."

As I made why way to the door, Renee followed.

"You want to talk about it sweetie?"

I shrugged shaking my head before kissing her goodbye. "Maybe later, thanks Mom."

She looked at me strangely, like she does every first day of school. It was hard to leave her like that, looking at me like a lost puppy. Every fiber in my being wanted to turn to her and hug her, like I did when I was five. She could sense my anxiety and I could hers, but I closed the front door leaving her empty and the guilt rushing over me.

As I pushed off the front post, Edward met me by his car, our eyes met for a moment and relief washed over me. For that brief second it was just him and I in this world. He grinned breaking the spell and I could feel a knot reforming in my stomach.

It wasn't until the Volvo's tires touched the main drag that I looked to Edward and voiced my inner thoughts.

"What if it comes to Forks?" Edward shook his head leaning back against the headrest.

"We'll stop them, whoever they are."

I bit my lip scared and annoyed.

"Any luck so far?" Edward shrugged. The Cullens were taking turns at night tracking the vampires.

All we knew so far was, there were three of them maybe one was female and they were good at keeping out of sight. Every time a fresh scent was found, it was too late. Even Alice's visions were uncertain, the vampires were vagrants. They decided where to go on a whim, so they were harder to find.

A week before Jacob's birthday and I was having no luck finding his present. I had called all the junk shops in the area and came up empty. The internet was no help since I couldn't afford shipping. I decided I was going to bite the bullet and ask Rosalie for help.

As I sat down at my usual spot at the lunch table next to Alice, she gave me an encouraging nod. I hoped it was a good sign as Edward handed me my lemonade smiling. The table was still on edge; with rogue vampires coming closer to their territory, things weren't safe. Emmett seemed to be the only one not affected by everything.

"Uh, Rosalie?" I asked wincing immediately as she looked up, her gaze narrowing on me, she didn't answer.

"Do you have any idea where I could get a carburetor for a 1976 Volkswagen Rabbit?" I asked, gritting my teeth waiting for a reply.

"When?" Rosalie answered musically, my eyes opened, shocked.

"A week?" I added, "It's for a friend's birthday." I didn't want to tell her it was for Jake, thinking she may refuse if I admitted as much.

"Easy." She answered smugly as Emmett pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

I couldn't help but crack a reassured grin. With all the drama going on and around us Rosalie was still willing to help me with something I'm sure she viewed trivial. Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I finally took a deep breath and dug into my lunch.

While I bit into my sandwich, my gaze studied my lunch mates. Their silent conversations, the low toned whispering routine they did every afternoon; discussing things so the other students couldn't hear let alone comprehend. I couldn't help but feel a part of something bigger than myself. Hope was ebbing around my fears it was a feeling I welcomed.

I have never really fully understood their powers, but to know that they can use all their senses. A heightened sense of smell and sight intrigued me and made me feel more assured. They had the ability to find out what and who was killing all those people. My worry blanketed everyone, for myself and my friends even the officers that were searching for the killers.

The police were combing the woods, the surrounding towns were coming together for the searches. I didn't have the heart to ask Edward and the others to watch for my father, to keep him safe; although I felt I didn't need to ask, that there was some unspoken understanding between us. The anxiety level kept rising day by day and I couldn't imagine what would happen next. I imagined what it was like to be Alice, to know what was to come. She sat next to me in class smiling.

"We're going to find them, I have a feeling." She smirked trying to reassure me.

"You have a feeling? You don't know for sure?" She shook her head.

"Nothing stays the same, it keeps changing." I sighed, what was it about these vampires that kept even Alice's powers at bay?

"Whoever they are, whatever they are they know what they're doing don't they? They know someone's chasing them?" Alice gave a quick nod, annoyed that her powers weren't affective.

"You shouldn't worry that much though, you should try to keep your mind off of everything."

"And do what? No, I'd rather..."

"Maybe hang out with Angela and the others this weekend, try to be normal for a while." She frowned as if the idea hurt her. I knew what Alice was doing, trying to get my mind off anything supernatural.

I didn't want to be in Angela and Ben's way, and asking anyone else at this point was hopeless.

"I don't know, Angela's always busy and I'll see Jacob next week so..."

"Yeah..." Alice answered, knowing my predicament. "How about some shopping, that always works for me?"

I groaned. "Fine." I answered as she bounced in her seat.

"Great, it'll just be you and me, nothing abnormal one hundred percent human shopping adventure."

"Do you think Edward will let me go?" Edward had been even more overprotective since tracking the murderers.

"Yes." Alice finally answered smiling.

"The only time I feel completely safe is when I'm with one of you, and then other times..."

"You feel like a fish out of water?" Alice finished for me whispering the exact words that I wanted to say.

I gave her a nod as she beamed nudging me with excitement.

"You're new at this, but our lives well this is it Bella. It's dangerous and it's complicated, but then again that's love." She sang looking at the front of the class just as the teacher spotted us talking.

I was amazed how calm Alice was, how even the idea of going on a shopping trip while all this was going on could make her so happy. I felt like all the blood had drained from my face over the last few weeks. I wondered if this was what it was like for vampires. If the same things that kept me up at night didn't even bother her. I knew Alice said everything would be alright but I wondered who that meant? Everyone? Me, my family and friends? How far could Alice's vision blanket everyone who meant something to me? Would there be another murder?

I had a million questions and they were swirling in my head making me feel sick.

"Are you okay? Wanna go to the nurse?" Alice asked with a look of concern.

I shook my head trying to get the blood back into my cheeks.

"Oh, no I'm fine thanks." I bit my lip hoping she would believe the lie.

I took deeper, strategic breaths filling my lungs to keep the sick feeling at bay.

The period passed quickly and by the time the bell rang, Edward was waiting for me outside with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" I sighed letting Edward lead me down the hall his arm around my shoulders as we walked the way towards the dreadful gym.

"I'm fine, you don't have to watch me like that you know?" He smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"I can't help it, I hate being away from you." Edward replied, making me smirk leaning towards his body, the coldness made me feel at ease as I breathed in his scent.

"I wish it was Thursday, I'll take uncomfortable subjects while being stuck in desks over getting pummeled by balls any day."

"Shuttle Cocks.." He interjected.

"What?" I looked at Edward as he smirked at me, shaking his head before finishing his thought.

"Nothing, I can get us out of class, maybe come up with some sort of an excuse?"

I shook my head groaning.

"No, Ang. will be in the class she'll help me get through it." I slowed not wanting to part from his embrace before leaning my head towards his shoulder and separating towards the locker rooms.

As I entered the locker room I immediately searched for my friend, she was tying her sneakers with a carefree smile that I had to emulate.

"So, ready for badminton?" I rolled my eyes as Angela waited for me to get dressed.

"Just to let you know you will be hitting every stupid ball thing for me." I mused, pulling on a pair of sweats.

"How long have we been friends now Bells?" Angela laughed as I pushed open the door smirking at my friend.

"I know the drill, keep away from Bella." I laughed as we walked out into the gym floor.

I instantly looked for Edward who was partnered with a freshman boy I didn't recognize. He instinctively looked my way and as usual, my heart skipped around. He was amazing, but I was still a bit scared for him.

"So, it was a good first kiss." Angela finished as I turned to her, blushing.

"What?" Angela laughed shaking her head as she realized what I was staring at.

"Me and Ben, we kissed." I laughed shaking my head for my friend.

"And it was good?" Angela blushed nodding slowly remembering the kiss.

"It was perfect, awe inspiring..."

"Mind altering..." I added as she laughed.

"Alright ladies let's get into groups of two and start volleying." I moaned as I let Angela step towards the front of the net as we met with the opposing team.

"So I feel like we haven't really talked in forever how's it going?" Angela asked as she effortlessly hit the birdie over the net to the other team.

"It's...fine." I said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, things must be weird with all the extra search teams and stuff?" Angela had a way of reading me, without digging too deep to hit a nerve.

"Exactly..." She smiled missing the ball as it went out of bounds.

"But you and Edward are good I see." She laughed serving the birdie back over.

"Yeah, we're good."

Angela laughed easing more tension as I turned different colors watching in the corner of my eye as Edward monitored our conversation.

By the end of the period, I hadn't swung my racket at all and that was fine with me. Any day I don't injure myself or anyone else is a good day.

"I'll see you later." Angela called as Edward greeted us at the door to study hall.

"So we are good huh?" Edward asked smirking as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Were you spying on girl talk Edward?"

He laughed musically, as the lights of the cafeteria sparkled off his eyes.

"I was just staying in touch."

"You were coddling." I answered back, playfully and flirtatiously.

"More like being careful."

"You say careful I say overprotective." He chuckled as we sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"Sometimes, even being apart from you by merely fifty feet is torturous Bella." He smiled crookedly and I knew the conversation was over. I couldn't have made a rebuttal if I wanted to, lost in his eyes completely dazzled.

We were quiet for a moment as I played with his hand in mine; his fingers were so strong and smooth. He watched me observing my movements as we silently studied one another. I imagined we looked odd, like two crazy teenagers gaping at one another. To the outside world it must have seemed truly bizarre this beautiful creature watching me intently. But I was happy for a few moments of solace, where the whole world faded away and I was able to just co-exist with Edward.

As we walked out of the school, reality began to mire the fantasy Edward and I had created even for an hour. My palms began to sweat, my heart picking up speed. Edward held me closer to him as we tried not to slip across the parking lot.

"Maybe you should take Alice's advice, hang out with Angela and Ben for a weekend?" I shook my head.

"I'd rather hang out with you, unless...?" I looked up into his eyes; the chilled wind blew across his face.

"It is just, you were right, we should double up the tracking, search where the police aren't able to look." He grinned reassuringly as I shrugged, looking down.

With my father leading the search-parties, my mother was alone a lot more than I liked. If it wasn't for her job as an instructor I would have felt guilty.

"Dad's going to be working all weekend and Renee's in Seattle at a YMCA convention. I could just curl up alone with a nice book; maybe catch up on some of my homework."

Edward laughed, shining his pearly white teeth as he shook his head playfully letting me into the Volvo.

"Nonsense, I would rather you curled up on our sofa in the safety of Esme and Alice than do that." I smiled; it was almost too easy to get my way with Edward.

When I was safe at home finally able to hear myself think, all the thoughts and fears that abided when Edward was by my side came flooding back. Renee was buzzing in the kitchen trying to perfect her organic craisin-nut granola.

"Here taste this." My mother asked spooning the warm mixture into my mouth.

I tilted my head, letting the oats crunch as Renee handed me a glass of cold milk.

"It needs something, maybe nutmeg?" My mother smirked nodding.

"I thought so." She replied shaking the container above the pan as she mixed in more seasoning. "So do you have any plans this weekend? Feel like being bored out of your gourd while your mother geeks it up with some yoga instructors?"

I beamed shrugging, before swallowing the final drop of milk.

"Depends, can I spend the weekend over Alice's instead?"

My mother looked shocked for a moment, shaking her head at the realization that I would not only be under the same roof as my boyfriend, but two other boys as well. A look of fear and panic flashed before I rolled my eyes.

"I'll stay in their guest room, or I could just come home instead, keep Charlie fed so he doesn't hit the diner."

Her face softened as she smiled imagining Charlie.

"It would be nice to keep an eye out for your father, but I'd rather you be with the Cullens than alone in the house. Especially with everything that's going on."

My mother didn't dare to mention the deaths aloud. She had a theory that actually acknowledging the real threat on our little town of Forks could make everything real. And to her, in Renee's mind this tiny insignificant act could keep the danger at bay. Charlie was coming home later and later each night, putting the fear of God into my mother. Every night she would beg him to come home earlier, followed by Charlie protesting that this town needed him. My Dad had an obvious hero complex, but I think it came with the badge.

"Should I call Mrs. Cullen?" Renee asked as she pulled the pan from the burner.

"Sure, and we'll pack a Dora the Explorer camping bag too."

My mother nodded solemnly as I shook my head embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'll be fine." Renee grinned cupping my cheek in her hand.

"I know baby, you're growing up, it seems like just yesterday that I was changing your diapers." I laughed looking down slightly mortified.

"Well not yesterday, I am seventeen Mom." Renee laughed dryly, finally taking her hand from my face as she wiped a few tears away.

"Your in love, you have your first boyfriend."

"Mom, in love?" I was embarrassed and a bit overwhelmed. Maybe my mother wasn't so clueless as I thought.

"You are right? I remember first love it can take you to places, so just be careful." Renee mused skipping over her own history clumsily.

"Mom, we're not..." I protested.

"No, I know I trust you I do, I'm just saying history repeats itself and..."

"And you don't have to worry, really." I interrupted her, before things got too hairy.

"Okay." My mother threw her hands in the air, surrendering for now on the subject as I waved my way up the stairs. I couldn't help but cling to my chest as I took the stairs two at a time, trying to get away from my mother's prying.

My computer was illuminated as I saw Edward leaning over the keyboard with a smile.

"I think my character should have a few more scenes with the lead character."

"I go from one to another." I sighed closing the laptop as Edward smirked studying my face.

"Your Mother cares about you, she's having a hard time."

I gave a quick nod before falling on my bed.

"I know, I'm glad she'll have a break with this seminar over the weekend." I felt the bed sigh at the weight of Edward sitting on the edge I could feel his gaze upon me.

"I'm more worried about you, you seem off Bella." I smiled turning towards Edward.

"It's just something I have to get used to." He tilted his head looking at me, studying me.

"Something you shouldn't have to get used to." His face froze as his jaw clenched.

"Don't Edward, being the Sheriffs daughter comes with as much drama as being a vampire's girlfriend." He tried to fight a grin, as I sat up taking his hand in mine.

"I can't even imagine what my life would be like if you hadn't come to town, but I know that if it wasn't this, it would be something else. My Dad's job is dangerous; despite the idea of Forks being a small town, things happen." He smiled through his own self loathing as I tried to reassure his worries.

"I just came to say goodnight it's my turn to track tonight." I swallowed hard as he pulled me up from the bed. I lingered in his arms for a moment breathing his scent in as he tried to stop himself from kissing me.

"I can't wait until this is all over." He laughed looking into my eyes before backing away from me slowly.

"It's like you said Bella if it wasn't one thing it would be another."

"Be careful Edward." I whispered, he backed up on the window sill finding the perfect balance by instinct.

"I'll be back in the morning, sweet dreams."

And with that he was gone.

The week blurred by Tuesday bled into Wednesday and by Friday I was ready for a shopping adventure. I figured the retail torture would work wonders on my frayed nerves. When I opened the door to the second floor girl's bathroom a faint cry muffled from behind one of the stalls. I looked around and saw I was alone except for the crier.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I heard a dry laugh and then someone blowing their nose.

"I'm fine okay, just leave me alone."

I recognized the voice right away.

"Lauren?" The toilet flushed and out came my frenemy Lauren with bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Great, just what I need Bella Swan blabbing to everyone that I was sobbing in the bathroom."

She washed her face grabbing a paper towel before looking at me.

"How do you do it?"

I stared at her clueless as she shook her head throwing the paper away.

"How do you come to school everyday knowing your Dad's in danger?"

My heart pounded in my chest, before it dropped to my stomach.

"You get used to it." I finally answered as she turned towards the mirror shaking her head in disgust.

"My Dad's joining the search this weekend, he says there's a guy missing from the Quileute reservation they think he might be one of the newest victims?" All I could think of in that moment was Jacob, but then Sam came to mind and the dread lessened only slightly.

"He said if it can touch La Push it can come here to Forks."

I gave a quiet nod as Lauren laughed pulling back her hair into a ponytail.

"You take it one day at a time. I know my Dad would drive himself crazy if he wasn't out there trying to help other people. I'm sure it's the same for your Dad."

Lauren cracked a slight smile as she shook the fear away and the coldness began to creep through.

"Maybe." She finally answered slinging her bag across her shoulder. She walked passed me opening the door ajar before turning back.

"Thanks, I mean I know we're not really..."

"Friends?" I finished as she grinned fully nodding.

"Yeah, so thanks." Her smile warmed her usually cold stony face and for a moment, I felt a connection to the girl who seemed to be from another planet.

I leaned against the bathroom wall thinking about the exchange. A knock on the bathroom door made me flinch and then laugh, as I went to see Edward waiting for me.

"I thought you might have fallen in Bella." He purred making me blush with embarrassment.

"Did you hear?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him.

"You and Lauren bonding, it was quite a scene." He smirked leaning towards me for a moment, as out foreheads touched.

"I have her this evening Edward." Alice chimed, her arm entwined with Jaspers as she beamed at her brother in triumph.

"Well I can at least bring her home." Edward interjected almost daring his sister to refute him.

I grinned as the two vampires stared at one another while Jasper and I waited.

"Or I can just go home with Angela?" I mentioned jolting my two friends as they took notice of me.

"No, that's fine Edward can take you home, I'll see you in an hour or so Bells?" Alice asked, while we walked down the hallway. The rest of the student body were rushing to leave the premises of Forks High as soon as possible.

"You can let me know where your going shopping at least Alice, throwing up distractions won't help me be at ease tonight." Alice scoffed winking at, me before sighing to her brother.

"If I tell you which stores we're going to, then you won't be able to keep it from Bella, no I'll text you when we get there. Stop being such a Debbie Downer." She laughed playfully squeezing Jasper closer to her as he smiled adoringly."

Edward growled as our feet touched the pavement. But I couldn't help but laugh at the exchange.

"She's a little territorial huh?" I joked enjoying the sibling rivalry.

"Tell me about it." Edward snarked looking to me for a moment as his eyes smoldered, the black lining around his golden orbs signaling a needed meal.

We drove in silence, holding hands all the way home as we enjoyed the time together. When we finally idled outside of my house Edward laughed looking to me with a warm grin.

"You'll text me right, when you get there?" I nodded as Edward took a long un-needed breath before looking to my front porch.

"She's been secretive lately, Alice. I'm not sure what she's up to but sometimes she lets her excitement I just..."

"It's a shopping trip Edward, she just wants to surprise me I'm sure it's nothing."I interjected.

"I know she'll keep you safe I'm not worried about that, it's just Alice, ever since she met you she has been keeping things from me." He protested, annoyed.

I smirked turning towards my driveway before turning back to Edward.

"Maybe whatever it is she needs to keep from you, is for your sake or even mine. Regardless you trust Alice so I wouldn't worry about it." Edward gave a slow nod rubbing the top of my hand softly before letting me go.

"She'll be here soon, I'll let you get ready and..."

"Text you as soon as we get there, I know. Go get something to eat I'll be fine." He smiled nodding as his eyes became darker with hunger.

"I really want to kiss you right now Edward." I said though the car door was closed, he nodded acknowledging he heard me.

When I made it to my front steps, Alice's yellow sports car slid into the driveway. She danced out of the car waving her brother away as the Volvo sped down the road.

"He's such a grouch when he's hungry." She commented smiling at me, clutching a purse close to her.

"Alice, you're a little early." I grinned as we walked into the house together.

"I thought I'd help you pick out an outfit for tonight." She beamed as we entered the empty house.

"Renee already gone?" She asked, even though she knew the answer to the question already.

"Yeah left this morning, wait I need an outfit picked out to go shopping?" Alice shrugged as she led the way upstairs. I eyed her curiously as she opened my closet doors.

"This is Edward's doing isn't it? To make sure I'm not alone for even a moment?"

Alice pulled out one of my pairs of corduroys before shaking her head.

"This is girl time Bella, no boys allowed." She smiled, beginning layering an outfit for me.

I was hesitant as Alice dressed me, but she managed to capture my sense of style or lack there of and to add some sophistication. I didn't think I looked half bad as we drove down the road and onto the highway.

"So where are we going tonight?" Alice laughed her head tilting back as she smirked.

"I told my brother I would text him when we got there, he didn't need to ask you to do it too you know."

I sighed as we took the highway at breakneck speed. It didn't take me long to realize where we were headed.

"We're going to Seattle?" I asked, a tint of worry in my voice.

"There's this great store there that's perfect for you, plus I have to drop something off." Alice looked at me with a grin that was mischievous.

"You're the only one I can trust, Edward can't get into your head and this is something I need to do." I sat back as Alice sped around other cars and we made great time into the city. A half an hour later we were sitting outside some shady neighborhood as Alice shut the engine off.

"Where are we?" My friend turned to me unbuckling her seatbelt as she motioned for me to follow her.

"We're in Seattle, but don't worry this will only take a minute."

I followed Alice into a building as a burly man stood guard outside an office.

"You have an appointment Miss?" The man asked as Alice tilted her head before smiling brightly. The man became uncomfortable instantly as he cleared his throat.

"Uh Boss said go right in, my bad." The man loosened his collar while Alice took my hand and led me into the room.

It was a large office where a small balding man stood up instantly seeing the perfect beauty in front of him.

"I'm here to drop of the first payment." The man was visibly sweating as he gave a quick nod and Alice dropped the envelope in front of him.

"I need you to do your job efficiently, don't let me down." Alice warned, her voice was dangerous for a moment menacing.

The man was too nervous to talk but Alice just grinned turning from him. "I expect a report soon." She added, her eyes narrowing. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief as we walked out of the office as quickly as we had come in.

"What was that all about Alice?" I asked as we finally took off towards the City and away from this dark street.

When the city lights filtered through the car Alice finally answered my lingering question.

"I just needed him to do a little job discreetly for me, just between us girls?" She smiled hoping I would say yes. "I haven't told the others not even Jasper yet. And I can't explain what it is but please Bella."

She was pleading with me to keep her secret for now and I gave her a nod signaling it was just between us. Alice would have done the same for me and I was the perfect person to keep her secret, I was unreadable and that meant safe.

She turned a few corners as my mind went through all the possibilities.

"We're here." Alice finally announced as the car shut off and I looked up at one of the largest book stores I could have ever imagined.

"We're..." I questioned.

"See Bella this is called retail therapy, I figured instead of torturing you I could bring you to a place that makes you happy." Her smile made me turn away, I knew Alice was thinking about Edward and I, on our first date. I could get lost in this bookstore it was one of the largest I had ever seen, the size of a department store.

"This is great." I beamed, Alice laughed while we walked towards the store.

"And see I'm texting Edward now to let him know we're in Seattle, see nothing big, we're fine."

I couldn't help but enjoy myself I as followed my best friend who flitted from one section to another. Alice seemed to enjoy shopping period, picking books that she knew I would love.

By the time we were ready for home I had two large bags full of books most of them a present from Alice.

"See I knew I'd find the right store for you." I had to smirk at my friends determination as we loaded the bags into the car.

"Thanks, this worked."

"I knew it would and now you have something to keep your mind occupied for the rest of the week while we catch these guys."

She said it with such finality and determination that I couldn't help but nod in agreement. The rest of the week would be better, not perfect but I finally understood the meaning behind retail therapy and was glad to have a secret to keep for Alice. These were little things that kept my mind off of the big picture and for that I was grateful.


	15. Chapter 14: Birthdays and Reunions

**Chapter 14, Birthdays and Reunions**

I hate my own birthday that is given. Everyone who knows me knows I would rather let the day pass without any fanfare. What is a birthday anyway, but a celebration for making it alive yet another year? Thankfully, my pessimism is geared only towards my own celebration, I squeal with delight when wrapping presents for others. My mother can't get to the bathroom without a celebratory happy birthday hug at 6am. Regardless of my own flaws, I was excited to celebrate Jacob's birthday.

The week had gone by with little to report on; we were no closer to catching the killers than my father was. But Alice and the others were hopeful and I wasn't sure if it was for my sake or theirs. My usual vices no longer had any affect. I had reread the first chapter of Persuasion more times that one can fathom; continuing to return to the beginning when I forgot my last place. I was hoping this weekend at La Push would keep my mind off things for a little while longer.

My Mother returned from her seminars immersed in Yoga culture and if I had to listen to another CD of the rainforest when she meditated, I was going to throw something. She had been working with Charlie all week to help him relax and despite my father's protests, he did listen to her cds all the way through.Unfortunately, no amount of aromatherapy or the sounds of the Amazonian rainforests were going to keep me calm.

When I awoke Saturday Morning, a note was on my bed. It was from Edward, in his perfect script it read, 'The gift is in the truck.' I shook my head excited as I peered out into my driveway. There it was, covered under a tarp the carburetor. I couldn't' believe Rosalie had come through. Alice said she would, but I was more impressed that Rosalie even cared enough to go through any trouble. I wondered if she had taken my request as a way to keep her mind off the danger as well. Maybe Rosalie and I weren't so different after all. However, in the end she would make Jacob someone she considered part of an enemy clan, happy.

Despite the irony of it all, I was excited, enthralled to jump back into my old life even for a few hours. I had a bounce in my step, birthday's at the Black house were always fun. This weekend it was going to snow, light and steady said the forecaster. Charlie had fixed the snow chains on my tires last week and I was ready to go. I hadn't missed Jacob's birthday ever. My parents brought me to the hospital the day Jake was born. I of course had no memory of it, but my best friend and I thought it was a good tradition to keep.

As I grabbed a quick breakfast, Renee let me know that Charlie was already at work. I pushed past my fears for my father to the side, before taking a steady and even breath. There was nothing like a celebration La Push style. The way the Blacks and the rest of the Quileute reservation surrounded him. Quil and Embry always pulling practical jokes, the gorgeous cake Sarah would make. I enjoyed the sense of community there and despite wherever they were in their lives the twins, Jacob's sisters always managed to show up. Jacob seemed to love it too, and that only made the experience that much better.

While purring the engine to the Chevy, I smiled eyeing the present in my rearview mirror. It was tucked nicely in the truck so it wouldn't go anywhere. I couldn't wait to see Jake's reaction that I actually pulled through with his request.

As I pulled onto the highway, I noticed a silver Volvo following me. I wasn't surprised by his presence, it was undoubtedly Edward behind me. He was getting more protective day by day; he was probably making sure I got there in one piece. When I finally got to the imaginary line where the treaty was signed, he stopped. I smiled in the mirror before seeing him disappear in the distance.

The last three miles alone in my Chevy helped me gather my thoughts and push the ones I wanted to avoid deep down into the recesses of my mind. When I finally parked on the side of the road the gravel drive that was overflowing with cars was a nice welcome. I could already smell lunch simmering in the kitchen, when opening the screen door and was welcomed into the home. Jake's Mom ushered me into the living room where family and friends were deposited in any open seat they could find. As I sat down across from my best-friend while he opened more presents, I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

'Maybe that was just me; maybe I enjoyed giving more than receiving.' I shrugged at the thought.

When Jacob had finally finished opening all his gifts from his family, we sat down for lunch. I was glad I had woken up at the last minute only managing to grab a piece of toast, because a Jacob birthday lunch could last forever. After everyone was settled and had their fill, Quil and Embry dragged us away.

"So I got you something Jake, but I can't carry it." I motioned towards my car grinning.

He smiled, his hands rubbing against each other in excitement. I don't think he thought I would come through with the present, even though he always knew I tried to make his birthday special. When we got back to the truck, I nodded to the bundle. As he peeled the cloth away, his eyes popped.

"No, way." He exclaimed.

"Is it the right kind? I asked. "I got some help from a friend who is somewhat of an enthusiast."

"It's better then the right kind, Bella." He gushed; I didn't understand but was happy that he seemed so elated. "It's perfectly fitted, the perfect size, cleaned and completely ready to operate."

"And you know all this by looking at it?" He glanced at me laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much." He picked up the part with ease. "This is awesome."

Seth Clearwater ran to us from across the lawn and Jacob shook his head defeated. There was no way he'd lose his shadow today. The boy was in a old pair of jeans and a t-shirt under his unbuttoned flannel shirt. It was hard not to notice whom Seth was emulating.

"Hey guys." Seth said excitedly.

"Hey Seth." I waved.

"Guess who's back." The young teen exclaimed looking into everyone's faces waiting for a guess to be thrown his way. Jacob looked up his back stiffened like an alert dog.

"Sam's back?" Jake asked, in a low growl.

"Yeah, and he's not talking." Seth replied looking at us anxious to be the first to reveal the news.

Jacob shook his head annoyed. "Figures, on my birthday."

"I know that just figures Jake." The boy added his head lowered mirroring my best friend's mood.

"Come on, let's get this fitted in." I smiled waving to Jacob.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that." Jacob slightly encouraged walked us to the garage, while Seth followed.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." He said shaking his head. "They're having a meeting of the elders tonight, after Jake's birthday. Sam's going to be there, like he's one of the elders now."

"Whatever." Jacob shrugged feigning nonchalance.

Jake didn't like change that much, so I couldn't figure out if he was upset about Leah and Sam, or about Sam's new position with the tribe.

As Jacob disappeared under his car, I tried to get Seth's attention.

"So have you seen him yet?"

"Who Sam?" Seth exclaimed, as I nodded. "No, they won't let anyone see him, not even Leah." He looked over to see if Jacob was listening, he was. "She's going out of her mind, figures though she's been freaking out for months might as well..."

'Poor Leah,' I thought. 'Poor Jake, just what he needed on his birthday a big spectacle.' Jake worked quietly for a while as we waited helping him when he grunted for a tool or some light. When he finally settled down with a warm soda in hand, I could tell his temper was about to boil over.

"Where the hell has he been all this time?" It was a rhetorical question and we all knew better not to answer, Jacob rarely got angry so when he blew up we knew to stand far away.

"And now what? He's found himself or something and that's fine?" He took a swig of his soda calming down already after his sudden outburst.

"He's probably going to ignore us now that he's part of the elders and in on those secret meetings." Jake gave Embry a stare, it was half a warning but also there was something stirring in his eyes.

"They treat us like we're kids..." Seth chimed in as the rest of us chuckled.

"You are a kid." Jake teased messing up Seth's hair as he blushed.

"You know what we need?" The all looked my way as I smiled at their attention.

"We all need some cake, this is your day Jake let's try to remember that. And I can't think of what could make moment better than some frosting and extra calories." The boys began to laugh; the infectious noise took hold of us all as we made our way back into the kitchen.

"Mom we're ready for cake." Jake exclaimed as all eyes were on him and the large confection sitting in the middle of the kitchen table.

The birthday hit its high points as we all sat in the living room fighting off a sugar high.

"I should just go over there right now and ask him what the hell he was thinking."

Everyone looked to Jake as his fists balled up enraged.

"Don't do that man, just give him some time."

"Some time?" Jake sat up looking at Embry as his friend backed down avoiding eye contact.

"Embry's right Jake, I know you're mad and that might be the very reason you should stay here right now."

"Bella he had this entire tribe looking for him, his mother was worried sick with a killer or killers on the loose. They thought something had happened to him..."

Jacob looked towards the ceiling annoyed.

"And he just walks right back, on my birthday and all of a sudden he's not in trouble, no but invited to one of the elder meetings. As if he's been out on a quest or something."

"The elders have been acting weird Jacob, maybe it was a quest." Quil chimed in, as my best friend growled a warning.

My cell phone rang, it made the boys jump as I apologized silencing the ringer before checking out the caller id.

"Just one second." I excused myself, walking into the empty hallway to answer the call.

"Edward?"

"Bella are you okay?" The panic in his voice made my heart pound as I stammered to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm still at Jakes why?" I looked over in the living room, the boys were waiting for me patiently, the way Jacob's leg was moving it was obvious he was annoyed.

"Are you in his house?" He was scaring me with his line of questioning.

"Yeah, why?" I heard him sigh with relief, before I could make out Alice apologizing on the other end.

"You disappeared in one of Alice's visions. You were there one moment and then she couldn't see you so...you are okay." My heart began to slow with relief, it was me he was worried about and it was for nothing.

"I'm fine." I answered with a laugh. "We just had cake, I'll be here for a while longer so don't worry okay?"

I could feel the tension in his voice as he let me go and hung up the phone. I couldn't help but shake my head with a quiet laugh. It had taken some getting used to, to be so overly protected like this.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked, when I found my place back in the living room. I couldn't be sure, but the amused look on his face told me he knew who had called.

"Yeah, no problem." He eyed me for a moment, before shaking his head as his annoyance rushed back.

"We should go to that meeting tonight and find out what's going on." Jacob finally announced breaking the silence that had permeated the room.

"Crash an elder meeting, that's one of the worst ideas ever Jake." Quil added as Seth leaned forward excited by the idea. Jacob's eyes narrowed as he planned the intrusion in his mind.

"I'm in." The boy added as Jacob gave him a nod looking to Embry.

"If we get caught..." His friend mused, unable to say no.

"You will get caught." Quil added. "So we'll need a lookout."

I laughed, watching the boys plotting. It felt like we were twelve again and planning our escape to go fishing or swimming like we used to.

"Well it seems to me this is a boys' thing, so maybe I should get going after all."

I chuckled, as my best friend looked up at me slightly disappointed.

"Your not coming?" He asked an eyebrow perking as I shook my head sliding my arms through my jacket.

"Nope, and if you don't want to get caught by my slipping or tripping on something I wouldn't try to extend an invitation my way."

"She does have a point Jake, who can forget last summer?" Quil added as I gave him a dead stare.

"I have never said I was coordinated and you insisted that I go with you guys to the lake, so that is not my fault." The boys couldn't help but laugh at my expense, while I play punched Jacob on the arm.

"Come on walk me out, at least you could have stuck up for me Jake." He laughed shrugging.

"Hey I was the one who carried you over the rocks after you fell in, at least we can laugh about it now Bells."

Jacob followed me out to my truck.

"It's always funny telling Bella fell stories isn't it?"

After I said my goodbyes to the boys I looked back at my best friend, the sun was setting and his white teeth shined brightly reflecting off the moons glow.

"Let me know what happened later okay? You have to call me."

Jacob nodded. "I will."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jacob Black turning fifteen and defying his father in one day, I'm glad I'm getting out of dodge."

He shrugged as I hugged him goodnight.

"Full report as soon as you can." I reminded him again as he waved me away and I took off down the dirt road.

As I drove absentmindedly down the road, a pair of lights caught my attention. As I passed Edward's Volvo he turned around sharply following me home from the imaginary treaty line. I could see Alice was in the car with him and after a few worried miles I pulled into my driveway to meet them.

"What's up?" I asked as Edward pulled me towards him, smelling every inch of me as Alice shook her head.

"She's fine Edward, maybe it was some kind of fluke?" She added as I looked at them both annoyed and in the dark.

"What is with you two?"

Alice smiled, grabbing for my hand for a moment.

"I couldn't see you Bella." She finally admitted as I shook my head confused.

"Couldn't see me?" She gave a quick nod as Edward eased slightly.

"One minute you were laughing over cake and the next minute you were gone, we had no idea what happened to you."

"Maybe it was like static, a blimp in your radar?" I joked, leaning on my truck as the two vampires in front of me exchanged worried glances.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary going on in La Push?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing on me. I looked to Alice who seemed just as eager for an answer.

"Sam came back today, he's okay so..."

"Sam?" Edward said his name cautiously, looking up into the night sky to hide his reaction from me.

"He was in the house, you saw him?" His voice seemed nervous maybe even a little angry.

"That's the last place he would go, Jake wants to rip his head off right now."

Alice smiled as she leaned forward on her toes.

"That's weird." She finally commented looking away from me, Edward gave her a glance of annoyance.

I was tired of the secretive stares they kept giving one another and finally blurted out my annoyance.

"What's going on? Is anyone going to share?"

Edward gave me a hug as Alice moved back towards the Volvo.

"We're not sure, it could be nothing we just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure what?" Edward sighed before forcing a grin for my sake.

"Usually when people disappear like that for Alice that means they're gone..." He narrowed his gaze on me a pained look flooded his beautiful features.

"When you say gone you mean, gone."

He gave a slow solemn nod.

"So you can see why we were so worried about you." I couldn't help but pout as I touched Edward's face to prove I was still here.

"I'm fine." He smiled taking my hand and sandwiching it in his.

"I know you are." He stared at me for a moment before something called him and he turned towards Alice in the Volvo.

"We just have to talk to Carlisle; I'll see you in the morning." He leaned towards me, our lips grazing for a moment, the cold electricity pulsed through me.

"I'll be here." I smiled raising my eyebrows trying to make light of the situation. Maybe I could get Alice to give me the whole story on Monday, although if I knew Edward he'd have a gag order on his sister.

When I opened the door to my house, I didn't expect to be welcomed by an argument between my parents. It looks like news traveled far. I tried to ignore them as my father purged my mother's fears about Sam's unusual return to La Push. She had every right to worry, it was odd and didn't add up. I closed the door with a thud as the fight stopped and my father exited the bedroom in a huff.

"Hey Bells." He called as he washed his hands before descending the stairs.

"Sam's back." I announced trying to feign ignorance.

My father nodded gruffly before clearing his throat and opening a bottle of water.

"Has Billy said anything about it?" I asked as Charlie swallowed a mouthful before shaking his head.

"No baby, nothing other than he's back and safe." He ruffled my hair like he used to do when he was in the middle of a big case and I was five. I watched him retreat into the living room before I taking to the stairs and knocked on my Mother's door.

"Mom?" I called as I heard her blow her nose before calling me in.

She was in her closet pulling out old shoeboxes full of receipts.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't hear you come in how was the party?"

I sank to the bed before answering.

"It was good, you know." Renee blew her nose again.

"This darn dust." She commented trying to make me think the tears were allergies.

"Can't you do that tomorrow? It's not even spring yet so we can't open the windows Mom."

She laughed giving a quick nod before releasing the boxes.

"You're right Bells." I could tell she was nervous as my mother shook her head shoving the boxes back in the dark.

I waited as my Mother sat next to me fixing my hair as she studied my state.

"So the party wasn't ruined by this Sam thing was it?" She asked suddenly and I couldn't help but smirk. My mother was full of surprises especially when it came to reading people of late.

"You know Jacob, he's having a hard time adjusting to getting older and what that means." Renee smiled as if something was weighing heavily on her shoulders but she wrinkled her nose hiding her anxiety.

"Well your father is just happy that he's safe and back in La Push." She heaved a sigh, her shoulders slumping as her gaze meandered around the room.

"You're not hungry are you?" I shook my head, as we got up together leaving her bedroom heading into the hallway.

"No, I'm good Mom I'm just going to study for a bit." Renee smiled absentmindedly, descending down the stairs.

When I finally was alone and in my room I rushed for my phone. First I sent a text message to Alice and then to Jacob. I had no missed calls so I was left to my own devices.

After sorting through my cds and cleaning my room, I finally settled down with my laptop. It felt as if I hadn't been alone like this in forever, the privacy wasn't unwelcomed but it was unusual. As I woke up my desktop, I laughed as I opened up my latest chapter that Edward was reading the other day. A few months ago I wouldn't let a soul read my work let alone Edward. I had been sure he would want me to delete all records of the story, it hit too close to home. But he treated it like a any other story and never asked me to do anything about it.

When my phone finally vibrated, it was a text back from Jacob.

_Nothing 2 report, boring meeting & we didn't get caught, talk 2 u l8er Bells. Thanks for the b-day present._

I shook my head amazed before turning back to my computer. My back was to my window, but I could feel the cold air as it filtered into the room before the window closed again.

"I didn't think you'd come back so soon." I joked waiting for Edward to reply.

"You okay Edward?" I turned as he stood their silent, his face was as hard as stone while he contemplated what to say.

"We have a problem Bella." He finally said as I closed my computer and the smiled fell off my face. He came so close to me, taking my hands in his as he searched my face for fear.

"We had to talk to Carlisle, things are... not going as well as we had once planned"

All I could muster was a slow nod as Edward shook his head annoyed.

"The Volturi, they're not happy with the killings and how much attention this is bringing."

"The Vultori, what can they do?" My heart picked up speed as Edward clenched his jaw. It made me anxious how much fear and anxiety the Volturi could cause him.

"The Vultori are made up of vampires like us with quirks, if they found out about you, that a human knows we exist." Edward paused shaking his head in disgust as I leaned closer, urging for him to continue.

"So we stop these rogue vampires before they can come, we can do that."

Edward gave a quick nod, letting his shoulders slump for a moment as I took his hand.

"Alice just knows they're coming, she's not absolute on when, but as of right now; if things continue as they are..." He didn't have to finish his thought as he pulled me closer his lips so close to mine.

"Does this have anything to do with Sam, with La Push?" Edward stiffened before pulling away with a heavy sigh.

"No, we haven't had time to discuss it." He looked out the window as he answered, his body pulling further away from me, I laughed dryly to myself.

"Okay." I bit my lip trying to put all the foreseeable urgencies in their rightful order.

"We have to be more careful than ever Bells; if we're tracking them they can track us just as easily. I don't want them coming here, finding you. My scent is all over, so is Alice's."

"What are you saying?" Edward looked to me his face brightening as a humorous thought flickered, bringing that wonderful crooked smile to the surface.

"I'm saying no more touching, they can not smell you but they can smell us." I shook my head, it was not everyday that I was able to kiss Edward; but to not be able to touch him that sounded like torture.

He laughed as I grimaced imagining our predicament.

"It won't be for long Bella." I gave a quick nod as he stopped himself from touching my cheek.

"You will find them in time, I know you will...you have to." Edward stood up avoiding his chair as he turned to me licking his bottom lip.

"You have so much confidence in us Bella, when the truth is we're more worried about keeping them from finding us. There's something about the tracking marks that don't make much sense." He narrowed his eyes, before turning towards me.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked, his eyes searching for some clue on my face.

"I'm just thinking that when this is all over we should go somewhere, have a vacation all of us."

His smile reached his eyes as Edward sat in his favorite chair eyeing my computer.

"Have you been working on your story? Two people separated by years and by species; it can't end well can it?" He looked playful and smiled devilishly as I wrinkled my nose annoyed.

"You never know, things aren't always what they seem."

"Read some of it to me, I wanna know if she ever tells him what she really is." I knew he was referring to my story and laughed, sitting across from him on my bed.

"Are you sure" I mean won't being in the same room as I am leave too much of a scent?'

He shook his head as I opened my laptop.

"I'll be careful; and you'll take a shower in the morning besides we go to the same school Bella. We are bound to cross paths here and there, that's not what I am worried about."

"So where do we draw the line, no more rides to school together?" He frowned as I looked up.

"We can't drive together anymore?" I knew from his look that was the case.

"Fine, I'm sure I'll manage."

"Of course you will, I'll be watching you the entire time, just because we have to be more careful doesn't mean we have to alter our lives completely."

I gave a somber nod, clicking open the newest chapter I was working on.

"You can't laugh at this one." I warned him as Edward sat forward in his chair eager to hear what I came up with.

"I feel like the only time I can see what's going on in your mind is when I read what you write." I pretended to close the laptop as he held out his hand to stop me.

"Please Bella." I smiled before starting the beginning of the chapter.

I eyed Edward every other sentence but tried not to read into his reactions. A quirk of an eyebrow or smirk could mean just about anything for Edward. As I finished reading the rough draft, he sighed rubbing his bottom lip for emphasis before commenting.

"You have to tell me what happens next Bella." He finally admitted as I tilted my head closing the computer.

"I don't know yet myself, when they're ready to tell me they will."

He focused his gaze on me confused.

"They talk to you?"

I fought back a giggle, nodding slowly.

"It's not like I actually hear voices, I'm not crazy nor do I have a gift or anything. Sometimes I just think of them and a conversation pops up, or they start telling me what happened." Edward made a face teasingly.

"I've never tried writing before, nothing but music." He laughed shaking his head.

"But it is the same; I can hear the chords and the melody so I do understand." He searched my eyes before pulling away from me, the stern humorous wall building up in his expression.

"So what really happens next in your story?"

I took a deep breath trying to catch the last whiff of his scent, as he moved further away from me to the love seat.

"I have no idea; I'm not sure how it ends yet."

The shadows lingered on his face as his eyes focused on me.

"Are you tired Bella?" I shook my head, pulling the covers over me anyway.

"Is this your way of telling me to go to sleep?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

He tilted his head intently, analyzing my every move. I couldn't help but yawn my eyes still on him before they fell closed.

I felt spoiled, warm and content. My dreams were the only freedom I had from the worries and stress. I knew Edward was there, so I focused on him it didn't take long for me to fall asleep when he watched me so closely. There was no doubt he made me feel at ease, even during such times he had this affect on me. When the whole world seemed to be closing in around me, Edward was the only clear thing I could see. Even with my eyes closed he was there right in front of me, supporting me. I guess it's true what they say, when you're in love, truly in love you become blinded.


	16. Chapter 15: A not so Merry Christmas

**Chapter 15, A not so Merry Christmas**

Christmas for me has always been synonymous with family and friends. Even though I am amidst all my family and friends, I can't help but notice the elephant in the proverbial room. With my safety and those around me at risk, this holiday season has been more Brothers' Grimm than Clement Clarke Moore. This is the first Christmas that I could remember where I was afraid. Alice's vision put so much fear in everyone. Vampires coming to get us, the Volturi, this time the monsters were real and they weren't limited to under my bed.

It seemed humans were getting too close to the renegade vampires. But life around the Cullens had to remain normal, the cool and calm exteriors of the vampires as us humans buzzed around them seemed like a well rehearsed play.

My parents had gotten used to Edward always being around me, he had become such an integral part of the house. I even think Renee liked when he was there with Charlie being away so often. I sat at the kitchen table while, Edward kept busy writing out my Christmas cards. Renee smiled unaware while baking cookies. Charlie was busy at the station trying to track down the killers.

'The Volturi coming here.' I shook my head. "If we don't nip this in the bud we're in trouble." Emmett had said. I knew he meant me, I was the reason everyone was afraid of the Volturi coming. Edward had no intention of turning me or killing me. If the Volturi came to Forks and somehow got wind of me knowing the Cullens' secret it would put everything at risk. It also caused some tension between the two of us. I had decided the only way to get insure of his family's safety; was to give them the assurance they needed when it came to my mortality. Unfortunately Edward wouldn't even let me broach the subject, it seemed whenever I tried to start the conversation he would have to go or shook his head annoyed.

We went through school like those wind up Christmas displays walking to and fro with the same fake expressions. I finally understood how the Cullen's made it through the day, they focused on the mask, the pretense, everything that was going on around us became blurred and unreal. All my homework was ready; I studying for tests mechanically with Edward's help. The anxiety from waiting and planning was driving me crazy. Since we were on Christmas break, it got worse. The mundane things like lunch and classes, that kept our hands busy were actually keeping us sane.

I said goodbye to Renee as Edward and I headed outside to talk in private.

"You should just change me Edward." I said, "If the Volturi come at least tell them..."

"No." He seethed.

"No? You just want me to die old and gray, or be with someone else?" I shook my head panic stricken. "I can't do that Edward, I love you. This is it. And if it means saving you and your family's lives I'd gladly give my own."

"Your friends and family don't they mean something to you?"

"Yes." I answered pouting.

"You won't be able to see them, for fear you'll kill them. Could you give that up?"

He moved forward to hold me but his hands stopped just short of my shoulders, it was as if the heat emanating from my body would have burned him and he kept away.

I shrugged.

"They'll think I'm in college anyways, what's a couple of extra summer classes until I can control my thirst. Charlie and Renee have each other." I argued.

"You always said you were the glue that kept them together." He added, solemnly looking over into my neighbor's yard as children screamed in the snow.

"Maybe" I sighed.

"I can't do this to you. I had no choice, it was death or this. But you do have a choice."

"Yeah, watch as the Volturi tear your family apart knowing it's all my fault."

"I don't want you to make this choice for those reasons."

"I haven't, I've been thinking about this for a long time. You can't love someone, as much as I love you and not want a future with them."

He shook his head. "This isn't a future Bella this is a sentence." He winced looking down.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have no soul, and I can't do that to you."

"You think you have no soul?" I replied incredulous.

"Yes, and yours is so beautiful." He answered so delicately.

I sighed angered, shaking my head.

"Do you love me?" I asked as he locked his jaw, the pained look turning to confidence.

"More than anything." Edward answered.

I nodded. "Than how can you love someone without a soul?" I countered. "Do you think that's possible? That I could love you if you didn't have a soul. A soul is a conscience Edward. It's what stops you from killing humans what makes you feel guilty about your past. How could you even question that?"

He sighed looking away.

"I've made my decision; if you don't to turn me when the time comes I'll ask Alice or Carlisle."

"No." He answered his fist coming up to his mouth, as he was lost in thought.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore right now. But I have made up my mind, and no matter how much you love me it is my choice to make." I finally finished determined.

He looked passed me, towards the Volvo before sighing. "I know this may seem like the answer to you but it is not our only option."

"Edward, I know how you feel about this but..."

"I have to get home, it's my turn tonight." He commented watching the children in the distance.

I wondered if he was imagining a life of carefree bliss, or frolicking in the snow just like my neighbors. I shook the thought away as he sighed.

I knew I was giving him unneeded stress. It was torture not to be able to touch him, to hold him let alone kiss him. The past few weeks were dreadful and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I watched Edward drive away with a sad look in his eyes. When I turned to head back inside, a small voice caught my attention.

"Took him long enough didn't it." Alice sighed, meeting me outside the bushes.

She took my arm right away.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, shocked at my friend's appearance. She pointed towards the woods matter of factly, shaking her head as if she had told a joke.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked, looking back towards where the Volvo was moments ago.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused, 'did Alice see our conversation, was my decision already cemented?'

"Nothing, I just thought you could come over, Edward will be gone and I want you to myself. Plus Esme has a new recipe to try."

"Won't that break one of Edward's rules about your scent lingering and all that?"

Alice threw her head back laughing as she followed me into the house. She didn't pull away from embracing me instead locked our arms purposefully, the rules obviously meant nothing to Alice. Renee greeted my friend with a warm smile and a dozen Christmas cookies. Alice was polite as she followed me upstairs to my room.

"My brother tends to be self loathing if you haven't noticed; he's punishing himself over you, because he can't think of a single reason that you should love him."

"I don't understand how he can think that way, if anything it's me who can't..."

Alice fingered through my closet hoping there was something new, but she should know better by now. "I know you both feel like you don't deserve the other, it's tragic." With a sigh, she turned back towards me.

"Of course if you want I will change you. I think I could, even though I've never tried, I believe I would have the strength." She watched me tense for a minute before beaming a bright smile. "I just wanted to put that out there, Edward is my brother, and you are my friend. When the time comes it is ultimately your decision, not his."

I gave a quick nod swallowing hard. "Thanks, I needed to hear that Alice."

My friend gave a quick nod. "How about you meet me at the house in ten minutes?" She beamed as I shook my head.

"But Edward..."

"Will be gone, you're my guest and as long as you drive yourself I don't see why you can't come to the house, I want to show you something." Alice interjected.

It was the first time I had driven myself to the Cullen's; I hadn't been to the house in a while not since Edward was taking every precaution to keep me safe. When I walked into their home Alice had to hold herself back from hugging me, she wrapped her arms around herself before looking up the stairs as I followed. It seemed Alice wasn't exactly a complete rebel after all.

Esme greeted us in the kitchen a look of surprise on her face as Alice shrugged.

"I invited her, Edward can deal with me." Her mother gave a slight nod before smiling my way.

"Well this gives me the perfect opportunity to test out a new recipe I've been dying to try. Bella how do you feel about carrot cookies?"

I gave a quick shrug as Alice rushed to the fridge. I expected the white box to be empty but it was filled to the brim looking very realistic.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen." Esme smiled nodding slightly.

"Well you girls have fun the cookies will be ready in a bit." Esme tied a pink ruffled apron around her small waist, the pansies danced on the fabric as she prepared her cookie batter. I opened my lemonade slowly while Alice sighed impatient.

"Come see my room." Alice chimed as she led me up the stairs, I half smiled following my friend up to her room.

As long as we had been friends, I had never seen the inside of Alice and Jasper's room. I knew they were private, Jasper especially so as I stepped into the lush room I couldn't help but be excited.

"This is beautiful." I gasped smiling at the four-post bed in the middle of the room. It was a canopy with light pink curtains protecting the frame. The wallpaper was beautiful with small roses and a light Victorian pattern. I smiled sitting on the fainting couch in the corner as Alice bounced around before grabbing a music box.

She handed it to me beaming.

"This was my first gift from Jasper."

She whispered. "He said it was to keep my new memories." She looked down bashful, when I opened the box a light Chopin piece began to waft in the air.

Alice grabbed something else out of the closet as she sat down on the floor at my feet.

"I have no memories of when I was human. Has Edward told you that?" I shook my head biting my lip; I had wanted to ask this question a hundred times.

"No." She gave a quick nod before handing me a black dress, it was tattered in need of mending or the trash, at the collar the name 'Alice' was hand stitched.

"I spent all of last year looking for anything on who I was, if I had family left or where I was from..."

"So what did you find out?" My friend gave a sigh as she sat next to me a look in her eyes told me she was far away.

"I know what hospital I was staying at, but all those records are sealed." Alice smirked as I picked up a pair of pearl earrings.

"First marriage." She answered my unasked question.

I smiled fingering the lovely jewelry.

"How many times have you and Jasper?"

"Five times." She beamed, thinking of each memory before sighing.

"How did you two meet?" I inquired, genuinely curious.

"I just knew." She smiled, "I saw him and I knew where he was going to be." She grinned enjoying the memory.

"And I remember thinking he was much more lovely in real life. He stared at me and I held out my hand. We've been together ever since. He's my soul mate, my perfect other half." She sighed, looking to a pair of Jasper's shoes.

"It's sounds so romantic." I laughed fingering a diamond necklace.

"It always is, but out of everyone I could have seen, it was him and when we met we just knew. Despite not knowing who I was, or how I got to be what I am today I had without a doubt; found the love of my life." She beamed as I gave a quick nod.

"So you met a stale mate? Is that it, no where to go?" I asked, as she sighed holding the black dress to her lap.

"There's other ways I can go, dig a little deeper some people who can help."

I smiled thinking.

"So then it's like you were born a vampire." I mused trying to lighten the mood.

Alice smirked shrugging as she lightly flew to the closet to put the dress away.

"It's not like one of your stories Bella, there's no pure blooded vampires. We were all born human before this life."

I pouted shrugging. Had everyone read my stories, I shook my head embarrassed before pushing the thought away.

"How do you know? There could be many things that you still don't know about vampire lure."

Alice sighed, sitting next to me as she took a pair of earrings and fitted them to my ears.

"You are right, I'm sorry. I don't really know, that's why we had to make a stop the other day in Seattle." She eyed me carefully as the memory of meeting that odd man a few weeks ago played in my head.

"He's...?" I asked as Alice gave a quick nod before looking down towards the carpet, changing the subject.

"Helping, but our bodies stop aging, female vampires cannot conceive." I nodded accepting that Alice needed to veer back to a safe subject.

"Female turned vampires cannot conceive." I corrected her, she sighed laughing lightly to herself.

"Sometimes I wish I was in your fantasy world Bella. Where things like that were possible." I laughed shaking my head, Alice had a secret and I was her keeper, it felt we had become closer.

"To most people Alice, the very idea of vampires is impossible; if I've learned anything this year it's that any is possible." She grinned looking up as Jasper knocked on the door a moment later.

"We're coming down Jazz." She mused jumping up before holding out her hand. "Come play Bella."

I hesitated before taking her hand; Alice met my gaze and shrugged before dancing lightly by my side.

"Edward's downstairs." She whispered as I gave a quick nod.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice flitted towards Jasper. I stood there motionless as the sounds of Beethoven lured me into the Observatory.

Edward was sitting patiently his fingers dancing across the ivory keys, I wondered when he had returned from his turn of tracking. Had he listened in on Alice and I, it was obvious he could have with ease. I wasn't sure if he was angry that I was in his home, breaking one of his rules. The melody floated through the air and my eyes were glued to him. He smiled as Moonlight Sonata turned into another tune. It reminded me of the Chopin I had heard upstairs, but the chordal progressions were distinctly Romantic period.

"It's beautiful." I exclaimed, as Edward modulated to a more somber part.

"Of course it is, it's called Bella." He admitted smiling. I wanted nothing more than to lean closer to him, to breathe in deeply as his playing slowed to nothing.

"I just want to protect you." He said, sighing as he smiled brightly staring at my lips intently, before turning away.

"I know." I replied.

"All I ever wanted to do is keep you safe." He motioned to caress my cheek but his hand stopped before it made contact.

"And that's all you've ever done." I answered. "Now let me keep you safe, just this once." He winced pulling his hand back, his eyes flickered in annoyance.

"It is not that easy Bella, I just wish you could trust me on this please."

"I do trust you Edward, but trust goes both ways. I know that I'm frail compared to all of you, but that doesn't make me the damsel in distress. Even when I was breaking bones and falling all the time I never thought of myself as the victim. And I'm not about to become one now."

"Bella please." He pleaded, closing his eyes as he took in a deep and completely unnecessary breath.

"We will talk about this again, but not right now." He smiled waving me to follow him from the piano bench as we joined Alice and Jasper in the living room.

"I've challenged Alice to a game of chess." Edward chuckled, sitting down across from his siblings. I had defied him along with Alice but Edward wasn't upset, it seemed as he had given up. I took the love seat in the corner, just to make sure.

Jasper nodded a hello to me, and I smiled. He was always so nervous that he would become the vampire he had fought to keep at bay. I wondered if my presence was helping his transition or torturing him. Alice had assured me weeks ago that it was helping.

"You're about to experience one of the greatest mind games Bella I hope you're prepared." His southern drawl was very soothing I could see the similarities with Edward the voice could draw you in.

"Should I look for anything specific or...?" I inquired, Alice laughed as they positioned their chess pieces.

"Nope, just watch me wipe the floor with your emo boyfriend over here." Edward smirked at his sister before turning towards me.

"She's always this way."

"So who usually wins?" I asked as Jasper shook his head indicating it wasn't the right question to ask.

"Edward's going to say he does but it's really fifty/ fifty." Alice answered to the annoyance of her brother.

I watched them in silence for a while, before Alice looked up smiling at me as I was lost in thought.

"You ready to go Bella." She stated, no need to hide the fact that it wasn't a question when she was at home.

"I'll walk her out Alice." Edward demanded standing up just as Alice was about to beat him to the punch.

"She is here as my guest today Edward so I think I should walk her out." She was locking her jaw in anger as Jasper interlaced his fingers with hers making the lithe girl sit at his side.

"Let Edward see her out Alice." He cooed as my friend gave a stubborn nod waving me away.

I wondered what Alice foresaw Edward saying, she was acting very territorial and protective over me. I knew whatever was on Edward's mind it couldn't be good.

I followed Edward to the front door as he kept his distance, before opening his door and motioning me to the driveway.

"You shouldn't have come Bella." He finally admitted. "It's not safe for you to be here, if they're tracking us as we are them..."

"I don't believe that would make much sense Edward. You said it yourself there are three of them and seven of you." He smiled his eyes softening in the moonlight before shaking his head at me, looking away.

"No risk not even a small one is worth it. We are curious creatures I have no doubt that if they were to find our scent on you and follow it they would use you and your family to lure us out. It's not that uncommon."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward opened my truck for me motioning towards the seat, as if it was the finality of the discussion.

"Just give us a little more time, I promise you we will handle this and then..." He paused sighing, before turning away from me.

"And then we can go back to the way it was?" I finally asked as Edward gave a slight smile nodding.

"If you still want me Bella." I laughed, shaking my head as he closed the door for me.

"Of course Edward." I said, knowing he could hear me, as he lowered his head releasing me from his gaze.

I drove home annoyed and bewildered, romantic love that feeling that was once so foreign to me was now burrowing a hole in my heart. The very constraint of not being able to feel Edward's arms around me or to feel his lips on mine was causing this pain. A lingering throbbing in my heart for a boy, a vampire whom I had no knowledge of three months ago. I couldn't help but wonder about my parents and if they felt the same way.

My mind was racing when I closed my front door and the sent of cinnamon buns mixed with ginger snaps greeted me.

"Hey Baby, your father is late for dinner so we're waiting on him, and how was your day?"

I looked at my mother, my thoughts finally bubbling to the surface.

"So why did you stay with Dad?" I finally asked, as Renee reddened placing the hot tray on top of the stove.

"Hello to you too." She whispered shaking her head, I took off my jacket meeting her in the kitchen.

"I mean, for a while there it was hard wasn't it?"

"It's still hard Bella, marriage is supposed to be a work in progress always."

"But there were times when you wanted to leave, to give up?" Renee laughed softly as she sat down on the kitchen table an herbal tea in hand.

"I love your Father, I have always loved him."

"But is it enough?" I couldn't help but ask this question, wanting to know the answer and the current anxiety seemed like a perfect opening.

"Love is a complicated emotion, but when you're with the same person for so long you don't know where the love comes from anymore. It's like how you remember to breathe or eat, it's all automatic." She smiled now as if it was a secret joke and I was finally being let in on it.

"There was one time I almost left with you when you were young." I sat at the edge of my chair, I remembered this day; it was after a fight, Renee had woke me up and started packing.

"What stopped you?" My mother heaved a heavy sigh shaking off some bad memory before smiling at me.

"I'm not complete without your father, at first I felt stuck here. But as I began to think of my life without him I knew it would never be the same. He was the one for me and I for him. And a life without your father would have changed all of us; I couldn't do it not to you not to him."

"So you stayed for me?" Renee took my hand giving it a squeeze.

"I was ready, I had you at my hip and a suitcase in hand but as I made a step for the door I couldn't breathe. I realized in that moment that being in love, truly loving someone means you give them a piece of you. And no matter how much your father and I argue he will always complete that part of me."

"So that's it? You stay and you're miserable?" Renee tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, her eyes looked concerned but also troubled.

"How am I ever to know the wonderful moments with your father if we don't have a few arguments here and there? No Bella, I'm not miserable. I realized that day that I was being selfish and scared. I married your father knowing this was his dream, and it was wrong of me to want him to change because I was afraid. In the end, even if I had left that day I would have been miserable. Maybe not right away, but eventually I would have regretted walking out that door."

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze before standing up and refilling her teacup. I watched her amazed, I had always thought the perfect relationship was one without fighting and tears. That she regretted that day not leaving Charlie so many years ago. But at the thought of Charlie being alone I could imagine the anxiety in my Mother because I felt it too.

"Is this about Edward?" Renee asked, sitting back down next to me as I shot up out of my seat annoyed.

"What? No, why would you say that?"

Renee shrugged, I couldn't believe I had never really saw how intuitive my mother was.

"Because you two seem distant lately, you're in the same room but there's this line he doesn't cross."

I turned towards Renee leaning on the counter, she smiled at me waiting for confirmation on her theory. When my lips stayed sealed, she continued.

"The way he stares at you, I know the boy is in love." She laughed as the corner of my lips perked up as well.

"And I see you too Bells, you have that same look but there's something else, am I right?"

I took a deep breath, trying to stall the lie I was about to tell my mother.

"We're taking it slow, trying to keep the relationship on a different level."

I smiled in triumph; I had stuck as close to the truth as possible, maybe even believable.

"Alright, see that wasn't too painful was it?" Renee asked smiling as she rinsed out her teacup.

"Mom." I shook my head laughing as my mother nodded, excited. "I'm going to head upstairs; I still have presents to wrap..." I shook my head basking in the normalcy as Renee waved me away.

"Oh don't forget we're with the Black's tomorrow so make sure you're up early in the morning." I rolled my eyes while slowly climbing the stairs.

"How could I forget it's a tradition Mom, goodnight."

I felt the burden of the last few weeks creep up as I sat on my bed pulling all the hidden presents from underneath the blankets.

"Anything there for me?" I heard Edward ask, as I looked up shocked, I was sure he wasn't in the room a minute ago.

"How did you get in here?" Edward perked an eyebrow playfully; he was different from the Edward an hour ago when I left him.

"I have been thinking and maybe it is time we do something normal for a change. Forget about all this drama that is around us. Maybe I could meet Jacob finally, have lunch with him just the three of us?"

"Sitting watching you and Alice play mind chess was pretty much as normal as it's going to get Edward." He bobbed his head from side to side, giving me a giant grin.

"Humor me Bella Swan."

"What's gotten into you?" I inquired, shaking my head as Edward leaned towards my window, opening the glass pane slowly.

"Nothing, I have just been thinking and listening." He pointed to his head, signaling that the voices from those around him had been getting to him. "And I have been a little too protective, I also forgot how important Christmas was on the mainland. There are a lot of worried parents and children out there"

"You think?" I smirked as Edward flashed his crooked grin; I hadn't seen him smile whole heartedly for so long. "So when are you going to stop sneaking in like this?" I added.

"You don't want me to come anymore?" He asked, his head tilted slightly it had also been a while since I'd seen him so lighthearted.

"Are we flirting?" He laughed shaking his head.

"We have to take whatever we can get right?"

He was being playful it made my heart sink

"Just call Jacob I'll be back later tonight."

With that he was gone, the fresh air blowing through my window filling the room. I rushed to the sill watching as Edward disappeared through the woods.

I couldn't help but question the tightness in my heart as Edward left my side. The story of that day Renee almost left, haunted me. I had thought all along of my mother as a prisoner of her own making. And yet, that very thought couldn't have been further from the truth. I loved my parents whole-heartedly, but in my mind, I was still that confused little girl thinking they were a mismatch. What my mother had said to me today struck a chord as I laid all the gifts out on my bed. Renee chose something much more difficult than leaving, she chose to make it work.

It was quite apparent that falling in love, growing up means seeing your parents as human beings, as equals. I smiled finishing the first present; it was a gift for my father, a hunting knife that I had been eyeing at work for months now perfect for gutting and filleting fish. My mother's gift was next, essential oils and her own Yogalates business cards. Jacob's present was so much easier, all he wanted was something for his car, so I had found seat covers that fit his personality to a T. This was the part of Christmas I loved the most, wrapping presents and the aroma of delicious scents wafting from whatever Renee baked.

I wasn't sure when or if Edward had come, but I had just hidden all the presents before falling asleep. I knew better not to decide which gift would be Alice's until I handed it to her on Christmas day. The Cullens had made a promise to Renee to come over when they could on the holiday. Of course Edward and Alice couldn't say no. I knew Alice would keep everyone's gift a secret but the challenge to surprise one of my best friends who was a psychic was proving trickier than I imagined. Tomorrow I would ask Jacob to join Edward and I for lunch this weekend. I couldn't fathom the look on my friend's face when I proposed the meeting, I was sure he would laugh hysterically. But Jacob's recent moods were anything but humorous lately. Needless to say, it wasn't sugar plums dancing in my head, as the day melted away.


	17. Chapter 16: First Encounters

**Chapter 16, First encounters**

When Edward said, he wanted to meet Jacob it felt my world was crashing down. Like two parts of my universe colliding when they met. Jake was my light, he kept me human; while Edward was like my dreams, my hope and my future. He made me think of what I could be and not what I was. I wondered what it would be like to see these two parts of my life mix, if it would be oil and water.

I was due at Jacob's any minute while Edward waited for us at the Diner. He decided to give us a chance to talk first. My boyfriend was excited, as if he was discovering a new part of me. I on the other hand was nervous, these two aspects of my life were about to meet one another. It was like one of those blind chemistry experiments, I had no idea what these two elements would do when mixed.

As I stopped outside of Jake's house, he was waiting in anticipation in the driveway, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Where is he?" Jacob asked, I shrugged watching my friend hop into the lifted truck.

"We're going to meet him there." I said as he gave a quick nod and I kept driving.

"So best friend meeting the boyfriend huh?" He joked to my sigh.

"He wanted to meet you."

"Oh HE wanted to meet me, did you not want us to meet?" I shook my head blushing.

"No, it's nothing like that." He laughed dryly shaking his head with too much amusement for my taste..

"Kidding Bella."

"I know." I laughed, looking back at the road as he sighed.

"You're not nervous are you?"

"No." I answered too quickly. "It's just..." He turned to me.

"It's just what?" Typical Jacob, he could see past my facade and deep down I was a nervous wreck.

"I want you two to get along." I answered honestly.

"Oh, we'll see." He smirked as we past through the border of La Push.

"We've been friends since how long Bells?" He asked breaking the silence.

"How old are you again Jake?" I joked, as we both chuckled.

"Well my point is I get it, you're serious about this guy, so I'll be on my best behavior."

"Great." I whispered, as my best friend shook his head enjoying my nervousness.

We were to meet at Forks Diner and Edward was nervous, he wouldn't eat and felt unsure how Jacob would react. As we pulled into the parking lot, Edward was waiting leaning on his Volvo smiling brightly.

"Wow Bella, you sure can pick em." He laughed as I blushed again.

"Thanks Jake."

"Where did you pick this one up, Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"Enough Jake!" I warned gritting my teeth.

"Just kidding, jeeze I can't have any fun."

As we both slid out of my Chevy Edward came to greet us. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, his lips barely grazing my skin before turning to Jacob holding out his hand.

"Good to meet you Jacob, Edward Cullen." Jacob slowly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward, Jacob Black." There was a seriousness to his tone as Edward gave me a glance, letting me know it was okay as we headed into the diner.

"So, Bella has told me a lot about you." Edward said, smiling.

He was on his best behavior and I hoped Jacob would follow his example.

"Oh yeah, yeah she has told me a bit about you too." Jacob joked.

"Yes." Edward replied. "I hope it's all good."

Jacob shrugged as we took a booth in the corner of the diner.

"Well you know Bella; she hasn't had a boyfriend before. So, I knew it had to happen someday. She's picky, you know how girls are."

I laughed embarrassed.

"So are you guys' hungry?"

Edward shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry; my Mother Esme got a little excited after watching Emeril this afternoon, I'm still stuffed." He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

Jacob shrugged slightly as he glanced through the menu.

"How's the service around here eh?" Jake asked as I laughed. We had eaten here many times and my friend loved to tease the wait staff.

After we had ordered, Jacob and Edward eyed one another and I knew I had to make some small talk.

"So is everyone's Christmas shopping done yet?" I winced at the absurdity of my question.

It was bad enough that the Cullens had spent their nights searching for the rogue vampires, we didn't need anymore anxiety. But this was good, this was something normal, boyfriend meeting the best friend.

"Yeah, sort of." Jacob answered as Edward leaned back.

"Yes, yes of course." Edward answered a tinge if nervousness slipped through.

"So, you into sports?" Jacob asked, and I was glad that they could do the male bonding thing and I could just sit back.

"Some, yourself?"

"Yeah some, whatever?" Jacob nodded.

"Play anything?" Edward countered.

"I'm not really an organized sports kinda guy you?" Jake laughed, turning to watch the server prepare our meal.

"The same." Edward countered honestly.

When lunch was served, Edward sipped his water slowly as Jake dug into his platter.

"So how are your grades coming along?" I asked, Jacob swallowed, shrugging.

"Fine not bad, I mean things can always be worse." He smiled half-heartedly.

"How's your family, the girls?" He chuckled, popping another fork full of his food into his mouth.

"They're home, just got done with their finals."

I gave a quick nod taking a bite of my veggie burger.

"Are things still weird?" I asked after a few silent minutes. Jacob tensed slightly eying Edward before answering.

"A little." He finally answered, annoyed that I asked the question in front of Edward.

"Sorry to hear that." My boyfriend said, with an apologetic smile.

"How's the food?" Edward finally inquired as Jacob took a break.

"You haven't eaten here yet Cullen? How long have you lived in Forks now?"

Edward tilted his head. "No, we don't go out much for food. My mother she's big into home cooking." He smiled, lying with ease I wondered if I would ever be that good.

"Yeah, mine too. She's more into baking though, but I get out enough." He shrugged laughing.

"So you have two sisters, Bella was telling me." Edward baited.

"Yeah twins, they're off to college thank God so now I can actually use the bathroom." Jacob added, laughing at his own joke.

"Ah, yes I understand. I have two sisters as well..."

"Oh yeah." Jake asked wiping his mouth.

"Yes, my adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle they adopted us all."

"Oh no kidding." Jacob closed his mouth, chewing carefully on his food looking to me. "Bella never told me that."

I shrugged. "Doesn't really matter I guess." Edward nodded smiling.

"So Bella tells me you're into cars? You did wonders with the Chevy, I'm surprised it's still going."

"Right." Jacob beamed. "My Dad had that for years, I couldn't believe he wanted me to get it ready for Bells. But, it does the trick and it's a tank so there's no possibility of her getting hurt right?"

Edward laughed and I was a little annoyed, they were making fun of me now.

"So," I interrupted. "how's the rabbit coming along?"

"Pretty good, pretty good, you know collecting parts here and there." My friend stuffed some french-fries in his mouth, Edward looked away letting him eat in peace.

It seemed like lunch had gone without a hitch. When Edward said goodbye I was actually surprised. I felt like I had been holding my breath the entire time. As I drove Jake home, he had nothing bad to say.

"He's a pretty nice guy." Jacob mused. "Not like the stupid legends. You can't believe anything like that, like we're descendants from wolves, wolves. Sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" I asked tilting my head towards him.

"Traditions, stories and legends, and you have this whole thing with Sam."

"Yeah?" I turned onto the highway hoping for my friend to continue.

Something in the woods made Jake stop, as he turned towards the night sky.

"He's acting weird, Paul too now."

"Weird how?" I asked

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know, like he's above it all, he's not even going back to school. And he's huge."

"Well there's something in the water down at the reservation you guys are huge." He shrugged off my comment, still lost in thought.

"This is different; he won't even talk to Leah..."

"He won't even talk to her?" I winced, wondering what was going on.

"Nope, she just follows him around like some love sick puppy. He barely acknowledges that she's there. It's like he's shut down."

"I'm sorry Jake." I patted his hand as he shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay, what am I going to do? She's head over heels for him, no skin off my back. Just strange stuff."

"Well, maybe you can still enjoy the holidays?" I surmised after sighing.

"Bella has a boyfriend." He laughed shaking his head in amazement. "Well I guess I've seen everything huh?"

I stopped outside of his house as he laughed again at a silent joke.

"Well hurry home Bells, there's a storm coming I'll call you later."

"I will." I smiled, before thinking of something else. "Jake, have you heard any new about those killings?" He tensed slightly.

"No, but it's weird right? They're saying it may be some animal or something. They keep having meetings here about it. Dad's convinced it's not an animal..." He stopped lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering how much they knew on the Reservation.

"I don't know." He shook his head changing the subject. "Well good night Bells stay out of the woods."

"I will" I shook my head, smiling as he closed the door.

I wondered if the Quileute's had any idea about the rogue vampires. And if they did, what could they do about it? I couldn't imagine, shuddering at the thought.

I watched Jacob walk towards his house and then stop right in his driveway. The sudden jerk of his head made me wait as a large figure walked slowly towards my friend. My heart pounded as I saw Sam flanked by Paul. The two boys were unrecognizable. While Jacob was having a growth spurt, these guys who were just 19 years old or so looked well into their twenties. I shivered as Jake stood his ground, my first instinct was to stand with Jacob. I cut the engine and slammed my car door, all three boys turned my way.

"It's alright Bella." Jacob reassured me as Sam and Paul turned their heads as if I smelled.

"We'll talk to you later Black." Paul warned as he followed Sam back towards the other houses.

"What was that about?" I finally asked as Jacob's fists were shaking with anger.

"They think they control everyone and everything around here now. They asked who I was with today. As if they have any right to know my business." He laughed sarcastically, shaking his loose black mane in frustration.

"How long has this been going on Jake?" I couldn't help but inquire as Jacob walked away from the spot he was standing in a moment ago.

"Ever since that first meeting with the Elders, Sam's been trying to come at me. Listen to your father, stay on the reservation don't hang out..." He stopped himself looking at me for an instant before shaking his head.

"Don't hang out with me?" I asked finishing as Jacob shrugged.

"He just doesn't think it's safe for us to be off the reservation together, not with everything that is going on."

My friend stood motionless, I watched him wondering if this all had to do with the Cullens. If somehow Sam knew the legends were true, I couldn't shake the feeling that Sam's disappearance had changed him for good.

When I got home, I knew Edward would be waiting, wanting to talk.

"So, how did it go?" He asked sitting in my room as I flipped the light on.

"I think he likes you." I smiled, sitting across from him on my bed.

"Maybe." He smirked tilting his head.

"I asked him about the killings, if they know anything."

"Bella." He said sternly.

"I just wanted to make sure they'll be okay." I stammered.

"The Quileute's have always survived." He answered, seriously.

"You mean like the legends?"

He gave a quick nod. "They know how to handle themselves, you would be very surprised."

"What do you mean?" I asked shaking my head. The looks Sam and Paul were giving Jacob still burned in my memory.

"I just mean, that they should be okay. We will find them, whoever they are."

"But you haven't found them yet." I answered, exasperated.

"They can only run for so long, maybe we should enjoy ourselves a little more."

I laughed. "Edward Cullen thinks we should relax?" He shrugged.

"I did not say relax, I just said maybe to enjoy ourselves more." I laughed again as he stood up.

"I have to go." He announced.

"You just got here." I smirked eyeing him.

"No, YOU just got here, I have been here for over ten minutes, the Chevy is quite slow." He smiled, but his face fell as he watched me take a steadying breath.

"What is it Bella?" He asked watching every reaction trying to compensate for his gift that was useless on me.

"Nothing, it's just I saw Sam and Paul back at the reservation." Edward stiffened, turning away from me for a moment before forcing a smile for my benifit.

"And?" He asked trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"And the way they're treating Jacob..." I shook my head annoyed for my best friend. "Something is going on in La Push and Jake is getting it from both sides first it was just his father and now Sam and Paul..." I sighed looking up at Edward, a pained expression spread across his face.

"You have to go hunt?" I asked.

"Yes, and I also have to track down some leads, some new scents. You are going to be okay." He answered pushing some hair away from my face.

"I wouldn't go out tonight, it's going to snow you know." He warned, looking to my lips as if he wanted to kiss me. I hoped he would, but he just turned away pained.

"I'll see you later." He finally said, I nodded solemnly.

I wasn't sure if he came that night, I was fast asleep. I spent the night helping Charlie sand and salt our driveway; we were for a big snowstorm. Being from Washington we were pretty used to the snow, but today school was canceled.

I heard Alice's voice drift up the stairs as she laughed at some joke. I quickly got dressed, before descending the stairs. Alice smiled up at me while I took the last two steps carefully.

"Bella, are you ready for a day off of fun?"

"Oh no." I groaned, wondering what she could mean.

"Oh yes, I brought Emmett's Jeep, everyone is going out today."

I wondered if she meant today was the day of vampire baseball. Of course, no snow storm could stop them, not this time.

"Sounds good to me." I said defeated, sitting down to a plate of waffles next to my friend.

"Eat up, Alice makes great waffles." Renee laughed as my friend beamed at me.

"Charlie already gone?"

"Oh yes." My mother answered as I looked at the clock.

Today had to be a good day, maybe it'll be the day that something good happens. How wrong I was.

I followed my friend up to my room after getting in three waffles; Renee waved us away as Alice beamed walking into my room and towards my dresser drawers.

"What exactly are we doing today Alice?" My friend pierced her lips.

"Oh no, I promised Edward, and Emmett." She laughed as I shook my head.

"And Emmett?" I questioned.

"Oh yes, he's just as excited to show off as the others are."

"Show off?" I caught her as she looked down bashfully.

"Well yes, you see we've never played for humans." She laughed at the last line.

"So this is about vampire baseball." I pried.

"It's just baseball Bella, baseball with a kick."

"And how are you going to play in the snow?" I asked, playfully.

"That my friend is the challenge." She looked to me smirking.

"And with zero visibility...?"

"More of a challenge." She shrugged.

"Charlie was very impressed that I had the chains on the jeep this morning when I came to pick you up." She mused.

"Of course he was, I bet he was also happy that I didn't have school today and wouldn't be driving." I joked, dryly.

"That's probably true." Alice sang as she handed me another layer.

"Edward will kill me if you're not bundled up correctly." I felt like the little brother from 'A Christmas Story.'

"I think I'm good." I finally admitted, worried that she would try to fit another layer on me.

"Okay." Alice beamed, leading me down the stairs. Renee looked impressed at Alice's pre-emptive attempt to keep me warm.

"Have fun girls." She called as I groaned closing the door. I strained to get into the Jee, until Alice gave me a quick push.

"Another rule broken Alice?" I asked, as we hopped into the Jeep. Driving with vampires that was against rule number one, a new rule Edward had made for our relationship.

"He made an exception just this once, it was either that or he'd have to carry you himself." She giggled before turning the engine on.

"So where's Edward today, I thought he might have come along to pick me up?

"Oh it was very hard to keep him away." She mused. "I had to win three games of chess in a row to come alone. Plus I don't believe Charlie would have been as happy to see you go off with Edward, in his Volvo." She laughed, hitting the gas as the Jeep lurched forward the snow barely hindering the drive.

"How far away are we going anyway?" I asked finally.

"You'll see." She smirked.

The ploughs in typical Washington fashion were over compensating, pummeling the roads with salt and dirt, despite the snow covering up their work. Alice turned off road after a few miles and we were in the middle of the state forest. The Jeep maneuvered over rocks and ice for a few minutes and then we stopped, completely covered in a canopy of trees and snow. I wasn't sure how far we drove into the woods but when we finally came to our destination, I could see a few figures in the far off distance.

In a clearing the size of a football field, snowflakes fell so fast I felt we were being shaken inside a snowglobe. The Cullens were waiting; all dressed like it was a gorgeous spring day. They were wearing uniforms with blue pin stripes, barely acknowledging the freezing temperatures. Edward was quick to find his place at my side, as I smiled to his welcome.

"Well you look beautiful Bella." He grinned as I shrugged.

"I look fat." I said dryly. "And I think I'm even sweating."

"I just wanted to make sure you were warm." Alice chimed in, taking a layer of clothing off me as she ran back to the jeep.

Edward threw a slight glance to his sister as she shrugged.

"It's better for you to be a little sweaty, than for you to get a cold and then I'd never hear the end of it." She surmised her hands on her hips.

"But you would know if I got a cold before hand Alice." She tilted her head thinking.

"That's true." She said comically before running to Jasper's side.

"All this because you lost a few chess games?" I asked feigning annoyance.

"I tried Bella." He smirked holding me by the waist as we walked towards his family.

"So what should I do exactly?" I asked, as we all gathered in a circle. Rosalie and Emmet were play fighting as Jasper and Alice checked the equipment.

"You could just watch, right Esme?" Edward asked looking towards his mother.

"Sure, or she can help me, whatever you want Bella, you are our guest." She smiled warmly as I gave a nod checking with Alice who grinned in excitement.

"Same teams as always?" Emmett asked already heading out to the field.

"Of course." Carlisle answered as the vampire family spread out, I stuck to Esme like glue.

Everyone waited for Alice's signal and finally she gave a quick nod as thunder clapped loudly above us. It wasn't unusual to have a winter storm with thunder, but I finally understood why the weather was so important. With every crack of the ball, the sound couldn't be distinguished from the bats to the sky. The sheer force of their swing made me clap my hands to my ears every time Alice wound up a pitch.

I wasn't one for sports, most of the time I watched ESPN with Charlie because he liked it so much. However, this was more of a show than a game, I couldn't see the ball half the time just the players. Their movements were fluid; it seemed like a ballet in the snow. At one point, I thought I caught a glimpse of a play only to hear Esme call an out. Rosalie was one of the biggest competitors. It was obvious she didn't like to lose, she would steal a base whenever possible and argue with Esme on any calls she disliked.

When it was time for Edward's team to be at bat; I had no idea what the score was, but it didn't seem to matter anyway. Rosalie took the mound and Alice was up. Before my friend could pick up the bat she froze. Her head turning towards the woods.

"Oh no." She exclaimed as Edward froze, his ears perked up like a cat's.

"Bella." He called before encircling me. His family followed as Carlisle shook his head.

"They're coming now Son, it's too late." I stood there behind my love as three distinct figures emerged from the woods.

I had no idea what was going on, but it seemed Edward was right all along, the three vampires were tracking the Cullens. And our little game had led them right to us.

Edward kept me at his side, but didn't hide me, hoping my heartbeat wouldn't attract too much attention.

"It's lucky they can't smell her huh." Emmett commented very quietly. Jasper smirked, before pulling Alice to his side.

"Greetings." A tall vampire said, the moonlight reflected off his blood red eyes as he bent his head.

"Hello." Carlisle answered, Edward tensed pulling me closer. Two vampires stood next to one another, leering at us.

"A beautiful night don't you think?" The woman sang, her voice was high and light she tossed her strawberry blonde hair to one side.

"It is if you're territory isn't being threatened by others." Jasper answered, his southern drawl filled with warning.

The other male vampire, the shorter one who stood closest to the girl eyed Jasper, before turning his gaze to each and every one of us. He was studying us, taking us all in. I thought for a moment he was sizing us, down seeing if he could destroy us.

"We had no idea. I am Laurent." The tall one answered as Carlisle stood his ground nodding.

"This is my family I am Carlisle, and yes there are many humans looking for you. Perhaps it's time you moved on." Carlisle hinted, motioning towards the north for inflection.

"I'm not sure." The other vampire said, his eyes now fixated on me. "The game around here has just begun."

"James, please." Laurent chided as an older brother would when interrupted.

The blonde one, James took a big whiff of the air but frowned as he stood tall in his full height. I heard them talking to one another, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. Their voices were so quiet and fast before the woman's eyes met mine, her nostrils flaring as she too took in a deep breath.

"We hear a heartbeat but, funny there isn't a sent of human for miles." Laurent smirked looking my way, I wished my heart to stop beating wildly, but that only made it thud harder.

"There are lots of game in the area." Carlisle smiled, "Perhaps your senses are tricking you."

He tried to be playful, but it just made the blonde scary male growl.

"James please." Laurent chided, holding his hand up.

"It is not just humans who have took notice by the way, there are others who will come for you, I think it's in all of our best interest for you to move on." Laurent gave a solemn nod as he turned to his two companions before back to us.

"We'll leave, Carlisle sorry for troubling your coven." He smirked, giving a quick bow before turning from us. Edward growled slightly as James turned slowly, his eyes on me wondering. When they were finally out of sight, Edward looked to his sister.

"Are you sure Alice?" Alice nodded.

"They're leaving, heading north as Carlisle suggested." Edward sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed my arms, willing the heat into them.

Emmett bounced, shaking the snow from his hair.

"We could have taken them; I was going to call the tall one." He laughed as Edward locked his jaw.

"It's James we should be wary of." He answered pulling me close, as we walked towards Emmett's Jeep. "He has unusual senses; he could hear Bella's heartbeat better than the others."

Carlisle nodded. "Well they are gone for now."

As I sat in Emmett's Jeep, I began to wonder about the Vultori.

"Will they come still?" I asked. "Now that the danger has passed?"

Edward shook his head.

"I do not believe so, as long as those three keep moving and hunting the Vultori will keep out of it. When vampires linger Bella and feed from a less populated area like Forks, it causes too much attention. Even Seattle wouldn't be a good choice."

He shook his head annoyed at himself.

"I should have seen this coming, but my reaction... I tried to control it as much as I could Bella what he was thinking.... he sensed you. He was looking for a fight, a challenge and any slight hint that there was a human with us he would have..." He looked towards me starting the Jeep as he pulled through the snow, barreling down hills as if they were nothing.

"But you didn't react Edward, and he's leaving Forks." Edward tightened his jaw, shaking away the ugly images that were still flooding his brain.

"We can never be too careful Bella, I trust Alice but I do not trust this James. He is unpredictable; the way I held you he was so sure you are human. He may turn around and go off his instincts of which are unparalleled."

The way Edward spoke sent chills down my spine; I had a bad feeling about the blonde vampire myself. Other than his blood thirsty eyes which were a shock to me, he seemed to be challenging the Cullens and I hoped we had fooled him long enough to make it far, far away.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked as he took the highway heading north away from Forks.

"I want to double back a little; the others are doing the same. The last thing we want right now is for those three to find us or you." His grip tensed on the steering wheel, as my hand covered my mouth in fear.

He looked my way, taking my hand for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"No sense in following those rules anymore Bella." He smiled, I felt every cell in my body ease with his touch.

It was still cold and hard, but the smooth surface of his skin kept my mind off the world. He drove aimlessly for an hour, before stopping outside of my house. Edward leaned back on his seat, our hands still intertwined.

"Perhaps Emmett was right, we should have killed them right there." He sighed shaking his head as I watched him contemplate.

"Would that have helped any?" I asked finally after a minute of silence. Edward chuckled looking to me as his free hand cupped my chin.

"Carlisle would not have it, not unprovoked, and of course we are not allowed to provoke." He smiled before wincing, his thumb ran over my bottom lip.

I could feel all the heat in my body travel to my lips and cheeks as Edward smiled to my flush.

"You are amazing do you know that?" He remarked shaking his head in reverie.

"Why?" I asked shaking my head slightly, not taking my eyes from his.

"Because even after what we just went through, you want me to kiss you." He replied with a sly smile.

"I always want you to kiss me Edward." I retorted as he leaned down so gently, our lips grazing for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

His breath took, as Edward pulled away slightly. He licked his lips before coming closer again. I didn't move, I wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible, afraid any slight movement would break the spell. His lips caressed mine again and I waited to reciprocate. When I finally began to kiss him freely, Edward pulled away quickly.

"Alice?" He called as I frowned laughing dryly.

"Alice?" I asked annoyed. A knock on the window made me jump slightly, as Alice's face came into view.

Edward rolled down his window, his body now full of tension at the sight of his sister.

"How long do we have?" He asked, and I knew they were talking through their minds; which could only mean something bad.

Edward gave a quick nod looking to me his eyes were full of sadness and fear.

"Go inside with Alice she'll explain everything." I opened my mouth to protest but, my fried was already opening my door and helping me out of the jeep.

"What is going on Alice?" I asked as my friend walked with me in anticipation.

"Edward is going to want you close by, they are coming back."

My heart began to pick up speed, pounding in my chest as Alice smiled kindly to my parents while they welcomed us back. I let my friend speak for me as she shielded me from my parent's watchful gaze.

"I was wondering if we could borrow Bella for a few days, we were planning on going camping you know." She said.

Renee and Charlie smiled a bit relieved, as they looked to one another caught in Alice's spell.

"Well I don't see why not, we have good news whatever animal that was killing those hikers is heading North. We tracked them as far as our jurisdiction allowed, I contacted the other counties who verified the same." Charlie looked happier than I had seen him for weeks; I couldn't bear him the pain of knowing those he spent so long tracking, were on their way back as we speak.

I gave appropriate nods when it was needed and smiled fakely as Alice led me upstairs into my room.

"Here sit, I'll pack a bag." I sat down slowly, while Alice flitted here and there about my room. I couldn't focus on her for the first few minutes, until she smiled zipping up a overnight bag.

"Where will we go Alice?" I asked as my friend shook her head, taking my hand.

"Edward wants you at our house, he'll have a few of us watch over your parents but his main concern is for your safety. It is you they are after Bella."

I knew when Alice said those few words that this was real, she couldn't see the outcome. It was the first time that I felt Alice was taking care of me, that she was really a hundred year old vampire and not my seventeen year old best friend. She seemed so assured of herself, as I let her lead me out of my house and into the Jeep where Edward waited for us.

"We're taking you to our house, everyone's already there. We are going to figure this out Bella." He took my hand as Alice drove us.

I wondered if Edward was right, if this would all be okay. I knew he was saying it for my sake but in the bottom of my heart, I hoped it was true. If James and the others were coming we needed to be prepared. From what Edward had told me, he wasn't any normal vampire his quirk was one that could be deadly, even lethal for me.


	18. Chapter 17: Unexpected Hero

**Chapter 17, Unexpected Hero**

They were coming after me; the words kept reverberating in my mind as Alice sped down the road towards the Cullen house. My hand hadn't left Edward's as we sat in the backseat silent, lost in thought. His smooth cool hand was perfect, all the contours explored by my shaking fingers.

"Something isn't normal about Victoria Edward." Alice mentioned, breaking the silence.

"I know." Edward added. "We'll discuss it later."

She ignored him continuing with her line of thought. "I've been thinking about it for a while, how she is able to get closer to us than ever before, my powers..." She started as Edward gave her a look, filled with warning.

"Please Alice, I know what you are thinking but right now it is best that we get home and discuss it together."

What Edward meant was he didn't want to scare me, but I wasn't scared. The normal reaction was fear, and maybe I had become immune to it but this numb feeling wasn't an immunity. My mind had been on overload for so long it was as if I had been waiting for this moment. Like watching the dark clouds become more ominous, when the rain and thunder started it wasn't a surprise.

His words were cold, protective and Alice looked at me through the rearview mirror, an encouraging smile brightening her pixie-like features. Despite her facade, I could tell my best friend was angry at her brother. She wanted me to know everything; Alice was the type of person who thought I could handle anything. Maybe she was right; after all if anyone knew how I could take the news it would be a psychic.

When I first walked into the Cullen home a few months ago, it was like another world. Everything that day was so meticulous and tidy, there was no warmth other than that of Esme and Alice's welcome. But today I was lost in thought as we walked into the living room, Edward holding me protectively. The smells that permeated the air were sweet and intoxicating, like the Cullens themselves. I had never noticed it before not on my first day and not for months since.

This visit was different, every inch of the home became intriguing as I felt my life nearing an end, and the fear gave me renewed interest in my surroundings. As the vampire family settled around me, I could barely make out their words. They spoke in the quick hushed tones that I was used to, but this time it was to protect me. A few times, I could hear my name whispered and suddenly everything finally became clear. I eased away from the back of the white leather couch finally able to speak up.

"Use me." I stammered as Edward winced shaking his head, he pulled me close not willing to let me go.

"No Bella." He gasped as I nodded fighting back tears.

"I'm what he wants Edward, the thrill of an impossible chase. If he doesn't get to my parents he'll just go after others that are close to me. We have to end this now."

The Cullens watched us and for some reason my gaze drifted towards Rosalie, she looked away, able to avoid my glance with her speed.

"We will leave you and I, and we will figure this out." Edward pleaded, I shook my head smiling painfully at him, he was so sweet but too protective.

"You said it before Edward, Charlie and Renee are here. I should appreciate them while it lasts." I grabbed his hand easing his grip from my waist.

"It would work, Edward." Alice said, breaking out of a vision. Jasper held her tightly to him.

"Three versus seven I think we can handle it." Emmet smirked, ready for a fight.

"No, Esme and I will watch the Swan house as planned." Rosalie announced, her voice was cold, determined. I sighed thankful that Rosalie would protect my family.

"So three versus five, piece of cake." Emmett added, a smile brightening his face with anticipation that he would get a bigger piece of the action.

"No, only two." Alice chimed, her eyes glazed.

Emmett turned to his sister, disappointed as she glanced towards the door.

"We have a visitor."

Edward hissed as Carlisle held up his hand walking down the stairs towards the door. Laurent, the dark tall red-eyed vampire from the field, stood waiting by the doorway. Carlisle was flanked by his sons as he let the visitor into the foyer. The rest of us stayed at the top of the stairs watching.

"I'm leaving the coven." He announced his eyes falling on me strangely. I just wanted to warn you, Victoria is subpar at getaways. Her skills fit perfectly with James, one a hunter the other an excellent escape artist. I have grown tired of their actions, thus I am leaving them. Edward tensed, his gaze falling upon me as Carlisle walked outside with the other vampire.

"Perfect" Emmett laughed high fiving Jasper as Rosalie shook her head annoyed.

A solemn look overcame Jasper as he turned to Alice who was watching Edward and I.

"Bella I need to talk to you for a moment." Edward announced speeding up the stairs and took me into the den at the back of the house.

He held me for a moment, but my determination didn't fade.

"I can't let you do this." He finally said pulling away from me as he gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Edward this is partly my fault, for whatever reason James is after me. This would be happening one way or another. But I'm half of this relationship and you have to let me do this."

He shook his head leaning so close to me, his sweet breath in my face as our foreheads touched.

"I can't loose you, not when I've just found you." He finally whispered, his cold stony lips gently kissing my cheeks.

"You won't, but I'm not some china doll that's meant to be kept indoors in a glass box. I can help end this and I need to do it, for your family and for Forks." His hand gently cupped my face as he studied my features.

Suddenly I understood what he was doing, like me Edward was taking everything in, lingering on the things he felt he would soon loose.

A sound inaudible to human ears made Edward sigh as he kissed me gently on the forehead, before taking my hand.

"We're being summoned." He announced acting for the first time like a teenager.

As we walked out of the den, the seriousness of this ordeal was still unreal. I knew at any moment it would hit me, like a ton of bricks; I would realize this was a gamble with my life or even my humanity. However, for now, Edward led me to the living room couches and it still felt very surreal.

"I still would feel better if you stayed behind my love." Jasper pleaded, finishing a conversation started moments ago. Alice turned to him, she looked sad but cooperative and then nodded.

"I'll be able to see anything you do Alice." Edward added, glad to keep his sister out of the fray.

"Is Laurent gone?" I inquired as Carlisle smiled nodding.

"We sent him to the Denalis." He answered me looking to Alice for confirmation; she gave a noticeable nod for my benefit.

"We'll need a place to trap them, any ideas?" Carlisle asked gazing slowly to each of his family members.

"The cottage." Esme gasped peering at Edward and then to me, there was a slight mix of horror and sadness on her face. "It was meant for you Edward and..." She looked like my mother did when I had a broken limb, a pure expression filled with motherly concern.

Edward gave a quick nod, swallowing back whatever Esme had left unsaid. The plan began to unfold, Edward held me tightly to his side while they laid out every detail.

I wasn't sure how I had fallen asleep, maybe it was the soothing voice of conspiring vampires but when I awoke it was to Alice smiling over me.

"I wish I remembered dreaming." She said with a child-like innocence.

My yawning made her eyes light up as Edward approached his sister, scowling at my sleepy form.

"I should get you to bed." He smiled grimly as I stood up stretching into his arms.

"I wanted to have a sleepover but my brother is such as spoilsport." Alice pouted.

"She needs her rest Alice, you may not remember being human, but I do and it was tiring." Alice took my empty hand walking with Edward almost guiding me to the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." She smirked, her arms engulfing me into a hug before she gave me a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Alice!" Edward warned her as his sister recoiled, reprimanded.

"Nothing is for certain Edward, don't ruin my fun." I was confused and exhausted as Edward stopped in front of his family by the bottom of the stairs. Six pairs of beautiful amber eyes looked at me filled with wonder. I laughed drunk half asleep; it must have been years since they watched a human sleep. My body swaying in exhaustion was a sight for sore eyes, Edward held me tightly as Esme hugged me goodnight, her decadent scent put thoughts of homemade cookies and sweet tea into my awoken dream.

"Goodnight Bella." She whispered, almost shaking when she released me. Esme was a mother first always, even to me a fragile human. Carlisle pulled her close to his chest as Edward turned me gently lifting me up and we ascended the stairs.

"I can walk." I protested quietly, but it was too late his door closed and a soft light illuminated Edward's bedroom.

My heart quickened to the realization that I would be sleeping in Edward's room tonight, the sudden spike in blood pressure jolted me awake. There was a large queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the once cleared room, it seemed out of place.

"Where did this come from?" I asked, collapsing onto the soft bed while Edward watched me uneasy.

"We keep beds in the basement for special occasions. Sometimes Child Services like to peak in, plus the movers would think it odd if we all did not have beds. I have never needed one till now." He looked away and I smiled, dreamily. All the others had beds because they were part of a couple, I couldn't disguise a giggle at the thought. Edward sat down across from me nervous.

"What was that about?" I asked, leaning back into the soft plush quilt. "Why did you snap at Alice?"

"Alice and her visions." He finally answered

"And?" I retorted, as he turned to me his lithe fingers gently grazing my bottom lip.

"And, she sees many outcomes right now, but one..." He paused his hand dropping from my face looking away. I knew what it was then, the one thing Edward was fighting to stop.

"And she sees me like you?" I finished for him.

"She's been seeing it for months, hiding it from me but it won't happen Bella. Not like this." He was so sure of himself his eyes bore through me as if he was trying to will his words to become the truth. "Please reconsider Bella, this is too dangerous."

I shook my head tucking my feet lazily underneath the covers.

"I should sleep, big day tomorrow." I whispered, my cheeks burning at the idea of spending the night in Edward's room. The enormity of the situation still hadn't hit me yet, maybe it was the lack of sleep or reality. This, what could be my last full night's rest didn't feel real. Tomorrow I was going to offer myself up as bait, and if for some reason I failed there were only two outcomes.

When I awoke the next morning I was aware of two things, the house smelled of IHOPs and two vampires were watching me.

"Alice leave her alone, let her get some rest." Esme chided as her daughter stared closely at me.

"I'm just watching, you never let me have any fun. I don't remember any of this and who knows, this may be my last chance." Alice's voice sounded excited at the premise of my last moments sleeping. Esme's breath hitched, as my eyes fluttered open.

"We still have a minute before Edward's back." She chimed looking to me with a smile as my eyes cracked open to the day. "Morning Bells." She sang.

It was one of those experiences where people say, 'you had to be there.' Two perfectly dressed vampires greeting you in the morning was surreal. But like every morning I greeted Alice with a smile, the thought of this afternoon still floating in the back of my mind.

"Do I smell pancakes?" I asked as Esme stepped forward nodding quickly.

"Of course but shower first." She grinned handing me a towel and motioning towards the door. Esme seemed to be enjoying the moment as much as Alice, despite what was ahead of us. Lazily, I followed Alice out into the hallway as she walked me to the large bathroom.

"You can use my stuff." My best friend offered, almost too excited. "I'll wait for you downstairs." With a bounce in her step, she turned around heading back into Edward's room, making me wonder. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice knew the outcome of tonight; her lack of concern kept me from worrying.

I took longer in the shower than I would at home. Turning all the gadgets and adjusting the contraptions that the Cullens thought were normal. When I had riffled through all the cabinets and my hair was completely dry; I emerged from the steamy room almost running into Alice holding an outfit out for me.

"I picked your favorite comfy jeans and sweater." She grinned, following me into Edward's bedroom. I could not hear anyone downstairs but that didn't mean we were alone in the house. My human ears weren't sufficient around the Cullens.

"Thanks." I finally said to Alice as she laid down on the now perfectly made bed, while I got dressed.

"Edward's waiting downstairs, he's very nervous especially since there's only a few hours." She announced helping me with my ponytail while I eyed myself in the mirror.

"We've already eaten twice." She answered my question before it touched my lips. "But Esme has gone over board for you, so at least eat something."

I had every intention of eating as much as I could stomach this morning, suddenly pancakes and French toast sounded like ambrosia.

Cautiously I followed Alice down the stairs; the Cullens were in the dinning room talking quietly. Esme dressed in a frilly apron, smiled as she finished squeezing the last orange into a large pitcher.

"I used to love my mother's fresh squeezed orange juice when I was a girl." Esme gushed as Edward pulled my seat out for me to sit beside him.

"You look nice Bella." Carlisle commented, and I realized this was all for me. They were trying to seem normal, to keep me calm. The scene reminded me of my first visit, when the Cullens were just a new family that bordered on perfection. A smile played upon my lips at the thought of the Cullens being normal.

"Thank you Carlisle." I finally replied, noticing Emmett and Rosalie weren't at the table I looked to Edward perplexed. He flinched before Alice spoke up.

"Rosalie and Emmett are watching your parents; I'll join her after breakfast." The idea that Alice wanted to stay with me as long as possible made me smirk before cutting into my pancakes.

It was a perfect, cloudy day; the wind was blowing from the East, keeping the nip on my cheeks at a bare minimum. Esme and Carlisle were walking the southern line of the woods about a half mile away from the little cottage. Alice and Rosalie were with my parents and I knew they would protect them with everything they had. Emmett was like a puppy on his first hunt, smelling the air with electrified excitement as Jasper joked with him. The two seemed like teenage brothers but there was a consistency in their movements. If you didn't know any better, you would think they were goofing off and not leading the way.

Edward and I were in the middle of the web, walking with care making a defined track leading to the cottage. It was all part of the plan, bring the scent to the cottage and leave me there. There was no way James could think we would be this stupid, but from what Edward had read in his mind, it didn't matter. The man was over confident, cocky and that was his downfall. He thought of only the chase and not the consequences, that's why he stayed with Victoria. He was the brawn while she was the brain, but so far, Alice thought James would be alone. Fear ebbed more and more into my thoughts, every step we took into the woods things seemed clearer.

The snow became more sparse the deeper we walked into the woods, little piles of the frozen bits clung to the moss at the base of the trees. When I spotted the small brick cottage with a red roof, it took my breath away. If this were any other day a smile would be plastered on my face. But today I felt like Gretel going into the Witch's house, leaving no breadcrumbs to find my way home.

"You have to go in alone." Edward announced turning to me with a frown on his face. Our hands were still intertwined, thistles stuck on my clothes and the cold air burned my cheeks.

"Okay." I managed to croak out, my throat was dry, and it was even hard to swallow.

"You can say no Bella, please." Edward pleaded, cupping my face with his cold strong hands.

"No, I can't Edward." I protested, wanting to be a coward; to turn and run, but that was not an option not anymore. This wasn't a movie I could turn off or a book I could throw away never to read again. This was real, and if this relationship was going to work, that meant taking the good with the bad.

'Think of it like a test Bella.' I could hear my conscious say, my father's voice soothing me as I took a deep breath.

"I can do this Edward." I finally added walking away from him as the three boys watched me creak open the front door and then I was alone.

The cottage was aired out overnight that much was obvious. There wasn't a spec of dust or a bit of furniture out of place. A warm lush carpet was in the center of the living room, the kitchen a small alcove to the right overlooked a creek after a small drop. The place looked to be an old hunter's shack, refurnished by Esme years ago.

The Cullens must have been in Forks around the late fifties. The yellow wool chair next to the dead fireplace looked straight off the Archie Bunker set. I meandered into the kitchen, opening the fully stocked refrigerator. I hadn't seen such old fixtures before in my life, the kitchen table was set with a red checkered cloth with matching red vinyl lined metal chairs. There was an old transistor radio by the sink next to a small window. The aging structure felt like a time capsule. Everything around me stuck in a much simpler time; before I was born, when things moved slower and felt organic.

The house was comfortable, like a place perfect for a weekend getaway. A small set of stairs led up to a master bedroom from the kitchen. The room was softly lit; a handmade quilt covered the Queen-size bed with an elaborate inlaid headboard. A round wool carpet stretched under the feet of the bed, sandwiched between twin nightstands. I circled the room surveying the outside windows; white mesh curtains obscured my sight.

The house was so quaint and perfect; it was comparable to a little chalet. I imagined traveling to the South of France with Edward, before collapsing on the plush bed. The ceilings were once white or maybe eggshell but now they looked grey. I was lying on top of a hand-stitched quilt, embossed on the corner were the initials EC, for Esme Cullen. My mind drifted far away, day dreaming about anything but the present. After a few minutes I heard a muffled noise on the side of the house, sitting up I held me breath waiting.

"Little girl." A soft voice whispered as I turned to the window next to a mahogany valet stand. My heart began to beat erratically, finally it had hit me.

My feet took only a moment to move as I scrambled down the stairs, finally the chase had begun.

'Wait till you hear Emmet.' I remembered Edward saying to me, one of the many directions he gave as we went over today's plan.

I grabbed a knife, knowing it wouldn't help as a maniacal laugh vibrated the living room walls. My first instinct was to run, to flee from the house but I had to wait. Holding the long blade in my hand, I turned to the sounds as James clung to the old siding mocking his prey. And then a crash, a window was broken as I heard James gruff trying to get away from his attacker.

"Bella run!" Emmet screamed as I followed his direction, opening the door and speeding away from the house.

I was supposed to keep going, to make it to the southern line where Carlisle and Esme waited for me.

'You are not supposed to turn around Bella, under no circumstances okay?' I remembered Edward saying, but the sounds coming from behind me were too much. I turned and made the first mistake of the day.

James was fast, Emmet was much stronger than he was but that only mattered if he could catch him. Every time the big vampire came close to James, he was thwarted. It was the perfect opportunity for my luck to give out; my feet collided with some protruding roots as my body tumbled to the ground and down the soft hill. When I stopped tumbling at the base of a creek, I looked up dazed caked in mud. If I was hard to track before now, it seemed almost impossible.

If I called out for Edward James would hear me too. 'James.' I thought, looking around for a sign of Emmet or anyone familiar.

'Run Bella.' I heard again, Edward's voice crying out in my head. I didn't hesitate or look back this time but took off deeper into the woods, hoping Edward would find me through Alice. Thank God for Alice, she was my watcher my salvation, especially now that I was lost. My chest began to burn after a few moments, as I stopped catching my breath. I stood there motionless in the middle of the woods, my teeth were chattering as the early spring chill still held the air. My heart raced, I was a sitting duck waiting for either friend or foe. A crack of a twig sent me reeling to my left as I saw James, his hair disheveled blood trickling down his face from several of Emmett's blows.

"Hello again little girl." He purred. "All alone are we?" He smiled, his blood red eyes so different from anything I had ever seen before. It wasn't malice that I saw but pure reverie. The kill for him was like ecstasy, a pleasurable moment that he liked to relish in.

"Please." I begged, trying to stall the pounce hoping Edward and Emmett were on their way; praying they were okay.

His eyes looked up as if I had given him a gift.

"Oh I love it when they say please, do it again." He stepped closer smelling the air, satisfied with himself for the catch.

"You don't want to do this." I finally stammered as he laughed, taking another step forward.

"Oh but I do." He finally admitted, he was so close to me, too close.

His muscles were tense, building up strength to pounce but then a low growl came from behind me. I couldn't move, but I could feel a hot breath heat my heels and growl again. James winced looking at whatever was behind me, he took a step back and I saw for the first time fear in his eyes.

The vampire shook his head backing away another step from his attack just as Emmett crashed down on him. He was joined by Edward as the two vampires fought to hold him down, Jasper not far behind keeping a safe distance just in case.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked, as I pulled my gaze from the scene finally able to breathe looking behind me for the animal that had been there a moment ago. There was nothing there, just bushes, no tracks nothing.

"I'm fine." I admitted, my arms wrapped around me for warmth as Edward turned to the struggling vampire under his brother's weight. Jasper was at Emmett's side sneering at the vampire, excited at the catch.

"Thought you could get away huh?" Emmett sneered, pressing his knee down harder on the blonde.

"Leave him to me." Edward announced, grabbing hold of James as his brothers started gathering firewood.

James fought to be free, eyeing Emmet and Jasper as they began to build a woodpile.

"Are you keeping her for yourself?" James finally asked Edward, a sick smile spread across his face.

Edward shook the man turning to me for a second before back to his prey.

"She is quite delectable I can see the attraction but you know it's not nice to play with your food, not for too long or they spoil." James laughed as Edward looked to him, lost in his rage. His mouth opened and he lunged for James's throat.

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice rang from the distance as he made his way to his son. Jasper helped his father with Edward using his gift to calm his brother.

I stood frozen as Carlisle pulled Edward from tearing at James's flesh. My heart was still crashing against my chest, it wasn't over it couldn't be. This was the one time I wished to be wrong, Emmett grinned from the fire as I heard a loud hiss. A flash of strawberry blonde hair was flying at me full force.

This was it I thought, Edward was too far away, his speed wasn't going to save me this time. I smiled staring at his beautiful features. But my vision blurred, obscured by a beautiful, perfectly managed blonde curtain. The force of Victoria hitting Rosalie knocked me down as she took the brunt of the attack. The two vampires met again in mid air, Rosalie thrashing at the enraged vampire. My eyes were on Rosalie, my heart skipping beats as Edward contained himself coming to my side protectively.

I could feel Edward holding me, but my eyes were glued to Rosalie fighting like a momma bear protecting her cub. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist when Edward tried to drag me away from the fray. The numbing and throbbing sensation was eerily familiar; I had either broken or sprained my wrist.

Emmett watched as his love crushed Victoria against the tree, sending her crashing to the ground. He had one eye on the fight the other helped Jasper rip apart James piece by piece.

"I have to get you out of here." Edward whispered, trying to protect me from the sight. My injured hand burned against his cold skin, I bit down on my lip as he lifted me from the site.

"Is Rosalie okay?" I whispered worried, as I heard a thud and Emmett went to help his girlfriend.

Edward smiled, trying to push back his nerves.

"She'll be fine." I looked around him at a disheveled Rosalie, her hair was slightly out of place but she had Victoria in a few pieces.

"God she looks beautiful even now." I stammered shaking my head, as Rosalie looked up a smile creeping on her face.

"Someone has to protect the human around here." She beamed, flipping her hair to the side as she turned away throwing the twitching limbs into the fire.

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked as I groaned while he skipped through the trees, towards his Volvo.

"I think I sprained my wrist back there." I whispered as he picked up speed.

The hospital, of Forks Washington has been one of the most miserable places for me. Being the Sheriff's daughter meant every injury was town gossip, but as I walked into the exam room hand in hand with Edward all eyes seemed to be on him.

I let Carlisle call Renee and Charlie, my parents weren't surprised that I had fallen on our camping trip. After Renee freaked out for a minute Carlisle's soothing voice had reassured her enough. She agreed to wait for me to come home.

As I sat in the exam room waiting for my x-ray results Alice and Edward watched over me both buzzing from the excitement.

"Have you ever been on a plane?" Alice questioned smiling.

"No." I answered.

Edward looked to his sister. "Alice?"

"I think we have to go to Italy Edward." She answered.

"Laurent?" He asked, before she nodded.

"Unfortunately."

I was confused about what they were talking about; I thought Laurent had gone to live with the Denalis.

"What about them?" I inquired.

"He didn't stop at Alaska; he changed his mind he's going to the Volturi to tell Aro about you, and your capabilities."

My heart froze, after everything I learned about the Volturi I didn't want to met them or for them to know about me.

Alice and Edward seemed to communicate silently before my boyfriend smiled to me kissing my forehead gently.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, leaving me alone with his sister.

After a minute, Alice turned to me her eyes wide in excitement.

"What happened out there Bella?" She finally asked sitting next to me on the exam bed, full of energy.

"What do you mean what happened, you saw everything right?" I stammered as Alice shook her head.

"You were cornered by James one minute and then darkness, that's why I sent Rosalie after you." Alice explained searching my face for some hint of an answer.

"I don't know, something scared James off, for a moment it was like he was afraid but all I heard was a growl." My friend's eyes widened as she nodded to herself.

"You haven't told anyone about this yet have you." She stated, smirking at me like a co-conspirator.'

"No you are the only one; I didn't think it mattered, not in the grand scheme of things." Alice smirked shaking her head before shrugging.

"Maybe it doesn't, but if Rosalie didn't show up when she did we would have been too late. You disappearing from my vision was the key to all of this." She stated, an amused expression on her face before taking my sprained wrist in her hands.

"This will be fine in two weeks." She announced matter of factly, cooling the swelling that had engorged my once small wrist.

Alice and I waited for Edward and Carlisle to return to the room. From what my friend explained to me all four of us needed to go, it was the only way. Edward wouldn't leave without me, Alice would be a trump card and Carlisle had the connections needed.

"Well the good news is it isn't broken." Carlisle announced flanked by Edward, as he threw the x-ray negatives against the exam light.

"So no cast?" I asked, excited to be free from a broken limb and the itchy hindrance.

"Just an air cast for two weeks." He answered; Alice smirked with satisfaction giving me a comical wink.

After hearing the good news I checked out for a minute. Lying down on the exam table while Carlisle fitted the air cast to my wrist. This day had so many ups and downs, creating more questions than answering them. The image of Rosalie coming to my rescue was etched on my brain. Alice had gushed, telling me the whole story on the way home from the hospital.

Victoria's powers were a lot like Alice's; instead of getting clear visions way ahead of the events Victoria only got short glimpses, moments before. Her powers of intuition helped lure Jasper and Edward away so James could escape. Emmett wanted to take James down alone, and Edward lost me in the woods, unable to pick up my scent.

"You okay honey?" Renee asked me for the hundredth time, peering into my room as I gave her a comforting nod.

"I'm fine Mom really, it's just a sprain."

Renee smiled, sitting on my bed anyway, smoothing the covers over me.

"When I got that call I thought it would be far worse." She cringed fighting away a thought.

"But I just fell, it was bound to happen, I was having way too much luck this year." I laughed trying to ease my mother out of the room so Edward could come out of the closet.

"I love you sweetheart." She finally said, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too Mom, goodnight." She turned to me with a fleeting look of concern, before closing the door letting the darkness engulf me.

Edward emerged from the closet a devilish smile spread across his face.

"I should let you sleep." He sighed, walking towards the window as I held out my hand.

"Please, not tonight." I pleaded, as Edward walked towards me like a shy kitten.

"I didn't want you to see me like that Bella." He admitted, looking down ashamed.

"I was glad you were like that Edward, James deserved it. And today just proved how good you are, do you know how many peoples' lives you just saved including mine, again." His hand engulfed mine as I leaned back, his weight pushing the corner of the bed down.

"Goodnight Bella." He chimed, as my eyes fluttered, sleep overtaking me.

"I never got to thank Rosalie." I muttered with my eyes closed as the thought dawned on me.

"She knows Bella." Edward soothed, I felt his cold lips softly kiss my forehead before falling into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 18: The Proposal

**Chapter 18, The Proposal**

They say when you go through a life-altering experience with a group of people that you are bonded forever. After what I had just gone through I did feel closer to the Cullens. Maybe this is what it is like for soldiers after they serve together, the thought simmered in my mind while getting dressed. I had to admit there was a connection between us, a new respect for one another.

One difference was Rosalie didn't glare at me anymore, her features were softer more compassionate. I no longer felt the awkwardness between Edward's sister and I. She was one of my saviors that day, like my own personal heroine. All the beautiful needed was a custom made costume, maybe a red suit and cape. The thought made me laugh, Rosalie to the rescue the next superwoman.

It had been three days since the attack, three long days of my parents worrying about my sprained wrist. Edward was no better than Renee and Charlie, he was filled with guilt helping me at every turn. We had spent the last few nights talking, my boyfriend blaming himself going over all the different scenarios of what if.

I didn't have the heart to ask him to turn me anymore. After my humanity was threatened, I realized how much I meant to him. He seemed more delicate than me after everything was said and done, watching over me with awe as I fell asleep every night.

When I descended the stairs on Monday morning, I took a deep breath of the aroma emanating from the kitchen. It was the first day back to school from winter vacation, Renee looked to my air-cast with worry when I approached her.

"It's fine mom, doesn't even hurt anymore." I assured her before she could ask about my wrist.

My Mom sighed flipping a pancake for me as she turned taking a deep breath.

"I know, you're seventeen now but still my baby don't forget. Do you want some fruit on your pancakes, there's some left from your father's breakfast." She offered.

I sat down at the kitchen-counter pouring myself some herbal tea.

"I'm good with just plain ones, is there any orange juice?" I asked looking in the refrigerator.

"With your pancakes honey? You just poured some tea." Renee asked, turning to watch me stare at the orange juice container.

"Can we get fresh squeezed orange juice next time?" I inquired, staring back at Renee, she shook her head incredulous.

"Fresh squeezed Bella?" She shrugged scooping the flapjack onto my plate.

"Esme makes fresh squeezed orange juice for breakfast." I commented offhandedly, sitting back down next to my cup of tea.

"Well then, you can ask Edward to bring some over whenever you like. That boy would do anything for you." She laughed, spooning some batter onto the griddle.

"Thanks Mom, I'll just eat this. Edward will be here any minute." I commented cutting a piece of pancake before shoveling it into my mouth.

"Chew Bella." Renee joked as I sipped my tea, washing it down.

"Mom I love you." I kissed her cheek, swallowing the last bit of my breakfast.

"Love you too Bells, and don't hesitate to call me if your wrist hurts or anything okay sweetie?" I waved closing the door as the cold air greeted me.

I didn't even wait five minutes when Edward's Volvo screeched to a halt next to the curb before he jumped out of the car to greet me. I could tell he was upset, Alice's wide smile from the back seat, could only mean they argued on the way. Besides Edward was never late, unless he was detained for some reason.

"I'm sorry Alice insisted on coming so that is why we are late." Edward explained before kissed my cheek, taking my bag as we walked towards the car.

"And he argued for fifteen extra minutes, instead of just relenting Bells." Alice chimed laughing as she watched me get into the car.

"That's because you're incorrigible Alice." Edward groaned, closing my door carefully before rushing to the driver's side.

"Fresh squeezed orange juice for you." Alice sang handing me a thermos. "Thought you might like some."

"Thanks." I smirked, taking a sip of the juice as Edward pulled out of my drive.

"So Bella do you have to work tonight?" Alice asked, ignoring Edward's gaze.

"No, why?" I inquired as my friend shrugged, while her brother played with the heat annoyed.

"I thought we could head to Seattle and pick up those books we ordered last time." She commented offhand. I had no idea what Alice meant but shrugged anyway smiling, playing along.

"Sure sounds good." I replied as Alice beamed.

Edward looked to both of us slowly, before shaking his head.

"How is your wrist, does it hurt any?" My boyfriend asked, genuinely concerned as he parked the car next to his brother's jeep.

"It's fine, everything is fine." I answered him, annoyed and appreciative.

I was apprehensive about this day and it showed in my sour mood. It took all morning but I was ready for the unrelenting questions from my friends and classmates. You would think they were used to seeing me in some form of cast or bandage by now. However, like everything else in Forks, news is news no matter how small. The upside was this semester I had three classes with Edward, two with Alice and the rest with Angela. There was always going to be a buffer with me if I needed one.

"Bella." Angela called from Ben's car as Edward held my bag for me. My friend eyed my cast concerned. "Hey guys." She waved before turning fully towards me.

"Are you okay?" She inquired, wincing at my wrist.

"It's just a sprain." Alice answered, smiling as Angela gave a quick nod.

"Oh, good. Look we'll catch up in homeroom okay?" She assured, waving goodbye as Ben called her back over.

"She's a good friend." Jasper commented, smiling at me warmly.

"Yeah, she is." I admitted as we walked towards the front of the school.

I hated the stares from all my peers, as people came up to me wondering what happened. Luckily, by homeroom everyone knew the story; so I just got pitiful looks minus the annoying questions.

"Bells." Angela cried, as I dropped my bag next to the desk, plopping down annoyed on my seat.

"Yeah, hey." I answered tired already.

"So scoop, what really happened?" She questioned leaning closer towards me. I loved Angela to death but the fact that she knew me so well was obnoxious today.

"We were camping in the woods last week, and I slipped on some tree roots, hit a hard patch of ice." I explained sticking as close to the truth as possible.

Angela made a face as she eyed my weak wrist lying on the desk.

"So other than the injury anything else new?" She probed raising an eyebrow for inflection, before I shook my head.

"Nope, Christmas was good; New Years of course was eventful." I raised my cast for emphasis.

"But what about you and Ben, you two seemed cozy." After months of using Ben to change the subject, Angela still fell for it every time.

"Oh, Ben he's so amazing. He came over for dinner last weekend and my Dad actually liked him so I think this is for real." She exclaimed pure excitement emanating from her smile.

It was easy to get through the first two periods with Angela gushing about her vacation. Edward seemed to be avoiding the gossip, letting Angela guide me to our classes. When it was finally time for American History, my boyfriend was at my side, my bag quickly transferred to his hands.

"Angela seems chipper." He commented, giving me a loving gaze as we meandered down the hall.

I smiled nodding. "Is that such a bad thing Edward? You should try it from time to time; focus on the positives instead of lingering on the negatives."

Edward stopped in the middle of the hall thinking about my words for a moment, before a sly grin lit up his face.

"You want me to let go a little?" He teased, the anxiety lifting from his shoulders as I shrugged leading him into the classroom. "Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"It couldn't hurt Edward, who knows you may actually like it." He grinned, the crooked gorgeous grin that I dreamed about, as we sat down next to each other at the back of the class.

Tyler and Mike had the same History class with us, they joked around in the center aisle waiting for the final bell to ring. Jasper flew into the room before the teacher stood up to the bell ringing. He looked pale; the emotions must have been too much today. His brother gave him a stern nod, as the two silently communicated. We had History with Mr. Weaver; he was a balding thirty something who moved to Forks three years ago. He had a Korean wife whom he met in College overseas. Mrs. Weaver must have dressed her husband; his ties always matched his socks. I laughed leaning over the side of my desk to see what color they were today.

"So many of you know what they want you to know. But I've created a real American History Curriculum. We're not using the standard text books; can anyone take a guess as to why?" Mr. Weaver asked as I groaned inwardly, he was known to be a bit eccentric.

Tyler raised his hand a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes Tyler." Mr. Weaver called.

"Because the books are a lie, they tell us what they want us to believe. The truth isn't in just one book." Tyler leaned back in his seat as Mr. Weaver nodded happily.

"Exactly Tyler, you won't find in those history books that South Korea fought with the Americans against the Russians and North Koreans in Vietnam. You won't learn what happened in Nanking during World war two. Oh no, those are times where history was rewritten." He mused as Jasper raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hale." The teacher called.

It was strange, Tyler was Tyler but Jasper was Mr. Hale. It was obvious the blonde vampire intimidated Mr. Weaver.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I thought this was called American History." Jasper drawled, his accent taking on a lazy tone. A few girls sighed gazing at the two brothers before throwing their attention back to the front. "We had our own wars, right here on American soil, I hope at least we can get to that."

He was annoyed, it was the first time I had seen Jasper flustered. Mr. Weaver adjusted his tie, swallowing hard before answering.

"Of course we will delve into that as well Mr. Hale, I just want to get to the nitty gritty of History. So now let's look at your syllabus." He finished, opening the packet.

Edward gave his brother a nod as the two shook their heads amused.

When the teacher was finished reading the new syllabus, he let us have some free reading time before next period.

"What's going on tonight with you and Alice, Bella?" Edward finally whispered, Jasper looking at us just as invested in my answer.

"What do you mean? We're going to Seattle to the bookstore." It was good that Alice hadn't told me what we were really up to tonight. The two teenage vampires that stared at me intently couldn't detect the truth from my lie. Flabbergasted, Edward leaned back in his chair exchanging an annoyed shrug with his brother.

"She's acting weird; Jasper thinks something's going on." He whispered again, searching my eyes but coming up empty. "I just wish she wouldn't keep us in the dark that's all."

This must have been the reason for Jasper's bad mood; Alice was keeping secrets from him. I sighed, Alice was complicated but when and if she wanted her family to know what she was doing, then they would know.

"Just trust us okay?" I asked looking at both boys before turning back to my open book.

Alice and I had fifth period science again, but this time it was a split lunch. We were the only ones in the cafeteria at our table as Alice beamed lost in thought.

"So can you tell me what's going on today?" I asked my friend, as she shook her head pointing to her left ear. Edward was listening in on our conversation; she was doing her best to keep him out.

"Your boyfriend doesn't like country music much." She laughed, continuing to hum some tune to herself.

"Mind if we join you?" Angela asked, while Ben stood behind her.

"Sure." I nodded, letting the two sit across from Alice and I.

"This split lunch is so bizarre." Angela commented, unfolding her sandwich. "I don't know how they're going to stop people from cramming for a test in-between periods."

Ben shrugged cracking open his soda. "They could split the test in half, twenty minute limit for one part and twenty for the other." He added smirking, as Angela gazed at him enamored.

"You are good." She giggled as I shook my head at the couple, while they flirted.

"So are we going to the same place again Alice?" I asked my friend as she gave me a smile and a nod.

"Yup, the exact same place." She added, raising one eyebrow for emphasis.

"So have you two thought about Prom at all?" Angela questioned looking from me to Alice.

I shrugged while Alice nodded excited. "Yeah, I already have the dressed picked out, now if we can only convince Bella to go." She prodded throwing her gaze at me.

"Bella doesn't go to dances." Ben quipped, laughing dryly. "She's refused every offer since I can remember."

Angela looked to Alice the two conspiring against me.

"But that was before she said yes to Edward; things are different now right Bells?" Angela asked.

"Can we not talk about prom right now, with my luck I'll break my leg and have another cast to deal with."

Ben snorted at my comment ,as I massaged my numbing fingers. Lunch went quicker than I had expected, it felt like one of the shorter periods as I followed Alice into the lab.

"Jasper's worried about you Alice." I commented, my friend's eyes softened to the thought of her love.

"I know, but it's nothing." She answered, turning from me for an instant before plastering a smile on her face. "Can you come home with us and we'll go straight from my house?"

"Sure." I shrugged, giving up. "I'll just call home on the way, Renee will understand."

Science went the same as the other classes, extremely slow. When it was time to transition to the next class, I staid behind waiting for Alice to walk out together.

"Doesn't this feel weird at all to you?" I questioned as Alice shrugged.

"We're used to it Bella, we went through a tough couple of weeks." She smirked taking my bag for me when Edward approached handing the bag to her brother. "I will see you in an hour and thirty two minutes." She finished taking Jasper's hand before they began to walk down the hall.

We watched them go before I turned to Edward with a smile.

"Thanks." I said warmly, as he shifted both our bags on one shoulder.

"For what?" He questioned, leading me to our next class.

"For everything." I finally admitted bumping into him a little bit flirting.

"Well I thought you would be in a more anxious mood Bella." He teased as we walked into the classroom.

"Why?" I asked as he smirked, sitting down next to me.

"Because this semester we're starting Drug and Alcohol Ed." He answered, while I shrugged.

"It couldn't get any worse than last semester." I added playfully, hoping I wasn't blushing.

Last semester's sex Ed debacle went by in a blur with all the James and Victoria hype. Imagine trying to make it through a course about the repercussions of sex, with the one you love. It was hard enough suppressing those thoughts, when you are a single teenager. The pheromones that ransacked the high-school on a daily basis could drive you insane. But every-time I sat in that class ,it was only a reminder of how limited we were.

I didn't know if Edward felt the same, if he had these thoughts. Sometimes my boyfriend seemed like the epitome of selfrestraint. A perfect gentleman who wouldn't think of making any advances on a girl. Other times I felt like the aggressor, until I met Edward there was only the hormones but nothing behind them. Now I felt my mind wandering during the most inopportune times, sex ed was one of them. Of course I wanted to go further with Edward, to hold him longer and be with him like everyone else. The reminder that he wasn't human, that there were more obstacles in our way than STDs or pregnancies' made me feel like we were worlds apart. Not that any of those would be possible, not at the rate our relationship was evolving.

Edward was more afraid of losing himself and hurting me, now more than ever. I was lucky to be able to kiss him for more than a minute. The thought made the heat creep up my neck and to my face. I turned towards the window, hoping Edward didn't see me turn crimson.

"Bella." Edward whispered, I shook off my thoughts turning towards him. He motioned towards the from of the classroom as the teacher was looking at me expectantly.

"Well Ms. Swan?" He asked as I looked to Edward lost, he gave me a nod mouthing the word yes.

"Yes, sure." I replied with a smile to the teacher.

"Great, so if you could ask your father to call me that would be fantastic." He finished as the bell rang. I had zoned out during most of the class, my thoughts full of doubts and questions.

"You okay, you checked out there for a while." Edward asked while we walked towards our next class.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I smiled taking his free hand.

"About?" He pestered, stopping with me at my locker.

"About this town, everyone around us who have no idea that we saved them." I answered wrinkling my nose at the thought when Edward smiled brightly.

"And that is what keeps them safe." He finally replied following me towards our seventh period class. "Not knowing."

I let Edward pick out my schedule last semester; it was easier than figuring out the logistics with everything that was happening. When he suggested we take Music Appreciation for an elective it was a perfect fit. Today the class flew by, and before I knew it, we were sitting in his Volvo outside of his house.

"So you won't tell me what's really going on will you?" Edward inquired, before I smiled shrugging.

"Two girls are going to Seattle to the bookstore, other than that I have no idea." I finished, leaning towards Edward slowly while he let me approach him.

His lips parted slightly as he let me lean in closer, we touched so gently. It was always different kissing Edward, from the first time to this very moment. One kiss was different from the next. Today his lips were pleading, just as hungry as mine were for the connection to linger another moment longer. But soon the hunger transformed and Edward's resolve broke down. I could feel it, a coldness flowing from his touch, when he felt his walls crumbling. I pulled away gently as he kept his eyes closed. It was the same every time, Edward was afraid to look at me; afraid that what I would see in his eyes were that of a predator and not a boyfriend.

"Alice is waiting for you." He finally managed to whisper painfully, as I bit my lip nodding quickly.

"Tomorrow after work, pick me up?" I asked, trying to alleviate the awkwardness from this moment while my friend watched us waiting.

The ride to Seattle was quiet; Alice didn't talk until we were far enough away from Edward's watchful eyes. It was hard for my friend to keep up the charade, her fingers tapped to the music playing in the background. Her yellow sports car hummed with enjoyment of the ride as it peeled down the highway. The electricity in the air finally abated as we approached Seattle, merging onto the bigger highway towards the city.

"They called me Bella, last night." My friend beamed breaking the silence, thrilled with excitement. "He said they found something, something worth this trip tonight."

"About your past, who you are?" I asked, not waiting for the confirmation. "So you still couldn't tell the others, not even Jasper?"

Alice sighed, turning off the highway and onto an exit.

"What if it's nothing, I can't hurt him like that. You're the only one I can turn to right now Bells." She sang, briefly turning from the road to smile at me. "I just want to make sure that before I bring this up, that it is worth it. Then I promise no more secrets."

She laughed as we sped down another highway.

I knew after today Alice wouldn't be the same. She was either going to be disappointed or enlightened. My hope for her was that whatever the outcome, she was happy. I didn't like to see her family struggle under the weight of her secrets. It was in everyone's best interest that Alice be open with the Cullens, before she had gone too far.

The sun was setting by the time we reached Seattle; Alice idled outside of the detective's office for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"This is it, you ready?" She asked me turning the engine off and opening her door.

I took a deep breath before following after her. If this trip did prove to yield some actual results, it would be well worth it. I couldn't imagine how Alice felt, not knowing who she was, where she came from. My only fear was that when she did find out everything, that it wouldn't be what she had hoped for.

The large bodyguard that blocked the office door flinched when he saw Alice coming. My friend smiled, enjoying the power she held as the man stepped aside automatically.

"He's waiting for you Miss." He announced, almost apologetically.

The office had the same smell as before, but this time the balding man behind the desk stood up startled upon our entrance. His hand shook with a file as Alice approached him cautiously.

"This is it Miss. Cullen, everything I could find in the allotted time." He stuttered.

My friend took the file slowly, cautiously staring at the brown envelope before cracking it open to read its contents. After few seconds, Alice looked up a smile spread across her face, it was dangerous and seductive. I had never seen her look like that before, she was completely foreign to me.

"Thank you Stuart, now I'm sure you're wondering about payment, check your account." She cooed, smiling as the man looked at his computer clicking here and there before staring back up.

"Th-thank you Miss. Cullen, will that be all?" He asked, wringing his hands.

Alice sighed before tilting her head.

"No, I may call upon you at a later time, please keep me in mind." She replied and with that my friend turned leading me out of the office building and down the rickety elevator.

We didn't speak until Alice parked outside of the bookstore, her eyes were glazed in a vision before she turned to me.

"This is it Bella, this is what I've been looking for." She was her old self again, excited and bouncing with the thrill of it all.

"I thought your records were sealed from the hospital?" I inquired, staring at the old aged brown file that now was lying on the dashboard.

"It was, that is why I needed Stuart. Did you see how nervous he was, I can be pretty intimidating when I need to be don't you think?" Alice asked impressed with herself, handing me the file.

I opened the folder, while Alice climbed out of the car.

"Come on Bella, what better place to read this then in the bookstore?" She giggled, skipping towards the front doors.

We finally settled down on the soft couches in a corner, as Alice handed me a frozen starbucks coffee.

"Here, so what do you think?" She asked as I sat the drink down staring at the file.

"Well, this is so sad Alice." I finally answered as she sat next to me, reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah, of course they thought I was mentally ill, who knew in the 20th century visions were delusions." She rolled her eyes, pointing towards her birth date and birthplace.

"I'm from Baltimore, and I was sixteen when I was turned." My friend seemed enthralled, learning about herself for the first time. "They thought I was dead, suffering from paranoid delusions about one of the orderlies trying to kill me. Did you read that?"

I gave a solemn nod, it must have been hard, to wake up alone and abandoned as Alice had been.

"He must have sired me." She finished lost in thought.

"Alice." I interrupted staring at my friend, but she smiled shrugging before I could finish my thought.

"It's fine, I've always known it was something like this. Look I'm an Aquarius." She gasped, changing the mood with her infectious excitement.

When I had finished my coffee, and read Alice's file from front to back we finally made our way to the front counter. I had a couple of books I was interested in reading, at Alice's insistence she purchased the books for me.

"I invited you Bella." She sang, pulling her black no limit credit card out.

After spending so much time with the Cullens I knew I shouldn't have noticed the cashier eyeing Alice oddly, but I did. She was a good friend to me, if I had some secret mission she would be the first one out the door to support me. Trusting my friend was the right thing to do, it was my first instinct and that made sense.

The next few weeks Alice was herself again, Jasper seemed calmed and the tension eased between Edward and his sister. I never asked my friend if she told her family, and it never came up. My boyfriend was trying to relax more, it was hard for him as I'm sure it is for any telepath in high school. But he was a real trooper, the angst filled Edward was at a minimum and I loved every moment. He smiled brilliantly every morning when he picked me up from school; and despite the reminder that we had a trip to Italy to plan, the incident was behind us.

Soon January turned to February and March was at our door knocking. I was getting used to a spontaneous and romantic Edward. This particular morning he was picking me up earlier than usual and I had no idea why. Some mornings he would take me for a long walk, or we would visit his special place in the middle of the woods. It was carefree Edward and he was growing on me, he gave me a glimmer of his human self and it was beautiful.

The promise of spring was finally in the air and it felt like a new beginning. It was Rosalie and Emmett's senior year and they would be going off to college, again. I shook my head wondering what they would do? If they would really go to College. Alice seemed chipper about everything. The flowers coming in, the snow melting, Prom, watching everyone graduate. There was something about making it through alive, with everyone's lives in tact that made you really enjoy spring.

It had been two months since the attack, the ashes of James and Victoria still lingered in the wind. I had made it through my first vampire attack, and the last month was spent in preparation for perhaps another. The more I learned about the Vultori from the Cullens the more I understood them. It wasn't a pleasant history, but it was wise to know your enemy.

We still had three weeks before our trip to Italy; at least that is what my parents thought it was. It was supposed to be a weeklong adventure with my best friend and her family; to one of the most beautiful countries in the world. If I was successful in getting permission to go on the trip, everything would be in place.

It had taken Carlisle the entire month of January just to get in contact with the council. Communication wasn't exactly as easy as picking up the phone, apparently these century old vampires were old school. Every process had a certain protocol and it would take a month before we were granted an appointment. The only upside was if it was this difficult for us, it was the same for Laurent.

'Spring break.' I thought zipping up my jacket, stepping out onto my front steps. 'Not exactly what I pictured my first plane ride to be, but a free trip to Italy had to have its drawbacks.'

I smirked at the silver Volvo that stopped in my driveway, walking calmly towards the awaiting car. As Edward picked me up, he smiled shyly.

"I could drive you know." I teased, as he shrugged. It was moments like this that I felt Edward and I were normal. If it weren't for his otherworldly beauty and lack of a flush to the morning chill, I would have been fooled.

"You could, but the melting snow looks too threatening. You don't have to work after school right?" He remarked, tilting his head as I played with the radio.

"Yes." I answered, looking out the window. It was going to be a beautiful cloudy day with the temperature threatening to peak at sixty. I was glad for it. "So where are we going today?"

Edward shook his head, returning his gaze back to the road he smirked devilishly.

"I've been thinking a lot about your choice, your decision." He started and I looked at him surprised.

"You have?" He nodded.

"Yes, well Alice has reminded me of it."

"Oh." I smiled, thank God for Alice. I hadn't spoken a word of Edward changing me for months, afraid of breaking the spell he was in. But I wonder how his sister had approached it with her brother, and why he had brought it up.

"I've come up with a few conditions of my own." He smirked perking an eyebrow as I shook my head.

"Conditions?" I questioned, confused as he smiled.

"Marry me Bella." He sighed, his signature crooked smile brightening the cloudy day.


	20. Chapter 19: The Fall out

**Chapter 19, The Fallout**

Most girls dream of romantic candlelit dinners at some fancy french, or italian restaurant as a backdrop to the perfect proposal. I always laughed at them, the droll idea of getting on one knee and conforming to popular conventions always seemed like a copout. But now, when someone was actually asking me, Bella Swan to marry him I was a little hurt at the lack of grandeur.

Was I hearing this right, did Edward just propose, to me? I shook my head taking a deep breath before glancing at him. He looked so focused, there wasn't a hint of humor in his gaze. There were about a few hundred girls at Forks High at this very moment, roaming the halls or getting ready for class who would give their right arm to be me right now.

I laughed. "You know Edward if you don't want me to become one of you just say it. Proposals at seventeen come on."

He frowned. "It was not a joke, I am going to be seventeen forever Bella. But we can wait, until we graduate."

"That's your condition?" I asked, still bewildered.

He smiled, tilting his head. "That's my condition."

"I don't know Edward." I swallowed hard, confused.

"Do you love me?" He questioned smiling evilly; he was using my own words against me.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"And you want to be with me, for eternity?" He persisted.

"Yes, but." I stammered.

"Then what is so wrong with marriage? A small quick ceremony. At least Charlie and Renee can sleep better knowing we are not living in sin." He laughed.

"Living in sin?" My mind raced for an argument. "I thought I wouldn't have a soul."

Edward shook his head smirking.

"How can you love without a soul?" He grinned throwing my words back at me.

"Let me think about it?" I asked, as he smiled nodding.

It was a cruel trick he was playing. He knew the way I felt about him, that I would do anything to be with him. But this was his condition and I should have said 'yes of course I will marry you.' I wanted to be with him forever, but my idea of marriage was a sure fire way to ruin a relationship. I knew my parents loved each other but I wasn't sure if they ever regretted their decision.

I was silent as Edward parked the Volvo. Alice met us by the car jumping up and down; of course she knew what we had been discussing. She pulled me into the corner sandwiched between parked cars, despite the fact that everyone could still hear us.

"I have your whole color scheme picked out." She sang.

I shook my head. "Alice I haven't even said yes yet."

"Oh you will." She answered flicking my words away like an annoying fly.

I knew I would.

"Alice can we just talk about this later...I?"

"You're going to be one of us, and you're going to be married. I'm going to plan the whole thing and Rosalie will play..."

"Alice..." I stopped her as she rambled. "Can we talk about it later, I.."

"You were just proposed to." She beamed.

"Yes." I laughed.

"This is going to be great." She smiled, walking away.

I bit my lip, as Edward approached me.

"She's flamboyant, easily excitable." He said chuckling.

"Yes, well..."

"So you're going to say yes?" He questioned flirtatiously.

I shook my head blushing. "I haven't said anything officially."

Edward laughed following me easily. "No but apparently you will."

Rosalie pulled Emmett away from us, he was itching to make a smart remark.

As I sat in homeroom while Angela went on and on about another great date with Ben, I couldn't help but think. Married? At seventeen? What am I thinking? I wanted to say something to Angela. To use her as a sounding board, she was with her first boyfriend too. I couldn't imagine what she would say, if Ben had popped the question.

For most girls my age, their first love was more of a stepping-stone. How many girls met their soul mates at seventeen? I knew without a doubt, that this was it for me. I had said it a thousand times and could feel it with every fiber of my being. God, what would Renee and Charlie say? I guess history really does repeat itself.

My mind was on the proposal for the rest of the day. When Edward met me for History, I was silent. I had gone back and forth on what to say to him, how to act. Everything about us, the way we walked so close how we moved in sync. I was second-guessing everything I had ever felt.

"You okay?" He asked as I grabbed our usual seat in the back.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied, still lost in thought.

He smiled comically. "You just seem different that is all."

I shrugged, My gaze went to Tyler and Mike playing paper football before the final bell rang, I shook my head at the normalcy. When Jasper joined us, late as usual he looked to his brother and his face was enough to tell me Edward's mood. But I couldn't help any of that, it's not everyday that someone asks you to marry them.

This was a big deal, I finally understood how Edward felt when I wanted him to change me. The bond that we would form meant forever. Maybe this was his way of testing me, and I was failing miserably. The class went by like a blur, I mechanically took notes but avoided Edward's gaze while he sat quietly. The atmosphere around us was heightened, like a storm cloud filled with electricity.

Someone knocked on the door about five minutes before class was over. Mr. Weaver stepped back as the wind was knocked out of him. Rosalie and Alice stood at the doorway and every pair of eyes turned to us in the back.

Rosalie had that affect on men, and it was obvious that Mr. Weaver was meeting her for the first time. She handed him a slip, his palms shaking as if he was asking her for a date.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan, you are needed at the main office." The teacher finally announced, wiping his brow as beads of sweat began to form.

Edward and Jasper talked inaudibly as I gathered my bag and walked towards the front of the class. My gaze fell on Edward as he gave me a solemn smile and nod. He looked like a puppy left at the vet, so pitiful but reassuring. I turned from him, knowing he could read both his sisters minds before walking outside of the class room.

"What's going on?" I questioned the two girls as Alice reached for my hand.

"Let's skip the rest of the day." Rosalie purred, looking straight at me, she had never invited me anywhere, but I was anxious and had to organize my thoughts.

"Sounds good." I said shyly as Alice slowly led us down the hallway.

"We're going to get a lecture later." Rosalie commented offhand, tossing her blonde locks away from her face.

It was the first time I wished Edward couldn't read minds. From the way he and Alice were acting, I was sure my indecisiveness was giving them both headaches. I followed the two girls as they gracefully led me into the front office. Alice and Rosalie both beamed, walking up to the secretary.

It took two minutes to successfully convince the Vice Principal that we desperately needed permission for the rest of the day off. The Vice Principal was no match for Rosalie. Her pout and sashay, had him before she walked into his office. We were free and it was the first time I had skipped.

As Rosalie started her car, she turned to me, smirking.

"I'm going to take you somewhere I like to go." She sang as Alice folded her arms annoyed. I sat back giving her a quick nod with a smile as her car sped out of the parking lot.

When we arrived at our destination, I was confused. Rosalie simply pulled into a parking spot and cut off the engine. We were in full view of a local park. Little kids were running ramped chased by their parents. Rosalie smiled, full and bright, it was the happiest I had ever seen her without Emmett.

"This is where I come sometimes, when I skip." Rosalie admitted. "Or when it's too bright out to go to school." She turned to Alice whose arms were still folded across her chest, she looked anxious. It was the first time my friend seemed ill at ease.

"I know you're conflicted right now, about what to choose." Rosalie began. She sounded sincere.

"You do?" Rosalie laughed light and lyrical.

"I know you asked me a while ago what I would do in your place, and I said I didn't know." I nodded encouraging her to go on.

Rosalie sighed, turning back to the children running up and down the playscape.

"I still don't know, but I would have wanted a choice, and would have wanted to know what I was giving up."

"She knows Rose." Alice interjected, her sister turned to her fierce.

"Does she? Alice I know you want her to be one of us I understand that, but you don't know anything else. It's sweet and endearing but I remember still, I have a shred of my humanity left."

Alice looked away, chided.

"And I know that if I was in Bella's place I would want to understand everything, know all my options before..." She stopped taking a deep breath.

We had driven to a town fifteen miles south of Forks, just in case an adult had recognized us skipping school. I wondered if all the Cullens had a spot where they went to reflect. I eyed the two girls in front of me, perfect examples of beauty and winced. It was the first time Alice and Rosalie had disagreed in my presence. I imagined years of this same discussion, all-hypothetical until now.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home." Rosalie announced, to my nod before I leaned back lost in thought.

Rosalie was an enigma; she was watching me today, observing silently. I knew Alice was aware but for her sister to care, for her to take me to this spot to help surprised me. As we drove back to Forks in silence, the urge to talk with Edward grew stronger and stronger with every passing mile. There was no plan, but Edward deserved to know what was on my mind even if it hurt him.

"Bella wants to see Edward." Alice said for me, before I could open my mouth.

Rosalie looked at me through the rearview mirror, awaiting a confirmation. From the way the two sisters were acting, it seemed they both had opposite agendas for skipping school today.

"Please." I added, as she made the turn for home.

When we pulled into their garage, I had a sick uneasy feeling. Rosalie gave me a long hard look, before leaving Alice to walk me in.

"Don't" Alice whispered. "Don't do it, not now." I bit my lip. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but Alice seemed convinced.

"You're confused, and that's perfectly normal."

"Alice, I just need to talk with him, nothing's definite." Alice sighed nodding, as we both walked into the house.

The piano tinkered, lightly playing a familiar tune, it sounded like the piece Edward had written for me. But then it changed into something else. A faster piece, filled with anxiety it was the last movement of Beethoven's 14th piano sonata. I walked towards the sound, as Alice gave my hand a squeeze before disappearing. My gaze was locked on Edward playing, his hands moving quickly across the keys. Did he know how confused I was? Could he sense how I felt? Did I prove to him how fickle humans are?

He modulated back to the first movement, Moonlight Sonata now permeated the air. I couldn't hold back the tears as I watched, amazed and overtaken. The music was filling me up, urging me to confront all my demons. 'Now or never,' I thought.

"Edward?" He didn't look up but continued to play, his fingers painfully reflecting the longing in Ludwig's piece.

"This sonata was written for one of his loves, did you know that? Her name was Countess Giulietta Guicciardi; she was one of his pupils."

He smiled halfheartedly as he moved to the second movement a lighter more playful tune, it danced as I eased closer to him.

"She was only seventeen when he wrote this for her. Quasi una fantasia he called it. Almost a fantasy, I think that's how he viewed love."

His head bent down as he continued into the third movement that he had played earlier. Now it was more frustrated, more passionate, tears began to roll down my eyes as his hands flew from one octave to another.

"Presto agitato, for obvious reasons of course." He finished, a strange smile darkened his face. As he played I couldn't help but sit next to him watching in awe as he continued the piece.

"I learned this when I was fifteen. I never truly understood the piece, just played it. The Romantic period was simply a frame of time then. Beethoven, a composer who happened to be in the middle of it. I don't think I ever truly comprehended his music, until I met you."

The piece slowed for a moment before picking up speed again, the agitated runs, his fingers forcing the keys to keep up. It astounded me, my arms itching to hold him. But right now he was something else, another being and I could only watch. The bench hitched slightly every time he tapped the damper pedal, but my eyes were on him. My feelings were causing this torment; I had thought he only asked me to marry him to delay my death, or new life.

As he played the final chord, he eased back, his foot gently lifting from the pedal before turning to me.

"I should take you home." He commented lightly.

Edward beckoned to me, holding his hand out as he led the way to his car. Everyone was gone, out of sight. I wondered if they knew as well, if the conflict within me was altering everyone's mood. I hoped they didn't feel rejected, for the last few months all I had wanted was to be one of them. But the doubt was like a virus, multiplying and clouding my judgments. It had taken form this morning and now my heart felt twisted in knots. I was unsure of everything just twenty-four hours ago, that seemed so concrete.

We drove to my house in silence, I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to speak or upset with me.

"I'm sorry Edward." I finally said. He looked up, his eyes tight, so intense.

"Why?" He questioned.

I shrugged taking a deep settling breath. "Because I'm confused, because I haven't answered you when you were just waiting for a yes."

He laughed lightly, turning towards me.

"I never expected you to answer right away. It's true I was hoping to make you think harder about what it meant to become like me. But maybe this is good for you, to have doubts."

He turned as he finished and I shook my head wondering what my doubts were.

"It's not..." He stopped me, getting out of the car and opening the door.

"We can talk about it later." He smiled, taking my hand gently, before walking me to my front steps.

"I made a decision long ago; and I have never wanted to force you one way or another. I told you this was not a simple yes or no."

He kissed my forehead lightly; it felt like a goodbye, his lips lingering on my face, resting his cheek to mine before pulling away.

"I will not bother you tonight." He said quietly, leaving me there while I watched him drive away.

I was so angry with myself, as I slammed the door shut. Renee looked up smiling, unsure of my mood.

"Your father and I have decided you can go to Italy with your friends sweetie." She answered the long drawn out question, as Charlie looked up smirking with a quick nod. I shrugged sighing.

'Great.' I thought as Renee set her book down following me up the stairs. Charlie watched us with an eyebrow perked; no doubt, glad Renee was handling me.

"What is it?" She asked when I collapsed on my bed face down.

"Nothing." I lied, as she rubbed my back.

"Doesn't look like nothing." She said soothingly, the way only mothers can.

I turned on my side looking at her, wondering how Renee could make it all better.

"Did you have a boyfriend before Dad?" I questioned, this was the first time ever asking my Mother about her romantic life, Renee blushed remembering.

"One, Rodney Marks he was Dad's good friend actually."

I sat up. "You dated one of Dad's friends?"

She nodded blushing. "I had a problem with saying no." My Mother laughed at herself.

"So what happened?" Renee shrugged thinking back.

"Rodney took me to a dance and your father cut in. I didn't dance with Rodney again until our wedding." She smiled lost in the past.

"Yeah, but how did you know Charlie was the one?" I inquired hoping for some insight.

"Is this about your Dad and I or...?" I shrugged, hoping she would answer the question.

"I just knew, and it was all worth it because we have you." She beamed.

Renee couldn't have anymore children, not that my parents didn't try; the doctors had deemed it impossible and her uterus had to be removed. It was why sometimes Renee regarded me as her miracle baby.

"But, what if you had made a mistake? Didn't you ever doubt yourself?"

Renee took a deep breath, thinking hard on how to approach an answer to my question.

"Life is going to be filled with doubts Bella, of course. But you can't live life looking back thinking what if, you have to live in the moment." She smiled, kissing me gently on the chin.

"You feeling okay?" Renee inquired. I wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep. "You seem warm baby." My Mother felt my forehead before pulling the covers over me.

"Sleep, I'm going to get some Tylenol." She whispered, before disappearing down the hall.

That was the last thing I heard, before my eyes closed tightly and I fell into a deep sleep my head burning with fever. I was sick, the queasiness and soreness told me as much. When I awoke the next day, the sun was already on its way back down to set. My head was pounding and the covers were holding me down. I was damp with sweat in a pair of pajamas.

"Hey baby." Renee called, as I looked up, my vision slightly blurry from the fever.

"Alice is here from school, she has been taking notes for you and she brought some vegetable soup with chicken broth. She's going to help me get you cleaned up."

I gave a quick nod before prying my eyes open. Alice was behind my mother; she looked worried but excited to play nurse. I laughed dryly as Renee tried to pry me out of bed.

"Alice could you help get her into the bath, while I strip her sheets" Alice gave a quick nod as my Mother turned to get new sheets. In one fell swoop, my friend had me in her arms. I wanted to laugh but was sure I sounded delirious. Alice, who was at least five inches shorter than me, was lifting my body like a doll and into the bathroom.

"Wow Alice thanks." I heard Renee say politely, before drifting in and out of consciousness.

The water massaged my feverish body, while the two women bathed me quickly. My mother kept feeling my forehead sighing with worry as Alice smiled, enjoying every moment.

When I awoke again Alice's hand was over my forehead. It felt nice and cold.

"I learned if I keep this here, you don't break out in a sweat. And it's keeping your fever down." She sang with a smile.

"Edward?" I asked with a dry throat, as Alice helped me sit up before placing a bowl of soup next to me.

"He brought the soup, and Esme sent some flowers." She smiled, turning to the vase that sat on my dresser. The gorgeous new blooms that filled once Esme's garden sat perfectly arranged on the antique.

"Carlisle thinks it's just a twenty-four hour bug." She smiled tilting her head. "Do you feel better?" I gave a quick nod as she brightened.

"What day is it?" I asked as Alice shook her head amused.

"It's Thursday, but I don't know if you'll make it tomorrow." She thought for a moment.

"No, but you'll be good as new by Saturday." She smirked, happy to have someone to joke with.

"Carlisle was hear?" I asked, remembering she mentioned his name.

"Oh yes, everyone has come. Esme and your Mother really hit it off." The pixie-like girl laughed.

I could just imagine Renee nervous with the beautiful Esme in the house.

"And Edward?" I added, embarrassed.

"Yes." She replied.

I glanced at my hands pulling lint from the blanket; I couldn't imagine what Edward was going through right now. What I was putting him through, an unnecessary complication.

"Do you want me to read to you?" She inquired, excited.

"Read to me?" I croaked, shaking the fever from clouding my thoughts.

"Yes, you like Austen right?" She was up before I could reply, grabbing my compilation of Austen works.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked me, already opening to the page.

"Persuasion." I answered absentmindedly.

Now more than ever I could identify with the main character Anne. As Alice started to read the first chapter, my mind wondered about the main character. How I always tried to be just like her, Ann had a strong silent strength that I wanted to emulate. My eyes became heavy, Alice's sweet voice reciting the words. I slipped into a dream just as Anne was heading to Mary's.

When I awoke again, Alice was gone. In her place was Edward.

"Did I startle you?" He asked.

"No." I whispered. He was holding the Jane Austen book.

"Alice just left, she asked me to continue for you." He laughed. "Persuasion." Edward shook his head smiling.

"It makes sense that you would identify with Anne." He looked down examining the pages. I wasn't sure if there was malice in his voice or pain.

"Edward, I..."

"You do not have to go." He sighed.

"Go where?" I furrowed my brow, confused.

"To Italy, you should not go, this is my problem and I will not drag you into it." He put the book down. "I should let you get some sleep."

My lips opened but he slipped out the window so quickly, before I could protest. I was frustrated, annoyed with myself. Why was he bringing Italy up now, it was still a month away and this was just a bump, a falter. That didn't mean anything, let alone a change of plans.

I was still groggy from the medicine but managed to sit up, determined. It was Friday late afternoon, the clock on my nightstand confirmed as much reading 5pm.

I dragged my feet walking to the bathroom.

"Mom!" I called down the stairs, voice drifting to my mother. "I'm feeling better, taking a shower and going to La Push."

I didn't know why, but the one person I could talk to right now was Jacob. He was the only person I could talk to. I had that uneasy feeling that you get after getting over the flu or a bad cold. It was that heavy feeling and the cold fresh air felt good against my skin as I drove to the Reservation.

When I pulled into the Black's driveway Jacob met me with a worried smile.

"Heard you were sick?" He asked taking my hand and helping me down.

"I was, I just needed someone to talk to Jake." I replied as he gave a quick nod walking me into the house.

When we sat down on the old worn couch, he smiled.

"Step into my office." He joked laughing. "So, what's going on?"

"It's..." I paused, unsure how to start the conversation.

"Is it Edward?" My friend inquired, tilting his head in triumph to my quick nod. "Do you like him?"

I sighed. "I think it's more than that."

He smirked. "So you love him?" He said it so simply.

"It's not that easy." I argued, as Jacob laughed dryly.

"Bella you've never paid attention to any guy; so I knew when you met someone they had to be special and you would fall hard. This doesn't surprise me."

"I'm just so unsure of myself." I argued as he shrugged.

"It seems like you love him, and I saw the way you two are when you're together."

"I was so sure and then..." He leaned towards me taking my hand and smiling.

"You know, as corny as this may sound and people say it all the time; you should follow your heart. You may make a mistake or get hurt, but you'll never regret it. It's like this rule, or something."

I laughed shaking my head. "It's hard to believe you're just fifteen Jake."

"I know right." He snarked, before I punched him on the shoulder. "I'm going to charge you by the hour if this keeps up." He commented, pulling away before I could punch him again.

"So what do you think?" He asked getting up quickly; I hadn't noticed how big Jacob had become. I shook my head to the observation, before following my ever-growing best friend into the kitchen.

"Well that all depends what are we talking about here?" I replied playfully.

"Well, chocolate chip or frosted sugar cookies." He laughed opening a Christmas tin that Sarah had packed during the holidays.

"One of each" I beamed, grabbing two large glasses from the cupboard. "I'll get the milk."

He laughed as we sat around the kitchen, falling into our old ways.

When I finally got home Renee was smiling, Alice's car sat parked on the side of the road leering at me.

"Hey sweetie." Renee welcomed me. "Alice is upstairs, you didn't tell me you were sleeping over tonight?" I nodded taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Mom, is it okay?" I asked as Renee grinned giving me a nod.

Edward had been so adamant about going to Volterra alone, or at least without me. My talk with Jacob had cleared some cobwebs but now I wondered if my delay, my hesitation was going to cost me.

"Thanks Mom." Renee nodded while Charlie watched us from the living room.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" I sighed as Renee smiled urging me to go talk to my father.

"Alice is waiting upstairs Dad." I mentioned standing expectantly next to the couch. He turned the TV off, tilting his head motioning towards the seat next to him.

I sat down in a huff as he studied my face, before wrapping his arm around me. I felt like a kid again, on the verge of tears. My father's embrace almost broke my steely reserve; I took a deep steadying breath.

"What's up Dad?" I squeaked before he smiled, narrowing his gaze at me.

"You okay Bells? How you feeling?" I pouted for a minute, I felt better, the affects of the medicine had waned and my stomach was filled with milk and cookies right now but still healthy.

"I feel good, almost one hundred percent, tip top shape." He smiled his eyes flowing from side to side, taking all my inflections and expressions in.

"Yeah?" He questioned again.

I swallowed, slowly nodding with him. "Yeah, I'm good."

He laughed kissing me on the head. "You know your Mother and I will always be here for you, right?" I sighed smiling.

"I know, thanks Dad." He chuckled shaking his head.

Charlie had good instincts; it is what made him a good father and a good cop.

Charlie nodded motioning upstairs. "Go to your friend, have fun tonight."

I sucked in my breath slowly before grinning and heading for the stairwell.

My heart thudded as I ascended the stairs, fear was boiling over. Why was Alice lying to my parents about a sleepover? My heart skipped a beat as I walked into my room. My friend had a handful of my clothes and she was throwing them into an overnight bag with ease.

"My brother won't listen to any of us Bella, he's leaving tonight." She looked to me, a mixture of annoyance and anger tainting her features. "And you are the only one who can stop him from going." She finished turning back to my bag, as I stood there dumbfounded.

"Edward's going to Italy tonight? Alone?" I asked, suddenly what he has said to me hours ago, made sense.

"Read this." She thrust a letter into my hands as my legs became like jello. It was from Edward, and it read:

'Even now as I am writing this, you are leaving for La Push. Your truck idling in the drive, as I hide in the shadows, only able to watch you go. It was like this for a while, do you remember; before you let me into your life, into your heart? I cannot help but wonder what would have become of us, if my family had never come to Forks Washington. Would you and I have still found one another if we had taken to a different city and let this quiet Washington town stay sleeping? Even now, after everything we have been through that very thought pains me. I hope to be a better man, worthy of your love and affections Bella. Right now, I can see why your mind cannot come to a conclusion. If there is hope, if there is a slight shred of doubt I yearn to hear it from your lips. I am going to Italy alone; it is what I have to do to make things right between us. I realize now the mistake I made, dragging you too deep into our world too soon. You must realize how precious you are to me; my desire is to return to you one day, with the faintest wish that I am not too late. My dearest Bella, please tell me when that day comes that we still have a chance. Moreover, when the day comes be the glimmer of light, in my world of darkness. Love with utmost devotion, Edward'

I wiped the tears that were falling, before closing the letter clutching it to my chest.

"If anyone can stop him it's you Bella, and we'll just make it to the airport on time to stop him." Alice commented taking my hand as we left my room heading down the stairs.

I was still numb; Edward's letter was grasped tightly, my thoughts only on him. Alice plastered a smile on her face for my parents, as I kissed them goodnight. When we were out in the cold, she took on a more serious tone.

"Carlisle is going to meet us there, whatever you say it has to be definitive Bella. He's going to turn himself in, one way or another." She sounded anxious. "Nothing is staying the same; I'm not sure what will happen." For the first time since I had met Alice her voice broke.


	21. Chapter 20: The Volturi’

**Chapter 20: The Volturi**

It was a race against time, Alice kept her eye on the clock; counting down the minutes until Edward would board the plane. We were driving faster than any car should travel, but none of that mattered right now. My mind was made up. From the moment I realized I could loose Edward forever, it was painfully clear, crystal-clear. Married, or not married, human or vampire I was as connected to Edward as he was to me. We would have always found one another, and now I had to go to him; to stop him from making a mistake for my sake.

When Alice's sports car skidded in front of the airport entrance, I thought for sure the security guard was going to pull out his gun. Instead, she tossed him the keys like one would to a valet and ran into the airport behind me. I had no idea where to go, Edward's letter clutched still tightly in my hand. The weakness from fighting the flu was gone; adrenaline now coursed through my veins, as I reacted to Alice's direction throughout the winding airport.

My breath hitched when I caught sight of him, standing with Carlisle, arguing quietly with his father. My lungs burned from running, yet when my eyes locked with Edward's nothing else existed. I had no idea when my legs had begun to run, but suddenly I was in his arms and never wanted to let go.

"I love you Edward, I love you." I was crying, my hot tears falling onto his cool face.

His arms were wrapped protectively around me. He had lifted me gently off the ground to settle comfortably against his chest. The airport was filled with people coming and going, a typical scene for a busy airport. Everyone watching around us must have thought we were reunited from some long trip. Edward was a beautiful specimen holding onto me for dear life, but the world had long faded away. My heart swelled to twice its size, as it did the first time I fell in love with Edward. This was right; the feeling of doubt and fear had tested me but in the end lost out. There was something more powerful between Edward and me, something that couldn't be severed.

"You came," he managed to whisper, staring into my eyes an astonished smile on his face.

I should have been mad, but my heart was fluttering too much to let anger in.

"Of course I came; we go to Italy together when we go." This was the perfect time for a kiss, and a grin played upon my lips as I leaned in.

It was a hungry embrace, the spectators' eyes on us watching in awe. But that was the magic. Edward never trusted himself with me and today, I had a crowd of people watching for backup. There was a hint of electric atmosphere that linked us, engulfing this kiss. My hand cupped his cheek as Carlisle cleared his throat, dragging us back to reality.

"Son, I am hoping this means you will stay and wait with us?" he asked. A hint of humor underlined the question.

Edward let my feet touch the floor, but still held me close to him. He laughed dryly, before meeting his father's gaze.

"Of course." He managed to say, the emotion hung upon his lips. "And thank you." He added, turning to his sister.

"I told you Edward," Alice commented. Smirking at me and then back to her brother she added, "She is crazy about you."

"Or just plain crazy," Edward chortled, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Well, we should be getting home either way," Carlisle chided. The crowd, who were trying to watch covertly, began to whisper to one another.

The week flew by and then another, with only six days left until spring break everyone was on edge. Even those around me who had nothing but vacations, or stay at home plans felt the uneasiness. The chasm between them and us became more profound. They orbited around us with keen curiosity, a gravitational pull towards the Cullens and an odd interest towards me.

It must have been the question of the year 'How did Bella manage to befriend the beautiful newcomers. And not only befriend them, but managed to date the once only single member of the group.' I smirked at the thought while sitting in homeroom, as Angela talked my ear off about her plans.

"So he hasn't asked me officially but I'm pretty sure he will. He has to right Bells?" Angela asked, staring at me hopeful.

"Yeah, of course Ben's crazy about you," I replied, pulling a stock answer out of my head. It was a bad friend day and I was at my worst. Taking a deep breath, I decided to engage in a conversation with my friend. "So what would you do if Ben wanted to take that next step?"

Angela paused in mid-sentence; a blush crept up her face as she leaned in closer to me. Had my question been too loud? I looked around the room, but no one seemed to notice us talking.

"What do you mean?" Angela finally squeaked, an eyebrow perked with interest.

"I mean, he's your first boyfriend, but what if he wanted to get serious?" My friend sat back in her chair, her thoughts swirling as a smile brightened her face.

"Why have you heard anything? Or is this about Edward and you?" she teased tilting her head to the side.

"It's completely hypothetical," I replied narrowing my gaze at Angela.

She tensed for a moment before answering, "Okay. Well in that case I think if you love someone and I mean really love them; then it's only natural to want to take it further. My Dad's always saying that 'there are certain things you do when you are married that are sacred.' But seriously, I don't think you need a ring around your finger to prove you're in love." Angela became doe-eyed, as she sighed lost in thought, "Of course a ring couldn't hurt." She laughed as the warning bell rang and the homeroom teacher flew into the class.

When Angela and I finally meandered our way towards first period, she picked up the conversation where it had last left off.

"Of course if I ever slept with Ben before marriage I think it would end with a shot gun wedding." I laughed as Angela smiled. She continued with her line of thought, "My Dad would have a coronary, after he killed Ben and then me."

"Who would have a coronary?" Jessica asked, Lauren trailing behind her while we headed into the classroom.

"My Dad," Angela giggled as I shook my head to my friend.

"Why?" Jessica looked puzzled, turning to both of us as we sat down in our desks.

"Oh it's hypothetical," I replied for my friend who burst out into a fit of giggles. Lauren frowned while Jessica smiled, wanting to get in on the joke.

"Seems you lost your escort Bella," Lauren sneered, her head tilting upwards in attack mode.

She was trying to change the subject, to take over the conversation and gain the upper hand. I had no idea when this game of cat and mouse between the sandy haired girl and me would end. Nevertheless, eventually I would have to ignore her all together, or it would be a drag out fight.

"I can make it around the corridors without Edward for a few periods," I smiled. Seething underneath the facade, Angela cleared her throat breaking the standoff.

"Besides, too much of a good thing can be bad for a relationship. After all they're spending a whole week in Italy for spring break," my friend added. Laughing dryly she continued, "What are your plans Lauren?"

Lauren flushed sitting back at her desk, pretending she did not hear the question as Jessica perked up ready to answer for her.

"She's going with her cousins to San Francisco," Jessica beamed, unaware of her mistake.

"Well San Francisco is sort of like Europe." Angela snapped, turning away from Lauren as Jessica grimaced, finally aware of her misstep.

"How about you Jess?" I asked, alleviating some of the tension. "Any plans, does Mike have a few ideas up his sleeve?" Jessica blushed, leaning closer to my desk happy for the bait.

It was nice to see Jessica happy, no more fantasizing about my boyfriend and finally able to settle down with one of her own. If only someone would take Lauren out and save us from her wrath, the world would be a better place.

The classes went by quickly and soon the final bell of the day rang. Edward and I erupted from music class hand in hand, ready for Monday to be over.

"So I have you all to myself today right?" he asked walking me to my locker to exchange a few books.

"Yes, of course," I replied; blushing before closing my locker with a thud.

It was a full twenty minutes before I realized where we were going. With a smile I turned to my boyfriend, a grin permanently chiseled perfecting his features met me. My heart skipped around in my chest, before I sighed in defeat.

"I have realized a lot over these last few months Bella." He chimed, turning from me to the road a sly glint in his eye.

"Oh yeah what is that?" I responded, flirting a bit myself.

"Well, with a little help from Alice, I now know that the whole proposal was done incorrectly." He laughed at himself, Edward never spoke like other teens but I was having that affect on him.

A dry laugh escaped my throat as we sat in silence, the comment lingering for a moment. When we finally parked at the side of the woods, I wasn't surprised. Edward wanted this to be special and I wanted to be alone with him. It was a few quiet moments before we sat in the middle of the clearing, the ground still chilled from a hard winter, a double lined blanket beneath us. It was my turn to say something, to break the silence with an explanation of my own.

"I never thought you would ask me to marry you Edward. I guess the question caught me off guard, and then the doubts were too much."

"I know," he whispered turning towards me, his eyes searching mine.

I couldn't help but smile, it was the only thing keeping my mind focused.

"But then I had time to think. And being proposed to in a car before school isn't exactly ideal," I finally managed to say.

Edward sat up, excitement glistening his eyes, "Then do you want me to ask you again?"

I laughed sitting up with him. "Yes, eventually but not right now, not today. I want you to ask me. But, not because there is imminent danger and you feel you need to protect me. I am a human girl Edward. I have hormones and that coupled with being a teenager; I just need the timing to be right. Does that make any sense to you?"

Edward smiled, cupping my face in his hands while pushing my hair away. He gazed longingly into my eyes, before answering my question. I could smell his sweet breath, it sent shivers down my spine but I waited patiently enjoying the contact. This was one of those moments that I often dreamed about, it was a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. There was nothing like this, the feeling of having a connection with another being. He didn't have to be human for our bond to work, it was magical.

"I will wait for you," he smiled his lips so close to mine. The hair stood on its end at the back of my neck. "However long it takes. I will wait for you forever Bella." He was so serious; my heart skipped a few beats as the heat burned my cheeks.

"Not forever Edward, just maybe until after we've dealt with the Volturi?" I teased. There was a buzzing in the air as I sat watching his lips while he leaned in and kissed me. Softly and so controlled, taking extreme care not to let himself go.

The countdown to Volterra was enough to keep us all busy, Edward worrying over what to pack and what to say. Alice worried about what to where, and Carlisle just plain worried. The Cullen house was bustling with just two days before our departure. As I sat at the kitchen counter watching Esme, tinkering with a new recipe Alice stared at me lost in thought.

"You can't be serious Bella?" she finally sighed exasperated. I looked at my friend clueless.

"What?" Alice sat down next to me, her bottom lip protruding with little difficulty.

"You don't pack five pairs of jeans to go to Italy. That's not fashion forward," she replied, as Esme smiled to the two of us before turning away.

"So are we thinking shopping Alice?" Rosalie asked, sitting on my right side joining the conversation, I was trapped.

"Look it's not exactly a vacation right? We're on a serious mission and the last thing the Vultori care about is what I'm wearing." I looked at both the girls, first Rosalie then Alice who stared back stone faced.

"Sure, you are just representing the entire human race. The only humans they see either work for them or feed them. So I guess it is no big deal," Rosalie commented; sarcasm echoed through her voice.

"Fine, you win," I gave up throwing my hands in the air. The two sister smiled triumphant.

"So we'll go after you eat something then," Alice chimed. Esme began to plate her newest concoction the smells were divine and I was hungry.

"I hope you like this Bella; it is a Clam soufflé with a fish cream sauce." Esme beamed looking down at my plate while I began to eat the creation.

"We are going to grab a bite ourselves, see you in twenty," Rosalie commented grabbing Alice's hand as they sped out of the house.

"The thought of shopping always gives those two an appetite," Esme sighed, smiling to herself.

I had never eaten a soufflé before, other than watching the food network; I had never even seen a soufflé. To eat one was to die and go to heaven. The creamy flavors were so rich and cooked to perfection. The sauce had a lemon bite to it. I felt like one of those food judges on Renee's favorite cooking show. There was a light spring salad with a gentle citrus and olive oil dressing. Esme watched me closely, enthralled at every reaction to each bite.

When I was full and my plate clean, she smiled at me expectantly.

"How was it Bella?" she asked as I gave a satisfied nod.

"It was delicious, thank you so much Esme." I beamed, feeling a cold arm drape across my shoulders.

"Going on a shopping trip?" Edward questioned his voice soothing as he sat down next to me.

"Yes actually, and your Mom is an incredible cook." Edward looked up at his mother as Esme smiled, before turning towards the sink with the empty plate in hand.

"Just one of her many talents," he winked at me before making a face. "I happen to like you in jeans. So don't let my sisters get too carried away will you?" he asked, his eyebrows rising for emphasis.

"We heard that," Rosalie chimed. She stepped into the dinning room from off the balcony; Alice joined her in an instant.

Both girls looked flush, their cheeks pink from their latest kill. When they looked like this, I imagined that they were human. The rose on their cheeks made it easier to envision it, like a time machine for a day or two. Rosalie's pale perfect skin and the hue that glowed from her cheeks complemented the golden tendrils that lay in a soft silky sheen. Alice was also a remarkable sight as her eyes danced, the hunger completely satiated to a point of bliss. The look reminded me of Renee after she ate a double chocolate cupcake.

It was my second time shopping with the two sisters, but still their love of the mall astounded me. We flitted from store to store, while my arms grew tired of the bags that piled up. Rosalie was a very good sport; it seemed she enjoyed dressing me as much as Alice did. They picked outfits and paired accessories together in such a manner that was remarkable to me.

When I finally arrived home, Rosalie and Alice looked to the house oddly, before hiding their feelings behind smiles. I said goodbye to my friends, walking into the house slowly maneuvering the bags as they hit my calves.

"Hey Sarah," I greeted my mother's friend, hugging her before smiling at Renee. It was the first time I had walked in the house with giant shopping bags. "Is Jacob upstairs?" I asked, hearing my stereo playing from the second floor.

"Yeah, go right up." I smirked and with a nod ran up the stairs to greet Jacob.

My door was slightly ajar while Jacob sang to the music that vibrated the walls. The first thing I noticed was the ceiling fan on full power and the windows were open. Jacob was busy spraying febreze on the loveseat, Edward's love seat. He had an odd look on his face, as if a skunk had sprayed him when he turned to greet me.

"Finally Bells," he smiled, setting the spray bottle down on my dresser. "You have a new perfume or something?"

I shook my head as Jake's gaze lowered to the stuffed shopping bags in my hands.

"Well it smells like you spilled a ton of some cheap stuff on this seat," he added before eyeing me for an instant. "You're going to Europe for a week, not a year," he joked, when I dropped the bags on my bed.

"I know, it's just Alice and Rosalie they want me to wear something other than jeans and t-shirts. Apparently I have no style, and you can't go to Italy without style." I finished.

When I collapsed onto the bed; it was slightly wet from the febreze that Jacob had sprayed.

"What is with you anyway? My room smells normal to me," I commented. Jacob fell next to me, his feet hanging off the edge of my double bed.

"I don't know, maybe some new fragrance or something. My senses have been all out of whack lately." He shrugged turning towards me with a smile.

"Bella's going to Italy, I had to come and see it for myself." He laughed, shaking his head as I sat up annoyed.

"Yeah well I'll send you a postcard or something," I spat. Jacob chuckled dryly when I started to pack my new clothes away into an old red suitcase.

"Send me a nice Italian girl instead, at least that would make it up to me. I can't believe your first time out of Washington is going to be flying to Europe," he added dumbfounded.

"Well technically we have a five hour stopover in London so I'll be going to the UK and Europe. For some reason the British don't like to be called European." I laughed shrugging, while removing the tags from my clothes.

"Well then send me an English girl too then, one from each country that way I have options." I threw en empty bag at Jacob's head, rolling my eyes with feigned annoyance.

"Whatever, it's not like this vacation is all about having fun and relaxing," I admitted; grimacing to the realization of my mistake.

"No?" Jacob asked looking at me with renewed interest.

"Well Edward's father Carlisle, is into history and stuff. So there's going to be a lot of museums and historical trivia," I covered. Shaking my head, I hoped it was enough to throw my friend off the scent.

"Sounds horrible," he joked smiling a toothy grin.

"Jacob, Bella," Sarah called from downstairs. Jacob jumped to his mother's call.

"Great now I get to spend another twenty minutes getting lectured by my father again." I frowned to my friend's remark, waiting for him to follow me out of my room.

"It's not getting any better is it?" I asked when Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No, not even close it's basically a living hell and Sam is the devil." He chuckled as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh I forgot to tell you we are flying first class. Apparently Carlisle has frequent flyer miles or something. So we got an upgrade," I added. Jacob chuckled as we approached our parents in the living-room.

"Of course he does," he teased, before tensing at the sight of his father.

It was strange watching Jacob and Billy interact. The two seemed a pale shadow of the father and son duo they once were. Sarah's demeanor was different too, she stood in-between them like the eternal peacekeeper. I couldn't help but wonder when things had gotten so bad. Now instead of the mild chiding and jokes that flew between the Black men, there was tension and anger.

My mind raced with thoughts of Jacob and La Push. It wasn't like my friend to keep his problems to himself. But, lately it was harder than pulling teeth to get him to open up. My plan was to help Jacob as soon as I helped the Cullens; hopefully it was the right choice. I hadn't had butterflies in my stomach, since the first time Edward said my name. Right now, he was screaming it trying to get my attention before we packed his father's Escalade.

"Bella, you have your passport and your ID right?" Edward asked for the fifth time. Alice rolled her eyes snickering at her brother.

"Give her a break Edward," Rosalie commented watching with the rest of her family as we prepared to leave for the airport. "I'm sure Alice would see if he forgot anything."

Alice gave a nod to her brother; she was holding Jasper whispering some promise in his ear. He was the first one she told about finding out her past; I knew he would be the first she confided in. Jasper was her light and it was natural to want to share everything with the one you love. It was nice that they were seeing us off. It took half an hour to leave my house, saying goodbye to my parents was hard on my mother.

"Okay we are ready to go," Carlisle finally announced, as Esme approached him for a goodbye kiss. They were so tender and loving it was a nice sight.

The family left behind, watched us leave with a sense of determination in their gazes. I sat in the back seat with Alice, as Carlisle and Edward talked quietly in the front.

"Is this your first time traveling to Europe?" I asked Alice, a subject that should have been broached months ago.

"No," my friend answered nonchalantly. "We've traveled to many places. You will love it Bella, there is nothing better than traveling."

I sat back thinking about my friend's words with excitement and nervousness. When I thought about our mission, a combination of fear and curiosity would eat away at me. Before long, we were heading to the British Airways terminal to check in. My hands shook slightly as Edward handed me my ticket, before giving my luggage to the clerk.

"You okay?" He asked smiling to my nod.

I would be okay, I would be better than okay the traveling bit is the easy part. Moreover, how many times have I looked to the sky when a plane was flying overhead, and wished I were on it? Too many times to count, this was my chance and I would worry about everything else when we got there.

When we landed at Heathrow Airport, the night air was chilled and the humidity was so different from Washington. We didn't have much time to travel around, but Alice took us to and fro taking advantage of the little shops. The airport was like a high-class designer mall, there was Hermes, Gucci, Bvlgari and Channel; names I had only dreamed of. My friend meandered in and out of stores with us not far behind, purchasing little accessories at every stop. When we boarded the next plane to Pisa, all of us had to carry Alice's bags; and I was ready for a nap.

When I awoke, it was to Edward smiling our hands still intertwined.

"We are here," he whispered. I looked out the window, the lights glowed in the city so clear and bright against the starry night.

I had slept through the flight, we had only a few hours Italy time until dawn. The plane landed with ease and after a difficult time through customs, we emerged luggage in hand. My body was confused, I had slept only a handful of hours but it was late morning in Washington. My mind was trying to acclimate fast, while my travel partners seemed like perfect jet-setters. A beautiful man in his early thirties, stood with the other drivers behind a rope. He was holding up a sign that read Cullen. His light brown hair was slicked back wit a slight curl, in an old-fashioned style that accentuated his perfect cheekbones.

Carlisle smiled at the man, nodding a welcome to him.

"Raul, it has been too long." Carlisle grinned as the man turned to the rest of us, his eyes settling on me.

"Carlisle, I see you have a new addition to the family?"

The man was staring at me, his nostrils flaring. I was used to the look of confusion Raul gave to his friend, before leading us out of the airport. He couldn't smell me, the irritation from vampires at our first meeting was starting to become a welcomed sign.

"I have taken care of everything; the council will meet you on Monday." He talked quietly, his voice heavy with an accent. It sounded like a mix between Spanish and Italian but also something else.

"He's Portuguese," Alice smiled, as her brother grabbed my suitcase.

We were heading towards a large black vehicle; a driver was idling inside until he saw us approach. There was a look of fear in his eyes, as he hopped out of the car to take our bags to the back. His gaze lingered on me; he was human, maybe in his late twenties. The look of fear in his eyes, told me he had seen too much already.

"Works for the Council," Edward whispered in my ear giving my hand a reassuring squeeze before helping me into the car.

Raul sat in the front seat turning back towards us, as the car moved through the small narrow seats.

"Here are cell phones, Vodafone works the best here. Don't worry about minutes, call your wife; the Council is taking care of everything." He smiled; I could not see his eyes since his sunglasses covered them perfectly. Not that it would matter, if Carlisle trusted this man I would too, no matter what or who he ate.

The house we were staying at was right out of a fairy tale. It belonged to the Council and was built around the late 18th Century. The front gates painted white opened to a cobble stone drive. The outside of the house was at least four stories with vaulted ceilings. The tires crunched the rocks underneath the cobblestones, as the driver came to a stop. The front of the house was like a plaza. The drive was shaped circular so the horse-drawn carriages could circle to let the guests in and out, now it barely allowed for large vehicles.

There was soft light illuminating many rooms and I realized it reminded me of a small castle. A long set of stone steps gradually angled, led us to the second story.

"A Baron lived here many years ago," Raul said, smiling as he looked to the rest of us. "But now it is all for you, for the week of course. A maid and butler await you and your beds have been turned down." He smiled my way, as I looked down avoiding his gaze.

Raul oozed elegance and power; it wasn't full of menace like other vampires I had met. He seemed to genuinely enjoy being part of the night, and mingling with those of us who weren't. He had a kind smile; it was unusual and also comforting. It was the kind of smile that you would expect to tell a joke, or make an offhanded remark. When he was human, he must have been the life of the party, now I wasn't so sure.

When we walked into the house, the first thing I noticed in the pale light was the floor. White and black marble tiles lined the entranceway to the beautiful house. The ceilings were painted with cherubs and angels having a grand old time in the clouds. Everything was antique; the lights that lined the walls had been converted from gas to electricity long ago, humming while turned on. A butler greeted us with two maids following behind him.

"This is Sebastiano," Raul introduced us. The large man bowed, his tuxedo tails gently following his gesture. The two maids were dressed in the traditional uniform black and white dresses, a white apron tied in the front.

"These two are Emilia and Santina. They live on the bottom floor with the other servants." Raul looked to me giving a quick nod.

"A full cleaning crew will begin every morning at 8. Please do not pay them any attention," he finished looking to Carlisle, who smiled nodding approvingly.

"If that is all I believe we will get settled Raul," Carlisle finally replied. Motioning to Edward and Alice, they led me out of the room and down a corridor.

"The butler is getting our things," Alice whispered. She twirled around the hallway before we approached another set of stairs. "Isn't this wonderful Bella?" she asked. I was tired and overwhelmed with my new surroundings, but it was wonderful.

"Yes," I replied smiling weakly as Edward helped me up the stairs.

"Our rooms are on the third floor, Carlisle will be with us in a minute."

My room was beautiful; there was an antique four-post bed with a valance and hanging curtains. The floors were made from a honey oak and reflected the light from their last waxing. The plush mattress and handmade goose down feather comforter lulled me to sleep. I took the opportunity to rest, while the small family convened in the library. It was my weakness, being human meant having to sleep and recharge while the Cullens had no need for it.

But I slept so soundly, so comfortably that I was unable to dream let alone worry. The jetlag had made my head fuzzy, 'but tomorrow I would be okay.' I thought, but it was already tomorrow. Hopefully, I would catch up to Italy time before we were back in Washington.


	22. Chapter 21: Promises

**Chapter 21: Promises**

The bed felt like a tuft of clouds under me, while I slept so soundly. It was a few extra hours of needed sleep, to get ready for my European debut. The few times I stirred, I could hear people bustling on the second floor below me. When I finally awoke, it was to Alice smiling at me. The curtains were parted to the street below, as Alice stood holding an outfit excitedly in her hands. The sun was high in the sky, but a pack of clouds were moving in quickly.

"You are finally awake, get cleaned up and let's go out." Alice giggled, as I blinked a few times becoming adjusted to my surroundings.

There was a large mahogany armoire in the corner of the room; one of the doors was opened and my clothes had been neatly packed away. My red suitcase lay on a luggage rack at the foot of my bed.

"You could let her sleep a little while longer Alice." Edward chuckled, walking into the room. He was dressed in a white polo shirt; his collar perfectly pressed and accented a pair of khakis. He looked stunning. Usually at home, Edward tried his best to blend in; but here in Italy, he was a fashion icon.

"You two look amazing." I sighed, sitting up and staring at the two in awe.

Alice hopped off the bed and twirled for a minute, she too was dressed differently. She was wearing a pleated flowered skirt and gorgeous orange flats, with silver buckles at the toe. Her hair had an extra shine to it and a white short-sleeve silk jacket covered an orange blouse.

"When in Volterra and all that." My friend giggled as Edward broke into a crooked grin.

"We have already eaten, but you must be hungry." My boyfriend guessed. "I am sure by now you know where the bathroom is. We will give you a few moments to get ready."

Edward dragged Alice out of the room, a pout was on her face as she waved goodbye to me. It was going to be a nice day, the impending clouds would let the family join me with the living. I was going to walk the streets of Volterra with one of my best friends and the love of my life. This was going to be a good day, no matter what tomorrow would bring.

I had fallen asleep so suddenly early this morning that it was a shock to see what I missed in the dark. The house had a nice cool texture to it, white walls with an ivy trim. The bathroom that was adjacent to my room was as large as my bedroom at home. A white porcelain hoofed bathtub sat in the center. A curtain gripped around a cylindrical metal perch, guiding the fabric to conceal its occupant. To the left of the room were three large mirrors bolted to the wall, a Venetian style black deep-bottomed sink and chrome faucets astounded me. Every fixture was meticulously matched with aesthetics in mind. The toilet was a sight to see as well; it had gold leaves on the cover and next to it set slightly lower was a bidet.

I could have spent hours examining the bathroom but after a quick shower, I was dressed and greeted my friends in the dinning hall. It was odd to be waited on, but that is just what I did. After a quick European breakfast, we were off onto the streets of Italy and I was ready to take it all in.

"You spoke to your parents this morning I presume?" Carlisle asked as I gave him a nod smiling at all the new sights, while our driver drove us down the narrow streets.

The large vehicle seemed out of place in such a city, the people were bustling by going into stores and cafes. Meanwhile the giant SUV took most of the room, leaving the Fiats to squeak by with extra care. Everyone on the streets from the older woman with grey hair, to the young little boys in shorts looked out of a magazine.

I finally understood why Edward and Alice had dressed so nicely, they were used to blending in. If I had walked the streets of Volterra with my raggedy jeans and t-shirt; it would have been a disaster. It seemed everyone had a sense of style, an eye for pairing colors and textures together. Looking at all the people passing by, I was thankful for Rosalie and Alice's insistence on a shopping trip.

The next morning I was awoken by Edward, he looked serious especially without his sister by his side. Sitting down on the corner of my bed, he gazed at me not speaking a word until I wrinkled my nose.

"It is time." He whispered, pushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

He didn't have to tell me time for what; I knew I was going to meet the Volturi. I was not sure how I would face the aged vampires, the very thought of them sent chills down my spine. They were powerful, but without a doubt, I would feel their power today.

The drive to the center of the city was breathtaking, it was my second time seeing the beauty of Volterra and yet there was something new on every corner. When we finally exited the car, it was in the middle of two large buildings, both blocked out the sun. The street looked empty, un-nerving. When we turned to face one of the stonewalls, a door opened, it was hidden with no handle and could only be opened from the outside. This must have been where all those vampires who come to meet the Volturi enter. A pretty blonde smiled nervously, as we walked through the door. Alice seemed somber; the bounce to her step was stilted.

The woman led us down a dark corridor; water was trickling down fountains that lined the marble walls. Everything was decorated with fine care; it looked straight out of the Renaissance. Oil paintings and bronze statues filled the unused corners, as we walked into a large bright room. It looked like a parlor, there were green velvet lined chairs and a sofa in the center of the room. The ceiling was high and opened to an opaque skylight. The sun's rays were too weak to do their reflective magic to my companions, as Alice took my hand and led me to the sofa. Edward watched us go, before looking to his father.

"They want to see you first." He said, speaking quietly to Carlisle.

"I had a feeling they would." Carlisle answered, turning towards the ceiling and taking a deep soothing breath. "It is customary that they would want to see me first, nothing out of the ordinary. The council and I have a history and it is traditional for the head of a coven to first pay his respects." Edward's father explained, easing his son's tension as he smiled towards Alice and me.

"And what if this is a delay tactic, what do we do then?" Edward continued, not satisfied.

"Then we come again, until they change their minds. The Volturi have waited long to come to power and they will relish it for all their days. This is the way it has been and the way it will be." And with that, there was a finality; Carlisle held so much power in his voice that Edward couldn't argue.

After a few uncomfortable moments, the young blonde that had led us in came smiling nervously at Carlisle. It must have been difficult to work with vampires, their beauty could be daunting. Carlisle looked like a movie star; he was smiling so politely at the woman now. She swallowed hard before opening her mouth.

"They wish to see you now, Mr. Cullen." She finally blurted out, in a rich Italian accent. Edward shook his head annoyed as his father gave a stern nod following the woman.

When he was gone, Alice turned to me smiling.

"So, are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked, and I was not sure if I was either.

A moment later the blonde returned.

"Can I get you anything?" She inquired, staring at Edward with a pregnant pause before looking to Alice and I.

I laughed to myself dryly, before answering. "Just some water would be fine." The woman gave a quick nod.

"I'm Francesca by the way; if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." Her accent was soft, as if she had studied in America. There was a hint of Italian, and something else.

When the woman returned, I studied her more closely. Francesca had fine blonde hair. It was so different from Rosalie's; there was no rich hue, just a light colored mane. She treated this job as if she was a normal receptionist. In reality, I imagined she had seen many odd and scary things while working for the Volturi. I would have to ask Edward later. The three of us were alone for a good half an hour before Alice turned towards the door, as her brother's gaze followed. A moment later, their father walked into the room.

With a sigh, Carlisle tried to hide his disappointment, behind a brilliant smile.

"They have agreed to meet with all of us, but not today on Thursday." Edward looked up towards the opaque skylight trying to hide his disbelief. "Until then, we wait. I have more to tell you in the car."

We were silent, following Carlisle closely as we stepped out of the building and back into the car. I was afraid to speak; Edward's body language told me he was upset. My friend stayed close to me, waiting for her brother to break the silence.

"They have Laurent?" Edward asked, with a hint of excitement mixed with anger.

Carlisle nodded. "They are holding him for now; it is a sign of goodwill. He was a fool to seek the Volturi out, he is of no good use to them."

Alice put her arm around my shoulder protectively as the driver meandered through the skinny streets.

"He has told them of you especially Bella and of his suspicions about the rest of us. I believe today was a test, and whatever they were looking for we have passed." Carlisle explained. As his Father turned towards the front, Edward leaned back in his seat taking my hand protectively.

"There is no reason why we shouldn't enjoy the rest of the day." Alice chimed in as we passed a Gelateria. "Driver, you can stop here." She sang as the driver obeyed.

Most people after stepping into the Volturi headquarters never come out, at least not alive. So there was something to be thankful for and although I had nightmares, Tuesday was a vast improvement. We had spent our free day inside, since the sun was shining so brightly that my companions would have lit up like Christmas trees. It was a day for exploring the Villa and I wasn't disappointed. After Tuesday's adventure, a day spent inside and safe, was welcomed. After all, there was a galleria and a library waiting to be explored. Edward stayed with Carlisle for most of the day, while Alice indulged my curiosity.

However, like in Washington, the morning turned into afternoon and soon it was Thursday morning. The drive was the same as before, I tried to take in all the beauty Volterra had to offer before we found ourselves in the dark alleyway, once again. I was going in for the second try but the green sofa wasn't as appealing this time around. When Francesca greeted us and began the trek down the new corridor a few things popped into my mind. I shouldn't have eaten such a large breakfast and how does one greet a couple thousand-year-old vampires. I decided to follow Alice's lead on things.

When we finally entered the large chamber, the first thing that caught my eye was the tall chairs that sat at the front of the room. It looked like a king's court but with three thrones, each inlaid with their own unique designs. There was only one man keeping watch, he was waiting for us to settle in, before eyeing each one of us, taking his time. When his eyes stopped at me, my breath hitched. He was doing something, his eyes narrowed but his nostrils did not flare.

"That won't be necessary Afton." Carlisle finally said to the man. Afton seemed strained and then gave a curt nod to Carlisle before leaving the room.

"He was trying to hurt you Bella." Edward growled anger filling his voice. "It was a test, a stupid test." He was speaking through his teeth.

I had no idea what they meant; perhaps the same shield that stops Edward and Jasper blocked whatever Afton was doing.

"It was to be expected." Carlisle finally consoled his son, before the double doors opened and in walked the most amazing beings I have ever encountered.

Afton was the first to walk back into the room, there was electricity in the air. Everyone was alert and aware; as a beautiful black haired being, slid across the floor. Behind him was a girl trailing oddly close, Afton's gaze followed them cautiously. It was right out of a movie, but this was no special affects. They were gliding, their feet barely touching the ground with each step.

"May I introduce to you Aro, and Caius." Afton finally announced, motioning towards the domineering men who took their seats.

Aro was the black haired creature who seemed very important; he took the biggest mahogany chair with a red satin trim. I had heard all about him before, he was the leader of the Volturi and acted like it. His long white fingers grasped the lion head armrests while he waited.

Behind Aro was Caius, a white haired young man, he looked to be in his twenties when turned. His hair flowed freely trailing in his wake, as he stared at each one of us intently before sitting down. I imagined Caius was a beautiful blonde when he was still human. But, with age and power his golden locks had become less pronounced and lightened to its current shade.

What I saw next was quite odd, two children walked in. It seemed to me they were twins about twelve years old. Their features mimicked each other but in a symmetrical way, where one was feminine the other was masculine. They were stuck before the change to adulthood, a hint of baby-fat made their faces oddly cute. However, there was a fine tuned maturity and meanness about them as well. They were the kind of children that lit ants on fire, or shaved the neighbor's cat. There was a menace, a bitterness that you only see in kids that have been abused in some way. I looked to Edward as he braced himself, taking all the new thoughts into his mind. I could not imagine what these vampires were thinking, let alone having to hear them all at once.

Aro smiled then flicked his hand, signaling Afton to close the door as he stood guard. He sat up straight, his black locks lying lazily against his shoulders. The girl behind him did not look up, but kept her gaze on her leader. A smile broke out on Aro's pale white face, when he finally laid his eyes on Carlisle. His skin looked translucent like a white candle that had not been lit since long ago.

"It has been too long." He finally said, with a fine hint of an accent now forgotten.

"I am sure you know why we are here then Aro?" Carlisle asked, bowing to give respect as Aro's smile only widened.

"Oh yes." He replied, looking back to Alice and I. "Yes, you have quite a collection, I have been hearing all about it. Jane."

The girl with the pale brown hair one of the twins, who was standing staring at us looked up. She gazed at Aro as if he were her grandfather; there was respect and admiration in her gaze. If I thought her capable of it, I would also say there was love between the two as well.

"Yes Aro." She replied in a syrupy little girl voice, a sick smiled spreading across her face. It was angelic, too angelic like a possessed doll in some horror film.

"It has been proven my dear girl, no more for now." There was a slight pout on Jane's face, as I looked to my friends confused.

Edward's fists were clenched; I had been paying attention to the vampires in front of me and hadn't even noticed anything else.

"But you are not here to share, no you are here because of the girl, Bella is it?" Aro asked looking to me. He smiled showing his teeth hoping to incite fear.

"Yes Sir." I replied, hoping it was the right way to answer him.

"Very well, come here would you?" He asked, putting his hand out like one would summon a puppy. Edward stepped to stop me, but Alice shook her head and Carlisle held him back.

I motioned forward walking slowly as if I was approaching a sleeping animal. When I finally was within arms length, Aro touched me on the cheek. His smile fell immediately as he shook his head, defeated. His hand fell from my touch, as a frown cracked his face. He was once handsome; but time had trimmed away the humanness, until there was only his vampiric self left. He waved me away, annoyed as I walked slowly back to my place.

"She seems to be quite powerful, especially for a human. Would we be able to see her again, when all of us are assembled?" Aro asked, as Caius smiled his gaze narrowing on Alice and then me.

"Is there a need for that?" Alice finally spoke up, looking to Caius who sat up straighter in his chair annoyed at the interruption. "She will become one of us, it has been seen."

Aro's smile returned as his mind wandered to the possibilities. It was Caius who spoke up. "Are we to believe you, who are you to us. So far, there is no sign that this human will be turned or eradicated. It is a steep price to tell a human of your nature, a price that must be paid."

Edward growled so softly, but Caius still heard it, a wicked smile spread across his face before Carlisle interrupted. "We can prove it to you, if you let us my daughter Alice can show you."

It was a gamble, but Aro seemed so interested in Alice's abilities. She walked forward proudly inches from letting the man touch her. It was my friend's confidence that made my heart beat wildly. The girl behind Aro flinched as she approached, but Aro held up a hand stopping her from reacting.

"Renata it is all right." Aro ordered, before putting his hand out as he did with me.

This time it was as if someone had smacked him in the face. He was pushed back by Alice's thoughts and memories. His eyes were closed but moved rapidly like in REM sleep. When his eyes finally opened he smiled widely, like a child brought into a candy store and Alice was the chocolate.

"You are full of surprises Carlisle." He finally said once Alice was at my side, her hand in mine. His eyes brightened at the prospect, the milky red color dancing against the light in the room.

Carlisle just bowed. Something outside caught the vampire's attention as Caius smiled tilting his head.

"Lunch." He sang, turning to Aro.

"I am sorry, but it seems our lunch is here." Aro apologized. "Alec, do you mind helping Heidi? I believe it is quite a big group this time." He seemed excited, almost giddy as I began to shake.

The red and black eyes, those were a sign of a people-eating vampire. How could I stand here, while there was a group of unwilling people being herded in like cattle, to be fed to these creatures before me? Carlisle sensed the tension in the room, as he gave a quick nod.

"Then we will take our leave, you should enjoy your meal." It was an overly polite gesture; Aro narrowed his gaze on Edward before Caius interjected.

"And what makes you think we should let you go before you have fulfilled your promise?" The white haired vampire asked.

Edward looked ready to kill; he took a deep breath for time only, before answering.

"You know she is to be turned, Aro has seen it already." His teeth were clenched with anger and frustration. Edward seemed so helpless, so young among the Volturi.

"He is right, I have seen it, it will happen. But will you come tomorrow, when Marcus is here? I know the wives would love to see you again as well Carlisle." Aro finished, with a quirk of the brow. He was like a big cat and we were the mice.

Aro was taunting us, seeing how willing we were to protect the coven.

The door behind Afton dragged slowly as another beautiful and old creature walked in. He did not look at us but sat in the third empty seat next to Caius.

"I have come, there is no need to have our guests return on my account." The man said as Aro's eyes narrowed annoyed at him.

"Marcus, you remember Carlisle do you not?" Aro asked, looking towards Edward as Marcus finally set his eyes on us.

"The boy is in love with the human. It's always quite interesting how love works don't you think." He finished, his eyes glazing over in sadness, as he looked away again.

Aro's smile fell for the second time, as he looked towards the wall flustered about something.

"The food is waiting." Marcus said, uninterested in any of the things Aro was.

"I like when it gets scared, they always taste better scared." Aro answered, smiling at the thought of it.

My heart quickened, in a few moments would I have to watch innocent people be devoured? The thought sickened me as I looked to Edward for help, with a slight nod he looked back to the Volturi.

"What about Laurent? I know you have him." Edward finally admitted, standing at his fullest height.

Carlisle winced at his son's insubordination, but Aro seemed more impressed than angry.

"Do you?" You have the best luck Carlisle, your boy here is quite a find. Yes, of course Laurent came to us with information. Quite a bit of excitement going on in Forks the past few months, has it not? We have been keeping an eye out as we always do, and will continue to do so." He looked towards me when he finished and paused before shrugging. "But he will be dealt with, if we have no use of him of course."

Carlisle stepped forward bowing fully, the same way he had greeted Aro earlier.

"Then we have accomplished what we came to do. I will let you enjoy your meal; there is still much beauty to see here in Volterra."

Aro couldn't help but nod letting us go. However, before we were out of the room, he spoke again stopping us by the doorway.

"My offer still stands Carlisle my old friend, and of course it extends to your family. If ever you wish to join us we would welcome you all." With that Carlisle smiled and led us down the corridor, we were walking fast but I could hear murmured voices coming from far away. Their voices echoed through the halls, as we passed Francesca she stood to watch us leave, her hands wringing in her lap.

It was a hasty ride back to the Villa, the silence made me uneasy as I watched the cars pass by. It wasn't until we reached the stairs walking to our rooms that Edward spoke.

"I am sorry." He finally whispered closing my door before sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm not, it was hard of course but I expected it." I answered, trying to alleviate some of his guilt.

"The Volturi have grown hungry with power. Aro thinks of nothing but collecting more guards. I truly believe he is thinking of how powerful you will be if you are turned." He smiled the pain evident in his eyes.

"But I will be turned, Alice sees it. And that isn't such a bad thing, especially if it means keeping the balance." I finished, the tension easing from my back as I lied down across the bed.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked watching me with a smile.

"No, maybe hungry you?" I teased, stretching hoping Edward would lie next to me.

"I am not hungry, but perhaps the cook has prepared something upon our return." He replied, leaping off the bed as I watched him go to check.

It had been an odd day, the sun was on its way down and night was coming. Alice hummed all the way down the hall and into my room, before taking a spot next to me on the bed.

"That was exciting, although I don't think we should go back there. Not if we don't have to of course." She smiled staring down at me as I shook my head, mimicking her smile.

"You think going into the den of the largest and scariest covens in the world was exciting? Sure okay maybe, but I have to agree with you let's not go back." I laughed, sitting up next to my friend.

"Lunch is ready Bella." Alice sang, her eyes refocusing back at me as we both got up heading down stairs.

Edward wasn't in the dinning room when Alice and I took our seats. My friend smiled, watching me look around for her brother.

"He's speaking with Carlisle and Raul; apparently Laurent has been rejected by the Volturi." Alice informed me, shrugging with indifference.

"What do you mean rejected?" I inquired with a hint of concern.

"He wanted to be a part of the guard, but after today he became a liability. He is not taking it well, so Raul has come to speak with us about it." When she finished a smile spread across her face, as a man placed a plate in front of me.

"Buon appetito." He bowed, walking away with grace as I stared at the plate.

It was a beautiful bowl of spaghetti with a blackened swordfish on top. The dish was covered in garlic with a cream sauce and sun-dried tomatoes. Alice watched me eat with keen interest for a few minutes, before a thought put a bright smile to her face.

"I can't wait until you see how we eat." She sighed, genuinely enthralled by the idea of sharing a part of herself with me.

"That will have to wait Alice." Edward interrupted, walking in the dinning room. His eyes looked worried, despite the sly grin on his lips.

"We're going out tonight." Alice announced, as her brother's face fell in defeat.

"Will you ever let me tell her something first Alice?" Edward asked, annoyed for a moment.

Alice tilted her head before shrugging. "You're supposed to be the fast one."

The night air in Volterra was crisp and refreshing; the locals were abuzz. Some people had gelato in one hand or bottled water and a cell phone in the other. It was so different from Forks. The most culture I had ever been exposed to, was in Seattle but that couldn't compare. There was an excitement, a thrill in the air; as we trailed behind Carlisle while he gave us the local history. I could tell the lesson was meant for me, as his two children were preoccupied with their surroundings.

When we finally came to a small cafe at the end of the street Edward led us in. Inside there was a few locals; some at the bar, others eating pizza or pastries nursing an espresso. They turned briefly to us, but looked away just as quickly. The people of Volterra had lived amongst vampires for centuries; it was ingrained in their customs to stay leery of the beautiful beings. Carlisle acted as if he hadn't noticed, turning to me with a soft smile.

"You must be thirsty Bella." He asserted, grabbing a glass bottle of Orangina for me while handing it to the cashier.

I was thirsty but it didn't matter, this stop had a greater meaning. The Cullens were trying to give me a normal vacation, it was sweet. It was always the same with Edward's family; they tried so hard to keep the balance between the supernatural and my world. I had to smile at the thought, before following the trio back out into the beautiful night.

When we were a few blocks away from the Villa, a man came into view staring at us intently. Edward stopped, a low hiss barely audible emanating from his lips. My boyfriend pulled me back as Alice protected me behind the two men. It was Laurent; he looked disheveled, sad and tired. His eyes were blood red, as he stared with hate and menace at us.

"You have ruined me, the Volturi have sent me away and it is all your fault." He spat his, upper lip curling almost to a snarl.

Carlisle held Edward back, as he braced himself to lunge at the other vampire.

"You are outnumbered and mistaken Laurent. I suggest you go back to where you came from and leave us be."

Laurent laughed shaking his head; he was delirious and ready to attack any minute.

"I may be outnumbered Carlisle now, but soon you will come to me begging for mercy. The Volturi will regret this day, as will you and your coven. I know all your weaknesses Carlisle and the fact is, when you are close to humans you become just like them. You are just a frail pathetic shell of the superior being that you were. You can hide behind your diet and try to save a few lives here and there. But in the end, you will come back to the fold, they always do." He laughed shaking his head, as Carlisle held Edward back again.

"You will let us pass." Carlisle ordered, there was such strength in his voice that wiped the smile from Laurent's face immediately.

"Oh yes of course, Carlisle such a precious commodity for the Volturi, yes of course." And with that, he stepped aside letting us pass as he laughed evilly.

"We will see each other again young one, but next time your father will let you go." Edward turned towards Laurent, their eyes one set amber the other red a test of wills.

My heart was beating rapidly uncontrollably. I knew Laurent was right, he would bid his time and seek his revenge. Being in this world meant having enemies, unprovoked or not, Laurent was one of them. It was hard to shake the encounter for the rest of the night. I fell asleep after tossing and turning, we had a flight in the late afternoon back to Washington. The entire trip was now coming to an end.

When I awoke, it was in a cold sweat, I was having a nightmare and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Edward." I called out, knowing he was there with me.

"I am here." He answered, walking closer towards me so the moonlight reflected in his eyes.

"I dreamed you were dead." I explained, my voice cracking from the fear.

Edward smiled at me, sitting at the corner of my bed brushing the hair away that stuck to my face.

"It was just a dream, I am fine." He consoled, as I reached up touching his cool cheek.

"Just hold me." I asked, as he winced trying to hold himself back.

"Bella." He protested shaking his head. I couldn't take no for an answer and sat up locking my eyes with his.

"We are in Italy one of the most romantic countries in the world and I want to be with you Edward. Even if it's like this, can't you just hold me nothing more?" I tried to reason.

His will broke as a smile cracked his stony face. He leaned in gently towards me and I took in a deep breath. His breath was intoxicating and the perfect way to start a kiss. Our lips touched, softly first and then with more longing. He held me extra gently while my arms wrapped around him guiding him down on the bed slowly.

"Bella please." He whispered his arms still around my back.

"I know," I sighed. "Just this once Edward, please just this once let's try to be normal. I trust you; I know you won't hurt me." I begged, delirious with the contact.

He studied my face for a moment and then eased back into a kiss; it was our longest embrace but still left me aching. I could feel Edward slipping away, reaching his limit. My reserve was faltering too, we were at a precipice. One extra moment longer and the aching and longing would ignite. If we continued, our desires would take us somewhere Edward wanted to stay away from.

I pulled away just as Edward was about to, I didn't want to feel the rejection. If my desires made him feel like he had to keep away from me, that would make things worse. As long as I showed self-restraint Edward wouldn't feel like a monster without control. He laughed staring at me closely, before I leaned my head on his chest.

"This is better than air conditioning." I joked, helping Edward lighten the mood.

"Every time we are together this way Bella we loose a little bit more self restraint. You have awoken desires in me that I thought were dormant. For the briefest moments when we are like this, I feel seventeen again. And for that I have to thank you, and thank Carlisle for changing me. It is times like this where I understand why I have lived for over a hundred years." He laughed looking down at me as I smiled.

"Why is that?" I asked.

He smirked his crooked grin before answering me. "To find you of course Bella, it has always been to find you."


	23. Chapter 22: Prom

**Chapter 22, Prom**

The idea of school was a welcomed thought, as the cloudy spring days became bearable. Everyone had heard about our trip to Italy, the human version of course. And so now, I was not only dating Edward, but reaping all the benefits of a doctor's son as well. While we walked the halls the first day back from vacation, everyone seemed to be in a rush to get back into the swing of things. Angela and Ben were flirting heavily outside of homeroom, as Edward smirked to the couple before bidding farewell.

I took my seat ahead of my friend, growling at the pre-prom posters that lined the walls every three feet of the hallway. The prom committee had been hard at word this first week back, they were taking submissions for prom theme. Moreover, since it was going to be a mixed prom it was the juniors versus the seniors. Finally, moments before the bell rang Angela slipped into her seat, blushing wildly from her conversation.

"I'm in love Bella." She sighed, turning towards me while ignoring our Homeroom teacher.

"How do you know you're in love?" I asked smirking at my friend.

She laughed shrugging. "My heart skips erratically, I can feel my cheeks blushing all I think about is Ben; and I'm pretty sure if all goes well the prom is going to be the night."

I sat back in my chair raising an eyebrow.

"Could you be anymore cliché Ang.? Prom night should be about dancing and having fun, don't you think it'll be too much pressure?" I inquired as Angela's smile faded away at the thought.

"You think?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"I think, you should let things go their course naturally, but don't get your hopes up. If it happens great, if not there's no time limit." I rationalized, as my friend twisted her lips sardonically.

"That's easy for you to say, you and Edward went to Italy last week, I'm sure that you two have progressed way further than Ben and I. I mean look at you two; you have that whole glazed eyes, star crossed lovers thing going on." She laughed baiting me into divulging more about my relationship.

"No, Edward and I are taking it slow. Glacially slow." I sighed as Angela's eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious?" She asked again, trying to verify I wasn't lying to make her feel better.

"I'm sure, there's no need to rush these things. Edward and I both agree on that." I finished, tilting my head to the side wondering who I was trying to convince.

"Swan, Weber, am I interrupting something?" Our homeroom teacher asked as Jessica turned towards us, an eyebrow perked quizzically.

We shook our heads stifling giggles before turning towards the front of the classroom. By the time lunch rolled by, Alice was in full form excited by the bustling of school again. She waited with me in line as I picked up a salad verging away from my normal lunch.

"Have you voted for a prom theme yet?" Alice asked wrinkling her nose at the prospect.

"A prom theme, is that going on today?" I inquired as Alice gave a quick nod to the Prom Committee who had a table set up in the corner of the cafeteria.

Jessica and Lauren were fighting with two seniors about the ballot boxes, as I looked back at my friend.

"I am sure they will come to the same decision with or without my vote." I sighed moving along in the line as Alice grinned, leaning in close.

"Do you want me to tell you the theme then?" She asked, eyeballing an apple before grabbing the fruit for cover.

"No that's fine." I answered paying for my lunch and her apple.

"It's the Roaring Twenties." Alice added ignoring my last statement. "The Charleston, Lindy Hop, it's going to be great."

I rolled my eyes taking our place at the table.

"I am sure you guys will have fun, but I'm not going to prom just no. I can't dance, there is no way I will find the right dress and besides Edward isn't into Proms and stuff." I protested as we sat down next to Ben and Angela.

"We'll see." Alice finally answered pouting, lost in thought.

When Edward dropped me home that afternoon, I was excited to see the Black's pickup in the driveway as I raced inside. Jacob as usual was sitting on the couch and waved an hello to me as I greeted Sarah and my mother.

"So I see you didn't bring home any girls." Jacob chuckled as I sat next to him holding out a brown paper bag.

"That's not true, here is two postcards. One is Queen Elizabeth; they say she was a real hottie in her time. And of course Sofia Loren, one of the sexiest Italian women alive, so you're welcome." I laughed as Jacob took the two cards, shaking his head at me.

"When I said to bring me home women I was hoping they would be breathing, or at least under thirty. But this will do I guess." He snarked, perking an eyebrow at me.

"And this is from Edward." I laughed, handing him a black box as Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Your boyfriend is giving me gifts?" He asked holding the box awkwardly.

"He wants to be your friend, so open the damn gift Jake and play nice." I joked punching him lightly on the arm.

Jacob followed my direction and opened the box slowly. I had no idea what it contained; Edward had made the purchase without my knowledge. Jacob laughed as he lifted the contents to show me. It was a silver keychain; hanging from the loop was a yellow crest. Inside the crest was a black horse rearing back, with the letters S and F on the sides. There were the colors of the Italian flag at the top green, white and red; it was the perfect gift for Jake.

"This is nice, tell him thank you for me Bells." Jacob smiled, genuinely. It seemed when it came down to my oldest friend, Edward knew just how to handle him. He gripped the keychain in his large hand smiling to himself, before slipping it into his pocket for safekeeping. "So, tell me everything I want to know what it's like to get out of Washington even if it's vicariously."

I perked an eyebrow at Jacob before obliging. I wanted to ask about the Reservation, but my friend's avoidance told me it wasn't a good time. When Sarah was ready to go, Jacob idled with me outside on the front steps as our Mothers slowly said their goodbyes.

"Do you trust Edward?" Jacob asked looking towards me; it seemed my answer would define something for him.

"Yes, of course I do why?" I inquired as my friend shook his head wincing at a thought.

"I don't think it's wise for you to come to the reservation for a while Bella, Sam's very adamant about that." He finished gritting his teeth in anger.

"Sam doesn't want me coming to La Push?" I gasped, looking towards the darkness fighting back tears. "Why?" I finally finished staring at Jacob.

His eyes were sad, as if he was stuck in the middle and it was either me or Sam. He looked down before answering.

"Because he doesn't understand you, and something about you putting yourself in danger." He sighed pushing his hair back; he was due for his summer cut any day now. "Were you in the woods a few months back Bells? When those murders were happening?" His brown eyes searched mine; there was something more my friend could not tell me. But I couldn't lie to him, so I avoided the answer.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked, as Jacob sighed heavily giving a stern nod.

"Look don't worry about it, I'm going to sneak away as often as I can. I'll take the bus if I have to. Sam is not going to stop me from seeing my best friend. I'll hitch too if it comes to that." He laughed easing the tension as our mothers joined us.

Two weeks passed by quickly, as everyone prepared for midterms. Spring had come in full swing but was now turning into summer. There were more posters now advertising for Prom tickets to the Roaring twenties extravaganza. Everything in high school from bake sales to choir concerts were always titled something, something extravaganza; so that was no surprise to me. Edward and Alice teamed up trying to convince me to go to Prom, with two weeks until the dance I wasn't budging one bit.

It was a game between the Cullens and I. There was no subject too odd, no transition too abrupt. Talk about prom and the weather is starting to get muggy. Mention dress shopping and Charlie doesn't understand why ESPN covers golf of all sports. When I was awoken in the early morning one day, I should have known the softball talks and nuances between brother and sister were too goo to be true.

"Edward?" I called out as I heard a giggle, Alice's giggle.

"Hardly." A silky voice replied and I recognized it immediately.

"Rosalie?" I questioned as Alice turned my desk lamp on.

The two girls were holding large thick garment bags, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I inquired as Alice began to hang the bags.

"I told you it was too early to do this Alice." Rosalie hissed at her sister who shrugged.

"We have to be in school in an hour, why not wake up a little early, Bella doesn't mind do you Bella?" She smirked as I sat up in bed, waking up quickly.

"I guess not, what's going on?" I finally asked as Rosalie smiled beautifully her hands fitting into the grooves of her womanly curves, as she eyed me full of intent.

"We come bearing gifts." The blonde answered, as Alice unzipped one garment bag after another revealing beautiful dresses.

"Those aren't...?" I stammered.

"Prom dresses of course. Between Alice, Esme, Renee, Edward and I we have narrowed it down to five choices, for you to pick of course." Rosalie murmered, as her sister handed her a beautiful white silk dress. The cut was gorgeous and looked right off a 1920's silent film star, it would have looked better on Rosalie than on me.

"I am not going to Prom you guys." I protested as Rosalie rolled her eyes, before staring at me as if I was a petulant little sister.

"Yes you are." Alice replied in her singsong voice, holding up another dress; this one was a more traditional pink chiffon number. That is when I realized, one was Alice's pick the other was Rosalie's.

"Let me see the other ones." I finally caved, as Rosalie's face broke out into a Hollywood glamour smile.

When we drove into the student parking lot, I was slightly annoyed. After having played fashion show for forty minutes, Rosalie and Alice drove me to school. We had narrowed it down to two dresses and according to them; I had two days to pick one. They were very good at playing good cop bad cop. Rosalie said I had five minutes to choose, Alice said a week; they compromised in the end.

Needless to say, I was frowning when we finally parked and I jumped out of Rosalie's convertible. Edward was waiting for us a crooked grin plastered on his face, as he approached me.

"You do not seem to be having fun Bella." Edward laughed taking my hand and examining it.

"Did you get woken up at five am, so you could try on prom dresses against your will?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

My boyfriend tilted his head, a bright sly smile spreading across his face.

"No, but I am sure my sisters have good intentions." He laughed as I narrowed my gaze.

"You put them up to this didn't you?" I inquired searching his beautiful face for some clue.

"Of course I did Bella; I want you to go to prom with me. We should do something normal and be happy." He finally added, shaking his head as he laughed to himself.

"Then invite me out for a movie, or we can go to dinner or something. But don't ask me to get all dolled up and go dancing like the rest of the school." I argued; as Edward laughed wrapping an arm around my waist guiding me towards the schoo,l while we trailed behind his family. "And I don't even remember you asking me to the prom, so I don't understand where this came from."

"Okay then, Bella will you give me the honor of escorting you to the Roaring Twenties Extravaganza?" He smiled raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Absolutely not." I replied as Edward chuckled nodding.

"Alice said you would put up a fight, but you are going to prom with me Bella."

He announced and my face flushed, Alice had seen me relent, it was an unfair fight now.

"I don't do dances Edward." He laughed pulling me to him as he tried to get me to dance. I giggled, my feet slightly scraping against the blacktop while we made our way into the front doors.

"Your feet may be indestructible; but unless you want a girlfriend with a broken ankle or leg, I suggest we rent a nice movie or play scrabble that night."

He wasn't giving up as he twirled me in place.

"Or you give in, and for once not worry about sticking out from the crowd. Bella trust me, there is nothing wrong with being a little traditional and enjoying yourself while you can." He interjected, as some of our fellow classmates stared at us in wonder.

I dragged my feet on the Prom issue for the rest of the week until Alice cornered me in fifth period on Friday with a proposal.

"So I am thinking girls weekend? Just us girls sleeping over at my house and we kick the boys out. What do you think?" Alice asked shaking back in forth with excitement.

My lips curved into a smile, at least Alice wasn't hinting at the prom today. Maybe they were getting the picture. I had chosen a dress; but that was only to stop Rosalie from glaring at me when the time came to choose.

"Okay, sure sounds fun." I replied shrugging.

I had never had a girl's weekend, or night for that matter. There was the occasional mention of them in teen movies or a babysitter's club book; but those couldn't compare. As I followed Rosalie and Alice into their home after school, Esme greeted us in the kitchen.

"Snacks?" She asked smiling at me, since I was the only one to appreciate her cooking without getting sick.

"She won't be able to fit into her dress if she keeps eating those." Rosalie chided, as I swallowed one of the puff pastries with delight.

"She will be fine." Alice chimed. "Bella has a very fast metabolism and she does yogalates."

I laughed at my friends as Esme smiled untying her apron.

"So are we ready for a girl's only weekend?" She gushed, it was easy to see where Alice got her influences.

"Are the boys gone?" Rosalie asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes, they are fixing the cottage for me before a hunting trip up north. So it is just us four."

"What is the cottage for anyway?" I asked as Alice and Rosalie smirked before Esme answered.

"It is for Edward, I fixed it up for a wedding present." Esme smiled at me, her hand covering mine. "For what it is worth, I hope you two will enjoy it. I am so happy Edward has found someone like you."

I gave a slight nod as Alice interrupted the moment with a laugh. "Well let's get changed then, Bella I have some pajamas that you can borrow."

Rosalie led us upstairs as we walked down the West corridor, past the bathroom. I had never been this far in the house, at the end of the hall we walked into a large room. The walls were white, trimmed with deep red and gold. The carpet was plush and brown, deep enough so my feet sunk slightly with each step, it all seemed very rustic. Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom was different from the others in the house I had seen. This room had been decorated with more earthy tones. I admired the furniture, as Rosalie flipped the light on in her walk in closet.

"Here try this on." Rosalie ordered, handing me a beautiful black nightie.

"I can't wear this." I stammered, staring at the black silk and lace as the blonde made a face.

"Why not?" It is just us girls; there is nothing to be ashamed about. I was only kidding about the dress, you are a beautiful girl Bella, don't forget that." She smiled handing me the silk fabric again. It was odd being complimented by Rosalie, she had a way of making you feel special.

"We are all wearing the same thing." Alice announced, emerging from the closet in a pink nightie that resembled the one I had in my hands.

The fabric didn't cling to Alice at all as I had imagined, it had a nice appropriate length and wasn't too revealing. I sighed with a quick nod, before walking into the bathroom to change. When I finally finished, I stared at the full-length mirror before emerging. Usually I was a sweats and t-shirt sort of girl, or flannel pajamas in the dead of winter. However, for once I felt very feminine, I laughed at my silhouette before exiting the bathroom.

Alice was right everyone was dressed in the same outfit so if felt natural. With the current fashion trends, we looked all dressed for the beach or some summer party. Alice and Rosalie started a fire in the fireplace, as Esme smiled handing me a bowl of popcorn.

"I heard about prom, Edward seems determined doesn't he?" Esme smiled, looking towards her daughters before back at me.

"Yes, he is. But I can't dance and the Prom seems so trivial after everything." I admitted, as Alice and Rosalie turned watching us.

"You were turned in the 1920's weren't you Esme?" Alice asked, smiling already knowing the answer.

"Is that the prom theme?" Esme asked as I gave an exasperated nod.

"And Rosalie still knows some steps too; I bet we can teach her." Alice added, excitement building as she jumped up skipping out of the room.

"It really is hopeless." I laughed smiling at Esme, as she grinned sympathetically.

"Well I was great at the foxtrot." Esme laughed, her pale hand clutching her long neck at the memory.

"I brought records." Alice giggled, placing an ancient record player on one of the tables. "This is the only one that plays seventy fives right?" Alice questioned, already placing the needle on the record.

"Come on Bella, if we can't teach you the dances, then we will forget the whole thing." Alice promised as Rosalie laughed, breaking her steely facade.

Esme took her daughter's hand, as they began to dance while Alice and I watched with fascination.

"Looks like I still remember the steps." Esme giggled as the music crescendoed.

It was fun watching the two, mother and daughter dancing right out of the decade they had come from. I could imagine the two beauties in some jazz nightclub two flappers enjoying the company and cursing prohibition.

"Come on Bella you can do this." Rosalie laughed, taking my hand as the song changed to a different tune.

Rosalie slowly showed me a simple step, as my feet surprisingly followed. I couldn't help but laugh, the serious and daunting blonde was helping plain Bella Swan dance. If anyone had told me this would happen back in September, I would have laughed until I cried.

"What is this dance called?" I inquired, as Rosalie showed me another move.

"This is what we used to call the breakaway, which turned into the Lindy hop. But baby steps first Bella." She added, as we switched with Esme when the next song came on.

It was fun and tiring, I had never been this close with other girls. Moreover, I wondered if this was a regular thing for the Cullens. Esme had shed away her motherly exterior and for a brief moment, she was seventeen again.

'This was the most fun I have ever had in this house.' I thought as we laughed while I tried to imitate their dance steps.

When I finally fell asleep in Edward's bedroom, my feet and stomach were sore from all the dancing and laughing. It was a rush of cold air that had awoken me, as the sun hit the horizon.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper, as I shook off a thought.

"You are not supposed to be here." I groaned turning towards the beautiful boy as he laughed. His sweet voice intoxicating.

"I snuck away for a moment." He admitted, running his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Why?" I asked, opening one eye slowly as he laughed.

"Because I have to do something, can you get dressed?" He asked, when I sat up the covers still encompassing me. Edward turned around as I pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"What do you have to do?" I inquired as he turned towards me smiling.

"Come outside with me." He ordered holding out his hand as I followed. When we were downstairs, I was still confused.

Part of me thought I was still asleep; this was like one of my dreams; waking up to Edward smiling down at me. Nevertheless, as we reached the clearing and I felt the wind glide across my face, it was obvious this was real. When we came to the lush grass Edward let my hand go, as he continued to walk into the circle.

"I have made a few mistakes Bella, I know that now. One of them of course; was thinking that asking you to be my wife, in the car on the way to school was appropriate. It was an error of judgment on my part."

"Edward." I interrupted, walking closer to him as he smiled shaking his head.

"It is hard for me to watch you suffer and to think of all that you have gone through because of me."

"Because I love you Edward." I added. "And there is nothing that I regret."

He gave a gentle nod, his white teeth showing slightly before he spoke again.

"But I have learned from these mistakes Bella, I have learned how to do things the proper way. So I want to do this correctly this time." He grinned turning in a circle before smirking at me.

"Edward, what are you saying?" I asked, a grin creeping up on my face.

He walked towards me, taking my hands caressing them gently, as he led me to the center of the clearing before bending down on one knee. The sun's rays were peeking through a cloud at this moment, shining down on Edward's face reflecting it with brilliance.

"I am asking you, right here and now if you will marry me Bella Swan. Because I know even if I live another hundred years, it will always be you. I cannot imagine living without you Bella. Therefore, you see, I am on one knee, in a place where I always wanted to ask for your hand, and here it goes. Bella Swan will you marry me and be with me forever?"

He was holding a black satin box now; his beautiful hands opened it revealing a gorgeous ring. There were tiny diamonds surrounding two bigger diamonds set in an oval white gold band. The ring looked old, but still sparkled in the sunlight. It was two magnificent things in front of me, reflecting the morning rays. I wanted to say yes, but this was such an important decision.

"And how long will forever be?" I inquired, perking an eyebrow as Edwards lips curved into a gorgeous smile. He took the ring out of the box slipping it onto my finger as my breath hitched.

"As long as you desire my love. My heart is in your hands, but first things first. Say yes, go to prom with me and live your life just a little bit before you give in." He replied, his voice sincere and full of love. "Besides, give me another year to watch you blush, to hear your heart flutter to my touch." He stood up now, pulling me so close to him, my body shaking with delight. "To kiss you and feel the heat flowing from our embrace." He leaned in gently now, our lips touching and then moving in rhythm with one another.

When we pulled away, I had momentarily forgotten how to speak. He pushed my hair behind my shoulders, gazing into my eyes hoping for an answer.

"The ring was my mother's, she would have wanted you to have it. I know you can not wear it yet, but I hope you will soon." He sighed leaning his cold smooth forehead on mine. "So what will it be?" He smirked; his eyebrows raised quizzically, taking my breath away, the sweetness of him sent my heart reeling.

"Yes, A thousand times yes Edward Cullen, I will marry you. Today, tomorrow, next year but the answer is and forever will be unequivocally and whole heartedly yes." Tears were falling from my eyes as Edward laughed pulling me close again. His cheek was resting on mine while the morning chill warmed to the breeze.

"I seem to remember that from somewhere." He teased, holding me so close, as I laughed with him.

When Edward dropped me off back at his house, his family pretended I hadn't left. I wasn't sure how to broach the subject, but Alice's wayward glances and beaming smiles told me she was supportive. On Sunday, before I left for home Edward returned with the rest of the family; that is when I knew we were for real. It was like a movie, or some daytime soap opera. Edward took my hand as we approached his family, waiting in the den expectantly. Alice was bouncing with delight, as the rest of the Cullens and Hales watched on with sly grins on their faces.

"I have asked Bella to marry me." Edward announced as Emmett laughed dryly, barely avoiding Rosalie's backhand. "And she has accepted."

"Congratulations." Esme beamed, pulling me into a soft hug, before embracing her son.

"So you're going to be one of us after all." Rosalie commented. Her face mixed with happiness and regret which only mired her beauty.

"She is." Alice giggled taking Jasper's hand as he smiled silently, his love's giddiness overcoming his own emotions.

"So first prom and then the ball and chain Ed? How did you manage that?" Emmett chuckled, ducking away at an expectant swat from Rosalie.

"He's very persuasive." I laughed, taking a long steadying breath. "Plus, I think after this weekend I can handle a dance or two." I smirked, as the women in the room smiled conspiringly.

"Well I imagine we have a lot to talk about Edward." Carlisle interjected, sobering up the group with a dose of reality.

Edward gave a stern nod. "I do, but for now it is a promise, there is no rush is there Bella?" He asked, smirking at me lovingly.

I shook my head, letting some of the weight lift from my shoulders.

"No, I'm not in any rush."

When the night before prom finally came, I was a nervous wreck. Jacob having caught wind of my venture into normalcy, decided to tease me for a week; standing on my doorstep after school for the last five days. Today was no exception as he lied on my bed, while I steamed my prom dress.

"So you are really going through with it?" He asked again for the twelfth time today.

I gave him a curt nod, my hair had been put up in a permanent wave this afternoon and the lack of humidity was a godsend. However, I was expecting Rosalie and Alice any minute, and didn't think my friends would want a fifteen year old jokester ruining the night. Not that I didn't love having Jacob around to keep me grounded, but I was still nervous about mixing the two friends together. But, it would be quite detrimental to Rosalie and my friendship right after she thawed, out to be stuck in a room with Jacob. Especially since, she viewed La Push as enemy territory.

"You aren't staying right Jake? I mean not up here right, my Dad's downstairs watching the game so." I stammered, hoping not to hurt my friend's feelings. We had never been separated because of others, but he had to get that this was a girl thing.

"I will be downstairs don't worry I get it, I have sisters you know so no worries." He sat up smirking at my dress, as it hung on the door.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled, ushering him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Your friends are here Bella." Charlie commented pointing towards the red convertible as it pulled into the driveway.

Jacob whistled holding the curtains back, to stare at my friends.

"Geeze those Cullens are beauties aren't they?" He asked, as I shook my head taking a deep relaxing breath.

"Actually Rosalie is a Hale, but yeah they are pretty and you're going to behave right? Both of you?" I asked looking from Jacob to my father, as they sat on the couch staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, piece of cake." Charlie smiled, placing his beer down gently on a coaster my mother made him use.

"And I will be here to keep an eye on them." My mother added, smiling to open the door for my friends.

When Rosalie and Alice entered the house, they paused turning towards Jacob with slight alarm. Alice was the first to recover, smiling past a frown but Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she waited for an introduction.

"Rosalie and Alice, this is Jacob." I mumbled as Jacob waved shyly. His usual toothy grin wasn't present as Rosalie smirked before turning towards me.

"Are we getting ready upstairs?" She asked, looking towards my kitchen and the stairwell to the right. I gave a quick nod, leading my friends up to my room and away from the awkward silence.

Alice and Rosalie also had their hair done and dress bags draped over their right arms.

"Nice house." Rosalie commented, looking around my room as I grabbed two extra chairs to sit in front of the mirror.

"Thanks." I answered, Rosalie was being sincere and that made some of the tension slip away.

"Okay so let's get the dress on shall we?" Alice giggled turning towards me while I gave a gentle nod.

In the end, I went for a silk dress. But, knowing I couldn't pull off white like Rosalie, I opted for the dark green. The gown was beautiful, it fell bellow my knees and tapered at the collar. The silk against my body and the green mixed with my skin-tone made me feel beautiful. There was a silver and crystal antique broach on the bodice, that made the fabric ripple towards my chest. I didn't find out later that it was the dress Edward had chosen. Yet, knowing that only made the garment that more special.

I let Edward's sisters dress and pamper me for the dance; my job tonight was to be a living doll. Moreover, both girls enjoyed every minute of it, Rosalie applying the lipstick while Alice tried to find the right perfume. But, the moment didn't feel real, until I was standing in front of Edward as we walked slowly towards the banquet hall.

We watched as Lauren and company, pulled up in a stretched antique limo. My friends looked happy. Lauren was beaming with Tyler on her arm, and even our past couldn't put a damper on the night; as we greeted each other before stopping to take pictures. Edward's family was already inside, waiting for us to join them. I wasn't sure why I had been so reluctant to go to prom, especially now as butterflies danced in my stomach.

"You look exquisite tonight, I must tell you that." Edward whispered, as we moved away from the photographer who just snapped a few pictures.

I smiled, feeling the heat on my cheeks. "You look very dashing yourself Edward, look around. The envious green eyes are quite a sight."

We laughed walking hand in hand, making our way through the crowds. First, we had to greet all of the faculty and upperclassman who organized the prom. When that was done we found our table, Angela and Ben were sitting with Alice and Jasper waiting.

"You look amazing Bella." Angela gushed, a white corsage hanging from her wrist.

"Thanks so do you." I smiled; as my friend blushed. Her hair was parted to the side, straightened like some old movie star; she was in her element tonight.

After dinner, the music became louder and Alice grabbed Jasper when she spotted Rosalie and Emmett on the dance floor. It was a sight to see, not many people had prepared for the full on Roaring Twenties experience. They were the only two couples to venture out, as a nice fast oldie played.

"You guys dancing?" I questioned Angela, as she shrugged looking to Ben.

"I have no idea how to dance to this music." Angela admitted. "I thought they might mix it up a little." She added, looking down for a moment embarrassed.

I smiled, my friends knew of my dancing phobia, but for once it didn't matter.

"Come on Edward, you guys too let's go we'll show you." Edward grinned, as I took his arm unexpectedly.

I wasn't a great dancer, but I knew my boyfriend would help me along the way. When we reached the dance floor with the others, I started one of the steps Rosalie had taught me. To Edward's delight, he mimicked my moves, holding my waist as we laughed to the music. Some more couples including Angela and Ben joined us, staring at our feet to get a few steps in here and there.

Bella Swan was dancing;, not like the others but without falling on her face. It must have been a sight to see, but I didn't care. I swayed in Edward's arms and switched partners with my friends now and then. The night went by in a blur and what I thought would be embarrassing, ended up being fun. That is not to say I will be going to every dance from now on; but I did learn something, not everything is what it seems. What little time I had left to be human I would embrace. Every breath and every heartbeat, I would enjoy. Edward loved me so much, that he wanted to teach me this and how could I not love him for it.


	24. Chapter 23: Biting the bullet

**Chapter 23: Biting the Bullet**

After prom most juniors glide through the year. First you stress for finals, but then summer vacation looms on the horizon and senioritis begins to kick in. So I was just waiting to feel a part of it all and maybe I already was. The old gang had all paired up, it was nice to see them fit together into individual couples. There wasn't any animosity between us, even though now I was on the outside. Angela and I talked everyday, despite the fact that things were a little different.

Being apart from the old group and integrated into a new one was odd. I had seen it happen years before. One of our friends in the circle would venture out and migrate or integrate into a new group. But for me, I always thought that I was fated to be squished in between Tyler and Mike, while high school passed me by.

It was hard to tell when life just went on. Somehow, the world kept turning and everyone had settled into the groove of things. It was odd how just when things came together, we go on summer break. Jacob made it a habit to visit me, just like he promised. The week after prom, he was in my room grilling me about the affair.

"So you actually liked it?" Jacob asked, as he rolled over watching me put my clean clothes away in my drawer.

"It was fun Jake." I replied shrugging as my friend laughed.

"Fun, a dance where everyone feels pressure to do stuff they were too cowardly to do all year? That doesn't sound like fun to me." He snarked, sitting up on my bed and grabbing a snowglobe that laid on my dresser.

"You know, next year you guys will have a prom and you might feel different about it." I hinted, smiling at my friend as he shook the globe.

"When did you get this?" He asked as I narrowed my gaze at the object.

"In London, a present from Edward." I answered, smirking.

"He takes you to Europe and still manages to get you a present Bells, what a guy." He whistled before laughing dryly, as I threw a shirt at him.

"He is a great guy Jacob." I replied sitting down next to my friend. "And you know he loves me."

Jacob swallowed hard, a slight twitch in his left eye indicated that something was bothering him. "I'm sure he loves you Bella it's just, how well do you know the guy really?"

I laughed standing up nervously, before placing a few more t-shirts in my dresser.

"I know him well enough to know I love him and that maybe this is it." I finished turning to my friend who had stopped playing with the snowglobe and stared at me intently.

"This is it? Pretty hefty words coming from a seventeen year old." Jacob replied dryly placing the object on my nightstand before sitting up fully.

I shrugged staring at my friend defiant.

"What aren't you telling me Bells?" Jake asked, pushing himself to the edge of the bed. I played with the engagement ring under my t-shirt that hung on a plain silver chain.

"Just don't freak out." I warned him, as he looked to the ceiling before returning a forced smile.

"I'm cool as a cucumber, so spill." He urged perking an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Edward asked me to marry him." I winced closing my eyes, waiting for Jacob's reaction. What I heard was a laugh, starting low but ending in hysterics.

"Of course he asked you to marry him. Geeze Bella, after all these years of trying to be your own person; you're following directly in your parents' footsteps." He replied looking me straight in the eye.

I wasn't sure if he was mad or in shock, but I waited as he fumed for another moment before responding.

"I know, but right now it's just a promise, we're not getting married right away or anything.

"Well you haven't told Charlie yet, since I was able to leave the house this afternoon." He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. It was a total one eighty and I tilted my head confused.

"No, not yet but what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned narrowing my gaze at my friend.

"Bella why do you think Sam wants me to stay away from you?" He inquired, a odd smile spreading across his face.

"I don't know, you said he's been acting weird lately so..." I stammered, sitting down next to my friend as my head started to spin.

"It's because of the legends, you know the enemy clan and you just so happen to be dating a Cullen. Haven't they said anything about it?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I shook my head and then his smile fell.

Jacob sighed, running his hands through his hair. The phantom locks were cut two days ago and he was sporting a short crew cut. "I'm liking Edward more and more." He finally admitted, shaking his head with a belly laugh.

"I am still confused what does that mean Jake?" I questioned, my heart was beating erratically, did Jacob know about Edward. And what did that have to do with La Push? I suddenly felt very clueless as Jacob stood up, a smile brightening his features.

"Don't worry about it, let me take care of Sam. You have more things to worry about, like telling your parents." He laughed, following me downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Jacob welcomed Edward; opening the door for my boyfriend as Edward turned to me, before back at my friend.

"Hello Jacob." Edward smiled, the two boys genuinely engaging in pleasantries.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." Jacob chuckled, patting Edward on the shoulder before waving goodbye.

"I'll see you around." He laughed, walking out of the front door as Edward shook his head before turning towards me.

"So you told him." He hummed looking towards the kitchen and living room before back at me.

"I did, now that just leaves my parents." I sighed, sitting at the kitchen table as Edward followed me.

"Where are your parents?" Edward inquired, as I laughed shaking my head.

"Renee is at the store, and Charlie is where else at the station." I replied comically as Edward pulled out a stack of papers.

"Good, I brought some applications we can look through then." He commented, I looked down at the college applications in front of me.

"I have all summer to fill these out, can't we wait?" I questioned, as Edward shook his head; his crooked grin melting my reserve.

"You have too much talent to waste; besides you can go to college just like the rest of us. There are night classes, or some crafty underground tunnels." He smirked, pointing to a few college brochures. "Or we can wait a little longer."

I shrugged staring at a few applications. "How long after the change will I have to wait, until I can be trusted?" I inquired wincing at the idea of being a bloodthirsty monster.

"It all depends, a year for some maybe longer." He replied taking my hand.

"A year, without seeing my parents and friends?" I sighed, as Edward rubbed my hand comforting me.

"Maybe, I told you Bella there is no rush we have time." He smirked, kissing my hand gently as I lowered my gaze.

"Time isn't exactly on my side here Edward, and I don't want to be older than you. Can you just imagine the looks we will get? No, if I'm not turned before my nineteenth birthday it will be too late." I sighed exasperated, as Edward laughed.

After a few minutes of filling out some applications Renee walked in the door, greeted by Edward who gave her a helping hand.

"Thank you Edward." My mother smiled, turning towards me with a perked eyebrow.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Swan." My boyfriend cooed, helping her put away the groceries.

"So what are you two up to?" Renee asked, opening the refrigerator while Edward handed her the perishables.

"I'm filling out some applications." I chuckled dryly, but my mother's face brightened.

"Oh that's great sweetie. How about you Edward, have any ideas where you want to go?" She inquired, closing the door before opening some cabinets.

"Well I am keeping my options open." He replied, smirking at me as he put the recycled bags back in their drawer.

Renee looked between the two of us, with a sly smile on her face as she narrowed her gaze.

"What's going on you two?" She questioned. Edward laughed shrugging, before taking a seat next to me.

I bit my lip nervously, as Edward took my hand giving me the go ahead with a nod.

"Well, Edward asked me to marry him." I responded, wincing as I heard my mother's breath hitch.

"I see." Renee whispered, sitting down at the counter before looking up at us. "You two have to tell your father, soon."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward stopped me.

"Of course we are going to wait, and with both you and Mr. Swan's permission that is." He smiled, while Renee sighed heavily shaking her head.

"Well that might make things go smoother. I'm guessing you have told your parents already of your plans?" Renee asked, turning from Edward to me.

"Yes, we did it sort of happened that way." Edward explained smirking to me, before turning back to my mother.

"So is there any way you can get Dad ready for this news at all? Maybe warm him up to the idea?" I begged, pleading with my mother.

"Maybe it is better if you talk to him first Bella." Edward offered, squeezing my hand slightly for emphasis.

"Edward's right, I think you need to talk to your father one on one about this. He will be home within the hour, so it's not like you have to wait long." She added smiling half heartedly. I winced as Edward turned to me before standing up from the table.

"I have a few things to do anyway, but I will stop by later tonight after dinner? Maybe then I can talk with Charlie?" He asked turning to Renee, who gave my boyfriend a encouraging nod. When he turned away she frowned for a minute, while I walked Edward towards the door.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, as Edward fingered his car keys walking onto the front steps.

"You are going to be fine, I am sure of it." He kissed me softly on the forehead, before walking away.

"Go for the, you and Mom were engaged at eighteen angle sweetie that's your best bet." Renee whispered, sneaking up on me as I watched Edward walk away.

It was the first time in years that I can remember being nervous for Charlie to come home. Not since I broke Grandma's old Gone with the Wind oil lamp and was grounded for a week, for rough housing with Jacob have I been this anxious. Charlie wasn't menacing so much as a force to be reckoned with. He always had a strong personality but never was he the strict disciplinarian. My biggest fear, was one day I would let my father down.

When Charlie walked through the door, I offered him a beer and steak sandwich for dinner. It was obvious to my father, that something was up. He eyed me throughout his dinner, enjoying every bite of his sandwich; as I worked through what to say to him in my head. Finally, I took a deep breath, hoping the air would give me some bravado before breaking the news.

"I was just wondering, how you would feel about me getting married." I asked, looking at the kitchen cabinets. Charlie took a swig of his beer, stopping mid sip to eye me.

"You mean like after college and you have a nice job and are settled?" He inferred, staring me down like I was one of his suspects.

"Sure, eventually but what if I found that guy in high-school." Charlie let the beer bottle clank on the counter, before rubbing his forehead for a moment.

"Are you trying to tell me something Bells?" He asked, hoping for a clarification.

"Well I think that guy might be Edward." I blurted out staring into Charlie's eyes, they widened before he narrowed his gaze at me.

"You think, or has he done something to make you feel this way?" He finally inquired, getting to the bottom of everything.

"He asked me to marry him and I think..." I stammered, Charlie picked up his beer again.

"No, you're too young Bella, so no." He walked away from me, as Renee watched us from the corner of the kitchen.

"Charles we were not that much older than they are when we got married." My dad put his hand up, annoyed already.

"Bella and Edward are not us. Bella has aspirations she wants to be a writer and get out of Forks Renee, can't you see that?" He argued, and I suddenly felt the pride my father had for me.

"I do, but I also see how much she has changed this last year. And I know that I trust Edward and the Cullens, so why don't you hear them out?" Renee reiterated for me ,as Charlie gave my Mother a look the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Edward, he said he would be back after dinner." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood as Charlie grunted taking a sip of his beer.

The next ten minutes were incredibly awkward, Charlie sat in front of the television while Edward sat across from him. It was a test of wills, I just hoped Edward was listening in on my father. We needed every advantage we could get. My boyfriend sat silently, as Charlie finally finished his drink before speaking up.

"I want Bella to go to school." He started as Edward gave a stern nod.

"So do I sir, I just know that Bella is it for me. I do not mean to take her away from her dreams or a career." Charlie grunted again, sarcastically looking at Renee and I as we sat on kitchen stools, spectators in the competition going on in our living room.

"What about what I want." I interjected, as both men looked my way.

"I am not one hundred percent sold on school." I shook my head, standing up from the stool as Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella you have to go to college, it is only right. There is plenty of time to get married, we don't have to rush into things." He began, looking to Charlie as he gave a stern approving nod.

"He's right Bells, like I've always said go to college and then we'll talk about everything else." He turned from me quickly looking back at Edward, a new found respect in his eyes.

I sat back down, feeling dejected from a conversation that was supposed to be about me as well as Edward. This was my boyfriend's test, everything that happened afterwords would be up to me. Today, Edward had to pass with flying colors.

"You have any means to take care of my daughter, after all is said and done?" Charlie asked as Edward smiled, sitting forward in his chair.

"Yes, my parents left me a sizable sum and I was thinking of going into medicine, or possibly teaching. But we would be comfortable, I can assure you Sheriff."

I wasn't sure how Edward managed to talk to Charlie, for the half and hour that he did. Although I knew Edward had a way about him, I had never seen it work on my father. But by the end of it, they shook hands and I walked Edward to the door. Charlie seemed content with everything and after I said goodbye to Edward, Charlie surprised me with a grin on his face.

"He's a nice kid Bells, but I think he wants what's best for you. So that makes him okay in my book. But, if he steps out of line you tell me. Otherwise, I trust you'll make the right decision." He laughed, placing the empty beer bottle in the recycle bin, as Renee and I watched in awe.

I couldn't sleep that night. Dreams that were once so sweet, had turned darker since returning from Italy. I was having the same nightmares lately, but I couldn't remember them in the morning. Edward never said anything, so I wasn't sure if I cried out or mumbled a clue in my sleep. The bits and pieces that did stick in my mind, only made my heart race. There was darkness, and blood red eyes, a sense of loss and death. My chest felt heavy and I tried to think happy thoughts, before falling back asleep.

Things were looking perfect, too perfect and I was waiting for the next shoe to drop. The situation in La Push still made me feel uneasy; but Jacob made it his mission to overcompensate coming over my house whenever he could. With the weekend looming and school winding down; I wasn't shocked when I found Jacob on my front step, as I pulled into my driveway.

"That thing still running?" Jacob joked, when I put the car in park and hopped out of the truck.

"Yes, actually it is. Why, you want to take a look at it sometime?" I joked, as Jacob shook his head leading me into the house.

"Renee is at Yogalates and of course.." He began as I finished.

"Charlie is at the station. Yeah I know the drill, I get four days off a week from work, and out of three of them I have to make dinner." I moaned as Jacob opened a new bag of chips, pouring them into a bowl.

It was good to talk with Jacob like this, I was getting used to our times alone and hanging out like the old days. Jacob didn't mention home much and I followed his lead, avoiding the subject as much as possible. Edward didn't seem to mind the intrusion either. With a knowing smile, he would tell me when Jacob was coming and give us time to catch up. But what I wasn't expecting, was the camaraderie between the two boys when I dished to Jacob about Charlie and Edward.

"So he took it well? Edward wasn't sure he would."Jacob commented offhandedly as I took the bowl of doritos from him, staring my best friend down.

"Since when have you talked with Edward?" I asked, as my friend's eyebrows perked up; caught now by his own admission.

"He called me the other day, after I left your place. We had a good talk, he's a nice guy all things aside." He added under his breath. I was too excited that my favorite guys were bonding to notice the slight dig.

"So you and Edward are possibly and maybe friends?" I added, taking a bite of a chip as Jacob stole the bowl back; stuffing his mouth before shrugging.

"I just said he's decent, you know wants what is best for you. A best friend has to make sure the guy she is going to marry is a good guy, right?" He asked, powdered cheese lined the corners of his mouth.

"Wipe your mouth Macho man." I laughed, tossing a napkin at Jacob.

He smirked wiping his mouth, before continuing.

"Look, do I think you're too young to think about marriage and spending the rest of your life with a guy you've known for a year? Yes, but do I trust him enough to know he loves you, yeah maybe I do." He shrugged, smiling at his own maturity.

"So what brought this on?" I inquired when Jacob shrugged, taking a swig of his soda before answering.

"Let's just say I know what it's like to feel stuck, ya know. And all those legends and stuff hasn't exactly made The Cullens feel welcomed by my people." Jacob's fists balled up annoyed. I could tell he wanted to share something important, before he stuffed his mouth with chips again.

The moment was lost, but I had kept a few clues stowed away for the right time. Little things, small nuances that came from Jacob were starting to stick in my mind. Everyday I was getting closer to the truth of the happenings at La Push. Something bigger than just an argument between Jake and his father was going on. I wasn't seeing the forest just a few trees here and there. But for now, I would take what I could get and try to be a supportive friend.

Lately Alice was winning all the awards for best supporting friend, in fact she was ruling the category. Wedding bells were constantly ringing in her ears; as she flipped through Wedding magazines, while our lab teacher droned on and on for days. It wasn't until lunch one afternoon, that Alice's excitement spilled over.

"Well what do you think about this one then?" Alice asked, pushing a picture of a beautiful spring bridal gown my way. The brunette and happy bride, was standing by a lake she looked ecstatic and Angela thought so too.

"Looking at dresses?" Angela asked, oohing and ahing at every page turn.

"Bella it is never too late you know. We have to pick out the dress so we can plan the rest accordingly." I winced at my friend's excitement, as Angela and Ben's smile's dropped looking from Alice to me.

"Wait, Edward asked you to marry him?" Angela asked, she too was overtaken with excitement. A few tables turned our way, as the heat rose into my face.

"Could you two take it down a notch, the last thing we need is for this to get all over school." I whispered, frantically.

The news spread like wildfire and by the time Edward and I were exiting the building, everyone was whispering and staring at us. It was like the first time we held hands at school. Except this time, everyone was speculating whether I was pregnant or if it was a shot gun wedding. Edward had no problem laughing on the way to the parking lot, telling me all the funny speculations. He was amused, while I was slightly humiliated.

"This isn't funny Edward." I sighed, tossing my bag in the front seat of the Volvo as his family gathered around watching.

"It could be worse." Emmet offered, as I looked at him waiting for a snarky punch-line. "I mean, what they're thinking could be true." He shrugged, as Rosalie smiled at him; I had to smile too.

"Yeah, well I just wish we could have kept it between us a little while longer."

"Why?" Alice asked, excited to share her energy with the rest of the school. I just gave my friend a look, but she was too happy to care.

"Another good way of looking at this is you can wear that gorgeous ring," Rosalie added, holding up her diamond that she wore.

I smiled, easing a bit with all the encouragement. I looked to Jasper, wondering if he would add his two cents. He of course was trying to contain a giggle as Alice bounced clinging to him.

"Well why don't we hang out a bit over at the house? Maybe have a few Cajun shrimp quesadillas Esme makes? That will cheer you up Bella." Edward mused, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

He completed my smile, as I shook off school and welcomed the weekend. Next week was finals and then summer; my favorite part of school was the break. I would spend it with my new friends and I was in love, two aspects that had been missing last year.

Alice was right, spending time at the Cullens was a perfect opportunity to relax and be with others. Even if I was the only living being with a beating heart, this was better than spending the night waiting for my parents. After a while, I found myself sitting in Edward's room waiting for him to return. With a wayward gaze, I stood up examining his extensive cd collection. After a few glances I smirked at a Starship album.

Edward didn't seem like an 1980's fan; but I inserted the disc into the player, as the music began with a jolt. 'We built this City' began to drum, vibrating the floors. It was a perfect tune. I started to sway to the beat, as the drums picked up and my toe tapping turned into a full on dance. I was lost in the music, turning to and fro, when a stifled laugh made me stop and look up. Edward's eyebrows were perked, a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"Please continue, I will wait." He joked, motioning for me to continue to dance; as I shook the embarrassment away and took his hands in mine.

"Or you dance with me." I laughed, trying to make him dance while he stood still.

"The eighties were good for music and wall street, but really the fashion and dancing was not the highlight Bella." He replied, stoically watching as I circled around him not caring.

"This is the perfect kind of music to listen to when you want to let loose Edward. So let loose." I laughed as the song died down, and he took me in his arms.

The only good thing that came out of the eighties was you Bella." He grinned, his hands holding me so close to him.

A slower song began to play as Edward kept me in his grasp, swaying with the music. 'Sara' slowly engulfed the room, as I laughed looking into Edward's eyes.

"They don't name many songs after Bella do they?" I joked, as Edward shook his head leaning down and kissing me.

It was a beautiful kiss, there was no pretense, no calculation as Edward let himself go ever so slightly. In a matter of seconds, I found myself with him on his fainting couch; our hands frantically grasping to get closer to one another. His shirt lifted from his body as I pulled it away and he followed, peeling the cotton from my torso. His beautiful cold hands clung to me, like any other teenage boy would; his kisses became more urgent. His lips moved to my jaw and down to my neck, my pulse quickened. I immediately imagined this was how he would change me, in some beautiful way while in a loving embrace. But Edward just kissed; his teeth never grazed my skin.

"Bella." He sighed as the song changed and the spell was broken.

He laid his face in the nape of my neck. His breathing was becoming erratic, even though his body no longer craved oxygen like mine. This was a different need, one mixed with a sexual longing and one to feed. Even though I didn't want to stop, I had to be the one to make the change. In that moment, Edward was at a precipice and he could go either way.

I froze, pulling away from him, as I sighed pushing my hair from my face.

"It's desperate isn't it, but every touch ever moment we spend together like this; I just find myself trying for more and.." I looked at Edward now; his eyes seemed as desperate as mine were.

He smiled, caressing my cheek so gently before sighing with anticipation.

"Some day very soon Bella, but not today." He finished, kissing me gently on the nose before sitting up with me in his arms.

"One day I'm not going to stop you Edward, and then what?" He smiled sighing with contentment.

"Bella I loose myself with you everyday, predator loving his prey. Please do not tempt me." He kissed my neck softly, his cold lips sent shivers up and down my spine.

I could never imagine feeling this way last year. All of the mushy love stories and daytime soaps that I watched, were no comparison to feeling of being loved. Just being with Edward, pushing our relationship into the unknown; was like riding in a roller-coaster with no restraints. My body wanted more, but my mind was still scared of the places that it would take us. There was never any real alone time in the Cullen house either, so when we descended the stairs it was cute how his family avoided our glances. Alice seemed to be the only one brave enough to say goodbye instead of waving me away.

When I finally was lying in my own bed, there was time to sort out my thoughts. Edward would be back in an hour or so, lately he snuck in after I fell asleep. His new routine made me wonder what he was doing. I still hadn't asked him about his talk with Jacob. I wondered if it was only one conversation, or if the two were keeping in contact. The situation in La Push and the new budding friendship between the two boys, had to be connected. If Jacob had realized that the legends were real, then maybe he needed Edward for something.

My mind raced as I closed my eyes, imagining that right at this moment Edward and Jacob were talking. If Jacob did know the truth about the Cullens, if he had figured out the legends were based on truth, would the Volturi go after my best friend? I was resigned to talk to Jacob tomorrow, even if that meant going to La Push and standing up to Sam. It was too much now, I had never felt out of place at the Reservation before and I won't start now.


	25. Chapter 24: Changes

**Chapter 24: Changes**

The thing about change is they vary in types; there is good, the bad and the in-between. Sometimes when I could not fall asleep at night, I would dwell on these little things. Now I talked with Edward about them until the late hours, before giving way to the exhaustion. Nevertheless, things had to change and eventually and I with them. This was my biggest struggle, evolution was never ending but for me I was always happy with any consistency possible. Jacob was my rock, the one steady and normal friend in my life that I could always go to. That is, until even he began to transform into a pale shadow of his former self.

I was determined to see Jacob today. School was now over; finals had kept me out of La Push and Jacob on the reservation. The more my mind reeled over the situation at La Push, the more obstacles thwarted me. There was a plan now, I was going to wake up early and leave a note for my parents. I could not have Renee stop me with some lame excuse again.

Last weekend when I mentioned how odd things were with Jacob my mother looked at me funny, before turning away. It was strange, as if everyone knew what was going on except me. Even Charlie said it would be best to stay home for a while, until Jacob stops by. But Jacob did not stop by, or return my phone calls. In addition, the more I wondered what was happening, the more people around me clammed up.

The whole world was in on the big secret but someone had forgotten to tell Bella. When I mentioned the weirdness to Alice or Edward, they shook their heads feigning ignorance. My five messages both voicemail and texts to Jacob were ignored. Little by little between paranoia and anger, a plan was hatched. After begging Alice to keep it a secret from her brother, I made up my mind to sneak out Saturday morning.

As I slowly and quietly exited my front door, Edward waited for me; his arms crossed firmly against his chest.

"Going for an early jog," he asked. A frown clouded his usually beautiful face.

"Yes," I lied, "Or a drive. I just wanted to get out. What brings you here?" I asked. My voice was getting higher in tone as Edward sighed frustrated with me.

"I can hear you lying Bella," he responded, shaking his head with annoyance. I sighed thankful that he could not hear my thoughts.

"I'm going to La Push," I admitted, walking passed him with determination.

"That is not a good idea Bells." He rushed in front of me, his powers blurring his form as he reappeared blocking my way.

"Why not?" I asked, locking my jaw annoyed.

"You just have to trust me; Jacob is staying away for a reason. He is fine; I just talked to him yesterday so..." He looked up at me, shaking his head at his own slip.

"He talked to you but he won't return my calls," I questioned, anger building. "What is going on between you two? Does he know...?" I was becoming erratic now. My hand covered my heart, as I thought of Jacob falling prey to the Volturi.

"Bella, listen it is complicated. La Push is the last place you should be right now. Jacob has come to me for help because of the legends that involve us. I cannot say anymore, I want to; but I cannot." He sighed looking at me with such sad eyes.

"Fine, that's fine Edward but he is my oldest friend. And I want to see him; I need to see him just like I need to see you some times. I love him, he's like a brother to me and I can't sleep. I can't rest until I see him, even if its just for a minute to make sure he's okay." I stared into Edward's eyes, willing the tears to stay put. They betrayed me as Edward smiled sadly, catching the drop from my cheek before sighing.

"I want you to call me when you get there and when you leave," he caved. Closing his eyes with worry he braced himself, before staring back at me.

"Okay, I will," I replied trying to hide my grin as he walked me to my truck.

"Just be careful Bella, stay on the Black's property. Also try not to make any trouble for Jake," he instructed looking away for a moment before opening my car door.

"You really won't tell me what's going on?" I pleaded.

Edward just stared back at me. Whatever this secret was, he could not betray it. He shook his head helping me up into the car before closing my door.

My drive to the reservation was faster than usual. I pushed the Chevy to its limits as it moaned in protest. In the corner of my eye when I passed the invisible line onto Quileute territory, I could see movement in the trees. My heart began to beat faster as I pushed the engine further; hoping to out speed whatever was following me. After a few minutes, the animal disappeared from my view and I was pulling into Jacob's driveway.

When I cut the engine, Jake came outside. He looked annoyed and slightly irritated.

"What are you doing here Bells?" he asked. He was clad only in his torn jean shorts and sneakers.

"Well, hello to you too. I just haven't seen you around and was wondering..." I started. Jacob rolled his eyes, walking away from me.

I followed him towards the back of the house, into his temporary garage.He sat down on one of the lawn chairs, grabbing a soda and handing me one too.

"So as you can see I'm fine," he blurted out, shrugging as he chugged his drink.

I smiled awkwardly trying a different maneuver, "So I heard you've been talking with Edward more lately. I think that's great."

He snorted shaking his head, his hair was so short but you could tell he still had not gotten used to its length.

"You came to talk about Cullen?" he inquired, getting up fast and opening his toolbox.

I laughed shrugging, "No, I came to see how you were. I know everything at home has been difficult for you so I thought..."

"Well, everything is fine, just peachy even. So, you can stop worrying so much about me." I could hear the anger and sadness in his voice, as I stood up while he disappeared under the car.

"So what do you and Edward talk about?" I questioned laughing dryly waiting for my friend to answer.

"Nothing really Bella, its just I thought he would understand." He poked his head from under the car, switching tools before going back under.

"Understand what?" I prodded. My friend heaved a raspy sigh before swearing under his breath.

"Just stuff Bella, that's all." He sat up grabbing his tools before making a beeline for the toolbox.

"You know you can talk to me Jake. There's the phone or you can come to Forks if they're giving you trouble here..." I smiled, wrinkling my nose trying to lighten the mood.

"You can't always fix things Bella," Jacob spat. He tossed a wrench into his metal toolbox annoyed. "You just can't waltz down here and try to smile and be perky and fix my life."

I shook my head, 'Is that how Jacob saw me?' "Jacob I didn't mean it like that it's just."

"It's just what? This is who I am Bella; maybe my Dad and the other guys are right. Maybe my place is here at the Reservation." His hands were shaking, as he looked away not convinced of his own words.

"You can't mean that Jacob? You can be and do whatever you want." I was confused, where had my best friend gone. Moreover, since when did he become so sad and cynical?

He laughed shrugging dryly before looking me in the eyes. "No, that's you Bella, you have a choice, I don't." There was a bite to his words, almost malice as he spat Have at me.

My heart quickened at a thought, but I suppressed it moving closer to my friend. If I could just shake this Jacob away my Jake would come back to me. He seemed so lost and so angry. We have been in fights before, but this was like none of them. This was something more; Jacob wasn't mad at me but he wanted me to believe he was.

"Jake, this isn't like you." I stepped towards him reaching out to take his hand. It was so hot; he flinched pulling away from me. "Jacob, are you sick?" I asked when my friend moved further away.

"No, I'm fine Bella. But you shouldn't be here right now. If Sam and the other guys saw you I'd hear about it." The way he said, it was odd. Sam, now seemed to wield power over the reservation and I was no longer a welcomed guest.

"What does Sam have against me?" I asked. Jacob walked out of the garage leading me towards the driveway.

"He knows Bella, he saw you with the Cullens." He eyed me, his gaze wincing with some self-restraint.

"What does that mean? Just because I'm friends with the Cullens you and I can't be friends?" I questioned. My feet moved me closer to Jacob as he looked away annoyed.

"Bella don't do this okay; don't put me in the middle here. That's why I asked Edward to keep you in Forks, just for a while. It's not safe for you on the Reservation, not yet."

"And why is it okay for Edward to know everything and not me?" I retorted annoyed as Jacob led me closer to my truck.

"Because that is how it is, those are the rules Bella. The only person I can trust is Edward and no, I can't tell you why. But soon this will blow over and then maybe we can get back to our lives with some semblance of normality." Jacob turned quickly towards the woods, his attention taken away from me before looking back worried.

He opened my car door motioning for me to get inside. I could see something flicker in my friend's eye, a longing to tell me something to let me in. "Go home Bella, I will call you when I can."

He sounded so old, so assertive; I couldn't stop my legs from complying. While starting the truck I looked toward Jacob. He was bigger, bulkier than before, his muscles gleamed under the early morning sun. He stood even with the door jam, having to duck before walking into his house. I was dumbstruck by my friend and took off down the road more confused and sad than ever before.

It was halfway back home before I realized things weren't right. With a shake of my head my Chevy turned around following my will to sort things out. This time I didn't pull into the Black's driveway, but kept going and stopped outside of the Clearwaters'. There was anger, hurt and confusion all boiling inside of me. But mostly I hoped Seth or even Leah would help clear up the situation.

When I slammed my car door shut, Seth met me on the front lawn. He closed his front door carefully, before motioning towards the side of the house.

"You shouldn't be here right now Bella," he whispered.

Seth had grown over a foot since I had last seen him. His small frame had widened, his chest had become thicker and he too was sporting a crew cut.

"No-one will tell me what's going on Seth. Is Leah here?" I whispered as Seth tried to quiet me down.

"You should listen to him," Leah replied.

She walked towards us from the front of the house, her arms crossed. Her hair was sleeker, even more shiny and vibrant as it lay on her copper shoulders. Leah had become more beautiful than when I saw her last. Yet, there was sadness in her eyes, a bitterness she looked like a tired beauty.

"Look, it is best that you leave. Sam doesn't want you here and until..." Seth began as Leah growled low at her brother.

"That is none of her business," she warned through gritted teeth.

"Bella is cool," Seth argued but he backed away from me a bit anyway.

"Sam says Bella is not to be trusted. He says she is with the others," Leah added, her eyes narrowing at her brother.

"Well Sam won't be saying much soon when Jacob..." he began, but the boy stopped turning towards the front lawn with worry.

"Get her to the car," Leah ordered as Seth took my hand leading me away.

I could feel the tension in the air. The air pressure was rising as Seth dragged me away; trying to placate me while doing so.

"Sam has a temper, and him and Leah well they're not the same since he came back so..."

I turned to see Sam emerging from the south woods. He was wearing shorts with no shirt, a popular state of dress lately for the Reservation. Leah put her arms out, it seemed they were arguing and then Sam pushed her away as he came towards me. I had never seen Sam so angry before, he was larger more menacing since last year. My heart beat erratically when I heard Jacob's voice booming and commanding.

"Leave her alone," my friend commanded. He walked past Leah, who was brushing off her jeans annoyed.

Sam turned back towards Jacob, before narrowing his gaze at me.

"You shouldn't have come here," Sam growled, glaring at me sternly. His nostrils flared before he made a disgusted face. It wasn't the first time he had done this, but I was seeing red.

"I keep hearing that. What have I done exactly to deserve this?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice steady. I wasn't going to give Sam any enjoyment out of getting emotional.

"You don't know?" he asked. Jacob stood in between us. The boys were both the same height now. Jacob was becoming more of a man catching up to Sam's girth.

Jacob seemed more defined. His poise was almost regal, while Sam seemed to teeter at his presence.

"She will go now," Jacob ordered, standing his ground. Sam looked him in the eyes a fight of wills playing out before me.

"It is not safe for her to be here right now. Especially with all the changes going on," Sam finally replied his force lightening slightly.

"She came to see me. And now she is going," Jacob finally announced his arms kept at his side. His muscles were constricting and bulging, as if he was fighting against himself.

"I said there were to be no outsiders," Sam reminded him, narrowing his gaze on my friend.

"And I disobeyed you. But now she is leaving," Jake replied, after a pregnant pause.

"Like hell I am," I chimed in. Jake turned to me, his eyes were pleading. I was intruding on something much bigger than our friendship right now. His look was all I needed to shut up.

"Are you challenging me Black?" Sam asked. His face wasn't angry though, instead he smiled almost enjoying the moment.

Seth and Leah watched as Jacob turned from me, back to Sam.

"I am saying I will call you Bella before I come to visit," my best friend called to me. He turned away from Sam, as if the argument was over now that I was in my truck.

"But Jake," I pleaded as he helped me into the truck.

"You remember this fall, what I told you?" He smiled shaking his head playfully like a puppy with a new toy.

"What about it?" I asked. Jacob motioned to close the door as I buckled my seatbelt.

"You didn't read all of it did you? Not really," he laughed closing the door before playfully patting the hood as I drove away.

What did Jacob mean? And what was going on in La Push? The further I drove away from the reservation the more the anxiety lifted from my chest. There was something going on with the Quileute tribe and Jacob was trying to tell me. The further away I drove the more my fingers itched to figure it all out.

The realization hit me as I pulled my truck into the driveway. Alice's yellow sports-car sat idle in the drive. With my friend visiting that meant my parents were awake, this didn't bode well for me. I was welcomed home with two angry parents. Renee looked worried while Charlie seemed annoyed at my disobedience. Alice was in the kitchen, smiling as both my parents' arms were sternly crossed whilst they gave me stern glares.

"Where did you go young lady?" Renee questioned. This was her angry stern Mom impression; it was strange on my Mother.

"An explanation is in order Bells," Charlie followed up. Alice raised her eyebrows not helping the situation.

"I went to see Jacob. He called me so," I shrugged sitting at the kitchen counter as my parents exchanged knowing glances.

"So Jacob is okay then?" Charlie asked. His brow furrowed as I looked up trying to keep a poker face.

"Well I was hoping you wanted to hang out Bells?" Alice asked as Renee nervously pulled bagels from the brown bag.

Somehow my friend had calmed the situation. From interrogators to nervous fidgeting parents Renee and Charlie turned away. It was the quickest transition in my entire life and made me more paranoid.

"Yeah, you two go have some fun. No sense in staying cooped up this summer," Charlie agreed unusually eager to get me out of the house.

"Well I need to go upstairs first anyway." I motioned towards my room as Alice followed in my wake.

"Did Edward send you over?" I inquired as my friend trailed me into the room.

"No, this is a solo mission. I just figured you might need me here for some reconnaissance," she chuckled waking up my laptop with ease.

"So you know what Jacob said?" I asked as Alice shook her head with a frown.

"You talked to Jacob? That makes sense;" she replied. "So when are you going to finish this story you've been working on?" she asked, rifling through my files.

"When it's ready to be finished," I responded. Alice had a way with getting me off track.

"You'll have some free time soon," she laughed. My friend handed me the computer before we both collapsed on the bed.

"Your not going to tell me what's going on are you?" I questioned. But Alice didn't respond, instead she just smiled shrugging.

With a sigh, I began going back to the bookmarks from the fall. Here was all the information I could find about the Quileutes and the cold ones. We spent over an hour combing through various sites. Alice watched me patiently as the pieces of this puzzle began to come together.

"Wolves," I blurted out. Alice perked up from playing with my snow-globe.

"Yes," my friend sang. She leaned over my shoulder to read, as I Google searched.

"It keeps going back to the Quileute tribe and their legends. They supposedly descended from wolves. All the stories I heard growing up. When Jacob's elders would wear ancient wolf hide and tell stories about the time before now." My mind was reeling everything was starting to make sense.

We decided to limit the search to Vampires and wolves. When the search query came back, my heart skipped a few beats. Werewolves it corrected, legendary Limikkin vs Vampire. My hand covered my mouth as things began dawn on me. Jacob was right. While I spent all my energy focusing on the Cold Ones; I never bothered to look up more about why they were enemies. Alice sighed, laying back down as I closed the computer dumbstruck.

"We couldn't tell you, it was forbidden. Some part of the agreement made years ago," my friend murmured.

"Why can't I go to La Push then?" I inquired trying to take this all in.

The supernatural really was all around me. My best friend and my love, shape shifter and vampires; suddenly I felt in the middle of some teen drama. Alice stayed silent, waiting for me to relax before answering.

"They're changing, that's why I can't see them. I could not today and not that day in the woods," she whispered breaking me from my reverie.

"That's what Sam was talking about? He was the one who tried to save me in the woods from James. The growl was him it had to be. That's why Sam was so upset." My heart was thumping hard, my chest heaving with every desperate breath.

I grabbed my cell-phone as Alice watched me, taking it away before I could get it open.

"Alice," I cried as she began typing a text message for me.

"I told him you read what he wanted you to and that you will wait for his text." She laughed tossing me my phone back, "What I'm faster?"

I shook my head, slightly annoyed but grateful to my friend. If it weren't for Alice, my hands would have shaken throughout the text.

"What do I do now?" I asked unaware of how to handle this situation.

"You do nothing, he is still Jacob right? So you do nothing. The last thing he wants is for you to treat him differently," she advised taking my hand and leading me out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I inquired. Alice laughed walking me down the stairs.

"This calls for homemade mint chocolate chip ice cream, Esme made it yesterday for you." Alice chuckled, waving to Renee as we walked out of the house.

My parents were too eager to see me go with Alice. Their trusting faces waving us away as we walked down the drive. I was led into the car, locked on autopilot as my friend drove. There were little things still in the air that were irksome, and that's when it dawned on me.

"My parents have been acting weird. Have they known all this time?" I questioned the last two weeks finally coming together.

Alice sighed, driving at dangerous speeds towards her house.

"I think they have some idea, yes. Sarah needed someone to talk to and they brought your parents in."

"But Edward," I interrupted. Alice shook her head, turning on the road towards her house.

"It's part of the pact. We don't tell anyone about the Quileute's and they don't tell anyone about us."

Alice replied so plainly and suddenly, that we were in her driveway before I could catch my breath.

"So should I pretend not to know with them? Or should I confront them?" I wondered turning to my friend as she parked her car.

"You wait until Jacob contacts you, until then there's nothing you can do Bells."

I shook my head confused at Alice, "That goes against everything my heart is telling me to do though."

"Do you trust me?" my friend inquired turning the car off before staring me down.

"Yes of course, this is just hard;" I replied annoyed at myself.

"Esme will know what to say," Alice reassured me as we entered the house. It was eerily quiet, except for a sweet humming coming from the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I questioned as my friend sighed.

"They're meeting with Jacob; it's what those two have been working on all this time."

After the last few hours my brain was ready to let Alice's comments go.

I ate mechanically while Alice chatted away. Occasionally Esme glanced at m; she had that look that Mother's get sometimes. With a smirk, Alice left us alone as her mother smiled intent on having a conversation.

"How are you handling all of this Bella?" she asked, patting my hand gently.

I shook my head, trying to find the right words.

"I have no idea? Maybe tomorrow it will sink in. But right now I just want to see Jacob, to make sure this is real."

I was stammering, but a gentleness was emanating from Esme and it calmed me.

"I can only imagine how you feel right now, but it will get easier. You are a very accepting and mature young woman. There is no doubt in my mind that Jacob is a good friend; he has certainly proved to be towards Edward."

I blinked a few times, jealousy sprouting in the pit of my stomach. I wanted Jacob all to myself and Edward too. The idea of sharing them was making me feel five years old. I laughed at the thought as Esme grinned satisfied.

There was a nearly inaudible noticed in the distance as Esme perked up. Alert, she looked up towards the window before turning back to me.

"They are outside Bella."

She took a whiff of the air, as the front door opened slightly.

"Jacob is waiting for you, go," she encouraged giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I bounded down the steps, falling into Edward's arms as I tripped on the last one.

"Bells," he chided helping me back on my feet.

"Jacob he's waiting for me," I whispered my heart pounding at the thought.

Between being in Edward's arms and wanting to talk to Jacob my chest was pounding.

My boyfriend looked up, listening to his Mother's thoughts before smirking at me.

"Of course, go. He wants to talk to you on common ground, that is why he has come"

Before I could leave him, Edward kissed me on the forehead. He then gently released me out the door.

Jacob was leaning against the old oak tree by the side of the house. His face was staring at the ground and hard to read. He seemed cautions and curious at the same time. I smiled, trying to hide my reservations; after-all this was still my best friend. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel anything had changed between the two of us.

"Jake," I called as my friend looked up surprised.

"Hey Bells." He laughed oddly standing up straight to greet me. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked motioning towards the lush backyard.

I gave him a quick nod, stuffing my hands into my pockets nervously.

"You could have told me Jake," I mused smirking at my friend.

He chuckled running his hand through his thick mane.

"No I couldn't actually. But there was a loophole, you already knew about the legends. So in the end I just reminded you, it was Alice's idea actually."

My smiled broadened, imagining Alice finding some way to let me in on the secret.

"So what is it like, being... a wolf?"

I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping, as my friend winced.

"I'm not sure, I haven't completed the change yet. But when I do I'll be sure to let you know," Jacob joked. He kicked a rock into the forest as we returned to the driveway.

"So can you hang out with me now, or are you out on bail?" I was trying to keep the mood light, Jacob responded the right way.

"I snuck out actually, so the others have no idea. I'll run home to get the scents off of me first. Maybe take a dip here or there along the way.

Jacob seemed to brighten at the idea of running through the woods towards La Push. His smile was so welcoming, that for a moment I forgot all that had transpired.

"So now what do we do Jake? When can I see you again, without all the cloaks and daggers?"

We fell into stride again, walking down the winding drive towards the woods by the roadside.

"Whenever I can I'll text you, maybe a phone call here or there. It's just not safe right now. But when the time is right I will tell you everything Bells. I just need you to trust me okay?"

He leaned away from me, his nose in the air as he took long steady breaths.

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky as Jacob shook his head amused.

"Come on not the pinky swear again Bella, are we ten?" He chortled, wincing at the immature gesture.

I shook my hand, pinky still out trying to break him down. "I promise," he finally caved locking fingers with mine for good measure.

We were kids again for a minute, keeping secrets and looking out for one another. But the wind changed and Jacob was gone, disappearing into the woods on his way back. Despite our few words I knew everything would work out now. Just seeing Jacob, feeling a part of his life again was enough for me.

My boring life had taken a turn with Edward, and now Jacob was starting an adventure. He was still changing into something entirely different all-together. For him this was the beginning and I wanted to be with him all the way. Every scrape and bruise, from the chicken pox to the measles it was Bella and Jacob. Now he was alone and the more I thought about it, the more determined I was to be by his side.

For the past year I was so focused on Edward and me; while my best friend in the meantime was going through hell. This was it, if Edward was going to help Jake he wouldn't be doing it without me. One way or another I was going to make things right. I owed Jacob my support. Since Sarah had Renee and Billy had Charlie, it only made sense. This was a new beginning for Jacob, a new start; I could feel it coming. There was a whole new world out there and no way Jacob was going to venture it solo. What tomorrow would bring I wasn't sure. But, what I do know is that none of us will ever be the same.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:** Here is a preview to the next fic part two of the Trilogy. Look for A Beautiful Disaster this fall November 2009.

**A Beautiful Disaster**

_**Jacob**_

I hadn't talked to Bella in over two weeks. It was the longest drought our friendship had ever seen. But there was no way I could bring her in, not without complicating her life further. What was the most surprising is the one person I should hate in all this is; is where I found solace. The first day of the change, I found myself calling Edward Cullen. The others would never understand why I went to the Cullens for help. The fact is, my people blame the change on the cold ones. I should hate him, but I could not.

Hating Edward was like hating the part of me that loved Bella. I could no more despise them, than I could her. There was no doubt that the Cullens were good to Bella, that they were different from the cold ones of the legends. This rift that existed between us was long overdue for a change. Instead of keeping ourselves separated, we should be more accepting.

The Cullens were the exception to the rule. If Bella was going to be a part of their world, that meant becoming one of them. I could tell she was teetering with her humanity. Living as a teenager forever, was sounding good to me. As long as I was with the Cullens, I would stay the same. But there was something more, if we could change the relationship between the tribe and the cold ones; we could stop the renegade vampires from invading our lands again.

The legends, those stories my people passed down from generation to generation were all coming into fruition. To think of how I laughed at them not a year ago. It's not like I had expected all of this to be true. But I couldn't deny it anymore, my father could smell the change on me. He relished every moment that my bones ached and my muscles stretched and bulged. I was growing at a rapid rate and my whole world was changing. My life was flipped upside down. I had the entire tribe as my audience, waiting for me to take control and lead the pack.

Sam and Paul checked in on me every weekend waiting, pondering. I could see in Sam's eyes the hunger and anticipation. There was also the fear of having to wield to me when I had completed the turn. It was bad enough I had to avoid Bella's phone calls. But to have to be around Sam and Paul all the time, made my skin crawl.

My Mother wasn't taking to the idea either. My father had to explain why I cleaned the refrigerator out one Saturday morning. She cried herself to sleep that night. Luckily, I slept and ate most days. Therefore, when she had to tell Bella I was sick, it wasn't too far from the truth. When I did have enough energy to walk around the reservation there were hushed whispers. I felt like they were waiting for something to appear before their very eyes. My Dad explained the Quileute legend again, emphasizing on one of our ancestors. Finally, the stares made sense. I was going to be different from the others, it was in my blood.

I wondered if my tribe knew what I was planning with the Cullens, if they would follow me then. Would the pack still see me as a leader when I came out with a new treaty? When Bella showed up on my front lawn a few days ago, my facade nearly melted away. The one person I wanted to talk to was standing right in front of me. I wanted to cry, to break free from this steely demeanor and tell her everything. But, I couldn't tell her yet. I should have known she would break me down. Bella Swan, my best friend is the most stubborn girl I know.

Just when I thought she had gone, away from any danger Bella surprised me again. When I heard her arguing with Leah, I fought with myself. If I left the house at that moment, I was acknowledging to everyone that I was ready to fight for dominance. Leave it to my best friend to start the wheels that would forever turn. When I stood in-between Sam and Bella the connections to the pack shouted in my head.

What hurt the most was Leah's fear for Sam. After all I had been through, I couldn't shake her from my mind. The pain of this new connection, hearing her heart slowly tear apart made me ache with her. But I had to control that emotion. Fighting with Sam had nothing to do with Leah; at least I kept telling myself that. It's true that in some dark corner of my foreconscious; I related being an Alpha to her wanting to be with me. It was a foolish crush, or maybe I was hopeless when it came to her.

I tried to focus on Bella, on the Cullens. My friendship was put to a test. Bells ended up proving once again, that she was the best friend a guy could have. She took to my hints like a trooper and before I knew it, we were like Jake and Bells again. There was no way to see what would happen from here on out. But I had some idea; I would finally flip and after that, challenge Sam to my rightful place.

I wasn't alone, there was Bella. I knew she would always be there by my side, helping me. And with Bella came the Cullens, if we could get the treaty prepared and all ironed out I know I could convince the others. With the Quileutes and Cullens together, that would set a new precedence. The most important part was I would never have to give up Bella. No matter what human or vampire, we could still be friends. Even when she smelled and felt cold, we would still be on the same side. Just that thought made me press on, with Bella by my side tomorrow just got a little brighter.


	27. Author's Note

Authors note to Readers.

Part Two of Twilight Mirrors is up. It will be updated every week with a new Chapter. Please click on my profile to continue to read Twilight Mirror's part two of the trilogy, Beautiful Disaster.

Enjoy! ~Lisa


End file.
